What a Vulcan Wants
by The Lazy Medi-Wolf
Summary: Follow Spock's closest friend, Caris Pike, through her life, their life together as friends at the Academy and aboard the Enterprise during the Nero incident, and after. Rated for a REASON! Adult Language
1. Before the Movie

2241- October

Caris Pike looked up at her father's pale blue eyes. To her five-year-old mind her

Father was a hero and a mountain of a man, she worshiped the ground he walked on. Which was why it hit her particularly hard when her Father explained that she could not use his last name anymore, that she couldn't live with him anymore.

"But Daddy! I don't want to stay with Me'me'!" Her Mother's Vulcan Mother was a cool, distant woman whose emotions were hardly existent, even to her Betazoid empathic abilities.

"Chris, my baby, you have to learn to handle those emotions of yours and only your Me'me' can teach you that. You can come home once you've learned not to be controlled by your Vulcan emotions." Her Father reasoned. Only the terrible sadness she felt from him made her nod, because she knew he didn't really want her to leave.

2242- April

Caris stood beside her Me'me; in the spaceport, watching as her Father walked toward them. His eyes were annoyed but she knew the truth… he was on the warpath.

"I refuse to keep the demon," Her Me'me' said in vicious, cool Vulcan. "She cannot control the emotions and does not try."

"I don't WANT to feel nothing." Caris interjected violently, her anger making her quiver as she contained it.

"This is a prime example of why I cannot keep her." Me'me continued. "She is volatile. She has started ten fights in the last month."

"I didn't start them!" Caris exclaimed, sick to death of being blamed because she fought back. "They pushed me first." She had the bruises to prove it too, some of them so dark a green they appeared black, some hardly a golden greeny-yellow.

"Come on Chris, if your Me'me is incapable of helping us since Mama's death then we don't need her." Her Daddy snapped, taking her hand in his and storming off, letting her half run to keep up with his long stride.

He was so angry… was he angry with her? "I'm sorry Daddy." She whimpered as her fears and insecurities washed over her. She might be not yet six but she knew… knew she'd never belong anywhere. Did her Daddy not want her? Just like her Me'me?

He faltered and suddenly he was awash with shame and guilt. He scooped her up into his big, strong arms and cuddled her closely. She felt like she was drowning in the love he held for her. She burst into tears of relief. "No, no my baby girl. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Me'me because she doesn't love you like she should. Because she was so mean to you and let the bullying continue."

He held her as he strode from the spaceport, snagging her black and green polka-dot bag from the conveyer belt. "We don't need her, we don't need anyone, baby girl. Let's go home."

Those last three words made a second round of tears erupt from Caris, staining her pale cheeks slightly green-yellow. She would never love any words as much as she loved the last word… home. She had a home, and no one was ever going to make her feel unwelcome in it.

2254- August

Caris glared down at the ugly white gown. Couldn't they find something less ugly for the honors students to wear? She wonders. Seriously, talk about tacky. The fabric was polyester, it itched, it was hot, and holy hell did it drive her insane. Thankfully she was wearing a dress underneath it tomorrow.

She hung back up the ugly torture implement and scowled at it. Then grinned at her cords. Valedictorian, what an honor… Not surprising really though, considering she was only three semesters from her B.S. in Xenoanthropology and psychology. The whole ordeal seemed like a waste of time to Caris, except for one thing. Her Daddy was taking the summer off from being a Capitan and going to be her DAD.

He'd been fantastic, teaching for the school year and going on missions during the summer, taking her along for the ride. Already she knew more about a Starship than second year cadets often did. And she was a pretty decent mechanic; as long as it didn't involve a car… she was still at the mercies of the auto mechanics, even if she could make a fusion powered hover skateboard.

But… she missed having a Daddy, a man who was neither neither neither neither a professor nor a Capitan first, Father second. She missed camping trips, vacations to Disneyland, day-outings to the lakes… She missed spending time with the only person in her life who actually knew what she was and didn't care…

The door opened and closed on the main floor of their decent sized house. Their dog barked. "DADDY!" Caris called before rocketing out of her bedroom and down the stairs to launch herself at her Father.

He laughed and caught her easily, given that he was in his mid-forties. He was still tall, proud, and strong, especially compared to her 5'2" and 105 lbs. His eyes laughed down at her mis-matched ones. "Hello Caris. Glad to know you missed me." He set her down the six inches until her feet touched the floor and released her.

"Always." She quipped, brushing her loose, white blonde hair behind her pointed ears.

"I have news for you, little girl of mine." He told her, leading her into the kitchen.

"What is it?" she prompted after a few minutes of his silence. She hated waiting.

He flashed a thick envelope with a big, bright silver insignia emblazoned on the front. Caris squealed with delight. "I GOT IN?!"

2256- March

Caris had not really intended to lie to all her friends, to not tell them that she was part Vulcan. It had just… happened. Her quarters were single ones, small but private, a bonus to having a Father currently a Capitan and Commander. So she hadn't had to deal with a roommate and thus no one ever saw her when she wasn't ready for the day.

And her usual hairstyle, for her long blonde hair, was a braid just loose enough to cover her ears. She didn't deliberately hide them… she'd just done so because it was habit. After all, it stopped her from getting odd looks and unkind remarks from strangers… She'd simply never corrected the assumptions of Galia and Nyota that she was wholly human.

She scanned the mess crowd and smiled when she saw her two very noticeable friends. She headed toward the table they were arguing at. Not that Galia being green (Orion) or Nyota being black were odd, but the pairing of them together was. She reached the table and set down her miso soup and tea, listening to them bicker in hushed voices.

"Look," Galia said to Caris as soon as she joined them, "You can speak Romulan, right?"

Caris nodded slowly, "Sure," she answered wondering what the answer would get her into this time, "along with like… twenty other languages, half of them alien." Nyota looked shocked and almost… envious. "It happens when you spend time on star Crafts, particularly trade ships like my Dad used to Capitan every summer."

Galia looked pleased. "Nyota needs help of her homework assignment for Romulan I. Look it over will you?"

Caris smiled at her friend. "Sure, if you want Nyota. I won't do it for you but I can see where you're messing up."

Nyota relaxed, realizing it was neither an insult nor an offer to cheat. Caris wanted to smile. Her friend was so predictable. "That would be wonderful." Nyota admitted, handing the sheet over to her.

Caris read over the assignment translation, frowning. She knew the language. It WAS Romulan, but it was the smallest, least spoken dialect. "What dialects are you learning?" She asked her friend, knowing only natives would know this tongue or those who'd had first hand experience with it because there were few dictionary or translating programs that worked.

"Only Romulan Main." Nyota answered.

"Who is your instructor?" Caris asked, her eyes flashing as her Vulcan temper rose on her friend's behalf.

"Commander Spock." Nyota answered, a slightly dreamy look in her eyes. Ahh, the Vulcan she had a crush on, Caris realized. She wanted to warn her friend it was pointless but she didn't give into the temptation.

"I'll be right back." Caris snapped, standing and storming from the Mess, her bought and paid for breakfast long forgotten.

Caris knocked briskly at the Vulcan Commander's door, her entire body thrumming with her anger. When a cool voice entreated her to enter she did, meeting the dark eyes of the man older than herself by only a few years (she was startled to note).

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked angrily, slapping Nyota's assignment onto his desk. "This class is supposed to be focusing on the main Romulan dialects, NOT the obscure and nearly extinct ones. Why would you give an impossible assignment? It is illogical."

All she received was a bland stare. Oh she hated Vulcans. They gave her the creeps. Like being surrounded by living, breathing ghosts. He looked at the name etched onto the top of the data pad and frowned.

"Cadet Uhura is quite capable of this assignment. Why are you here in her stead?" He asked blandly, but she noticed the flicker in his eyes. She let her empathic ability fill her and focused on the Vulcan in front of her.

"She could not translate this. She asked if I could point her in the right direction or point out her critical errors. But THIS is not Romulan Main, this is the dialect from the Northern, mountain regions of the planet." She all but snarled, trying to contain her own anger, to ride them and control them like one would control a wild, bucking horse.

"The assignment given is Romulan Main," the Vulcan insisted calmly but she felt the very slight shiver of annoyance from him. She fought a gasp of shock as she felt it but her eyes widened. "Is something else wrong?" He asked, obviously noticing her responses.

"I just realized," she blurted out, without thought, "you're only Half-Vulcan." She clapped her hands over her mouth. "I apologize, I tend to speak without thinking. That was rude."

"How is it you noticed this?" He asked, she could sense the curiosity, not the insult she'd expected. "Humans, as a rule, do not notice."

She could admit to her ability but she usually kept it a secret, especially around Vulcans, even half-breeds. "Your eyes." She admitted. NOW she sensed insult. Oh… oh CRAP, what to do… what to do… "But perhaps it is because I knew many Vulcans when I was young. They're defiantly not human eyes, but not quite Vulcan eyes either." That seemed to soothe the insult he felt but had not shown… she bit back a sigh of relief.

"Why would Cadet Uhura ask for your aide in her assignment?" He asked her, very obviously switching the subject. "She is the top of her class and you have never taken a class from me."

Caris shrugged. "I don't bother taking xenolinguistics because I'm fluent in more languages than most of the staff combined and have been taught by natives of said languages. A most illogical waste of time and money, I'm sure you agree, so I study on what I enjoy and do not already know- xenoanthropology."

She felt his surprise at the statement. "You are mistaken in your prowess then Cadet…"

"Pike," She answered smoothly, as if it didn't matter, "Caris Pike, sir."

She felt him hesitate but he continued as if he did not. "Cadet Pike, you are mistaken."

She fought her rising temper again. DAMN her Vulcan blood and her Vulcan emotions. "Please, Commander, just look at the assignment. If you do so and I am wrong I shall leave you be, with my sincerest apologies."

She felt the exasperation he felt but did not show. He lifted the data pad and opened the file. His eyes widened only very minutely, no one but a Vulcan or Caris would have noticed. "It seems you are correct." He answered. He was upset with himself. "I must have downloaded the incorrect file." His chocolate eyes FINALLY lifted to meet hers. "I thank you for your persistence."

Her anger floated away, leaving her relaxed as she could be around a Vulcan. "Not a problem, Commander. Besides, you'll get sick of my persistence next fall, when I take your classes on Comparative Romulan and Vulcan Culture." With that she collected her friend's data pad from the Vulcan's long, pale fingers and walked from the room, smiling to herself.

2256- August 15th -- Sunday

Caris was filled with exhilaration. She'd FINALLY completed her summer project, on the eve before classes began again. She HAD to try it. She eyed the hoverboard and grinned. Fuck being smart about it, testing it slowly and safely. She NEEDED the thrill.

She took the board to the top of her dorm building, twenty stories up. She stepped onto the board and kick started the flaming engine, it roared to life and the board lurched forward. She kept her balance and went flying off the edge of the building, she heard screams from below her.

For half a second the board traveled forward, unaffected by gravity. And then physics caught up with it. Together, the board and Caris plunged toward the ground, as the engine sputtered out.

Fear filled her. She had only seconds. She kicked the engine viciously, muttering dark curses. It refused to start. Less than ten feet from the ground she screamed. "Start gods DAMN IT!" She roared as she kicked the start pad. It roared to life and the anti-grav system kicked in, halting her break neck fall and throwing her forward as the board's engine flared to life.

Claps and whoops surrounded her but she didn't bother with them or the emotions they accompanied. She flew forward, along the grounds, using the gentle hills, the buildings, stairs and railings like a 20th century skater used a skate park.

She slid UP the railing of the Commander's Hall when the door suddenly opened and three people stepped out. SHIT, she'd hit them. She forced herself up, above the trio, over their heads, and landed on the other railing. The engine, under the stress of the trick, died a second time.

She slipped but caught herself on a hand and swung herself into sitting on the railing, the board dangling from the strap of her foot. "Sorry about that folks."

And then she looked up and realized who she was looking at… Commander Spock. She fought back the blush that would stain her cheeks the telltale emerald. "Commander, Sir, Ma'am." Beside her Half-Vulcan CO was a beautiful but defiantly older woman and a much older Vulcan.

"Cadet Pike," Spock greeted her with his neutral voice.

"That is quite the little contraption." The older woman said, smiling.

Caris grinned. "Why thank you. It only took a few months of hard labor and a few dozen burns."

That earned her a laugh from the woman and a slight glimmer of curiosity and intrigue from Spock's eyes. The older Vulcan said and did nothing. See, SEE GHOST!

"You built that?" Spock asked, his voice and face not betraying his eyes.

Caris shrugged. "Yea. You spend summers on a Star Ship and you pick up on a lot." She looked around. "So, umm… could we maybe not mention this to my Father when he gets back tomorrow morning?"

The elder Vulcan tensed. "Spock, if this is rule breaking then you must tell your CO. Rules should never be broken."

She SAW Spock's shoulders tense, his jaw lock and his eyes darken into a blank void. She suppressed a shudder of fear and hate. Now… now he LOOKED Vulcan.

But laughter surprised her. "As I understand it the semester does not begin until tomorrow at 0800, correct Spock?" The older woman asked. Spock nodded briskly. "Then she has broken no school rules as school is not yet in session, Sarek. Spock has no obligation to report an infraction, and as the young Cadet is unharmed, as are we, then there is no need to comment on the incident further." She winked at Caris and Caris smiled, defiantly liking the woman.

Spock's shoulders relaxed slightly. "Your logic is sound, Mother, even if influenced by your… amusement by Cadet Pike's actions."

Caris grinned broadly. "It was nice to meet you sir, Ma'am," she nodded to both the strangers, "And good to see you well Commander. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow in class." At Spock's nod she leapt up, balanced the board on the rail and slid down it, once at the end she kick started the engine and flew off into the night, delicate peels of laughter following behind her from the woman who Spock had called 'Mother'.

2256- August 16th -- Monday

Caris was in a particularly good mood. She'd seen her Father at breakfast and he hadn't said a word about her hoverboard. Spock had been good enough to say nothing. She was tapping her fingers along to her music as she made her way through the halls. The old Earth method of music playing (iPod) was archaic to say the least, but she loved it. She also loved old Earth music, Rock in particular was one of her favorite genres.

She halted as she turned a corner and saw Spock standing with two other professors. She didn't need her empathic abilities to tell her they were laughing at him. Even with music blaring in her ears and their being to far away to hear anyway she noticed the body language. Spock was trying… trying to be polite and at least sort of sociable, even though Vulcans were NOT a sociable sort.

But… the two professors were laughing, laughing AT him. They'd probably told a joke that both needled at Spock and went right over his head. Vulcans didn't tend to get humor. She felt herself filled with wrath, so powerful she quivered with it. This was WRONG.

Without thinking she pulled out her earphones and stalked up to them. "Commander, if I may?" She asked through clenched teeth and with dark glares at the two humans who look startled. "I have a few questions about our class texts."

"Of coarse Cadet." Spock said smoothly but she saw the flicker of something deep in his eyes. He knew something was up. He led her toward his office. Once the door hissed shut he fixed her with a bland stare.

"You ought to learn to tell when people are laughing AT you rather than WITH you." She informed him, completely disregarding the fact he was her superior and her professor in her overpowering anger, simply pleased she had managed to NOT hit the two men.

"I do not understand." Was the utterly calm reply.

"To humans there is a difference. Laughing at someone is what they do when they mock you. Laughing with you is a sigh of companionship. Trust me when I say, they were NOT laughing WITH you, Commander." Her words were biting, sharp, filled with the anger she struggled to control.

"Do not take such a tone with me." Spock replied in a shockingly smooth voice. "I am a Commander, you are a Cadet."

She literally vibrated with her urge to hit something, but he was right, obviously. She took a deep breath and while it did not help her literal vibrating it helped her calm her voice. "You are right, I apologize for my tone. I'm just so…. URG… so angry." She glanced at the clock behind the tall Vulcan, only twenty minutes to class. Fuck, no way she'd be able to work off enough steam AND get to class on time.

"Their treatment of me angers you?" He asked, dragging her attention back to his calm face.

"Of coarse it does." She answered with feeling. "I'm of half a mind to go back there and tear them a new one. AND tell my father that they need WEEKS of sensitivity training." Which was about as much fun as watching paint dry.

"That would accomplish nothing."

She rolled her eyes. "You are mistaken, Commander." His eyes focused on her face, a single, slanted brow rose. "It would make me feel worlds better and I'd actually be able to attend your class. As it is I cannot focus and am going to have to miss your class so I don't blow up at some poor bystander."

His eyes looked slightly… different. "Might I ask a personal query?"

She blinked. "Sure."

"Why does their treatment of me make you so angry?"

She could have lied, come up with a less personal answer, but for some reason this particular Vulcan did not inspire her dislike. "I know exactly what it's like, being an outsider in your own culture, or cultures. You do not need people treating you so callously. Besides… you might not be insulted by their treatment of you but I sure am. I'm insulted to be considered human if it means sharing any sort of distinction with them."

He handed her a small, personal data pad. She looked up at him, curious and not understanding. "Send your note to your Father. I shall provide him with their names tonight if you wish. It is not prudent for you to miss the first day of my class."

She smiled slightly, her anger simmering to a slow boil as opposed to a rage. "You are correct," she said softly as she typed out a brief but vicious message to her Dad. "And I have been so looking forward to your class, it would really upset me further should I miss it."

She did not miss the very slight smile to his eyes, as if pleased she would look forward to his class. She handed him his data pad back and they walked together in silence to the lecture hall. Just before they entered he stopped and caught her eye. "I wish to thank you for seeing fit to inform me of the error I was making."

That sentence both made her very happy, because he was not angry with her, and angry because he'd obviously not gotten the point that it was THEIR fault for being asses, not his. Still, she reminded herself, her Father would punish them quite inventively. She knew from experience how creative he really could be.

She smiled. "It was all I could do to thank you for not telling my Father about my hoverboard. He'd ream me a new one if he ever found out."

He nodded and allowed her to step into the room first, so she would not be considered late (for walking in after him).

Spock spent the entire length of the class giving a very brief overview of what the class would consist of and what he would expect. But he was lecturing on autopilot, focusing most of his attention onto his brief talk with Cadet Pike.

From the first time he had met her, when she barged into his office full of fury for her friend, she had impressed him. For a human her emotions were impossibly strong, her loyalty unwavering, her passion and anger easy likeable to a wild fire, but she controlled them so very well considering. And she was intelligent, well spoken, well connected, and more persistent than even his Mother.

She'd proven her ingenuity with her apparently home-built hoverboard, which intrigued him to no end. He fingers had itched with his scientist's curiosity when he'd seen it. How had she built it? Where had she gotten the supplies?

She'd proven her giving spirit and her compassion when she'd become enraged on his behalf, although they shared no friendship. When she had begun speaking to him in his office he had been insulted by her tone, but he soon realized it was not her intend to insult him. She was simply still attempting to control her rage at the mistreatment of him by his peers.

What intrigued him the most about the entire encounter was that… while he tried very much to be completely Vulcan the insult should have bothered him some. He should have been angered a little, as the situation was likely not a one-time occurrence but had likely occurred every time he engaged in conversation with those peers. But he was not at all bothered, not now he had seen Cadet Pike's anger and her swift actions toward vengeance…

And… what did it mean to 'ream someone a new one'? Was it like 'tearing someone a new one'? And what did she mean by 'blow up at someone'? She could not possibly actually explode. Contrary to human beliefs they did not spontaneously combust…

Caris took impeccable notes as she listened to Spock lecture. Some things, like what basic information would be covered, wasn't quite necessary but she wanted to have it to do her own, more in depth research ahead of time, but others, like when exams where, were very, VERY important and she'd transfer them to her calendar when she arrived back to her dorm (probably using bright colors so she wouldn't possibly forget). Mostly it wasn't super important but it was interesting. She had gotten the feeling that Commander Spock was a no nonsense sort of person, respecting logic and knowledge above all things, but she hadn't realized just how EASY of a professor he'd be.

She knew her peers would think her crazy but Spock was going to be a simple person to get along with. Listen well, take good notes, learn to the best of her ability, ask pertinent questions, and then use that acquired knowledge on her exams. He would not trick them or play games of any sort. If she defied his conclusions he would give her merit on her logical use of evidence.

If only all professors were this straight forward and amiable, she thought to herself, smiling. The class ended too soon for her liking, she had a feeling that he was a man who she could learn so much from, and she began packing up her belongings. "Cadet Pike, please remain behind." Came his cool voice from behind her.

Uhura, who was in the class, gave her an odd look before leaving herself. Caris cursed her shit luck. PLEASE, she thought, don't let her take this the wrong way. She already liked the Vulcan, don't let her see ME as competition. Which she most certainly was not.

The class emptied and she wandered to the podium, where he was collecting his data pads. "Would you answer a few queries for me?" He asked. She fought the urge to ask, 'other than that one?'

"Sure Commander." She said amiably as she could, suddenly nervous.

"I have puzzled over the phrase but cannot understand, by what do you mean your Father would 'ream you a new one'? And is that like 'tearing someone a new one'?" He asked, giving her that direct, Vulcan stare that made her feel like an insect specimen.

She fought back the blush that threatened to turn her cheeks pale green. "Yes, they're very similar in meaning. 'Ream' usually goes with verbal assaults, 'tear' for physical ones. But effectively my Dad would yell at and scold me and I REALLY don't want that, if you haven't been on the receiving end of his wrath you wouldn't really know how scary he is, but take my word for it."

His eyes smiled again, very, very slightly. "You have been subjected to this often?"

She grinned. "Sadly I am… very much a curious sort of person. It gets me into more trouble than I can handle sometimes." She admitted freely. "So yes, yes I have been subjected to both his scolding, and worse, his silent disappointment."

They began walking from the room. "What did you mean by 'blow up at someone'? Surely you are away that you cannot explode literally."

She grinned. "Are you sure? Spontaneous Human Combustion was considered by some to be a real phenomenon." His dry look made her laugh. "Yes, I know those people were totally insane, and it's not possible. I just meant… my emotions would become too much and my tiny fragment of control would snap and some poor person would end up facing the full force of my wrath. I don't particularly like breaking innocent by-standers' noses."

She'd done it before too… Before she'd learned to properly exercise her anger away. But the topic was a little too personal for her liking, despite everything. She had to get away from the Vulcan before she made a terrible mistake, like blush green, or trip and cut her hand, to tuck her hair behind her pointed ear. "I've got another class to go to Commander, but I'll see you Wednesday." She said as she turned down a different corridor, waving slightly over her shoulder.

2256- September 8th -- Wednesday

Most people might think that rain and thunderstorms on one's birthday were a bad thing, maybe an ominous omen. Caris disagreed. She LOVED the rain, loved the cold thrill she got when the icy drops hit her slightly warmer than usual skin, caressed as they trailed down her. She loved the boom and crack of thunder, the thrill the sound awakened in her, and the way it shook her to her core. But mostly she loved lightning, the way it was purple, blue, silver, or white, the way it lit the sky, broke it in half, the irrational, natural fear it invoked in her.

Her usual Cadet's skirt and blouse was a little impractical but she couldn't care as she walked, without an umbrella, toward Commander Spock's class. She wasn't even wearing a jacket. Her skin was damp, it was not pouring but simply raining, making her blonde hair darker but not making it plaster to her head and face. As she reached the building door another person did the same.

All she could tell was it was a he, and he was tall and holding an umbrella and wearing a big jacket. She stepped back to let him in first and tipped her head back, letting the rain trail down her face.

"That is an illogical act. You will become ill." Came a terse voice from the bundled up man at the door.

Caris didn't bother to look at Spock. "Commander, it's my birthday and nature has given me the best gift possible. Illogical or not, possibly detrimental to my health or not, I am going to enjoy this weather while it's warm enough to do so."

"You… find pleasure in the rain?" If he were human she'd of called the slight inflection in his voice distaste.

She nodded, keeping her face up turned. "I love storms, always have, always will." Ignoring how childish the act was she placed both her arms out and spun playfully in a circle, she was only 19 after all…

Finally she slowed and stopped and looked up. Spock still stood in the doorway, his umbrella closed, his jacket now partially open to expose his uniform. "Was there a purpose to that action I do not understand?" He asked her as she walked into the building with him.

She just smiled. "Nope. I just felt like it is all, Commander." She informed him. "You know, sometimes Humans do that."

"Do completely illogical actions with no reasoning but a desire to simply do so." He said in that acidic bland tone, "Yes, I have noticed. I do not understand it." They walked in silence again, again it was not uncomfortable. "There is quite a lot about Human Culture I do not understand." He admitted as they passed his office.

"How do you study our Culture, Commander?" She asked softly.

"I study by reading and observing." He responded blandly.

Caris smiled. "That would be your problem." She informed him simply, remembering what her Anthropology professors had been telling her for years. "A proper study requires participant observation, sir, not just observation."

"I am aware," he responded, "however it is difficult with no one to aid my endeavors. I am, as a rule, not welcome in social situations."

She shrugged as she pulled open the door to the lecture hall. "I'm always up for a good Anthropological study, sir." And she walked to her seat, inwardly cursing herself for saying such a thing. Although he was polite and thanked her for stepping in when he was mocked he did not want to spend time with her outside classes.

2253- September 9th Thursday

Spock had spent the entire previous day and most of the current day having an internal debate over Cadet Pike's offer. Had she been serious in her offer? Was she simply… teasing him? He did not think so, she had seemed genuinely angry with those who had been mocking him. And she WAS interested in cultural studies. Although it was HER culture he wished to study perhaps she would not mind… Maybe she was serious in her offer.

There was only one good way to be sure. He would ask her. He turned to his computer. "Computer, place a call to Cadet Pike's rooms please." The screen blinked a few times before coming to life with a soft 'ding'.

"Whatever it is, Daddy, I DIDN'T do it! I SWEAR!" The image he saw startled him, to say the least. The Cadet wasn't looking at her computer, obviously, as she dug around in a trunk for something. But what had startled him were the large collection of yellow-green bruises on the Cadet's bare shoulders and the exposed portion of her lower back as her shirt rode up some.

He knew something of human physiology, those bruises, for them to be the color of his NEW bruises, would be easily four days old, and for them to be so obvious they would have been rather unpleasant.

"I am not your Father, Cadet." He said, trying to ignore the irrational displeasure he felt as seeing her bruises.

She spun around, her mis-matched eyes wide, her blonde hair flinging around her, loose for the first time that he had seen. "Commander! I am so sorry, what can I do for you?"

Spock realized he found her reaction amusing. It bothered him that he felt the emotion at all, he quickly stamped the emotion out. Vulcans did not feel emotion. …But he was not fully Vulcan. He forced himself from the dark thoughts. "I wished to know if you were serious in your offer before class yesterday."

Really the action was purely scientific, but it did open the door for a possible friendship, which given the circumstances was not advisable but not against regulations. He would simply have to keep the entire experience totally professional.

Her lips curled into a smile. "Yes, I was, and am. I don't make offers I'm not willing to go through with." She slid into the seat at her desk, allowing him a much better view of her very expressive face. "What did you have in mind?"

2256- December 31st Friday 11:25 PM

Caris didn't know why she'd told Spock she was having a private party with her friends for the New Year. Well… that wasn't true. She knew the three reasons that had motivated her, but now she wondered if it was a good idea.

Nyota couldn't hide it from her, she knew that her friend and Spock had started something regulations would look poorly upon. It was none of her business, but it had been a reason. Also he had expressed interest in the more… vibrant aspects of human culture, i.e. parties, bars, dances, etc. He would be intrigued. And finally… because in the three months he had become a friend of sorts, and she wanted all her friends with her.

So she decided to check up on her friend. He sat, wearing black pants and a deep green button down (her gift to him for Christmas), in a corner booth, watching avidly. He was not quite in his element but his eyes said he was learning and… perhaps enjoying himself. She slid into the booth beside him, sliding a cold bottle of water to him.

"Thank you." He murmured, opening the bottle and taking a sip.

"No biggie," she said, brushing it off. They were friends, friends did that sort of thing. But he always made it seem like every little gesture of friendship was a big deal, it both thrilled and depressed her. He needed more friends. But as always his thanks made her blush slightly. She was very pleased it was too dark for him to notice the exact color of her blush.

"You appear to be having fun." He commented.

She laughed. She had been accosted into dancing with Kirk, Galia's on again off again guy, and McCoy, Kirk's older, rather dashing if brooding friend. "Yes, very much so."

"Is it common for women to be willing to dance with men they are unattached to?" He asked. There was no judgment in his voice but she felt the need to explain.

"Sometimes, depending on the woman. If she's interested, then yes, most of us will." She admitted.

"Are you interested in them? And what of women who are spoken for?" His dark eyes were focused on Nyota, who was trying to avoid dancing with Kirk.

She'd never pegged him for the possessive type. "Me? No, not really. I mean Bones is cute in a tall, dark and brooding way, but I'm not seriously interested."

"Then why dance with them?" He asked.

"Because they are my friends and I am comfortable with dancing like that with them, because they know it has none of the usual, sexual meanings, and is only for fun." She patted his hand briefly before remembering Vulcans disliked physical contact, because it increased their psi abilities. "Sorry," she murmured, withdrawing her hand quickly.

"And as for Nyota," she said, forging ahead, "She has a boyfriend, she's just keeping us all in the dark about it. Judging from her actions I'd say she's dancing with Bones for the same reason as me, and avoiding Kirk because he's too interested in her to let a dance be anything less than sexual."

"I see." He murmured but his shoulders relaxed slightly. "Thank you for the clarification, Caris." He said as softly as he could with the music playing.

Caris smiled. He only ever called her Cadet Pike or Caris, which was all well and good but… she preferred her nickname. "You know, my friends all call me 'Chris', because you're in that group you're welcome to do the same."

He looked at her with a dash of unease in his eyes. "Are we friends?" He asked softly. "I thought we were colleagues."

Caris felt her heart constrict. Shit… oh… oh she'd made such a mistake… "I consider you my friend, Spock," she said informally. "Although I cannot speak for you."

Before he could answer Bones was beside her. "Excuse me but I'm stealing my girl back." He said before tugging her back onto the dance floor. She threw an apologetic smile at Spock who nodded.

Spock was amused. Typically he tried to avoid feeling and recognizing his emotions but it was hard to ignore when he watched those around him. The Cadets who were Caris's friends were loud, flamboyant, and over all rather entertaining. Also it was deeply intriguing to watch the human holiday called 'New Years Eve'.

They partied, drank, talked about the year past and the year to come. He overheard the blonde young man who was flirting with Nyota saying he was going to pass the Kobiyashi Maru. As if. He personally programmed the test. NO one EVER passed. … Except Caris, who'd already taken it… five times. Her last attempt she succeeded, having gotten a very young genius Cadet, Chekov or something, to configure their phasers to the Klingon shield frequencies.

It had been an… unexpected, highly illogical but rather effective tactic. He would learn from the mistake. He was pleased that the crew she had chosen had been a skeletal one. Consisting of only Nyota, their Orion friend, the young Cadet, and Caris herself. He had been their only examiner. She'd insisted on this, promising him she'd finally beat him… he hadn't believed her. He had learned the hard way to never underestimate Caris.

He was pleased he came to her party, as uncomfortable as it had made him at first. She knew how to make him come, what to say, but she had been right. Although he wasn't actively involved he was… content.

Nyota slid into the seat across from him and smiled. Yes… he was indeed pleased he came.

2257- May 6th Friday

Caris looked up from her newest project, a collection of Vulcan writings on Pon Farr (which had been a real BITCH to hack), when the door to her room chimed and then hissed open. She was met by pale skin and a perfectly neat, black as pitch bucket haircut. Then her eyes focused and she could make out the particulars of Spock's face.

"Hey Spock, s'up?" She asked with a smile. He was tense, his eyes not as relaxed as usual.

"I am here by request of Capitan Pike." He answered tersely.

Caris felt her heart drop and tears of anger fill her eyes. "He can't come?" Really it shouldn't have been a question, given how poor Spock was dressed, which she guessed was the cause for his discomfort.

He actually shifted from foot to foot. He was obviously VERY uncomfortable. "He cannot. An emergency transmission required him to leave immediately as opposed to Sunday night."

Really he looked rather good in the suit pants (charcoal grey with dark black pin stripes) and button down cotton shirt (pure, crisp white). Maybe it was the tie… dark green really wasn't Spock's thing. He usually wore black and grey.

"Well if you're supposed to be my escort I can call someone else if you'd prefer." She offered, quickly neatening her research and slipping the data pads into her desk drawer.

He lifted his slanted brow in his typical questioning/sarcastic/annoyed fashion. This time it felt like more of a questioning expression. "No, I am… intrigued. However if you wish for someone else…"

Spock had never before thought of his friend as a female. Intellectually he knew she was but he had never really seen her as he saw Nyota… as a beautiful young woman. But it was something he couldn't help when her door automatically hissed open. Sitting half curled into a comfortable looking, modern styled desk chair, pouring over a data pad. She was wearing a beautiful black and white dress with yellow tied just under her (ample?, when did THAT happen?) breasts.

Instantly he was uncomfortable. She was his… his friend. He was with Nyota… why was he reacting to seeing her in a dress? He often saw her in the Cadet's skirt…

"Hey Spock, s'up?" she asked, her soft voice familiar, gentle, casual. It did not help him relax as it usually did.

"I am here by request of Capitan Pike." He answered a little too formally. Was he NERVOUS?! He was Vulcan damn it!

"He can't come?" Her eyes were filled with tears almost instantly and that helped him begin to revert from his odd mood to his usual self but he was still… less that comfortable. He shifted unconsciously from foot to foot before realizing he was doing it and locking his muscles.

"He cannot. An emergency transmission required him to leave immediately, as opposed to Sunday night." He answered briskly.

He saw her odd eyes focus on him, he knew she'd noticed his shifting. "Well if you're supposed to be my escort I can call someone else, if you'd prefer." She said softly and he could read the embarrassment and nervousness in her eyes and her movements as she collected her things and neatened up the desk.

He slid back into his usual mood, his logic taking control of his mind and emotions. "No I am…" he searched for the right word, "intrigued. However if you wish for someone else…" She might prefer one of her peers… perhaps the older Cadet who had monopolized her at the New Year's party…

She shook her head vigorously. "No, no. Honestly you're probably the only man, aside from Daddy, who would appreciate Broadway musicals. I just… you look less than happy about being here…"

Spock felt instantly relieved, then felt annoyed at himself for feeling the emotion at all, because it meant he HAD been nervous. "I would be honored." He said and she smiled a beautiful, vibrant smile.

"Then we should be going. Just give me a second…" she stood and pulled on a pair of black and white heels.

She walked toward him and took his arm. The touch made him mildly uncomfortable but he relaxed into it. There was no skin-to-skin contact so his mind would not attempt to make contact with hers. "Those shoes are highly improper for walking and illogical."

She laughed. "Spock, heels aren't about logic. They're about sex appeal."

He gave her an intrigued look, wanting her to continue.

He lifted his brow at her a second time and she knew, without having to use her empathic gift, that he was curious. "As I'm sure you noticed, they shift my center of gravity." He nodded. "They force my ass out and my breasts up, making them more obvious and altering my gait giving me a sway in my hips. Men like them, apparently they're sexy.

"Have Nyota wear them for you with her Cadet's skirt, trust me, you'll like the results." She winked at him. He frowned slightly but she laughed. "Don't worry, I'm the only one who knows and I intend to keep it that way."

His eyes showed his gratitude when his face did not. "I thank you."

"What are friends for?" She asked playfully. His eyes said, to her chagrin, that he wasn't quite sure. "I'll always be right here, if you need me." She told him gently. "That's what friends are for, keeping your secrets, never condemning you for something you did wrong, picking up the pieces when you get your heart broken." She grinned. "Which with Galia is like once a week."

"Your Orion friend?" He asked politely but she knew he wouldn't have asked if he didn't care.

"Yea, Nyota's roomie. Sweet girl, but she thinks she's in love with just about every guy she meets. That hormonal rush, she mistakes it for love, and ends up getting used and hurt. So Nyota and I are left putting her back together again, each and every time."

"She doesn't learn not to trust her emotions?" He asked softly as they stepped into the transport and she dropped his arm knowing he'd find the contact uncomfortable in public. She shook her head. "The why do you continue to help her? If nothing is going to change?"

Caris smiled. "That's what friends do, Spock. Unconditional, never ending affection and acceptance. That's what friends give."

2257- August

Amanda Grayson watched her strapping son as he strode toward her along the green grass outside his office building. She smiled and waved at him before turning back to the very intelligent young woman she'd met briefly the year before, Caris Pike.

"Do you speak with Spock in Vulcan often? I think he misses it." She asked the young woman in her son's first language.

"No, our friendship is mostly based upon his desire to understand Humans better." She admitted, blushing slightly. "But we have been doing more interesting things this summer."

Amanda smiled. Caris' Vulcan was perfect, she sounded like a native. "Like what?" Spock reached them and looked down his Father's nose at them, curled on the grass. "Hello Spock."

"I said it would only take me a moment, Mother." He half scolded in Vulcan also, probably not realizing he was using it as she had greeted him in the language first.

"I did not wish for you to rush, Spock. Caris has kept me very entertained." For the first time Spock's eyes left his Mother's face and settled onto Caris'. Amanda saw the very slight softening of his features, the relax of his jaw, the slight unclench of his hands.

"Hello Chris." He greeted her in Vulcan before flushing slightly, realizing he was speaking in Vulcan.

"Hello Spock." Caris, Chris to her son apparently, replied in kind. "I found her wandering, apparently my hoverboard makes me very recognizable."

Amanda spent the entire day with her son and his friend. She was very surprised to find out that Caris was NOT the young woman Spock was seeing. They had a comfortable manner together, Caris understood her son as no one else did. She noticed his moods almost before Amanda did, and she very obviously made her son happy… So why were THEY not seeing each other?

"I shall return shortly," Spock said shortly, standing and walking toward the roaming food vendor.

"Have the two of you done this before?" Amanda asked Caris as they watched the sun set.

Caris smiled sadly. "No, but it's so much fun. We've gone to a few shows, mostly old Earth Broadway. This is… too frivolous. He'd only do this for you, I think."

Amanda smiled and shook her head. "No, he would do this for you if you said you wished to do it again."

"You think?" she smiled brightly, brushing back her blonde hair. "I love sun sets, so pretty, don't you think?"

Amanda laughed. "Yes, the ones on Vulcan are lovely."

"When I was there I never bothered to look. I was… less than at peace there." The girl admitted before clapping her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. "Oh, PLEASE don't tell Spock I said that. No one knows I've been there."

"I will keep it to myself if you answer a question for me." The odd eyes, one blue and one green, studied her for a moment before she nodded. "Why is it you and Spock are not dating? You… you seem interested."

Caris turned her head, her loose bangs half hiding her face. Amanda could see the darkening of her cheeks but not the color they turned. "I am not interested because he is dating my friend. She was interested when he and I met, so I didn't bother. I've never let myself think of him in that way."

Amanda laughed. "You sound like a Vulcan. Not letting yourself feel for him like that."

Caris laughed too. "No, it's… I think I would feel for him like that, if I allowed myself to think of him in such a way. But he is… I have forced myself to think of him as nothing but a friend."

Amanda smiled at the girl. "Your mother ought to have told you that you can't stop that sort of thing dear, just delay it."

The girl's eyes became sad, turning back to the mostly gone sun. "My Mother died when I was five. We never had those sorts of conversations. And… well my Daddy is his CO."

Spock watched his Mother and Chris talking together. They laughed together and he realized he had never seen his Mother so happy, so relaxed. Never had he seen her without a Vulcan around, she seemed so… human. Holding the cold 'ice cream's in his hands he returned to the two women.

They looked up and him and his Mother's lips twitched into a smile. Caris burst into laughter. "Do I amuse you?" He asked, offering the 'food' to them.

"Very much so." Chris said, smiling at him. She accepted the cone with a nod of thanks. "The look on your face, like you're not sure if you like us laughing together." She gave him a wicked grin. "Leaving us together might have been a bad idea, you know. She might have told me all your deep, dark secrets."

Spock shrugged but he did feel a thrill of nervousness for a quick instant. "I have no secrets."

Chris snorted. "We all have secrets, Spock." She smirked. "Like me, I love ice cream, my biggest weakness ever."

Spock did not think that that was such a big secret, or a secret at all, but he chose not to say anything, content to watch the two women laughing and eating the cold snack. He took a tentative bite and was surprised that he enjoyed it. It had no nutritious value, but it was … pleasing.

2258- March 8th

Spock let Nyota press a soft kiss to his lips. She was cooler than him, her body temperature slightly lower than his own, but the sensation was not unpleasant. It was, oddly enough, only their third kiss. They had been seeing one another since 'Christmas' 2258, fifteen months, but their relationship had never been particularly physical.

Kissing Nyota required his mind to focus, however, not on Nyota herself, or the feel of her lips against his, but on not letting his mind attempt contact. With Nyota is mind would attempt contact but be rejected, causing an unpleasant buzzing in his head, and in hers. He assumed he could do a mind meld but a Vulcan should be able to make the most basic of contact through a simple touch…

As a rule he avoided touch. Of the humans who had touched him only Caris's touch made his mind and his skin buzz pleasantly. He wondered if that was a poor sign for his relationship with Nyota. He was not sure but he thought it might be… They would have to talk about it some other time.


	2. The Movie

Spock scowled at Caris… as much as a Vulcan scowls. "You will not aide me in proving your friend cheated?" He asked in a darker than usual voice.

She shook her head. "No Spock, I won't. I'm sure he cheated on the test, hell I helped you program the thing I should know how unbeatable it is. But he is also my friend."

"As am I. I am requesting your help, as a friend." He said in the same dark voice. She wanted to frown. Was he upset? Hurt? By her refusing to choose one over the other?

"I am your friend." She explained patiently. "Which is why I'm not siding with him. I am refusing to choose sides between my friends. So while I cannot help you I won't try to stop or mislead you." She turned on one of her music data files, letting the soft, soothing music wash over the room. "But I will keep you company."

He gave a dark look at her before the edge to his eyes faded. He understood, as she knew he would eventually, once he got past his injured pride. "I WILL catch him." He insisted.

She smiled and gently brushed her fingers across his clothing clad arm, the most touch either of them dared. "I know. He deserves it and I am honestly rooting for you. But I just can't help."

There was a slight smile in his eyes now. "Rooting for me?"

She saw the faint teasing in those chocolate orbs. "You remember everything Spock, don't pretend you don't remember what that means." She'd had to explain the saying when they went to see a classic football game. Along with why she liked football, given that she admitted it was barbaric and illogical (hot, buff guys, tight clothing, enough said).

"True enough." He answered but she knew his mood had seriously increased.

Caris sat and watched Spock 'debate' with Kirk. She flinched as her stoic friend brought up the occurances on the U.S.S. Kelvin. So not a good move… she'd have to explain it to him later how unkind that was. She knew Spock had been harsh to make such an unbeatable test, but she understood his point… just as she understood Kirk's. There is no such thing as a no-win situation.

When the runner came in she was relieved and annoyed. She wanted to know how it was settled… And then she heard his news… Vulcan in trouble… She saw Spock's shoulders and back tense. Oh no. Amanda was on Vulcan still… Her gut clenched. In her last visit the woman had become a… sort of surrogate mother. Caris stood and practically ran to the hanger bay.

"Uhura, Farragot. Pike, Farragot. Okay, dismissed, get moving." The Commander snapped. Galia smiled and ran to the Enterprise shuttle while Nyota and Caris shared dark looks.

"Do we let this happen?" Nyota asked, her eyes dark with hurt.

"Oh HELL no." Caris snapped. "You take Spock, I'll take Daddy. I'll see you on board." Her friend grinned and they headed in separate directions.

Her father was sorting out some last minute supplies when she found him just outside the Enterprise shuttle. "Capitan." She said in a firm, professional voice.

He turned and looked her over, his lips quirking into a small grin. "Yes Cadet?"

Really it wasn't a question, he KNEW what she wanted. She could feel his amusement. "The Farragot, sir? I am one of the best engineers in my class, a fine pilot and a very skilled diplomat. The Farragot is a waste of my talent. I assume there was a mistake. I AM assigned to the Enterprise, sir."

He smiled and was filled with… relief?... "I thought it might be preferred if you did not feel… watched over."

She snorted. "The other way around, sir, as always." She joked. To be honest she felt safer knowing she was under her Father's command.

He lifted his datapad. "Yes, Cadet. There was a mistake, you were supposed to be assigned to the Enterprise, step aboard."

She smiled. "Thank you Capitan." She said to her father and bounded happily up the steps. Not a full five minutes later Nyota and Spock stepped on board, Nyota smiled and sat beside her.

"Hello, fancy seeing you here Cadet Pike." Her friend teased.

Caris grinned. "And you, Cadet Uhura. Such a pleasant surprise." She saw Spock's look. He thought they'd planned it. She grinned at him and nodded very minutely. They had, obviously.

Caris watched Spock belittle Kirk and flinched a second time. No need for him to be unkind. But then Kirk settled and began laying out the facts and Caris' heart chilled. She'd been there, with Nyota. She'd gotten the transmission too, she'd helped translate it. Gods no…

And the the poor lieutenant admitted he didn't know the difference between Romulan and Vulcan, gods what an idiot. "Cadet…" Her Father began.

"Uhura, sir." Noyta replied.

"Cadet Uhura, can you speak Romulan?" Caris fought the urge to roll her eyes. Duh she could.

"Yes sir, all three dialects." Uhura said grimly. Caris ought to know how well her friend could speak the languages. She'd taught her. Uhura was the only one who knew she could speak as many languages as she did, as well as she did.

"Relieve the Lieutenant Cadet."

"Yes sir." Uhura took the seat and Caris fought a tiny smile of pride. She'd helped her friend become that confidant, that good. Only her nervusness and the seriousness of the situation kept her from smiling and winking at her friend.

"Caris, hail the U.S.S. Truman." He snapped at her, but she heard the oh so slight softening of his voice.

"They're dropped out of warp, sir, and have arrived at Vulcan. But… but we seem to have lost all contact." Caris replied to her father, looking up at his familiar blue eyes. Hs face was grim, and that scared Caris more than anything ever had.

"Sir I pick up no Romulan transmission, or transmission of any kind in the area." Uhura said with a contemplative look.

"That's because they're under attack!" Kirk insisted, his blue eyes firm and defiant.

Caris's father walked to his helm, passing a grim looking Spock. "Shields up, all stations red alert." He ordered.

Caris turned and pressed the appropriate switches. "We'll drop out of warp in five seconds. Four… three… two…" And then she ship dropped from the silvery blue of warp… and right into hell.

Caris had a vague sense of her Father barking orders and Spock moving to his position, but her world became a mass of fear and nervousness. She responded with the automatic response that had been ingrained into her. Fear was no stranger to her, not after so many summers aboard star ships, but this was new.

And then she saw it… the massive ship that she knew still haunted her Father's dreams. She suddenly understood why it haunted him, and knew it would haunt her forever. And from the look in everyone's faces… it would haunt them as well.

"Capitan they're locking torpedoes." Spock said in his calm voice, and that helped Caris remain in control of the terror that threatened to consume her.

"Divert auxiliary power from power cells to forward shields." Even her father was calm, if firm and afraid. He was in control. She began rerouting all her unnecessary power to the shields. The blow his them and shook Caris in her chair. "Sulu, status report!"

"Their weapons are powerful, sir, we can't take another hit like that." The asian man said. 'No shit' Caris thought bitterly, continuing to reroute power…

"Get me Star Fleet Command." Her Father ordered.

"Capitan," Spock said immediately after, "The Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere. It is blocking out comminucations and transporter abilities."

"All power to forward shields. Prepare to fire all weapons." Her father ordered. Caris began shutting down all her unimportant systems, diverting that power to the shields and praying…

"Capitan, We're being hailed!" Uhura said, standing to look at the screen.

"Hullo," came a dark, rather unpleasant voice. Caris turned to look and saw a tattooed, angry looking Romulan.

"I am Capitan Christopher Pike, to whom am I speaking to?" Her father said calmly.

"Hi Christopher," said the Romulan and Caris bristled. How DARE he… "I'm Nero."

"You've declared war against the Federation. Withdraw and I will set up a conference with Romulan leadership at a netural location." Damn her Father was impressive. She watched him from the corner of her eye, awed at how the man she'd known her whole life really WAS the heroic person she'd thought he was as a child…

"We do not speak for the Empire," said Nero, "We stand apart." He peered past her Father. "As does your Vulcan crew member, isn't that right? Spock."

Caris released her empathic ability and focused it on the man in the other ship, Nero. She shuddered and missed Spock's comment and Nero's following one. She was lost in swirls of black hate, evil and terrible. Nero's emotions grabbed her and pulled her in, drowning her.

"Capitan Pike," Caris pulled free at her Father's name, "Your transporter has been disabled, as you can see by the rest of your Armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle, come aboard the Narada, for negotiations. That is all." The image disappeared.

Her father looked contemplative for a moment before standing and walking toward the turbolift.

"He'll kill you, you know that." Kirk said firmly. Caris stood, filled with fear.

"You're survival is unlikely." Spock added.

"Capitan we gain nothing by diplomacy, going over to that ship is a mistake." James fired off immediately after Spock.

"I too agree. You should rethink your strategy." Spock said firmly. Caris knew she would have caved under the weight of their protests… but she was not her Father.

"I understand that." Her father insisted, calmly, as if debating dinner options. "I need officers who have been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat."

"I have training sir." Sulu offered.

"Good, come with me. You too Kirk, you're not supposed to be here anyway." The four men began to walk out and Caris scrambled after them. "Chekov, you have the conn."

She heard the cute Russian kid answer but wasn't paying attention. She simply followed her Father and said nothing, knowing her protests would do little to stop her Father if Spock's had not.

"Without transporters we can't beam off the ship, we can't assist Vulcan, we can't do our Job." And he took his job seriously. "Mr. Kirk, Mr. Sulu, Engineer Olsen will Space Jump from the shuttle." Caris felt a thrill of fear for her obnoxious friend. She set her hand on his arm as they walked and he gave her a soft look. He didn't want her to worry. "You will land on that machine they have lowered into the atmosphere that is scrambling out gear. You will get inside, disable it, them beam back.

"Mr. Spock, I am leaving you in command of the Enterprise. Once we have transport abilities and communications back up you will contact Star fleet Command and tell them what the HELL is going on here. And if all else fails, fall back and roundevieu with the fleet in the Lorentian System."

He turned to Kirk. "Kirk I'm promoting you to First Officer."

Caris fought a giggle at the absurdity of it, especially since it wasn't a half bad idea. "What?" Kirk exclaimed but because of his hand on hers Caris could feel his excitement.

"Captian," Spock said only half a heatbeat behind. Her Father looked at him. "Please, I apologize but the complexities of Human pranks escape me."

"It's not a prank, Spock. And I'm not the Capitan, you are." Her Father said before he grasped Caris' hand in his. He didn't say a thing but he felt his love for her, and his determination. He was going to come back. "Alright, let's go." He said stepping into the last lift.

Caris stood beside Spock as the men followed her dad and Kirk shared a glare with Spock. "Sir," Kirk said, "after we take out that drill, what happens to you?"

"Well I guess you'll just have to come get me." He pressed the close button and looked Spock directly in the eyes and said with as blank a face as possible. "Careful with the ship, Spock, she's brand new."

Spock's brow lifted and he nodded as the door closed. Immediately he took off and Caris followed him, though she wanted to stand and stare after her Father. "That was a joke, by the way." She told him simply as they strode into the turbolift, before stepping onto the bridge, where she left being his friend behind and became a member of his crew again.

He sat in the Capitan's chair and Caris's gut clenched. Gods it was all real…

"Doctor Purry, report." He ordered.

"It's McCoy, Dr. Purry was on deck six." Bones' frantic, worried voice snapped from over the com. "He's dead."

"Then you have just inherited his responsibility of Chief Medical Officer." Spock told him.

"Yea, tell me something I don't know!" He snapped before turning off the com.

Spock sent her a look, one brow raised. She shrugged. "If you don't need me here Comm… Capitan, sorry." She said swiftly, standing, "I could run down there and give them a hand, since it seems like we'll need it."

She saw his mind working. He knew, as well as she and most of the crew did, that she was on the bridge to be looked after. Spock shook his head. "No, I require you where you are." She wanted to protest but she didn't dare, it was not the time. He'd obviously understood her father's hidden meaning behind the joke… 'Look after my girl'. She'd hoped he'd missed it.

She sat down. "Yes Sir."

There was a few minutes of general quiet before Chekov said "Avay team is entering de atmosphere. 20,000 meteres." Caris flinched. Her Father was alone and Kirk was in harms way… And Amanda was still not safely on board.

She closed her eyes and murmured a quiet prayer for her loved ones, thet her Father would be safe, that Kirk would return successful and not seriously injured, and that they could help Amanda in time. When she opened her eyes Spock was giving her an odd look. She offered him a wan, scared smile in return.

"Approaching the platform at 2800 meters!" Checkov said, snapping their attention back to the screen and the problems at hand.

"Kirk to Enterprise." Kirk's voice said, riddled with static. Caris' heart leapt at hearing his voice. "Distance to target, five thousand meters."

"4600 meters from the platform." Chekov said.

"4500 meters to target." Sulu's voice said over the com. Caris tensed again… so close…

"4000 meters." Kirk said calmly.

"3000 Meters!" Yelled the Irish engineer, excitement laden in his voice. Caris immediately was worried and focused on him… He was intoxicated on his excitement, drowning in it where Kirk and Sulu were riding above it, using it as opposed to being used by it. Her gut tied itself into a knot.

"Something's wrong." She murmured. "Olsen was a bad choice for this…"

Spock didn't spare her a look but she knew by the slight twitch that he heard her.

"Two thousand meters." Kirk yelled.

"Pull the shoot!" Sulu ordered. Instantly the speed of their respective colored dots slowed on the screen.

"Two thousand meters!" Olsen yelled. "Fifteen hundred meters!"

"Come on Olsen, pull your shoot" Kirk yelled. Silently she screamed it at the man, knowing something was going to end terribly…

"No, not yet, not yet." It degraded into a match of yelling between Olsen and Kirk and Caris lost track of it until…

"O... Olsen is gone sir." Chekov said. Caris' heart leapt into her throat, her hands clenched. "Kwrk has landed Sir." Her hands relaxed. Kirk was safe… "Sulu has landed." Her stomach relaxed a little. She was ashamed that she felt no real grief for Olsen yet… she was too relieved for her friends.

"Thank the gods." She murmured, relaxing into her seat like a limp noodle.

"The jamming signal is gone!" Uhura said suddenly.

"Transportability are reestablished!" Caris said, checking her screens.

"Check on the gravitational sensors. I want to know what they are doing to the planet." Spock snapped.

"Aye Commander. Ach, Capitan, sorry, Capitan." Chekov said and Caris grinned slightly. She'd done the same thing, but Chekov was younger than her, and not Spock's friend. She felt his nervousness and couldn't help herself, she reached out and touched his arm, sending him a wave of calm. Instantly his hands stopped shaking as he did as ordered.

Spock gave her another funny look but she ignored him to share a knowing glance at Uhura. Nyota knew… not that she was part Vulcan but that she was part Betazoid, that she could sense and offer emotions.

"Kirk to enterprise, they just launched something into the planet. Into the hole they just drilled." Kirks voice came in over the com but there was too many voices speaking at once to respond to him.

"Gravitational sensors are off de scale. If my calculations are correct zey're creating a singularity…" Chekov spun in his chair to look at Spock, "dat will consume the planet."

Caris felt the fear and horror that ripped through Spock before he could control it. "They are creating a blackhole at the center of Vulcan?"

"Yes, sir."

"How long does the planet have?" You'd think he was talking about the weather except for the fear in his eyes.

"Minutes sir." The kid said. "Minutes."

Spock was instantly out of his chair. He spun to Nyota. "Alert Vulcan Command to give a planet wide exacuation. All channels, all frequencies." He ordered as he made his way to the turbolift.

"Spock wait!" Nyota insisted.

"Maintain standard orbit."

"Where are you going?" Nyota asked though Caris already knew. He was going for Amanda.

"I must evacuate the Vulcan High Council, they are tasked with protecting our Cultural history. My parents will be amoung them." Spock answered gently as he could. Caris stepped into the lift beside him.

"Can't you beam them out?" Nyota asked though Caris knew he'd of done that if he could.

"It is impossible. They will be in the Katragark. I must get them myself. Chekov, you have the con." He pressed the close button. "You should not come." He informed her.

Caris shrugged. "Unless you order me to stay I am coming with you." She said with as much force as she could. "You're my friend and I adore your Mother. I will not risk losing you both."

He did not blink or argue but she felt his gratitude under the layers of fear and determination.

As they stepped into the transporter room she heard the screaming of Kirk and Sulu and she shuddered. Chekov brushed past her and literally shoved the woman aside, his fingers moving rapidly. She turned her empathy from him to Spock, unable to handle his swirling snarl of feelings. Spock was composed now, calm as a lake on a cloudless, windless day. She needed that… needed him to control her own roiling emotions.

Sulu and Kirk crashed onto the pad and she fought a laugh of pure relief. Chekov bounded up, elated over his victory. But the two men on the pad looked worse for wear.

"Thanks" Sulu half said half groaned.

"No problem." Kirk assured him. Spock brushed past her, slipping the phaser into her palm.

She followed him to the pad and stood beside him, tucking her belt on and tightening it. "Clear the pad, I am beaming to the surface." Spock ordered the two men.

They stood but Kirk was already arguing. "The surface of what?" Spock crouched and she followed suit. "Wait, you're going down there? Are you NUTS?" Debatable… but possibly. "Spock you CAN'T do that!" Kirk argued.

"Energize." Spock ordered and Caris felt her body begin to float away…

And then she solidified again… and it really was hell. Rocks fell around them, flames engulfed mountain sides. Spock looked around and then broke into a run up an embankment. She followed him, right behind him.

They entered a beautiful chamber Caris would have killed to be allowed to study but there was no time. They raced up stairs and Amanda saw them and stood. "Spock!" she exclaimed.

"The planet may have only seconds left, we must evacuate." He said without preamble. "Mother, now!" The older Vulcans, one she recognized as Spock's father, turned and followed her out as Spock took his mother under one arm and ran with her, just behind Caris. She heard the crumbling, the groaning of strained rock, the gasps and cries of pain but she dared not look back. As long as Spock and Amanda were right behind her she didn't care.

They reached the outside and they skidded to a stop. "Spock to Enterprise, get us out NOW." He ordered into a little com. Amanda released Spock as she should for beaming up.

"Okay, don't move. Stay right were you are." Chekov ordered back and Caris felt relieved. The kid was a genius, he could get them up safely.

Her body began to feel floaty as the ground under them began to crumble. Amanda turned, her eyes wide and afraid and suddenly Caris knew... something bad was about to happen. The countdown roared in her ears, the thundering of rock falling… And then Amanda dropped away.

Caris lunged for her as Spock reached out for his mother… they both missed. Caris felt the cloth against her fingers as she was beamed up. They materialized on the pad aboard the Enterprise and she lost her balance and crumbled to the floor, tears stinging her eyes and falling rapidly onto her cheeks.

"No." she whispered. "Damn it no."

Spock said nothing, he just turned to where Amanda should have been and stared. The only sound to break the silence of the room was Spock's footfalls as he walked to the pad. But Caris could feel it… could feel the overwhelming sorrow and loss, the hate and anger from Spock and, surprisingly, his Father. She felt the failure Chekov felt and the sympathy from Kirk and Sulu and the others.

She wasn't sure how she got to the Medlab, but suddenly she was there. She forced her ability to turn off, tried to shut herself down… but her heartbreak and her fear… Gods… where was her Daddy? Was he alright? She could not turn off her gift completely. But she managed to shut out everyone but Spock and her Father.

And slowly… slowly Spock began to lock down on his emotions. She could still feel them, struggling at the surface of his mind, trying to break free. But he was trying to remain logical.

McCoy's fingers brushed across a cut on her head, hidden under her hair, and she wimpered. She could feel, through their contact, his fear, his anger, but his relief. "You're an idiot. You shouldn't have gone. We could have lost you too." He scolded but his hands were gentle as he dapped at the cut. He frowned when he saw the green blood on the pad.

"Shhh." She murmured. She lifted her hair, which was miraciously still in its bun and hiding her ears, to expose the tipped ears. "Mama was half-Vulcan." Se murmured, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked sharply.

She cringed. "Pointy-eared, green blooded hobgoblin." She quoted. He flinched.

"You're not like them." He said forcefully before retuning to tending her injuries.

She returned to the bridge when Spock did. But when he lost his internal battle and stormed out she let him go. Nyota followed and she knew that was what he needed. He needed her affection to help him blow off a little steam before he returned. He needed more than a little steam released but there was only so much they could do.

When Spock returned Caris was able to focus on him once more. His proximity making him much easier to focus on so her mind did not wander to the deep bond she had with her Father… the bond that screamed pain and terror into her mind.

So she focused on her Vulcan friend, his psudo-calm as he discussed strategy with the bridge. Nero was going to Earth. Why were they left alive? Caris could have answered that. Because Nero hates Spock for some reason and needed to see him suffer. Spock had to live, thus the enterprise was left alone. But that would mean admitting what she was.

Thankfully Spock was very intelligent and picked up on all those subtle clues too. And apparently some she hadn't. When Spock insinuated that Nero was from the future her jaw about dropped to the floor. But she trusted his logic…

Bones snapped. "Damn it man I'm a Doctor not a Physicist! Are you suggesting they're from the future?"

"If you illuminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth." He lifted his brow just slightly at McCoy and Caris wanted to smile, if only she had the energy. That was so Spock.

"How poetic." Bones muttered, sarcastically.

They began discussing what Nero wanted with her Father but Caris didn't want to hear it. She stopped listening for a few moments, trying to better block out her father's bond to her.

Her head snapped up at the discussion of a rescue attempt but Spock's reply, while cold and clinical, was correct. They'd die trying. But… she WANTED to go back. They HAD to go back… She looked between Spock and Kirk… who did she back? Kirk had a good point with the too late comment… until he degraded into the blathering about Nero knowing what they'd do.

No way, alternate reality theory trumped that line of thought… and lost Kirk all the points he'd scored with Spock. Caris knew Spock would refuse, even if kirk was right. And then Kirk devolved into emotional snapping as Spock ordered their new corse… away from her Father. She turned her back on them both, knowing Spock would not yield and that his refusal was going to kill her Father.

She heard the yelling, the arguing, and then Spock call for security. She turned and caught Kirk's eye as he let himself be led away. He must have seen the desperation in her eyes because he started to fight… And then he went down when Spock used the nifty Vulcan nerve pinch.

"Get him off my ship." Spock ordered angrily. She could feel the anger in him… She would have protested but she knew how angry he was under the mask of calm… she dared not push him.

Caris was not speaking to him. Spock could not handle her crisp silence. She had been giving him soft glances that spoke to him of her pain at his… their… loss without words. She had been making quiet comments to try and lighten the mood… But since ordering them to the fleet she had turned him out.

It hurt. Perhaps it shouldn't have but given everything that had happened… He needed her. After three years he had come to … rely on her. He could survive without her friendship were he not so emotionally unstable, but he needed her now.

"Cadet Pike, please follow me." He said sharply, standing and walking toward the turbolift. After a moment she followed him. "Speak your mind Chris." He said softly as the door hissed closed.

"I trust you and your logic but damn it Spock… you're wrong this time." He felt as if she had hit him. "Do you remember when I beat your test?" She asked him softly. He nodded. "You said it was impossible. I beat it, beat you. And last week Kirk beat you too."

Spock frowned. "He cheated."

Caris rolled her eyes. "Spock, is it possible to cheat in real life? Are there rules that cannot be broken? Real life has no rules" She said, without waiting for his answer. "In real life there is nothing that's impossible. No one thinks of everything. And by refusing to see that you've condemmed my Father to death.

"And damn it Spock, I know you've lost your Mum and your home… but you're not the only one." To his utter astonishment she brushed her hair back and exposed her pointed ears. "I just lost my Granmother and my Mother's entire side of my family. And as much as they hated me they were my FAMILY! And now you have condemned me, with your choice, to lose my only remaining home AND my last remaining family member." The door opened and she stormed away, toward sick bay. "I'll send McCoy up for you."

Spock wondered how she knew he also wished to speak to the Doctor… He forced her hurt and her anger from his mind, as well as his curiousity and her lies. They would deal with them at a better time.

Caris spent the night in Sick bay. Not because she was ill, but because she couldn't be near Spock. McCoy was better company, even if he was mildly abrasive and a total worrywort.

"So tell me about your family, Chris, since what I know is a lie." Bones said after lights out, having just returned from the bridge and his 'talk' with Spock.

"Mama was half Betazoid and half Vulcan. My Pere, grandfather, was a Betaziod Star Fleet officer who was working with a Vulcan scientist. She had an accident and went into Pon Farr early, it's… basically Vulcan PMS except it's only once every seven years. But her to be mate died in an accident the year before and she hadn't bothered to find a new one.

"My Pere was the only viable option since they couldn't get her back to Vulcan in time. My mama was the result. Meme, my grandmother, didn't want a thing to do with her daughter or her new mate. She left them and went home to Vulcan."

"That is terrible." Bones said softly, walking to the bed she lay in and sitting on the edge, looking down at her. "So you never knew her?"

Caris laughed. "Oh… I WISH. When I was five my Mother died. Pere was off planet for a year, Daddy had work to do, and Daddy's parents died years before I was born. Meme was the only option. So we tracked her down. She came and took me to Vulcan.

"That would have been… star date 2241-10. I had just turned five. I was there until 2242-04, when she decided she'd had enough of me, the 'little half-blood demon'. Because I'm only quarter Vulcan I have the ears, the life span, the blood, and the emotions of a Vulcan. And yes we DO have emotions… the problem is that they're so much more powerful than human ones."

Bones brushed his fingers across her injured arm. It was an absent minded gesture, he was focused so completely on her. "Are you sure?"

Caris laughed and nodded. "I'm part betazoid after all. I can feel them…"

Spock listened to Caris as she and Dr. McCoy talked. Usually he did not eavesdrop but he could not help himself. The doctor seemed to be… flirting with Caris, and she seemed to be allowing it.

"I was bullied and teased a lot on Vulcan. Because I can't control my emotions like Vulcans do. Eventually I was in enough fights that Meme returned me to my father. Said I was a demon and she refused to take me any longer.

"So Daddy began teaching at the Academy during the school year and taking me on star ships during the summer. I learned a lot those summers you know… Like I am an excellent engineer, I can pilot pretty well, and as much as I love Uhura… she's not the best xenolinguist on board. I am. I taught her all the pretty languages she knows."

Spock bit back his shock. Uhura never said this ti him…

"You seem pretty close with Spock." The Doctor prompted.

He could hear the scowl in Caris' voice. "He's my closest friend… but this order to regroup… it's a death sentence. I can FEEL my Father. He's in so much pain… and he's so afraid. By the time we get back to Earth with the fleet Earth will be gone, just like Vulcan, and my Father will be dead. I will have no family, no home, nothing, all because of Spock."

He closed his eyes and fought back the hurt that final statement made him feel. "He had no choice." McCoy said, defending him to his surprise. "Don't get me wrong, I really don't like the damned hobgoblin, but… we'd die too."

"I know," Chris whispered, "I know. But… how can I ever look at him the same again? It's not his fault, and I know this logically but…"

"You're too human." McCoy murmured.

"Yes." Chris admitted. "And I'm afraid I'll lose the only thing I have left… my friend."

Spock turned and slid away. She would not lose him, not as a friend. He had lost too much to be willing to lose her as well. They would just… have to be on time somehow.

Caris walked onto the bridge the next 'morning'. Her hair wasn't in it's usual bun or braid, hiding her ears. During her night with Bones she'd decided she was sick of hiding. In her Cadet's uniform, boots, and with her blonde hair in a low ponytail that exposed her ears she braved her comrades.

They stared for a few minutes before the whispering started. Finally Uhura walked over. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her friend demanded.

Caris shrugged. "It's habit to hide my ears, I never thought about it, and then I didn't want to be treated differently. I see how people treat Capitan Spock."

"Are you half then?" Sulu asked, leaning to look at her from his station.

Caris shook her head. "Naw, My mom was half Vulcan and half Betaziod."

"Dat is why you calmed me." Chekov said, smiling.

Caris nodded. "Yea, you were feeling a little too stressed." She ignored Spock and his Father, who were both on the bridge also. They didn't speak to her.

"Did your Mother's family live on Vulcan?" Sulu asked gently.

Caris frowned and tried to keep her eyes free of tears. "Yes, my Meme lived there. I do not know if she is living but seeing as she hates me and my Father I doubt it matters. I haven't seen her since 2242." She turned her eyes to Spock's father. "The Vulcan culture is very insular, most are hostile to those who are not pure-bloods, my Mother was so shunned that she and Pere never set foot on Vulcan."

She felt no flickr of anything from the tall, older Vulcan but she felt the flicker of sympathy from Spock. She dropped her eyes to his and his were gentle as they watched her. She sighed and offered him a weak smile. She could feel the relief he felt.

She wasn't going to lose her closest friend over this. During the night she'd realized he was doing exactly what her Father had ordered, as much as it hurt.

Two hours later Chekov looked up, his entire body lined with his surprise. "Capitan Spock, detecting unauthorized access to water turbine control board."

Spock walked to the kids station, his eyes saying he was intrigued and a little annoyed. "Bring up the video." He requested. Chekov did as requested and Caris had to stifle a giggle as she saw Kirk on the screen, helping a soaking wet stranger. Typical Kirk, pulling something they all thought impossible… "Security we have intruders in turbine section three." Spock said over the com. "Set phasers to stun."

"Is that necessary, Capitan Spock?" Caris asked, unable to contain her amusement. "Kirk's not really a physical threat to anyone." Those dark eyes turned on her and she bit back the rest of her comment. "Nevermind, sorry I said anything."

Less than five minutes later Kirk was frog marched onto the bridge at phaser point. Caris smiled and waved at him from Spock's back.

"Who are you?" Spock demanded of the poor, sopping wet bloke.

"Ah'm wiv 'im." He answered in an accent thick with Celt. Ahh, a Scottsman. Fun fun.

"He's with me." Kirk said at the same instant.

"We are traveling at warp speed, how did you manage to beam on board this ship?" Spock asked with a bit of a snap.

"You're the genius," Kirk said flippantly, "You figure it out." Caris felt the anger and annoyance begin to bubble up from where ever Spock had hidden it in his heart.

"As acting Capitan of this vessel I order you to answer the question." Spock said, calm as a cucumber on the outside.

"Well I'm not telling, acting Capitan." Kirk taunted. Caris felt the anger begin to push at Spock's control. She saw it in the lines of his body as they subtly shifted, hardened. "What? What that doesn't frustrate you, does it? My lack of cooperation. That, that doesn't make you angry." Kirk continued.

"Are you a member of Star Fleet?" Spock demanded of the Scottsman.

"I… umm, yes. Can Ah get a towel, please?" The stranger replied. Which REALLY didn't help Spock's mood…

"Under penalty of Court marshal, I order you to tell me how you came to beam aboard this ship while traveling at warp."

"Well…" he began.

"Don't answer." Kirk interrupted, calm but firm. Everyone turned to look at Kirk.

"You will answer me." Spock said, a bit of growl and menace to his voice. Caris knew they were in trouble if Kirk continued… She motioned for him to quit but he ignored her.

"I'd rather not take sides." The Scott said, grinning in a friendly manner and stepping back slightly.

"What is it with you, Spock?" Kirk demanded, stepping forward, invading Spock's personal space completely. "Hum? Your plaet was just destroyed, your Mother murdered, and you're not even upset." Caris bristled. He WAS upset, he was just trying not to let it compromise… oh… she knew what Kirk was doing suddenly. She forced herself not to get involved.

"If you are presuming that these experiences in anyway impede my ability to command this ship you are mistaken." Spock replied.

"And yet you were the one who said fear was necessary to command. Did you see his ship, did you see what he did?" Kirk asked calmly but cruelly.

"Yes, of coarse I did." Spock said and Caris could feel the over powering guilt and pain he felt as he said those few words.

"So are you afraid or aren't you?"

"I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion." Spock snapped.

"Then why don't you stop me?" Kirk taunted.

"Step away from me" Spock ordered.

"So what is it like, not to feel anger, or heartbreak?" Okay, that was unkind. And Caris would have stepped in but she felt the guilt Kirk felt, the urgency, the sorrow. Could he understand how wrong he really was? Possibly… probably. "Or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?"

Caris knew Spock was snapping before he replied, before he acted. She knew that the one thing no one should ever mess with was Spock's mother, the only person who showed him love as a child, who always accepted him.

"Back away from me." Spock said in a more breathy voice than before, his temper rising.

"You feel NOTHING! It must not even compute for you." Kirk said, his voice cold, biting, enough to make Caris flinch. Oh no, no, Spock felt so much… to much. "You NEVER loved her!"

Spock's precious control shattered and he roared as he struck Kirk, sending him flying. He beat James, seemingly enjoying the loss of control. No one dared to stop him, to reach out. Consoles broke, glass shattered. Kirk never fought back. Finally Spock had in on his back, one strong hand wrapped around James' throat, slowly strangling him.

Spock was like a wild beast, all raw power and hate and anger. Everyone was afraid, even Nyota. But not Caris. And apparently not Spock's father.

"Spock." He calle, his voice laden with disapproval. But it didn't work. It didn't soothe Spock.

Caris took a risky chance and stepped forward, her hand gently brushing and then landing on his back. While not as ideal as skin to skin, skin to clothing was enough. She sent him as much compassion, understanding, and calm as she had in her. His face was the first thing to fall from it's enraged expression, then his hand and his body relaxed and he stood, stepping away from James.

Caris stepped away, trying to block Spock's embarasment and shame, the horror at what he had done. She focused on James, who panted and coughed, not moving from the console. She stepped forward to see if he was alright as Spock turned slowly to see the horror in everyone's faces. She heard his panting and felt when he looked at her.

She lifted her gaze and met his, knowing there was no horror or shock or fear in her gaze to condemn him. Still, he turned and he walked away. "Doctor I am no longer fit for duty." He told McCoy as he reached him. "I here by relinquish my command based upon the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ships log."

He walked away and no one said a thing. Nyota walked quickly up to him before he could leave but he met her eyes and looked away, ashamed. She did not go after him. Caris knew that this episode would be the beginning of the end for them unless they were strong. Because Spock would never forget the horror in Nyota's eyes.

When Spock's father followed Spock out Caris went with him.

"You are Caris Pike." The older man said as they searched for Spock.

Caris nodded. "Yes, I am. You are Sarek, Father to Spock and mate of Amanda."

"I am." He answered.

"You should tell him the truth." Caris said softly. She received a sharp look. "He's half-Vulcan. If you keep pushing him to be wholly Vulcan you'll deny him the beauty of his human half." She gave him a sideways glance. "Amanda's half."

"What do you know child?" He asked, but his tone did not feel condescending. He was asking a real question.

"Spock feels guilty for loving her, for needing her as he did. He thinks you do not, and never did. But I know better. I felt how much you loved her, how much her death hurts you… He needs to know that." She didn't bother consulting the computer for his whereabouts, she simply led Sarek to the transporter room, where she could feel her friend's aching heart.

He moved to the door but stopped when he realized she was not with him. "You are not coming?" He asked softly.

Caris smiled. "No, not this time. Spock knows I love him as dearly as I could. He knows he has never horrified or frightened me. He knows I understand and accept him, just like his mother. What he needs… is to know that you to do." She turned and left the older man standing there, praying he wouldn't mess it up. The crew NEEDED Spock… she needed him.

Caris met Spock and Kirk at the transporter room, Nyota by her side. She ignored all rules of proper engagement and behavior with commanding officers and threw her arms around Spock. "Be safe my friend." She told him quietly in Vulcan.

"I will." He assured her, his hands just gently touching her back. She felt his discomfort but also how much he needed the touch. "And I shall, if possible, return with your Father."

She released him and eyed Kirk as Noyta kissed Spock. "I'm going to hug you, but if you grab my ass I swear you will never have kids." She threatened her Capitan and friend before throwing her arms around him. He returned the hug with force, holding her to his chest.

"Don't worry Chris, your Dad's way to scary for me to make a pass at you." He joked. "But I'll take a kiss as reward for bringing Capitan Pike back safe."

Caris released him and laughed, "You bring back my Dad, save the Earth from destruction and get us out of here alive, you'll get that kiss." She promised.

They separated and Caris watched Kirk try not to watch Nyota's farewell with Spock. She heard the comment about her name before they were beamed away. She turned to Nyota and met her friend's worried, frightened eyes. "It will be alright. They'll come back safe."

"How do you know?" Nyota demanded as they headed quickly back to the bridge.

Caris smiled. "I've had bad feeling after bad feeling this whole time. But now… I have a good feeling about this. They're coming home. I promise."

Caris Pike watched her Father be relieved by Capitan James T. Kirk. She smiled. He was a good man, even if he was a bit of a perv. And she owed him a kiss. It could wait. A familiar emotional signiature flickered from behind her… surprise and recognition. "Hullo Spock." She called, not bothering to turn around. "You knew I was going to be here, why are you surprised to see me?" And then she felt something warm, soft and tender… he was feeling love.

She spun around and came face to face with a much older Vulcan offering her a smile that didn't touch his lips but shone from his eyes. "It is unbelievably wonderful to see you, My Chris."

She just stood, staring at him. "Spock?" She asked, thought she already knew it was him.

"A much older Spock from the same future as Nero." He explined gently, walking to her side, his fingers brushing her arm absently. She quivered, the gesture, if she was correct, was a very intimate one among Vulcans.

"You love me." She whispered, awed.

He gave her a look that said he was laughing, and she could feel his sheepish amusement. "Never could hide a thing from you, Chris." He looked down at the assembly, at James. "Many things were damaged by Nero and myself." He said softly. "Some things have been corrected, Jim the Capitan of the Enterprise and the younger me his First." He felt a small bit of sadness. "But some things may not be made right." He turned to look at her again.

"In your time… we were lovers?" She asked softly, "Not Nyota and you?"

He nodded. "Indeed. Nyota and I were interested in one another but she met James and was enthralled. We became much more than friends." He extended his hand and offered her a slip of paper, she accepted it. His fingers brushed her hand in a loving gesture and it was awkward but… comforting, right in some way. "Should you need me, T'hy'la."

Caris watched him walk away, bermused. "Bye." She called after him. He stopped and turned and she flashed him the typical Vulcan farewell hand gesture. He returned it and nodded his head before leaving her alone.

"Dad, I should stay, with you." Caris argued with her Father, annoyed that he was pressing her to leave so adamantly.

"No, Chrissy, this time you get to go on your own." He smiled at her. "I'm ready to let you go now baby, and you already proved you don't need me." He looked over her shoulder to where she could feel James standing behind her. "Besides, I trust that your Capitan will take good care of you."

Caris smiled slightly. "I'll always need you Dad. But if you insist…" Really she could hardly contain her excitement. This was what she always wanted, to be part of a real crew, not just the little girl under foot.

"I do." Christopher said firmly, giving his girl a gentle shove.

Caris kissed her Father's cheek. "Then I'll get out of your hair." She stood and joined Jim and together they walked away from the wheelchair bound Admiral. "Love you Daddy!" Caris called, looking over her shoulder, not caring who was watching. She was done hiding.

She could feel his love and his joy. She hadn't called him Daddy to his face in a long, long while. "James T. Kirk," He called.

"Sir?" Jim answered from across the hanger bay.

"Look after my girls, or it'll be your hide. Do you understand me boy?" He threatened.

Caris smiled slightly at her taller, slightly older friend. "I will sir!" Jim called before dropping his arm over her thin shoulder. "You still owe me that kiss, Pike." He teased.

"Later, Capitan, we don't want to be late to take off, do we?" She taunted.

"Thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir." Sulu said, turning to Jim as he entered the Bridge with Caris behind him.

"Weapons and shields on stand by." Chekov said, smiling up at them both. Caris gave him a little wink.

"Dock control reports ready, Capitan." Nyota said. Caris blinked. Since when did Nyota talk to Jim with respect? Was that a dash of lust she felt from her friend? Maybe a little friendship too? Caris wanted to smile. Maybe Nyota and Jim would end up together as they should be…

Jims looked around a little before grinning. "Bones!" He called to the poor CMO. "Buckle up." He taunted.

Caris gently squeezed Bones's arm as she passed him, giving him a dash of serenity. He shot her a look of mingled thanks and annoyance.

"Scotty, how are we doin'?"

"Di-lithium chambers at maximum Capitan." Answered the richly accented voice from over the Com.

Caris took her seat near Jim. Ship's councelor… a new position for a uniquely gifted crew member. She'd of felt better in engineering but she had a sneaking suspicion her Father had convinced someone, somewhere to keep her on the bridge. Eh, at least she got a nice chair out of the gig.

"Mr. Sulu, prepare to engage thrusters." Jim ordered, looking as capitanly as he could with his legs crossed like a pansy… Caris would have to tell him about that later…

The turbolift doors hissed open and Spock stepped onto the bridge. Caris looked up at him and smiled. "Permission to come aboard, Capitan?"

She saw the grin Jim gave Spock. "Permission granted." Finally, she felt like everything was exactly right, how it was supposed to be.

"As you have yet to select a First Officer, respectfully I would like to submit my candidacy." He stepped onto the slight platform she and Jim sat on, Jim stood. "Should you require I can provide character references." He offered.

"It would be my honor, Commander." Jim said and Caris knew he meant it. Jim was pleased to have Spock on board, nearly as pleased as Caris herself and Nyota.

Spock's eyes flickered down to hers and Caris felt his happiness. He was exactly where he wanted to be. She flashed him a smile. Those dark eyes traveled the bridge before he went to his station.

"Manuvering thrusters, Mr. Sulu." Jim ordered as he sat down. Nyota flickered with exceeding happiness and some slight conflicted emotion Caris didn't bother trying to read. It wasn't her problem… at long last, she was home.


	3. The First Month: Say Goodbye

AN: I have no exact date for the movie, if anyone does, please tell me and I'll fix the dates, however I'm gunna guess for now. Assuming it occurred just at the end of Spring Semester (April ish) then this begins the evening the Enterprise leaves on her first Mission with Jim the official Capitan (not just acting Capitan).

2258- April

Caris sighed as she sank comfortably into the padded chair. The mess had been transformed into a giant party for the crew, Jim had apparently been planning it all day. Something about deserving a treat for surviving hell and high water… Mostly it was just Jim being Jim. But still… she loved it.

As an empath it… it felt wonderful. She was practically high on the nearly overwhelming joy and excitement. A five-year mission sounded rather… daunting, but after Nero the crew had unified, became a family, and she could feel it, she reveled in it. For once she belonged, as she was, nothing hidden.

But everything was not alright, everything was not perfect. So many things had gone wrong, Amanda was gone, Vulcan was gone, her Meme's family was gone, her Father was wheelchair bound for over six months… Instantly she closed off her empathy, the intoxicating joy of her crew, and felt guilty. How could she revel in joy and excitement when so many horrible things had happened?

She looked around and realized Spock was not in the crowd. She frowned when she noticed Nyota was. Spock should not be left alone… She stood abruptly and headed toward his quarters, she had a sneaking suspicion he was hurting as much, if not more, than her.

She knocked on his door when she reached it. He did not answer. She sighed, he didn't want to deal with people… She opened back up her empathy and sent him serenity and understanding. Though they weren't touching, having done it once and having an already strong bond with him, she could send him emotions as long as they were close.

The door hissed open. "Chris." He greeted her informally. He did not move to let her in so she pushed gently past him, into his rooms.

They were immaculate and very warm (duh, he was used to the climate on Vulcan) and dark. Only the light of candles and smoldering incense lit the room with a gentle glow.

"I was meditating." He explained.

She looked up at him, noticing the lines of strain in his neck and jaw, the tightness of his back. "Were you really?" She asked softly, usually he was much less… tense after meditating.

"I was attempting to." He admitted. He didn't say he was having trouble, or that he was both pleased and annoyed by her intrusion. She already knew, just from the look in his dark eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked softly. "You're really tense."

He coiled into a tailors seat on the floor and she kneeled in front of him. "No. It is impossible to help me with this, Chris."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that. I'll just have to prove you wrong, again." She half teased. She felt more than saw his lips twitch in a small measure of amusement. "Let me try?" She asked softly. Really all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and cry, but that could wait. Her friend needed her.

"If it will please you." He answered dismissively, letting his eyes close as he attempted to meditate.

Caris stood and walked behind him, noticing him tense. She didn't speak as she knelt again and placed her hands on his black shirt. He tensed further but she didn't move, breaking all their silent rules. She tightened her hands on his back, pressing skilled fingers into the tight muscles.

Spock wanted to tell her to stop, he opened his mouth to do so when her fingers tightened on his back, digging both painfully and pleasurably into his sore, tight muscles. He hissed in pain and pleasure. Aside from the fact it was improper to Vulcans, there was no logical reason to why he should stop her… He let her skilled hands work along his shoulders and down his shirt clad back.

Slowly the pain eased and his muscles began to relax. Her touch, aside from relaxing his muscles, seemed to slowly draw off the emotions he could not contain, as if she was taking them from him. After a short while he heard her sniffle and realized she was crying. He did not stop her, it was her means of letting go of emotion she could not handle, of his emotions and her own.

Her fingers slid from his clothed back to his bare neck and he flinched but stilled when her fingers began to massage the muscles there too. Slowly he let his head drop as she tenderly relaxed his muscles, stealing away the emotions he could not handle. They were not gone, far from it, but she took the over-flow, what he could not handle, what would have slowly driven him mad.

Her skin against his buzzed, his mind thrummed as it made the most basic connection to hers. 'My Spock' she kept repeating, over and over again in her head. 'My friend.' He could feel her pain, her self-loathing, her guilt for enjoying herself earlier, her joy at having a new home, at not having to hide. 'I failed you." She thought suddenly, and he saw a mental image of his mother, through her eyes.

She'd noticed things he had not. How the sun made her hair slightly red, how her eyes smiled all the time, how they glittered with love and pride when they looked at him. Though he had never said as much, she knew he loved her. Chris had seen it. And he felt Chris' love for his Mother, she had bonded to his mother as a surrogate mother. The loss of his Mother was as painful to Chris, nearly, as it was to him.

He realized her hands had stilled on his neck and slid down to his back, her forehead on his shoulder. Breaking the connection between their minds.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I should not have…"

"I do not mind." He admitted. Logically there was no reason to have minded. It was… it had helped him. She would think no less of him for seeing his emotional lack of control, she understood more than anyone how hard it was to handle Vulcan emotions when part human. And it seemed to help her too.

"I met the older you." She said softly and Spock tensed slightly. "He saw me and I felt his emotions. I thought he was you, until I turned. He couldn't lie to me, just like you can't. I knew."

For some reason that angered him. He didn't want her to be close to his other self… he felt… he felt as he had at the New Years party, watching Kirk attempt to seduce Nyota… Jealousy.

"What did he say?" Spock asked softly.

He could feel her small smile. "He said many things were damaged by Nero and himself, but some things were being fixed. Like you and Kirk. He…" she hesitated and Spock knew she was debating telling him something. "He was very fond of me."

Spock stopped himself from flinching, but he would have had his control been any less strong. "You think I am not?" He asked.

There was a soft laugh. "No, Spock. I know you care for me. If you didn't I'd be on the floor, passed out from a Vulcan Nerve Pinch just for interrupting you, let alone touching you."

He felt relief so strong it would have buckled his knees were he standing. He forced the emotion away. "Quite right." He said as coolly as usual but she laughed, knowing he was not entirely serious.

"But he…" She hesitated again. "Spock, I need to ask you a question, but I don't want you to get mad."

"I am never mad." He said.

"Tell that to the bruises on poor Jim." She countered but she continued as if she hadn't. "He called me something, I… I know it's Vulcan but I don't know the word, which is odd for me."

He felt his brows rise slightly. Chris knew Vulcan fluently, how could she not know a single word? "What was the word?"

"He… he called me t'hy'la."

Spock tensed with a rage to intense he quivered. "He called you that?" He asked as if he was perfectly calm. She nodded. "In what context?" He asked. It could mean two things: 'life friend', a term he could see himself eventually using for Chris as she was his closest friend, or 'life mate'. In both instances it was a very… intimate endearment, meaning that their friendship would only continue to grow… or that his suspicions of his relationship with Nyota were enough to have forced them apart in the alternate reality.

"He handed me a piece of paper and said 'If you ever need me, T'hy'la." She said softly. Spock calmed slightly, fighting off a frown. That context could indicate either meaning.

"Was he inappropriate?" Spock asked.

Chris laughed. "No. He touched my arm but it felt like a friendly thing, sort of an unconscious act. Like with me and Jim or Bones." Spock, for some reason he did not quite understand, did not like the idea of Chris touching Jim or Bones in anyway, period.

Forcing his mind back to the issue at hand he deduced that it was most likely that his older self had called her "T'hy'la" in a friendly way, not in the loving way. "It has a duel meaning, 'life friend' is the less common but most likely in this case. But it is most often used to mean 'life mate'."

"So it's an endearment." She clarified. He nodded. "How often is it used?"

"I have only heard it used once, my Father called my Mother that when I was a small child. They did not know I was observing. It is a deeply private term, almost exclusively used in private and between intimate partners."

She snickered. "For some reason I just can't see us being like that." She said softly. Though he too had the same problem, hearing her say those words cut him deeply. "But as close friends…" He could hear her smile. "I really hope so. I don't want to think of my life without you."

Her arms slid around his middle and she hugged him. He was only momentarily uneasy. Though he did not respond in kind he relaxed into her hug. "Good night Spock." She murmured before releasing him and standing. He saw her wiping tears from her cheeks. "I needed that."

He inclined his head to her. "I, too, found it… relaxing." She smiled softly. "Good night, Chris." He said as she left. "Computer, lock the door." He ordered as it hissed closed.

The following morning Caris felt… better. Less heavy with her hurt and more able to enjoy her happiness. As such she looked better, put more effort into herself. She stood in front of her mirror and looked at herself critically.

Apparently crying was good for her, her face practically glowed, her eyes bright (and happily not puffy), her hair had dried to a glossy, shining white gold. She scrunched the slightly damp locks, encouraging her natural wave and painted her eyes with a pale, shimmering gold (neutral colors worked best for her because of her odd eye color combination). Adding a slightly darker gold liner, black mascara and pale pink lip gloss she took a critical look at herself.

The red dress that was her uniform could have been better, blue like Spock's for example, but all in all she looked pretty good, defiantly matching how she felt on the inside. With a slight bounce in her step she headed to the turbolift and the bridge.

She stepped into the small space and hit the button for the bridge when two men stepped in, one clad in burnt gold, the other in the blue she envied so much. "Good morning Commander, Capitan." She said with a brilliant smile.

"It's Jim, Chrissy." Jim said with a mock annoyed tone. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Obviously at least once more." She taunted, teasing. She shared a look with Spock, seeing the glitter in his eyes.

Jim gave a long suffered sigh. "Can I at least get my kiss now? You promised."

Caris laughed. "We're about to go on duty, and we have a spectator, Jim." She pointed out.

Jim rolled his eyes and hit the stop button. "Spock doesn't mind. After the show he and Nyota gave us a few days ago." He motioned her forward with a single, playful finger.

"Capitan, why are you harassing Chris?" Spock asked, rising an eyebrow.

Chris sighed. "Spock, I promised him a kiss if he brought home my Dad, you and himself, saved Earth, and we all survived. Since he accomplished all those things, I owe him a kiss."

Spock's eyes hardened slightly and Caris wondered why. "Don't worry Spock," Jim teased, "I'm sure if you weren't taken she'd give you one too, since you helped."

The single brow rose, if possible, higher. "Indeed." He said.

Caris sighed. "Okay, fine. Enough of this." She grabbed Jim's shirt front and tugged him forward, pressing a doozy of a kiss to his soft, if chapped lips. She was acutely aware of both the men in the small space with her. Spock was uncomfortable and angry, Jim was enjoying himself and amused. Honestly it was nice, but nothing to write home about as far as Caris was concerned.

She pulled away from Jim and neatened her hair. Jim, grinning like a loon, pressed the stop button again, continuing their trip to the bridge. As the door to the bridge opened Jim licked his lips and grinned. "Minty," he commented before striding to his chair. Laughing Caris followed, aware Spock was upset but unable to do a thing to help at the time.

2258- May

Spock had been having difficulties sleeping and meditating since the Nero incident, with the exception of the first night back on the Enterprise, the night Chris came to see him. It had only been two weeks and while his work was not yet suffering he knew it would, eventually.

Other things, however, had begun suffering. His relationship with Nyota was becoming more and more… strained by the day. Every time he looked at her he saw the… the abject horror in her eyes from just after he had attacked Jim. In part that was because he saw the shadow of that emotion in her eyes every time she looked at him. She remembered the understandably terrifying experience of watching him lose control.

His door chimed. "Enter" he commanded and the door unlocked itself to allow the intruder entrance to his domain.

Gentle hands brushed his tense back and he knew who it was. "You're tense, Spock." Nyota said softly, her fingers tightening as Chris' had. The sensation had been pleasurable, relaxing, when Chris had done it. He felt none of that as Nyota attempted to massage the tenseness from his muscles.

His hands moved to catch her wrists and guide her to sit in front of him, at the table he sat at. He did not know how to begin… Nyota deserved someone who could be what she wanted… She wanted him when he had been acting like a full Vulcan, before she had seen how human he could be.

He need not have worried. "You're distancing yourself from me, Spock." She accused softly. "More than before. And… I am doing the same." At least she could admit it.

"Yes." He confirmed. He saw the hurt and the relief in her eyes. "You wish for this to end." It was not a question, it did not need to be.

"Yes." She answered anyway. "I am sorry Spock." She stood to leave.

"May I ask a query?" He asked, looking up at her dark brown eyes.

"Of coarse." She said softly, not sitting back down but not leaving.

"It was my loss of control, on the bridge, that brought this on, correct?" He had to know if she was leaving because she was afraid…

"To be honest… yes, but not completely." She hesitated before sitting once again. "In seeing your … rage, and realizing I was afraid of you…" those words hurt but he refused to show it. "If I loved you as much as I thought I did I would not have been afraid of you. Like Chris I would have trusted you enough to try and stop you."

Ah, yes, Chris had been the only one not afraid, shocked, horrified, or ashamed by his display. She'd understood, she'd been there, stopping him before he got too out of control, before he killed the man who now… he was beginning to see as a friend.

"But it was also… we were together for so long, but you never once made contact with my mind. We never mind-melded, we were never… intimate." Spock had to agree, they had been mostly innocent and awkward. "And… you may hate me for admitting this…" Nyota said, but he doubted he could hate her, he did genuinely care for her, "But I realized… Jim isn't as much as an irresponsible, idiotic, hot-headed, farm boy as I thought."

The confession should have upset him, but it didn't. In fact he felt… as if something were right, as it should be, with that statement. He nodded. "Then you should know that I would not take offense if you were to peruse a relationship with him."

She gaped at him. "Are… are you sure, Spock?"

He nodded. He would not have said so had he not meant it. "Yes, I am quite sure. I wish you happiness, if he makes you happy then I do not mind."

"Thank you, Spock." She said softly as she stood. "I am sorry it didn't work." And then she left.

For one terrible, long moment Spock felt utterly alone, without companionship, without support. "Incoming message from Caris Pike." The computer said in a soft, feminine monotone.

"answer." He said, the terrible feeling draining away.

"Spock, are you alright?" Caris' soft voice asked a little sharply, given that it was nearly 2300.

"I am…" he hesitated, not wanting to lie to his friend. It was illogical and would only serve to upset her if she found out.

He need not have bothered. She knew him too well. "Don't answer that, I can feel that you're not. I'll be there in five minutes. Start the replicator, we need a pint of Ben and Jerry's, whatever flavor strikes your fancy."

"What?" Spock asked, mildly incredulous.

"Tell the replicator you want a pint 'Ben and Jerry's'. I'll be there in five." She repeated before closing the personal com.

He stood and walked to the replicator. As he recalled Ben and Jerry's was an ice cream. He was not in the mood for the slightly too sweet confection. But he recalled that her favorite flavor was… 'Berry Lemonly'. He found the flavor on the data screen and punched in her request.


	4. Comfort Food and Drinking Games

2258- May

Caris made a quick call to Galia as she pulled on a sweater over her blue silk cami and white cotton sleep pants. "Galia, call Nyota in a few minutes, tell her you're coming over. She just broke it off with Spock. She might need a buddy."

"Mhmm," Galia said, half-asleep. "Where you gunna be?"

"Spock needs me tonight. I'll be there for Ny tomorrow." She said softly, hating having to choose between them.

"Yea, he's got no one, she's got me tonight. She'll understand. Shoo." Galia said before ending the conversation.

With her feet bare Caris headed down the hall, hoping no one would catch her dressed as she was. Happily she reached Spock's rooms without meeting anyone. She keyed in her personal code, knowing it would admit her. The door wooshed open and she stepped in to find Spock sitting in a chair at his table. A pint of her favorite ice cream sat on the table with two spoons.

She walked in and sat beside Spock, having to drag a chair to his side of the table. Gingerly, not sure if he would welcome the touch, she laced her fingers with his. As far as she knew, so long as their palms weren't touching it wasn't an intimate gesture… To her surprise his fingers tightened on hers, his dark eyes were haunted.

"She was afraid of me Chris." He murmured, his voice calm but much, much softer than usual.

She sighed. There was nothing she could say to that, most everyone had been afraid. Every one but her and Jim…

"Jim wasn't." She said softly. Those dark brows lifted slightly. She smiled. "Seriously, Jim knew you wouldn't hurt him. I think he met the older you on Delta Vega, otherwise how would he know you were emotionally compromised? He believed that you two could be friends, and that you wouldn't kill him."

Those eyes darkened. "I would have. I was going to." He admitted.

She shook her head. "No, you wouldn't have. I know you, I felt what you felt. You didn't want him dead, just… to shut up. Once he passed out, you would have let him go." She knew he needed to think about something else, she searched for something else to say, but he wouldn't let it go.

"You were not afraid." He said softly.

She squeezed his fingers. "I am never afraid of you, Spock. You would never hurt me." She could feel his self-loathing, his fear, his pain, and his relief. Was the relief because of her?

"Nyota said… if she loved me more that she would have trusted me enough to not be afraid." Caris wasn't sure where the statement was going, she didn't know what to say. "Do you feel love for me?" He asked softly.

Spock could feel her shock, she had not expected him to ask. He almost felt guilty for using the connection of their minds to determine if she was lying, or less than honest with herself as Nyota had obviously been, but he had to protect himself… he did not want to hurt again as he was hurting.

Chris smiled, her fingers tightening slightly on his. "Of coarse I do, Spock." 'Always, forever' her mind added. "You're my closest friend, I don't think I could love another being more." 'Just differently' she added silently, to herself and to him. He felt terrible for prying, but he had to know.

"What about Dr. McCoy." He asked softly, knowing there was some romantic bond between them.

Her mind was filled with images of the man and a tangle of her own emotions, all of them warm and welcoming, the same emotions she had for him except these weren't quite as strong as the ones she had for him. But there was a hot, dark emotion too, one he didn't know the name for but it made his blood hot in a most… pleasant way.

"Bones?" She asked. "Bones is my friend. I adore him, love him like I love you, Jim, Galia, and Nyota. You are all my friends." She hesitated only half a second before adding. "Sure, there's a bit of… lust between us." She winked. "I like 'em tall, dark, and brooding. And preferably intelligent, I do detest stupidity."

He could not help the amusement he felt, that mirrored her own. So the dark feeling… it was lust. "And the Capitan?"

She actually laughed. "Jim? Like you, he's my friend. I might not be as attached to him as I am you, but that's not really saying much. The only person who I'm as fond of as you is my Dad." There was no dark heat, no lust, in her heart for Jim.

"Why do you ask about Jim?" She asked softly.

He would not lie to her. "You kissed him." He said, trying to keep the accusatory tone from his voice.

She shrugged. "I said I would, a reward for him saving all our asses." Spock would have scowled had it not been entirely illogical. Spock had helped, Jim would have failed were it not for him… "I would have offered you the same but I didn't think it would appeal to you very much."

"Also I was in a relationship." He said softly.

She shrugged. "Eh, Ny would have been okay with one kiss as a thank you. You wouldn't have been." She clarified. She smiled and scooped up the ice cream, extricating her fingers from his. "Let's eat before this melts too much."

"I thank you, but no. I am not in the mood for… sweet confections." He admitted.

She rolled her eyes at him. "One bite. You'll like this flavor." She pulled off the lid and flashed him a smile. "And thanks for remembering my favorite." She offered him a spoonful of the swirling pink/red, blue, and yellow ice.

With a mental, suffered sigh, one he would never, ever vocalize, he took the offered spoon and tasted the cold substance. It was sweet, but not over poweringly so, and quite tart. He cleaned off the spoon and caught her smile. "It is not displeasing." He admitted.

She laughed. "Yea, I love it too." She placed the tub between them. "Dig in, you've got to have half or I'll gain like ten pounds." He doubted that she would gain such a large amount of weight from so little food but said nothing, instead taking another spoonful of the treat.

"Why are we indulging?" He asked her after a few mouthfuls.

"It's called comfort food, Spock. A food we enjoy, one we think tastes great, that puts us in better moods." She said in a very… educational voice that amused him. He doubted it was the food that had helped his mood as food had little significance to him other than sustenance. Instead he thought that his increased serenity was due mostly to the company. He said nothing, simply content to enjoy the comfortable silence they had fallen into.

2251 - Last Week of May

The bridge was tense for the first few days after the break up but Spock noticed, after a few days, things relaxed back into the normal flow. He had a sneaking suspicion Caris had something to do with that. She ate her meals with certain crew members, talking softly with them, and later those crew members would relax around him more. He wondered if the entire crew knew he had ended his relationship with Nyota…

He was wandering the halls when he learned the answer to that question. Two ensigns stood, wearing the engineering red, talking between themselves.

"I can't believe he let a fine thing like her go." One said.

"Yea, and he like, didn't seem to care." The other interjected. "Does he like… even feel emotions? I mean come on, he should have been a little upset."

He tensed, his emotions fighting his control. It was… insulting that they assume he had no emotions, did not feel hurt, and that they gossiped about him period. He was their C.O., they ought to respect him. He felt… he felt… angry? He stopped and tried to control himself when a soft hand brushed his shirt-clad arm and Chris strode past him, her every step betraying the anger she tried to keep controlled.

"You two," she snapped, forcefully, "speaking so of your C.O. is deeply inappropriate. If you wish to gossip do so in your quarters and pray your roommates don't rat you out." He saw her straighten, and was impressed that she seemed so much taller, though she was painfully short. The two ensigns cowered. "If I so much as hear a rumor you have been speaking ill of our C.O.s then I will personally see to it you get the most disgusting, time consuming, exhausting assignments on board. Am I understood?"

"Y… yes Ma'am." They said, nodding and scurrying away, even though he was quite sure they were both, in fact, older than Chris.

He walked to her side. "They are gossiping about how you and I are having an affair." He told her, hearing them whispering from a few corridors down. "You're defense of me is their 'proof'." Although they were not making a logical conclusion, her defense of him could have had many possible reasons, he found he was not quite annoyed by their assumption.

"I know." She said, tapping her own Vulcan ears. "But it's better than them calling you emotionless."

"You did not have to respond to them." He said softly, falling into step with her as she continued on her way.

She shrugged. "I was angry, Spock. As your friend I'm allowed to get angry when people insult you. And allowed to react to that angry if I see fit."

"You made a decision based solely upon your emotion." He said, "It is a very … illogical thing to do."

"No it's not." She countered. He lifted an eyebrow, amused she would deny his logic. "If one makes a decision based upon a positive emotion, like love or friendship, then it is NEVER illogical. Because regardless of the outcome, you did the right thing. If you don't… you'll always wonder what would have happened, and hate yourself for not doing it."

"The solution is to feel no emotion." He stated.

She smiled sadly. "That would solve the conundrum, Spock, but would you really want to live your life without knowing love?" He felt the rush of the hot, sweet emotion in his blood and knew she was making him feel it, but he wasn't angry with her for the intrusion. She was making a point…

And, he decided, it was a very valid one. He would seriously regret never feeling that particular emotion again. "You have a valid, if illogical, point." He told her and she smiled. The hot emotion, which was clearly not his own, faded but in it's place was a warm contentedness that was entirely his own.

2251 – June

Spock began to spend more time with Jim, finding he greatly enjoyed the Capitan's presence, particularly as he understood that the flirtation between said man and Chris was solely for their own entertainment. Often the three of them, or the four if Dr McCoy joined, would be found after their shift playing Chess in a recreation room.

One evening Chris sighed. "Alright, I'm sick of chess. How about something more… active."

Spock looked up at her, she had just beaten McCoy in a rather swift game of chess, as she reclined in her chair. "What do you have in mind?" He asked her.

"Something more entertaining, if also more juvinile."

"I am not playing Spin the Bottle." McCoy said quickly. "Too many men, not nearly enough women."

Chris laughed and Spock had the sneaking feeling that the game mentioned was one of… intimate contact. She obviously noticed his discomfort. "No, no. No games involving stripping or kissing, or any sort of inappropriate contact. I had a much more… entertaining idea."

Jim cackled. "I do love it when you decide to be trouble. It so suits you." As much as Spock didn't want to agree he found he had to. The mischevious glint in Charis' blue and green eyes made his stomach clench in a most… odd way. But it was still pleasant.

"Us four, Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu, will all reconviene here in twenty minutes with our favorite form of booze. And we shall play 'I've never'." Chris said, grinning. McCoy and Jim burst out laughing.

"And the purpose of this game?" Spock asked.

"To be the least smashed in the end and to have learned the most about your crew members." She grinned. "It's a drinking game Spock. In which a person says something they've never done and all those who HAVE done it will take a drink."

He considered it for a short while. "I shall play." He finally conseaded, because he knew she wanted him to and because he doubted he would have to drink much as he was likely one of the most… innocent crew members on board.

Chris grinned. "Okay, twenty minutes, Jim, call the boys."

Twenty three minutes later they were collected back in the abandoned rec room, each person holding a bottle of something alcoholic in their hands. Chris held a mug of 'Cider' which had a fairly low percent alcohol; Jim, Scotty, and McCoy each held bottled of Amberian Fire Whiskey; Sulu, Chekov and Spock each had a bottle of wine.

"You three are such pansies." Jim teased.

Chris slapped the Capitan before Spock could retaliate. "Chekov is technically underage Jim, Sulu is our PILOT, and Spock is Vulcan, his physiology has a much more… potent reaction to booze than a humans. Leave them alone."

Jim pouted. "Fine, fine. But I'm going first." Chris nodded. "I've never fathered a kid."

"Bastard." McCoy muttered before taking a sip of his drink. Chris snickered.

"I've newer kissed someone before." Chekov admitted, blushing. Everyone took a sip.

"Poor love," Chris said. "I could fix that for you if you want. I know a cute little engineer who thinks your just the bees knees." Chekov looked estatic. "I'll introduce you at breakfast." She promised. Spock felt a ripple of something warm. She was always trying to help people…

"I've never kissed a man." Sulu said. Chris rolled her eyes and took a drink, Jim joined her. Everyone gave Jim an odd look.

"What?!" He asked. "I was like ten, and he was cute." Everyone but Spock chuckled. He would have to ask Chris about the humor in that later, on Vulcan same-sex relations was not at all looked down upon…

"I have never experienced a Vulcan Mind Meld." Chris admitted, "Though I would sort of like to, sounds intriguing." Jim blushed and took a drink. Spock caught Chris' eye, she had guessed it.

"I have never gotten into a drunken bar brawl." He said, guessing most of his companions had.

Everyone except Chekov took a drink. Spock lifted an eyebrow at Chris. She blushed. "I was in Academy. Some jerk mocked you and I was pretty drunk… I might have said a few smart-mouthed things." His brow went higher. "In my defense he swung at me first." Jim and McCoy laughed.

"Yer cannae ask fer a better friend than tha', Mr. Spock." Scotty said, grinning. "And Aye 'ave neva stolen nothin'." Jim and Chekov both took drinks, the latter looking ashamed and sheepish, the former looking amused.

"Nobody ask." McCoy warned. "I have never used a trashy pick up line, even as a joke."

Spock looked confused, mentally taking note to ask Chris later about 'pick-up lines'. Jim, Chekov, Sulu, and Scotty took a drink.

The game ontinued for another round without being fairly inappropriate. Spock did not have to take a second sip though Chris had two more. Jim had a drink on nearly everyone's turn, so when it was his turn for the third time he was well on the way to being drunk and more than ready to start saying the more… crude things.

"I've never had sex in any part of Engineering." Jim said, grinning like a loon.

Blushing Scotty took a drink. "I SO did not need that mental image." Chris groaned, leaning sideways onto Sulu's shoulder, her eyes closed.

"I hawe a good one." Chekov said, grinning. "I hawe newer had sex."

"Point of clarification." Chris asked, her cheeks nearly emerald green. "Are you talking sex as in intercourse or as in oral?" Spock turned a shade of green to match Chris' as he officially learned something about her he DIDN'T want to know. Jim laughed, McCoy looked interested, Sulu tried NOT to look at her.

"Well… I was talking intercourse." Chekov answered slowly. Chris didn't take a drink, but Jim, McCoy, Sulu and Scotty did.

"I have never forgotten the name of my partners by the next morning." Sulu said. Only Jim drank.

Chris grinned. "I have never had sex with someone and not known their name at the time." Again Jim drank. No one was very surprised.

"Hey!" Jim said loudly. "What is this, get Jim drunk night?"

"Is it not that night every night, Capitan?" Spock asked, lifting an eyebrow. Everyone laughed.

"Oh my God," Jim said, "did you just make a joke?!"

"No, it was simply a question." Spock said but he caught the knowing look in Chris' eyes. "And I have never gone dancing."

Chris sighed. "Spock, Spock, Spock. What am I ever going to do with you?" She took a drink, as did everyone else.

"Spock, you're supposed to keep with the flow of the game!" Jim whined.

Before Spock could reply Scotty said, "Aye 'ave neva snuck out of a lady's bed before she woke up." Jim and McCoy both drank.

It was very apparent to Chris that Jim was well on his way to being drunk, and so were Scotty and Bones. No one else seemed to be buzzed. She figured it was because they'd all chosen drinks that weren't as strong.

"I hav never been to Vulcan!" Jim said, falling from the crude theme with a wicked glint in his eyes. Chris fought a giggle. He wanted Spock to drink more. She and Spock both drank.

Chekov seemed to get the idea because he said, "I hawe newer beaten my first officer while on the bridge." Spock gave him a blank stare (a Vulcan glare) and taken another sip.

"I have never understood the appeal of pointed ears." Sulu said, apparently expecting Spock to drink. He did not but McCoy, Jim, and Chris did, all of them blushing.

"They're cute on her!" Jim said, pointing to Chris, who blushed a further green.

"I second that." Bones said, making her want to hide her face in her hands.

Chris didn't want to admit that she thought Spock's ears were kinda sexy so she said quickly, "I plead the fifth." They tried to needle her reason out of her but she said quickly, giving a pointed look to Spock. "I have never received or given a Vulcan kiss."

"What's a Wulcan kiss?" Chekov asked.

Spock leveled a curious look at her before taking a sip of his wine. He turned to Chekov. "It is a gesture on Vulcan that is much like the Earth kiss on the lips, intimate. It is a touch of palm to palm." Chris noted that he didn't mention that there was more to it, ways to make it more intimate, more sensual. Like the nuances of French kissing versus a peck.

"You've never had one?" Bones asked her. "But you spent some time on Vulcan."

She frowned. "Yes, well I was too busy getting bullied. I've seen them, but never experienced one."

Spock gave her a level look. "I have never had… what did you call it? Oral sex."

Chris spluttered but took a drink, so did everyone else except Chekov. "That is so mean." She told him, pouting.

She saw the laughter in his eyes. "On the contrary, I am simply paying you back in kind for your last statement." He quipped.

"I've never flirted with a Vulcan." Scotty said. No one drank. "Hey now," Scotty said. "That there was flirting you two!" The others nodded.

Chris blushed. "We weren't flirting. We were teasing." She insisted. Spock had that slight wrinkle between his brows like he wasn't sure what was going on.

"It's flirting." Jim slurred, grinning. "Now drink, both of you." They did.

"Last turn," Bones said, looking around but pointedly at Jim. "We need to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for tomorrow morning." He lifted his drink. "and I have never been turned on by a spaceship, an engine, a car, or any other inanimate object with a propulsion system."

A blushing Chekov was the first to drink, followed by Jim, Scotty (no surprise there), and Sulu. Chris burst out laughing. "Sulu? Chekov? No, no, let me guess. When you turn on the Enterprise she returns the favor?" Bones joined her in laughing.

They stood and left, Sulu and Chekov helping one another, Scotty wandering away alone, Jim being half dragged by Bones, and Spock joined Chris. When alone he turned to her and asked. "What was the point of the game again?"

Spock looked down at Chris. She was slightly flushed, her pale skin the slightest green. She had finished her pint but she did not seem inebriated. He asked her the point of the game.

She smiled. "To get to know one another, Spock. To get a chance to laugh at one another and ourselves." She snickered. "Especially Jim." She looked worried. "Didn't you have fun?"

He shook his head slightly. "No, I… I found it amusing and intriguing." He could look up some things on his own, like 'oral sex' ) although he thought he understood the idea without looking it up he would check to be sure) and pick-up lines. "Are all Humans so wary of same sex unions?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, not really. But Jim prides himself on being a womanizer and totally masculine. We were just teasing him."

"Ah," he said softly. "Why are you curious of a Mind Meld? It is… very intimate. With whom would you wish to go through one?"

She blushed a slightly darker green than her flush. "It just… it sounds wonderful. To know a person's mind so well, to know they can't be lying because how can you lie in your own mind?"

"So there is no… specific being with whom you would desire to meld with?" He asked, feeling relieved that she seemed simply curious.

"No." She said, smiling. "No one. It's just… it sounds wonderful, to not be alone in your thoughts, for someone to completely understand you…" Her voice was wistful, longing.

"I am surprised your Mother never gave you a Vulcan Kiss. Mine did so often." He admitted, letting her know more about him.

She smiled sadly. "Amanda was showing affection in the appropriate way for a mother to her Vulcan child, Spock. My Mother was shunned by Vulcans. She considered herself Betaziod, not Vulcan, and as such only taught me the language because she felt she had to. All the cultural understanding I have is from my visit to Vulcan as a child." The very thought made him… sad. He wished she were more accepted by their people.

"So you do not know if it would affect you the same as it does Vulcans." He asked, wondering it himself. Was she Vulcan enough that the caress would stimulate her nerves as they did a Vulcans? He was aware that her hands were more sensitive than a humans, but did that translate to her feeling the caress the same way he did? He was oddly curious to find out…

He clamped down on the feeling and shoved it away. "Naw," she answered him, "I wouldn't know. But I'd guess so… I HOPE so. I don't want to be denied that… if I ever get the chance." They had long since arrived at her door. "It's late, Spock. I'll see you in a few hours for breakfast."

He nodded. "Indeed. Good night Chris."

She leaned up and pressed her lips very gently to his cheek. "Good night Spock. Thanks for walking me to my rooms." She slid into said rooms and the door hissed closed.

Once in the privacy of his rooms Spock touched his cheek, where her lips had caressed his skin. It tingled pleasantly. He knew, logically, that humans offered kisses on the cheek for many reasons, as thanks, as congratulations, even as greetings. And he knew Chris to use them as such, but he had never felt her do so. He was… pleased, that she had. And that disturbed him slightly.


	5. Karaoke

The Next Morning

Chris was in a particularly good mood the next morning. She had an adorable Russian tactical officer and a cute British engineer to hook up. She caught Lily's arm when she passed the red-head.

"Come have breakfast with me today, Lily. I want to introduce you to a friend of mine." She said, smiling easily. Lily didn't know she knew about the crush on Pavel, so she couldn't admit to knowing anything.

But Lily was a trusting little nineteen year old. She smiled. "Sure Chris, just let me grab something to eat." Chris bounded off and sat in her usual seat, beside McCoy.

"Good Morning Bones." She chirped. He growled wordlessly at her. "Aww, my poor Bones. Hangover?" she asked, slipping him the mug of black coffee she had replicated. She kissed his temple as his fingers wound around the mug.

"Shove off woman." He growled but he took a long, appreciative drink from the coffee and looked less haggared for it. "Must you mother everyone?" He asked.

"Must you be a cantankerous git who only pretends not to love us?" she asked in retort, feeling his affection for her. He grumbled wordlessly but she knew he didn't mean it.

Chekov dropped into the seat beside her. "So who is da girl, Chris?" The overly happy Russian asked, smiling.

Bones groaned softly but wordlessly. "Just make friends Pavel, she's sweet and she has a crush on you but we're not supposed to know that. So just… play it cool." Chris said, smiling. Lily bounced up to the table sitting across from Chris before her eyes focused on Chekov and she blushed redder than a tomato. "Lily, these are my friends, Bones- the CMO-, and Pavel Chekov, our genius tactician."

She launched into a discussion of old Earth music with the two younger people. Slowly but surely Lily opened up, Chekov became more comfortable, and more and more people joined them. After forty minutes Chekov and Lily were flirting, Jim, Bones, Spock and Scotty were discussing old Earth music (wether Rap was real music or not), and Galia, Uhura and Chris were discussing the game the night before.

Galia sniffed. "Next time you should invite us. It'll be funny."

Chris looked at Uhura and then at Spock. Uhura nodded. "No biggie, I'd love to come next time."

Chris sighed. "Good, we need more girls."

2258 - July

Spock had enjoyed the group games. Chess continued between himself, Chris, Jim and McCoy most nights but once a week Chris or Jim would come up with a new game to play and the group would swell to include Chris' Orion friend (Galia), Nyota, Chekov, Sulu, Scotty, Lily, and a few random crew members.

He was surprised to find he enjoyed the larger activities as much as he did the smaller ones. Thus far they had played the drinking game, watched old Earth 'horror movies' ('Shawn of The Dead', in which the main character looked frighteningly like Scotty), played 'paintball', done a halodeck simulation agility course designed for team building, and learned the Cha-Cha (apparently Chris and Galia were quite good teachers).

But it was the second Friday of the month and Spock was actually looking forward to the next group acitivity. So when Chris bounded into the room wearing a top hat and carrying three microphones he was only a little apprehensive. It was not until Jim walked in carrying what appeared to be a large datapad screen and a black box, that he realized he might find the 'game' a bit… embarrassing. It did not help matters when Scotty and Bones followed behind carrying box after box of booze.

Chris smiled and set the michrophones down beside Jim's load and stood in front of the group. "Okay guys! Tonight is karaoke night! You all have to stay and you all have to sing. You may choose your own song or pick out of my magic hat." She twirled the hat on her fingers before setting it onto her head slightly off kilter.

He heard the excited laughs of Lily and the nervous shuffling of Sulu. Jim was beaming. He knew EXACTLY whose idea it had been, and he was contemplating making a run for it when Chris sat beside him, smiling. "Come on Spock, stay. Please." She asked softly. "Jim loves the idea but it was mine. I… I thought you might like it, a chance to hear me sing. And you know a few songs… right?"

He wanted very much to leave but he knew it would upset her and while there was no logical reason to put up with the idiocy there was also no logical reason NOT to do so. He nodded briskly. "As you wish."

She blushed slightly and he wasn't sure why. "G- Great. Well we're going to draw names for the order, so it'll be random." She smiled at him. "Thanks Spock, you're an awesome friend." Her fingers brushed his shoulder as she stood and went back to Jim's side. His stomach was suddenly full of winged insects… or so it felt. Quickly he shoved the feeling aside.

Chris laughed as they called out the order. Ny was going to go first and she was grinning like a loon. She already had her song picked, apparently, because she dashed up to Chris' side, keying in her song into the juke box.

"Would you sing back up for me?" Ny asked, smiling nervously.

"Sure, what are we singing?" Chris asked, picking up a mic for herself and handing one to Ny.

"'Right Kind of Wrong'." Ny admitted, blushing crimson on her chocolate colored skin. Chris could feel her nervousness, her excitement, her lust and affection…

"Jim?" She asked softly. Her friend nodded. Chris laughed. "He won't know what hit him Honey."

Nyota leapt onto the make shift stage and Chris jumped up behind her.

"_I know all about,_

_Yea about your reputation"_

Ny had a beautiful voice, Chris was pleased to note. But she'd always guessed that, given how focused on sound her occupation was. But Ny was also flamboyant and fun and she came alive on the makeshift stage.

"_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Every time that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it any more"_

Ny swung her hips playfully, blushed, and looked into Jim's pretty blue eyes. Chris was pleased to notice that said blue eyes widened in disbelief and then he smiled slowly.

"_Oh I know, I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

_Loving you, That isn't really something I should do_

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya_

_Well I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong"_

Ny sang beautifully and Jim clapped like the rest of the group when they stepped down. Said industrious Capitan pulled Ny into his arms but she playfully slapped him away. Chris laughed. He ought to know she wasn't going to just hand herself to him. He had to prove he was worth it. She couldn't wait for Jim's turn.

The next name was, surprisingly, Scotty. He claimed he hadn't had enough whiskey yet and would need a minute. Chris rolled her eyes but Galia leapt to her feet, dragging poor Lily and Ny with her.

"Grab a mic girls and sing along. We're going to open this show up with a bang." Galia said, her green cheeks growing yellow with her excited flush.

"God, what are you getting us into?" Chris asked but she grabbed a mic and leapt back on stage with the others. "To give Scotty time to get pleasantly smashed we figured we'd treat you. Gods save us all." She said, playfully. She noticed Spock's raised brow and she shrugged, she had no idea but she was game. And then the music came on, and it took everything in her not to bolt.

Lily started, to everyone's surprise. "_Where's all mah soul sistas. Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_!"

"_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista." _Chris sang, ready to kill her green friend. Her cheeks were beginning to slowly darken to a color to match Galia's. "_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista._

"_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge. Struttin her stuff on the street_." She playfully strutted a few steps, earning a wolf whistle from Bones. "_She said, 'Hello, he Jo, you wanna give it a go?_'"

The others joined in. "_Giuchie, Giuchie ya ya dada. Giuchie, giuchie ya ya here. Mocha Chocolata ya ya. Creole lady Marmalade. Voulez vous coucher avec mo ice soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi."_ Chris risked a look at Spock. His cheeks were slightly green tinged, which told her he spoke enough Earth French to understand the song. Her blush increased, good GOD, how could this happen?

But the worst part was… she was getting into it, they all were. The four of them got sexy, teasing and flirting, flashing looks that screamed sex to the guys. It degraded pretty fast into catcalls and wolf whistles and geering. But when the song ended Chris wasn't sure if she was pleased or sad. It had been fun.

She all but fell into the seat next to Spock. "You are aware of the translations of those lines." He said, giving her a totally indefinable look. She blushed and nodded. "You sing quite well." He said before turning to look at Scotty, who was standing in the makeshift stage, belting out "I Want to Conquer The World."

Chris snickered. "Now THAT is a scary thought. Scotty ruling the known universe…" She shuddered playfully. Spock lifted an eyebrow in his amusement.

"Indeed." He said simply, making her laugh.

Spock was very pleased when Scotty finished destroying the song he was whailing to. It had taken all his self-control not to wince when the man had first begun singing. And by the end of it he was quite ready to kill the Engineer. No one should sing in public if they were that terrible.

Chekov too the stage next and Spock wasn't sure if the boy would be much better than the Scottsman. If nothing his accent would make it difficult to understand him. But as the boy sang he realized he could, in fact, sing quite well.

He heard Chris sigh beside him and drop her head on his shoulder. He tensed slightly but relaxed when she did nothing more. "This is so sweet." She said softly.

"I fail to understand how this is 'sweet'." He said softly, leaning his head down so as not to disturb the singing boy.

"He chose this because he has a crush on Lily." She whispered back to him, her lips curling into a smile.

"He is singing about her then?" He asked. Chris nodded.

"He's singing it so she'll realize he likes her too." Chris explained.

Spock felt that was illogical. If the boy wished to earn the young woman's affections he ought to simply tell her he was fond of her. He had done so with Nyota. He told Chris so.

She snickered. "Spock, it's supposed to be sweet. Girls like romantic gestures. Singing songs for them, doing things you wouldn't usually do because they'd like it. It's a sure fire way to get our attention."

Chekov finished and Chris smiled up at him. "My turn." She bounded up to the 'stage'. He wondered, watching her go, if by simply being there, having not left when he could have, he was making a 'sweet' gesture for Chris. He shoved the twisted logic aside. That was only if he felt something more than friendship for her, which he did not.

He realized that somewhere Chris had procured a cowboy hat and as she stepped onto the stage she put it on, dipping it over one eye.

"_Missed my alarm clock ringing. Woke up telephone screaming. Boss man singing his same old song. Rolled in late, abut an hour, no cup of coffee, no shower. Walk of shame with two different shoes on."_ Chris sang beautifully, her voice sweet and rich to Spock's enhanced hearing, and it was perfectly countered by her bright smile and her exuberant eyes as she playfully acted out certain parts of the lyrics.

"_Now it's poor me, why me, oh me." _She placed her hand on her head, lamenting. "_Boring the same old worn out, blah, blah story. There's no good explanation for it at all."_ Spock wondered if he would enjoy the song as much if someone else sang it, someone with Chris' ability. Was it like when she comforted him? The food wasn't comforting, just the person he ate it with was? Was the song one he would enjoy or did he enjoy it because she sang it? He contemplated that very question for the rest of her song, breaking from his reverie when the others clapped and whistled. He clapped politely, enjoying how her smile widened when she saw him clapping.

Chris was just glad to finish her song and get off the stage. She sat beside Spock again and Bones joined them on her other side. He handed her a mug of cider.

"Since I enjoyed the song so much I thought I'd buy you a beer." He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Why thank you my good sir." She teased back. "Such a good Southern Gent. How will I ever repay you?"

Bones grinned. "I can think of a few ways." He admitted and Chris couldn't help but enjoy the dark gleam in his eyes.

She slid an arm around Spock, to tease Bones and to gently let him down. Sure… she liked him, but she felt guilty about the thought of giving into him like she'd been considering for so darn long. "Sorry Cowboy, but I'll have to pass." Spock was tense in her gentle grasp and she hoped she didn't offend him.

Bones shrugged. "Then I'll just take my hat back." He teased and stole said hat right off her head.

"Hey!" She protested as Galia's music came on. Her protest turned into a groan as she hid her face. "Oh My God, Galia NO!" She cried into her hands.

"_I think I did it again. I made you believe we're more than just friends. Oh baby it might seem like a crush. But it doesn't mean that I'm serious. Cause to loose all my senses that is just so typically me._" Galia sang, dancing around and having a blast. Chris idly wondered how much her green friend had drunk already.

"Is it not her who often falls into love too quickly?" Spock asked her, his very warm breath ghosting over her neck and ear. She shuddered slightly.

She nodded, trying to get herself under control so she wouldn't stutter. "Yea, it's a joke. But it sort of suits. As I understand it the singer was… permiscious."

Spock smiled as much as he ever smiled, his eyes glittering with his amusement while his face remained passive. She smiled back. "Her dancing is… interesting."

Chris snorted. "I think she got it from the original music video." When Galia finished she realized it was Jim's turn. She noticed he was incredibly nervous, she bit her lip and grinned. What was he planning, she wondered.

As the music began she knew and she smiled brightly. "This is going to be so sweet." She said softly to Spock and Bones, both of whom looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Jim doesn't do sweet." Bones said. "I don't think he even understands the meaning of the word."

"I agree with the doctor," Spock said, "for once." They both looked like they'd tasted something terrible, though the expression was only in Spock's eyes and the very minute wrinkle between the brows. She laughed, and then Jim began to sing.

"_It's freaking me out that I didn't see, you're so damn hot girl it's just crazy. And without a doubt I still can't believe, that you were right there in front of me_." Chris was right in her assumption that Jim didn't have a great voice, but the emotions she felt coming off him in waves made it amazing. "_Never saw the chemistry that was there with you and me, it's been a long time coming. Just waiting for an angel to take me out of my hell. I'm falling for you, just dropped out of thin air, you came out of nowhere. Right out of the blue, when heaven sent you."_ He was really getting into it, swaying side to side, his eyes focused unwaveringly at Nyota, his lips were quirking into a beautiful, small smile. Not a smirk, not a grin, a smile.

Chris could feel the astonishment in the crowd of her friends, particularly from the two men beside her. She just smiled, closed her eyes and listened, enjoying the hot rush of Jim's love for Nyota and the returning rush from her friend. When Jim finished Ny looked up at Chris minutely, she nodded and Nyota's face broke into a grin.

Jim had just enough time to step off the stage before Ny was in his arms, kissing him like she doubted he'd ever been kissed before. Chris looked at Spock and he offered her a Vulcan smile. "I told her I wished them well." He said to her unspoken question and she wasn't shocked at all to feel he meant it, and that he was fine about it.

"You are the sweetest man I know Spock." She told him before kissing his cheek.

AN: Dun dun DUN! So umm… four more songs left, the question is… what song does Spock sing?!?! Does anyone know where I could find any Vulcan Lullabies? I was thinking that might be cute. Anywho- make your opinions known and REVIEW!!!

Don't worry, more sillyness and sweetness to come, as well as a possible action chapter or two (I'm not good at action but I need something besides the random fluff, right?). I loves all of you who are putting my story on alert, I absolutely ADORE opening my email browser and seeing all those notification emails, it makes me feel loved.

~Kelly


	6. Karaoke Part 2

AN: Christy- that song idea you gave me in the review, 'Halo', is inspired but I'm not going to use it JUST YET. I promise I will though, that was a stroke of genius, but a little too intimate for the pair right now, don't cha think? Enjoy and thanks so much for the reviews everybody! I love you guys!

Bones shifted, his lean frame rising to stand above Chris. He offered her a grim grin. "You may want to find some ear plugs." He warned her with a distinct slur before walking past the still snogging couple to the 'stage' where he grabbed a microphone and punched in his request.

The piano started out the song and Chris closed her eyes. Trust Leo to like Journey. "_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere._" His voice was deep, gruff, laden with his southern drawl, and incredibly sexy. Chris tipped her head back and enjoyed, he was so wrong. And if this was what he sounded like half drunk she wondered what he'd sound like stone cold sober. "_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit, he took the midnight train going anywhere. A stranger in a smokey room, a smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on."_

Chris half wished the older Spock hadn't told her about the possibility of her and Spock. Because Leo… Leo was wonderfully sexy. She could love him, if she tried, if she let them go down that road. But it wasn't like Spock… As Amanda had said… what she felt for Spock wasn't something she could have avoided, just delayed.

She was glad no one else was empathic… it would be hard to explain the conflicting emotions. It was hard dealing with them herself… Bones' voice faded and she opened her eyes to clap and whistle, catching his eye and smiling broadly to show her appreciation.

As Bones dropped into the seat beside her Spock leaned slightly over. "You sing quite well, Doctor. There was most defiantly no need for 'ear plugs'." Chris stared at Spock with amazement. He had just… COMPLEMENTED Bones… Was the world ending? "If only you were as adept in other things…" Spock said, trailing off purposefully. She could sense the amusement from her friend and burst out laughing.

Bones spluttered, angry, but Chris set her hand on his arm. "He meant the compliment, Bones, he's just trying to tease you."

Lily's hand brushed Chris' shoulder and she was awash with her younger friend' nervousness and excitement. Chris looked up and the girl smiled. "Wish me luck." She whispered. "I think I'm gunna do it." She walked up to the stage.

Chris grinned. "Go get him girl." She cheered quietly.

"Another declaration of emotion unrequited?" Spock asked softly.

Chris shook her head. "Oh no, not this time. Lily's liked Pavel since the moment she saw him, and I don't blame her one bit. He's adorable. She's just going to let him know she likes him too." The music started up and she laughed. "We all seem to like late 20th and early 21st century music."

Lily took a deep breath, looked Pavel right in the eye and sang. "_There's somethin' 'bout the way, the street looks when it's just rained. There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car. And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there, in the middle of the parking lot. Yeah._

"_We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know, I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now. But you're so cool, run your hands through your hair, absent-mindedly makin' me want you."_

Chris felt when Pavel realized the song was for him, and that Lily felt the same. His heart about burst with the extreme joy and affection. She wasn't sure it would last a lifetime, in fact she'd bet it wouldn't, but it was a good first shot at love. They were both good, sweet kids and she knew they'd be good to each other… She sort of wished she could have said the same.

Spock watched as Pavel swept the young woman, Lily, into his arms and kissed her. It was not as intimate as Jim's with Nyota but it was much less awkward than HIS first human kiss. He watched, from the corner of his eye, as Chris smiled at the pair with a smug look in her eye.

"Why did you arrange that for them when you are still single?" He asked her suddenly, not realizing he was curious until he asked.

She shrugged absently. "Dunno, probably because I wasn't sure what I wanted."

"But you know now." He prompted, catching her phrasing.

She nodded as Sulu took the stage. "Yes, now I know. But I can't have it, can't have the man I want." Her eyes looked… sad, wistful.

He wanted to ask who it was, to understand why he was out of her reach, to try and solve the problem to soothe Chris' hurt… But he also felt a great, dark, violent anger toward the unnamed man for a reason he couldn't quite place… or wouldn't. He pushed the thoughts away, focusing on Sulu's not unpleasant voice.

"What is it he is singing?" Spock asked.

"'Be Good To Yourself' by the same band as the song McCoy sang." Chris said.

McCoy leaned back, stretching his arms. "What can I say, Journey is a good band. And the classics never die."

Spock looked down at a nodding Chris. "I do not know what to sing." He confessed to her. She looked up at him, startled.

"You don't?"

"No, unfortunately my knowledge of human music is limited and Vulcan music has little singing. What would you suggest?" He asked softly.

Chris looked annoyed, then puzzled, then contemplative. She sighed. "I can't think of anything for you… what music did Amanda like? Surely she listened to Earth music."

He thought it over, his mother HAD been fond of some Earth songs, he had seen the data disks. However he could not remember any of them… His mind was over taken by a memory from his early childhood, when his father had been away and his Mother had sung him to sleep, not because he was worried and lonely, but because she was. But no… that song would not work, it was defiantly a song sung by a woman.

He wracked his memory, trying desperately to find a memory of Amanda in which she was singing. He opened his eyes. He could think of some but they were songs he did not wish to sing in front of his crew mates. He shook his head very slightly at her questioning gaze.

Sulu stepped down from the stage and everyone looked expectantly at him. He fought a flush. It was quite a different feeling, having them all look at him like that and not having anything for them.

"He's not going to sing for us, he's going to play. So while he runs for his Vulcan Lute I'll sing once more, then we'll do a duet." She stood and walked with him to the door. "You can make a very slight connection from your mind to mine if we touch, skin to skin, right?" He nodded, warily. "Ok, good. I'll feed you the notes of the song as we go then."

He nodded and left, walking swiftly toward his rooms. It wasn't a half bad idea, saved face and allowed him to still participate. He quickly entered his rooms, which were much more comfortably warm that the halls and the rec room, and picked up his treasured instrument. It should not have meant to much to him, were he fully Vulcan it would mean nothing. But… his mother had given it to him. Swiftly he returned to the rec room.

Chris had finished her song and was waiting for him on the stage, a chair waiting for him. He walked right to her and sat, getting himself situated. Chris took the mic in one hand and stood behind him, her fingers brushing against the back of his neck and settling there. He could feel her mind reaching for his, making the buzz much stronger and reading her primary thoughts much, much easier.

'Let's do this.' She said from her mind to his, she felt confidant but excited. He wondered if it was their connection that made her excited. Her mind became sheet music, the notes for the piano accompaniment, he could translate them easily enough.

He picked up the song, plucking easily on the strings. "_There's a harvest each Saturday Night at the bars filled with perfume and hitching a ride. A place you can stand for one night and get gone. It's clear this conversation ain't doing a thing 'Cause these boys only listen to me when I sing. And I don't feel like singing tonight, all the same songs."_ Her voice harmonized beautifully with his lute and he fell further into their connection, as far as it would allow. He was drowning in the deep blue of her contentedness. He'd never realized she liked to sing so much…

"_Here in these deep city lights, girl could get lost tonight. I'm finding every reason to be gone, nothing here to hold on to. Could I hold you? The situation's always the same, you've got your wolves and their clothes, whispering Hollywood's name. Stealing gold from the silver they see, but it's not me."_ Flickers of other emotions, different colors, welled up from the deep of her heart and mind. Pale grey sadness, silver longing, black loneness… He closed his eyes and let Chris and the music take him away for a few short minutes.

"_Here in these deep city lights, girl could get lost tonight. I'm finding every reason to be gone, nothing here to hold on to. Could I hold you?"_ Purple hope washed up over her emotions and he drowned in it._ "Calling out somebody save me. I feel like I'm fading away. Am I Gone? Calling out somebody save me, I feel like I'm fading._

"_Here in these deep city lights, girl could get lost tonight. I'm finding every reason to be gone, nothing here to hold on to. Could I hold you?"_ Her voice held the last note in the air with his lute for a long moment before silence filled the small room. Spock opened his eyes as Chris' hand slid from his neck, severing the connection. For half an instant he was lonely in his own mind.

Chris bowed and the room erupted into applause. Chris winked at him. "Obviously they liked it."

"Indeed." He answered, smiling at her with his eyes.

Chris had felt Spock's mind on the fringes of hers, the warm darkness that was not part of her. She didn't want to sever the weak connection between their minds, she wanted him to stay, but she couldn't control her thoughts for much longer. She broke the connection, letting her hand drop, before she thought too much on the delicious heat of Spock's skin under her fingers and the delicate buzz she felt where they touched.

She cursed the older Spock again, wishing he hadn't given her the idea of them together, happy. She'd known for a year that she'd eventually love Spock, but she'd held onto the belief that Spock wouldn't love her in return… The possibility made her head spin and her heartbeat faster.

She smiled down at Spock, as she bowed playfully, trying to keep her voice light and unburdened by her thoughts. She winked at him. "Obviously they liked it." She teased.

"Indeed." He replied, smiling in that way of his, his eyes lightening and dancing slightly. She wondered if it was pathetic that her stomach tied itself into knots at that smile, at the contentedness she knew he felt.

Chris turned to the crowd of their friends, "Well it's past 00 hours and we all should have been in bed ages ago. So scat. I'll see you all in just under six hours." Her friends groaned but began pulling their slightly drunk selves up and wandering away in groups of one and two.

She was very pleased to see Ny and Jim walk out arm in arm, flirting shamelessly. She caught Bone's eye and looked pointedly at the couple, he shook his head, she just grinned. 'How do you do it?' He mouthed to her, she just grinned wider. He waved a dismissive and annoyed hand at her and walked off. She was always surprised at how much the man could drink and still walk a straight line.

Spock caught her attention with a gentle hand on her arm- she realized it was the first time he had deliberately touched her (without her touching him first). Her heart sped up, fluttering like a frikin humming bird. "I shall help you return the equipment." He said smoothly. She realized he hadn't had anything to drink (besides water) all night.

She nodded and picked up the microphones, Spock scooped up the heavy black box like it was nothing- damn Vulcans and their super strength, she thought, trying not to focus on how his arms flexed under his uniform shirt. "Thanks."

She led him to her rooms and let him in, he had never been in them before- she was glad she was generally a tidy person. "Just place them under my desk. I'll deal with them tomorrow." She dropped the microphones atop said desk and looked up at her taller friend.

He was surveying her room, taking in the fact it was quite obviously NOT as it had started out. Instead of the regulation sleeping pallet (seriously uncomfortable, by the way) she had a mess of silk pillows and Bizantine Cotton blankets. Her floor was covered by a similarly styled area rug and instead of chairs and normal tables she had the traditional Japanese low table and floor pillows. Only her desk was regulation standard and it was framed by scrolls and art work on the walls from different planets- one from each planet she'd been to.

"It is above the normal comfortable human temperature." Sock commented.

Chris shrugged. "I'm part Vulcan, remember? I like the heat as much as I like the rain and the cold."

"I see." He replied, looking her over with an odd look in his eyes. She wanted to know what he was feeling but wasn't sure she wanted to intrude on his privacy. "I shall adjourn. Thank you for a pleasant evening, Chris."

She smiled at his retreating back. "Any time Spock, and…" He hesitated in her open door and turned to her, waiting for her to continue. "Thank you for participating. Maybe one day you'll sing for me?"

Her cheeks were green, she could feel the heat on them, but he didn't seem to mind, or even notice. Because in fact the tips of his ears were turning a very pale green as he, too, blushed. "Perhaps, another day." He answered before walking, swiftly, away.

Chris watched him go, both bemused by his reaction and enjoying the way her friend moved… the coiled strength and easy grace. She shook herself and turned away. She didn't want to need a cold shower, or to wear out even MORE batteries…

AN: Ok, I know it was short but I didn't want to post one HUGE chapter. Hope you all liked my solution for Spock's song. I just… I couldn't find a song that said SPOCK that wasn't also too… intimate for them in both the situation (public) and their current relationship (Spock is learning the Denial is not just a river in Egypt ;D ). ANYWAY, I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, though I'm starting it today, because it's actually going to have action and probably be pretty long. So I'm shooting for Saturday.

ALSO I want to let you all know not to feel sorry for Bones and Sulu for being single, I have a plan, which will involve spin off stories. So if you show me the love I'll show my favorite doctor the love too. ;)

And hugs and kisses for all my reviewers, you totally make my day when I read these awesome reviews you keep sending me. So keep it coming, I've decided that reviews get a preview in return. Ciao!


	7. Gemini & Vulcan II

AN: So to start off, thanks so very much to the 23 of you who have favorite-ed this story, I really hope you continue to love it. And a big thanks to my 35 people who have this story on alert (I'm aware some of you overlap, so double thanks :D). Hope you like my attempt at action.

2258 – August 3rd

Chris lounged in her chair on the Bridge beside one of her closest friends when the soft beep caught her attention.

"Capitan," Uhura said, grinning just a little too much, "We're receiving a message from StarFleet Command. Would you like to view it here or in your ready room?"

Jim shrugged. "Eh, might as well see it here. I don't think I've done anything to deserve a chewing out." Chris snickered and felt the amusement of the entire bridge crew. Everyone knew all about the calls Jim got once in a while by some Admiral telling him off for one stupid mistake or another. Usually for him going on Away missions when he probably shouldn't.

The face on the screen made Chris smile though, and she knew it wasn't a chewing out message. Her Father had been as impetuous as Jim in his early years too. "Hello _Enterprise_ Crew. Jim, you better be taking café of my girl, if there's a scratch on her when you get back I'll be deeply annoyed." Chris blushed as Jim shot a glance at her, snickering. Spock lifted a brow in his curiosity and she made a quick 'later' motion with her hand.

"You next mission is to return to the Gemini Base, collect the new mining and medical equipment for Vulcan II and deliver it safely to the Colony. There's been some spotty reports about piracy in the area and we can't take chances." The indignant fury that had slowly been building in Jim dissipated slightly at the word 'piracy'. Her friend grinned like an idiot. "Once there see to the Colony, make sure they have everything they need, then see if you can substantiate these claims about pirates." He saluted them and grinned. "Be Safe. Admiral Pike out." The screen went black.

"Well then!" Jim said exuberantly, looking excited. "Lets go hunt pirates." The crew chuckled. "Sulu, set in a course for Gemini Starbase."

"Aye Aye Capitan." Chris watched as the cute man's fingers moved swiftly over the console. Why was he single? She wondered, he's cute enough, and smart as a whip, and not nearly as awkward as Chekov… "Course laid in, we should arrive at the StarBase in two days, and then at Vulcan II four days after we depart from Gemini."

"Wonderful. Good work Sulu. Lets shake a leg. Pirate hunting sounds like fun." Jim said happily. "Miss Uhura, could you please get ahold of Gemini and let them know to expect us? Ask them how long it should take to get all the supplies on board."

"Yes Capitan." Uhura said, turning to her console.

Jim turned to Chris. "How do you like your dad reminding me not to let you get 'a scratch'?" He teased.

She grinned. "Oh, I think it's sweet. I keep sending messages to his doctor reminding him that if he fucks up he's got the legendary _Enterprise_ crew more than willing to visit Earth and kick his ass." There was a series of soft words of agreement.

"How is de Admiral doing, Chwis?" Chekov asked.

"He says he's good but I think he misses us. He keeps dropping hints that he'll be back on a ship as soon as he can." She said, smiling fondly, remembering the transmissions from her Father. She got them once a week, of not more. He really was a worry wort.

"He's a lot like his daughter." Jim said grinning. "Too much wanderlust to settle."

"I disagree, Capitan." Spock said blankly, everyone turned to look at him. "I believe that he is simply not used to being able to relax. As you pointed out, he is Lieutenant Charis' father." She shot her friend a quizzical look. "It could not have been a relaxing, stress-free occupation."

Jim burst out laughing as Chris spluttered for a moment. "Oh God… someone get Bones up here. Spock made a JOKE!" Jim roared and the crew began laughing. Spock remained impassive but Chris saw the amusement in his eyes.

"I did no such thing Capitan." Spock said. "I simply expressed my opinion as to his desires to return to active duty."

Chris huffed, faking hurt. "You are all so mean." She pouted at the screen. "I mean I only blew up the house that once…" She let the sentence trail off and the crew simply laughed harder, Chris joined them, smiling. THIS was her home, This was perfect.

"Capitan," Uhura said after everyone had slipped back into a comfortable silence.

"Yes Uhura?" Jim asked, Chris saw the twitch of his lips saying he'd just caught himself before making a less than professional remark.

"Gemini says it should take them six hours to load us up with supplies for Vulcan II. And they'll be waiting for us." Uhura said, then she blushed. "Sir." She added.

Chris grinned. They were all still a little awkward about titles and professionalism. Except for Spock, but that man was one of a kind. Which was possibly a good thing because no one else could stand it if there were another Spock. Chris secretly thought it was funny that there WAS a second Spock and that they were going to see him soon…

She brightened at the thought. She could see the Older Spock! She could talk to him and maybe talk out her damnedable feelings for HER Spock… wait… was he HER Spock? She shook her head. Yes, he was Her Spock in that he was from Her timeline, belonging to the same universe as her, not Hers like she wished he was… If she did, which she didn't… She frowned.

"Alrighty Chekov, tell the crew what's going on." Jim said, forcing her from her confusing, muddled thoughts. She fought a giggle. Chekov and the world Vulcan was a funny mix…

"Mai I haff yur attention please. At oh-swix- hundred hours we receiwed orders from Starfleet Kommand." Chekov said, looking into the little camera. Chris grinned. She adored that kids accent… so damned cute. "We are to return to Gemini Starbase and kollect supplies for the new Wulcan two kolony." She heard Jim snicker under his breath. Jim liked the kid's V's because they became W's. Chris had to agree that the word Vulcan was much funnier when Chekov said it. "After dropping de supplies off at Wulcan two we shall begin a search for pirates seen in the area. We will arriwe at Gemini in two days. Sank you for your time."

Snickering nearly silently Jim said. "Great job Chekov. Dunno what we'd do without you." Chekov smiled under the praise and Chris had to fight back a sigh. The kid… hero-worshiping Jim like that made him so happy to please, but it only made him look MORE like an adorably curly puppy.

August 5th

As always the docking at Gemini was flawless, Sulu was a great pilot (even if he did forget the parking break that one time), and they were exactly on time. It was a great precedent to set, Chris thought, as she dashed to the transporter room. Starfleet Command would get word of their promptness and be pleased. Which was good because even if the _Enterprise_ was their flagship, she was also the black sheep of the fleet.

She reached the transporter room and grinned at Scotty. "I need two hours, Jim said it was okay as long as I didn't take too much longer." She told her older friend.

Spock stepped onto the pad beside her. "I shall accompany you onto Gemini, I require a few things myself." He said, glancing at Scotty. "Energize Scotty."

The Scott muttered a few words about what he could do with his orders and maybe add a please because it wouldn't hurt. Spock pretended not to notice as they were engulfed in the swirling lights and dematerialized. Once on Gemini Spock turned to her.

"Might I ask why you are here?" His brow hadn't risen yet, he was merely making conversation as they wove their way through the crowded corridors toward the shops. "Anything you could wish to buy could also be delivered to the ship."

Chris blushed a deep emerald green. She REALLY didn't want to explain to Spock what she wanted to buy couldn't be delivered because then it would be on the manifest… And well… you just DON'T have vibrators on the manifest. Her favorite had died and she wanted to replace it before they went to the new colony… because… well… Spock plus heavy physical workload equaled a sweaty Spock and aside from great physical labor in the extreme heat there was only one way to make a Vulcan sweat.

She smiled up at him. "I just had to get off the ship. I like it here, always so many people, so many colors, smells, and sounds." A bullhorn went off behind them and she leapt a mile, to Spock's amusement (he lifted an eyebrow at her, his eyes laughing very slightly). "Anyway, I'll be going. I'll see you back on board." She said and tried to dash off, using her smaller size to let her weave through the crowd better.

Spock caught up with her quickly. Apparently a coldly staring Vulcan was creepy and people just moved aside for him, it was like the biblical parting of the Red Sea. "Chris, it would be logical to remain together. It is not entirely safe to be alone." He fell into step with her once more. He looked pristine as ever, she was breathing heavier. Damn Vulcans…

"Spock, that's really sweet of you and all, but I'd rather not have the company." She admitted, trying to fight away the blush. "I… I wanted to buy a few things I don't exactly want a friend… well… ANYONE to see." He looked mildly confused and she fought the urge to cry. "Private things." She said, trying to put the emphasis just right so he'd understand.

Those dark eyes widened minutely but comically (if you were paying attention) and his ears went green. "Ah… I understand. I shall…" He looked at a loss for words and Chris had to fight a giggle. Finally, something to make Spock speechless, the impression of sexy underwear…. 'Oh' she thought, 'now there's an idea. I haven't bought and cute under things for a while…'

But Spock rallied and composed himself, the blush disappearing and his expression returning to normal. "I shall meet you at the Fleet bar" (It was a chain, there was one at every Federation outpost) "in an hour. Is that enough time?"

She saw the slight green blush return to the tips of his ears. "Yes, should be. I'll see you there." And then she all but RAN away from him before he decided his curiosity outweighed his embarrassment and Vulcan sensibility. To her relief he did NOT follow her.

Spock purchased the insense he did not trust to the cargo handlers (it had been shattered and utterly useless last time) and waited quietly in a corner booth of the Fleet bar, sipping on a water with lime. He tried very desperately not to think about the 'private things' Chris would possibly desire to purchase. His mind, unfortunately, kept supplying him with the possibilities that he knew of, underwear.

He knew from the summer he had spent mostly with her and working, that Chris had a very extensive collection of casual and formal wear. Perhaps she was purchasing something to attempt to attract the man she was interested it… He stopped that through before it could fully form, preventing the dark rage he'd been feeling since she admitted to her predicament. He'd realized what the dark emotion was… it was hate. He wasn't sure how one could hate someone one has never met, but he hated the man who had Chris' heart… and he wasn't sure why…

"Hey, pretty lady, what did you buy?" Asked a very loud, very slurred voice. He heard movement and turned to look. He fought a frown when he saw a very large Cardassian standing over Chris as she clutched a bag and glared at the stranger. Spock stood and made his way slowly to them, Chris might not need his assistance. Though his 'heart' was screaming for him to step in immediately he knew, logically, that Chris was both capable and very proud.

"None of your business, Civilian, now please step aside." Chris snapped, trying to step past the man.

He wouldn't have any of that, placing an arm of the bar, blocking Chris' path with his body. "Aw now, pretty thing, lets have a look!" Quick as a wink the alien snatched her bag and opened it for the entire bar to see. Had he looked, which he did NOT, he would have seen a black and white lace bra and matching underwear… "You gonna wear these for me tonight sweetheart?" He asked.

Spock watched Chris vibrate in anger, her blue and green eyes darkening with her rage. "You will give me that back before I reach the count of three, or you will be in serious pain." She snarled, her fists balling up. "One." She said. No one moved. "Two." There were chuckles as the idiot continued to defy her… "Three." She said, smiling a very dark little smile.

Her fists flew and there was a series of cries of pain. Chris scooped up her bag, stepped over the alien, and grabbed Spock's arm. "Lets go." Chris said, "I'm not in the mood for a drink anymore."

"Indeed." Spock said, stepping over the Cardassian. Chris followed, stepping on the alien, who groaned in pain.

"He the one you wear those for?" The alien asked when they were fifteen or so feet from the door. "Pansy let you fight your own battles."

Spock turned and saw the idiot trying to stand. "May I?" He asked Chris quietly. She nodded. He strode forward, caught the man's shirt, and lifted him clean off the floor. "I allow her to beat you because you had a slightly better chance of defending yourself against her. Against me there would be even less of a chance for you." He dropped the alien, who crashed to the floor. "Also it seems that you are the 'pansy' for allowing a woman to defeat you."

He turned and strode back to a widely smiling Chris. Taking her arm he murmured, "I did have the correct definition of 'pansy' correct?"

She laughed softly as they exited the bar. "Yes, yes you did." Her hand tightened on his arm. "Thanks Spock."

"No thanks is needed, Chris. As I am sure you would say, 'what are friends for?'" He answered, feeling both light at earning her thanks and her beautiful smile, and heavy for a reason he couldn't quite place.

2258 - August 9th

Chris was ecstatic that Jim declared that Vulcan II was simply "too damned hot" and he wasn't going to require the Starfleet issue uniforms. She dressed in workable clothes, a generic white cotton tank top and jeans, but under them she couldn't help but wear her favorite bra (deep, bright green that showed through playfully). It was a fantastic thing, wireless but still the best thing for support, and it was incredibly comfortable.

She all but jogged to the transporter room, her regulation boots thumping out a quick rhythm through the halls, her long ponytail bouncing. She wanted to speak to Sarek, to both see how he was holding up and ask a quick favor, as well as to the Older Spock, to chew him out and then ask a WORLD of questions. She stepped into the transporter room and saw Jim and Bones. Both looked her over and she saw the playful heat in both their eyes.

"Good morning boys." She taunted, stepping up next to them.

"I will have you know Chris," Bones said, "I am a man, not a boy."

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Mhmm, prove it. Say that while looking me in the eye." Spock walked in and she half noticed him hesitate, his eyes on the three of them, before stepping onto the platform and standing behind her, on the available pad.

"But you have such nice, pert breasts." McCoy said, ignoring Spock. No one noticed the Vulcan's hands tighten slightly before straightening out into a too tense relaxed stance. "I like to look at them."

Chris rolled her eyes again. "I also have very pretty eyes. You should like to look that them too."

Jim deliberately looked her in the eye. "Yes, you do." And then his eyes dropped again, to her ass instead of her chest. "And quite a lovely ass, if I do say so myself."

Chris fought the urge to smack them both on the backs of their heads. "Keep it up boys, I'll find a way to make you regret it." She flashed a smile at Spock. "Spock could tell you what I did to the stupid Cardassian in the Fleet bar at Gemini. I might be so inclined to reenact it for you." Spock's hands relaxed, still unnoticed by everyone.

A few particularly burly security members joined them on the pad and Jim looked at Scotty. "Beam us down, Scotty."

"Sir, yes sir." Scotty said playfully, waving at them. Chris wondered why the Scott was so adverse to taking Spock's orders but not Jim's… They appeared on Vulcan II and Chris tipped her head back, letting the hot sun's rays caress her cheeks.

"Holy Hell, it's hot." Jim groaned.

Chris spread her arms. "Yes…" she hissed in pleasure, like a cat in the sun she rolled her shoulders. "Isn't it heavenly?" She looked up and realized she was getting four dark glares and one amused Vulcan look. She promptly proved her age by sticking her tongue out at the humans.

"Greetings, Capitan Kirk." Came a familiar voice and a warm, familiar flavored set of emotions, friendly and pleased at their arrival.

"Greetings Ambassadors." Jim said, smiling at the older Spock and Sarek.

Chris felt the wash of HER Spock's sudden dislike and nearly shuddered at the conflicting emotions from the same (but different) emotional sources. Why didn't her Spock like Older Spock? She nodded politely to both men when their eyes turned to her, Sarek's distant but not unkind, Older Spock's open and friendly… loving.

"Greetings Ambassadors. It is good to see you both well." She said in perfect Vulcan, she felt Jim's mild annoyance and the shock of the security team.

"And you, Caris, daughter of Admiral Pike and Granddaughter of N'Kalia." Sarek answered. Chris fought a flinch at her Me'Me's name. "You may wish to know that N'Kalia has survived and is residing here."

She forced a smile, sensing the worry from both her Spock and the Older one… and in fact from Jim and Bones… Wait… how did they understand? She wondered before realizing that Sarek had spoken in Standard English. "I thank you, Ambassador Sarek, for the information." She replied in the same language.

"She wishes to see you." He continued. She couldn't stop the frown that pulled on her lips. "I shall accompany you there if it is alright with your Capitan." He glanced at Jim.

Jim looked at her, frowning, his eyes worried. She nodded minutely, letting him know she'd be alright. Jim frowned more, probably at the look in her eyes, but nodded. "Sure, but we need her back quickly if we're to stick to the schedule."

"I shall return her shortly." Sarek promised, turning to guide Chris. After a moments hesitation she squared her shoulders and walked after him.

Once out of hearing range of both Spocks she turned to her guide. "Sarek, I wish to ask a personal question." She said in Vulcan.

He glanced at her and she opened her empathy. "Go ahead," he responded in kind.

"How are you… without Amanda?" She asked gently.

She felt the flash of hurt, of loss, of loneliness. "I am…" he hesitated, obviously trying not to lie. "…surviving."

She offered him a wan smile. "That is all we can hope for." She answered sagely, knowing the feeling of total and complete loss.

"How is my son?" Sarek asked, his worry only obvious to her because she could feel it, overpowering her own mind for a moment until she shut down her gift.

"He is also surviving. Jim and I keep the senior crewmembers busy with both work and crew bonding activities. We're trying to give him something to hold on to, to take his mind off of it." She frowned slightly. "But I feel his sadness, at night, when he thinks us all asleep." She saw the flicker in Sarek's eyes. "He is surviving. I won't let it destroy him, I need him, he's my closest friend."

Sarek looked at her and she was startled to notice his eyes glittered not with sadness but something else. She opened back up her gift and was startled to feel his joy, his relief. "Amanda was right about you." Sarek admitted. "You are very good for Spock. She was very fond of you."

Chris felt the bitter tears spring to her eyes at the thought of Amanda. "I was very fond of her, too. She was… very much like I imagined my mother would be, had she survived."

"You also miss her." Sarek said, outwardly totally unaffected by her tears but she could feel his worry, his shock, and his… envy? Did he envy her in that she could cry?

"Very much so." She admitted. "But I try not to think about it," she admitted as she scrubbed the tears that fell onto her cheeks, "Otherwise I'd cry constantly."

"I understand." The older Vulcan admitted and Chris decided that… maybe Vulcans weren't so bad after all.

"Could I ask you a favor?" She asked Sarek as they came into view of a beautiful house.

"I may not agree, but you may ask." Sarek answered diplomatically.

"Do you… have any pictures of Amanda? I know she was really OCD about carrying Data disks with all the important information."

"Yes, we each had a copy of all our files. I do have images of her stored."

"Could I get a copy of them? Just the images of her, you, and young Spock."

"Might I ask why?" Sarek asked, stopping and looking at her.

Chris smiled softly. "Christmas gift for Spock. I'm working on something to help him remember her, always." She tipped her head to one side, contemplating the Vulcan before her. "I could send you a copy of the finished product."

Sarek's eyes actually SMILED very slightly at her as he nodded. "I shall have the files copied and give you the disk before you leave for the night." He looked at the house they stood outside of. "Shall I wait for you?"

Chris looked at the building and frowned. "No… I think I can find my way back. And I suppose this is one visit I ought to make alone."

"As you wish." Sarek said, spreading his fingers in the traditional Vulcan salute. "Live long and Prosper."

Chris copied the gesture. "Prosperity and Long Life, my Friend." She answered. Sarek turned and left, leaving her alone outside her Me'Me's house. She wondered if she could make a run for it then she the line of thought down. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she walked up to the house and knocked.

AN: My doves! I love you all! Last night we broke the 400 hits a day marker and I am just ESTATIC. We have officially doubled the number of reviews I've ever had for a single story, and I've gotten TONES of story alerts since I started this yesterday morning. Hope you enjoyed this update.

And remember, review = PREVIEW!!!


	8. Dinner Date From Hell?

AN: So… I read an awesome Bones fic earlier today and had a terribly wonderful idea. I'm running off very little sleep, chocolate and tea. Any who, enjoy, maybe the action will get moving… I dunno. I can't promise anything. I just do as I'm told…

Spock was quite relieved when he heard approaching footsteps, thirty minutes after Chris left. He looked up and his relief fled. It was Chris, but she looked… worse for wear. There was no bounce to her step, no smile on her lips or in her eyes, and in fact it looked like she'd been crying… her cheeks were flushed a light green… and her lower lips had a dark green line down it.

His blood ran cold for half an instant then raging hot. She had a split lip! She locked her eyes with his and shook her head, obviously sensing his anger… he quickly controlled the emotion, feeling it boil just under the surface of his control, it did not affect his decisions but he felt it…. Oh did he feel it.

"Chrissy!" Jim said, startled. Spock noticed everyone stopped and looked up. Jim strode to Chris and touched her lip. "What the hell happened?!"

"I fell." Chris lied smoothly. No one believed her, there was no dirt on her clothing for one, but no one could prove otherwise.

"On to whose fist?" McCoy asked darkly and Spock had to agree.

"It was an open palm, not a fist. Fists leave bruises." Chris said, brushing off Jim and walking to the crates. "Lets get this unloaded."

An hour later the crates were unloaded to everyone's obvious relief. Spock was not suffering from the heat but he knew the others were. His human companions were covered in sweat, their clothing very damp, and their cheeks flushed. He glanced at Chris.

She looked as fine as he felt, she had the thinnest sheen of sweat, from exertion, not heat, but no flush. In fact she looked… happier. It was obvious others noticed her state because McCoy glared at her.

"I hate you." He told her and Spock tensed. Why would the Doctor, her friend, hate her? "Hobgoblin." He mocked at her.

Chris just laughed. "I love you too Bones. You're just jealous I handle the heat better than you."

"I'm plotting your demise." The doctor growled. Chris just rolled her eyes.

Spock heard the sound of foot falls and looked away from the conversation toward the west, where the sound was coming from. He saw three people approach, an older female Vulcan and two young girls. Each carried a tray laden with objects. He tensed as they approached.

One of the younger girls approached him, offering him the tray. On it, he realized with a start, were cups of cool water. He took one with a soft word of thanks.

"Me'Me," he heard Chris say in a distant, cold voice. He tensed and turned, taking an involuntary step forward.

"Caris," the old female said in fluid, fast Vulcan, "I have been illogical since the day of your mother's birth. I was wrong to be afraid then, wrong to shun your mother, and wrong to treat you as I have."

Chris lifted a brow in an exact replica of his distant, unkind, mildly curious expression.

"I apologize." The woman said. "Forgive me, please. And do not shun your Mother's half sibling's children."

He saw Chris waver, her eyes flickering from acceptance and forgiveness to pain and hurt. "You slapped me." She accused. "I came, at your request, and you called me Devil child, slapped me for 'daring to step foot on this planet', and bid me to leave and never return."

He was startled and horrified to see tears in the eyes of both women. "You look so much like _her_, the daughter I shunned and have missed for so long. And _she_ looked exactly like _him_. The man I… I loved."

He watched as Chris closed her mis-matched eyes and tears fell down her cheeks. "I can't forgive you, just like that. I can't forget a lifetime of hurt." The old Vulcan sighed, her head dropping. "But…" Spock's heart stopped for a moment and the woman's head snapped up, her eyes frantic and hopeful. "I can try."

One of the children walked up to her, offering her a drink. "I am S'tarn." The girl said.

Chris dropped to her knee, accepting the drink. "I'm Chris. We're cousins."

The girl, no older than five, reached out her hand and touched Chris' eyebrows, tracing the very human features. "You don't look very Vulcan." She said.

Chris actually laughed, which made the girl look shocked. "I'm not very Vulcan, but a little." She turned her head to show off her ear.

The girl touched Chris' ear like she thought it was fake, as soon as she realized it was real she pulled her hand back. "I apologize." She said.

Chris smiled. "It's okay. It just tickles."

The girl tapped Chris' smile. "You bleed green."

Chris could feel the shock, the amazement, the… joy, of the girl in front of her. But also the deep, dark, horrible sadness and anger. She'd bottled it up, kept her hurt close to her heart, and Chris knew it would just keep growing. She wanted to hug the child, but wasn't sure if she dared. Instead she smiled and took a sip of the cool drink… water with mint leaves.

"Thank you for the drink, S'tarn." She said, standing, disengaging.

"Come for dinner," Me'Me said, the slight inflection making it a question, not a command. "You may bring your friend, Spock, if you wish."

She tensed, not sure if it was a good idea, but one look at S'tarn and her sister, at the curiosity in their dark eyes, was enough to kill her discomfort. "Sure. I'll come, I'll ask Spock…"

"I would be delighted." Said the soft, deep voice of her friend from behind her. She about leapt out of her skin. "Perhaps we could invite my Father and the Ambassador who was with him earlier, make it a family dinner."

And then Chris realized that her Me'Me thought she and Spock were lovers… and Spock was letting the image continue. She shot him a look but he simply looked back at her as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

But her Me'Me was nodding, surprisingly excited. "Yes, yes. The Ambassadors are most welcome."

"We shall be available after our shift." Spock said.

"So we could come around a little after nineteen hundred hours. Is that alright?" She asked.

Me'Me was nodding and the girls felt excited to Chris. "I shall see you both then. Please, enjoy the refreshments and accept our gratitude for helping us." She shooed the girls and the three of them walked away.

Once she was sure they were out of earshot she turned on Spock and growled at him in Vulcan. "What the HELL! Spock, she thinks we're dating!"

"I am aware." He said calmly.

She felt her cheeks flushing emerald in her anger. "Spock I swear, if you don't explain to me right now you will NEVER be able to have kids."

He gave her a steady look. "Your grandmother has reunited with you. If she were to attempt to do so she could try and find a mate for you. As she is aware of my status and my Father's status, she will consider me a very logical mate for you and as such will not try to find you another. By Vulcan law you are still a minor until you are 25, if she choses a mate for you then you will have no rights to refuse her."

She stared at him, eyes wide. "But… but Spock… that's LYING."

"I am aware." He answered.

"You don't lie… Vulcan's don't lie."

"We do if we deem it a logical endevor. It is only logical to make her assume you are currently spoken for by a man who is up to her approval. We shall leave soon and then it will not matter."

"Okay, STOP yabbering on in Vulcan and speak GOD DAMNED ENGLISH!" Bones yelled, looking deeply annoyed.

"Also," Spock added in Vulcan, to Bones' annoyance. "It will aide me as it shall make my Father assume we are 'dating' and as such he shall not attempt to find me a new mate."

Chris sighed and looked up and realized the two security officers, Bones, and Jim were staring at her and Spock and were all varying from curious to deeply annoyed and very curious. "My Me'Me just apologized, I said I forgive her, she asked me to dinner and Spock is pretending to be my boyfriend." She summarized.

Jim burst out laughed and Bones just blinked a few times before muttering and taking a sip from his flask. Chris shot forward, stole said flash and drained it while Bones protested.

She glared at her older friend. "YOU'RE not the one pretending to be dating Spock." She snapped.

That stopped him mid-rant and he thought it over before nodding. "You're right, help yourself, you're gonna need it." She could feel Spock's relief that she, apparently, agreed to his slightly hair brained scheme.

Spock was not quite sure his plan was a good one. He had seen, and recognized, the considering look in Chris' grandmother's eyes. He had reacted to protect her without any logical thought, to his chagrin. Once he had, however, established himself as her significant other he realized how useful such an assumption could potentially be for himself as well.

He doubted his father would force another mate upon him, and he was old enough to ignore his Father's wishes, but He could not say the same for Chris. She was younger than him by seven years and as she was not yet 25 she was still a minor by Vulcan law.

His plan, while possibly flawed, was one his Mother would have deeply approved of so he stuck to it. As he had noticed in a good many things. There was no logical (and valid) reason to go through with the plan. But there was no logical reason why he should not go through with the plan.

1855 hours rolled around and found Chris in her room, still wearing her uniform, glaring at the clothing literally strewn around the room. She wanted to cry. What to wear, what to wear… She had no traditional Vulcan robes, she didn't feel like wearing her uniform, or her really casual clothes… Something about a 'family' dinner with your 'boyfriend' and his 'family' made her think casual would be inadvisable.

She stripped off her red outer shirt and tossed it into her hamper. God what was Spock thinking? What was she thinking? What was ANYONE thinking?! A knock at the door made her jump out of her skin.

"Come in." she yelped, assuming it was either Jim or Bones, come to mock her some more. She didn't bother turning toward the door as it hissed open.

"You are not yet dressed." Came Spock's dry, deep voice.

Chris yelped a second time and spun around. "Spock! God you gave me such a scare."

"You said I could come in." He stated, his dark eyes taking in her state of dress and the room around her. A single brow rose.

"I know, I know. It looks like a tropical storm came through here. I… I can't figure out what to wear." She admitted. She looked him over. He was wearing traditional Vulcan robes, black (no surprise there) and very thin cotton to allow for air flow in the heat. She had to admit, they looked good on him.

"Do you wish for my advice?" He asked softly, his eyes slightly unsure.

She nodded. "God, PLEASE! I know nearly nothing about Vulcan culture except that robes are usually a good thing and well… obviously I don't have any."

His eyes smiled. "Did you bring the dress you wore when we went to see 'Phantom of the Opera' last summer?"

She thought for a moment, impressed he remembered when she did not… "Our first Broadway play…" she thought for a moment longer. "Oh! The black and white one, with the yellow ribbon under the bodice?" He nodded. "Yea, I'm pretty sure it's here somewhere…" She started digging among the nicer dresses.

"It would be ill advised to wear the 'high heels' however." He commented.

Chris snickered. "Aww, didn't you like what they did to my center of gravity? I thought they looked sexy."

Had she looked up she would have noticed the very deep green blush on the tips of his ears. "I make no comment on the matter. I still believe they are illogical. And for tonight they are doubly so. We shall be walking over broken ground."

She found the dress and grinned, when she stood Spock looked as composed as ever. "It's okay, I've got some really cute little black and yellow flats around here too…" She smiled brightly. "I still think this is insane, by the way."

"I disagree." He answered.

She rolled her eyes. "Logical, possibly, crazy, defiantly. Now shoo, unless you want to see me strip." And change her underwear… the dress was PERFECT to pair with her new bra. His lips pursed slightly.

"I shall meet you at the Transporter room then?" He asked.

She nodded. "That would be great. I'll be ready to leave in… ten minutes."

"I shall see you there." He said, offering her a slight smile and leaving her to change.

As she pulled off her uniform she wondered about her choice of clothes. Not the dress… but the bra. It would show slightly above the dress, giving everyone a teasing glance at the lace… Was she choosing that particular bra for a reason… If she was being honest with herself… yes.

The bra might, if she was lucky, catch the attention of a certain Vulcan. Who just happened to be pretending to be her boyfriend… She cursed her damned luck. The entire situation, were it not utterly fake, would have been… wonderful… She clasped the bra and stamped out the feelings.

"No," she muttered to herself. "No, No. Bad Chris. Spock is a friend. He has shown no desire for you and it is entirely likely that the course of history in THIS universe has made it so he doesn't feel the same.

Spock looked up when Chris walked into the transporter room, pulled from the dark snarl of thoughts and emotions that had wrapped him in their tendrils. The heels comment had not been a good idea, it had only brought back the memory of her, which he studied with new appreciation.

The memory paled in comparison to reality, however. Chris stepped onto the transported platform next to him wearing the black and white dress from over a year before. But there were slight differences. Her hair, which had originally hidden her ears, was free and gently waved from her earlier braid, exposing her pointed, alien ears. She wore black and yellow shoes that looked to Spock like ballet slippers, and she wore jewelry, which she usually did not.

He wondered if her ear piercing had hurt more than they would had she not been part Vulcan, as he admitted the totally illogical, but attractive, silver hoops that dangled from them. Her eyes looked brighter, her lips slightly plumper… and she smelled like some exotic fruit. He wondered if that was different or if he had simply never allowed himself to notice before…

She obviously noticed his evaluation and spun in a small circle, letting him appreciate the view from behind as well. She smiled. "Well? Appropriate? Logical?" she asked, obviously teasing.

"Appropriate, yes." He admitted, though it exposed more skin than most Vulcan would dare (their skin was too sensitive, any touch, accidental or deliberate, was enough to threaten their emotional and impulse control. "Logical, no."

She frowned. "What did I do wrong? Should I change?"

His lips twitched in amusement. "Jewelry is illogical." He stated. "Particularly earrings."

She rolled her eyes. "Is that all?" she scoffed. "Never mind then." She glanced at the Ensign. "Beam us down sweety. We'll call up when we need a pick up." They were beamed down.

Chris headed, immediately, in the correct direction and Spock fell into step beside her. "Might I ask you a personal query?"

She laughed. "Sure Spock, anything."

"Are you displeased with my deceit?" She looked confused for half a moment. "Your comment to the Doctor. Was it in jest, as I thought, or was I incorrect? Are you displeased with me?" He had been… disquieted since hearing the statement, unsure if she meant her words. He had noticed a habit of humans, and Chris, to express their annoyance by saying things they did not entirely mean.

Her eyes widened and her hand immediately clasped his. The back of his hand warmed at the contact and buzzed, his mind slipping to brush hers as if it were entirely natural. It both unnerved and pleased him. "Spock…" she said softly. "No. I don't mind. I was just… annoyed that the decision was made without consulting me. Since, you know, she is MY crazy grandma."

"I doubt she is crazy." He said, his lips wanting to twitch in amusement.

Chris snorted. "Oh, trust me. Loonier than a looney toon."

He could not help the questioning brow that drifted toward his hairline. "Looney Toon?"

Chris sighed. "Spock, you and I are going to spend HOURS working on your Earth cultural understanding."

"I thought I was doing quite well, Chris." He admitted, annoyed to realize he was not as proficient as he had believed.

"Oh, nonono, you're great with humans in general. But… How can you not know the Looney Toons? It's like… a crime against nature. And I intend to rectify it, tomorrow night." She said vehemently. "We'll start there and work our way up to other vid files… like old movies! 21st century Science Fiction is hysterical."

They reached the house and Chris knocked absently, still focused on him. Spock was … pleased… that she seemed much less worried than she had before. He hoped it was because she found his presence as soothing as he, sometimes, found hers. The door opened and he was greeted by his older self.

"Chris, Spock, please come in." The older Vulcan said, stepping back. Spock had to bite back a flash of extreme dislike, particularly when those eyes, so like his own, dropped to their joined hands. Chris noticed his gaze and dropped Spock's hand like it were painful. He immediately missed the buzz of her mind against his.

"Hello my friend." Chris greeted the old Vulcan with a smile. Spock most certainly did NOT like her greeting him in such a way.

"This way, both of you." The older Spock said, letting his hand slid down Chris' bare arm in a Vulcan caress.

His entire body tensed and he became… jealous… again. He stepped forward and settled his hand on Chris' back, placing his body between the two. He did not glare, did not scowl, did not even acknowledge that he had seen the caress, but he was not about to let it happen again. For the evening Chris was HIS.

Dinner was not nearly as tense as Chris had imagined. She sat between Spock and her young cousin, S'tarn, opposite the three elder Vulcans. Sarek was polite, obviously there was a reason he was an Ambassador because he was quite the politician. Speaking with him was… surprisingly easy. The Older Spock was quite talkative also, which helped. He entreated that Chris tell them of how she met Spock, which amused everyone.

But she did notice that Her Spock was… tense. He was quieter than usual and often had odd surges of dislike when he looked at the Older Spock or when the man spoke. Normally she knew touch was… less than accepted among Vulcans but because she was the barbarous mix-breed she figured it would be odd if she wasn't touching Spock.

Instead of make him more tense, every time her hand brushed his as she reached for something, or when her shoulder bumped his, or her knee caressed his, he seemed to relax. So as she told, rather flamboyantly, of the karaoke night the month before, she settled her hand on Spock's arm.

"Well Spock couldn't think of anything he particularly wanted to sing." She said, smiling, "But I remembered he had his lute on board, so I sent him for that and we did a little duet, he played while I sang." Her fingers tightened slightly on his arm before releasing. "He is an amazing musician, you most defiantly did something right by him, Sarek."

She saw the amusement in everyone's eyes, the affection. It was odd how spending so much time with Spock let her read Vulcans better, when Spock was considered so human by Vulcan standards…

"Would you play for us?" S'tarn's sister, T'Lak, asked. "Before we go to bed?"

Chris smiled and looked into Spock's face. "What do you say Spock? A lullaby for my cousins?"

"I know of no Vulcan lullabies." He said, his brow raised slightly.

She rolled her eyes. "So we'll use a human one. You know, just like before." She saw when his eyes widened very slightly and he realized she was inviting him back into her mind, at least a little.

"If I might borrow a lute, then I do not see why it would be a problem." He admitted.

"You may borrow mine, Spock." Sarek said, standing. "Accompany me home so we may fetch it."

"Of course." Spock said smoothly. As he stood Chris felt the very slight caress of his fingers up her back. When they stroked along her bare shoulder and tangled lightly with her hair she felt the sharp thrill of electricity as his mind brushed hers and her back bloomed in heat.

Chris tried not to let her expression change but she saw the knowing look in the older Spock's eyes and the suspicion in her Me'Me's. As soon as the men left her Me'Me stood. "I shall tend the dishes while we wait. Girls, ready yourselves for bed." She nodded at the older Spock and Chris felt like she was being set up… "You do not disagree to entertaining our guest for a moment, do you?" She asked but it seemed like a token request because she was already slipping away.

Chris rounded on the Older Spock as soon as she could no longer hear the girls. "She is a terrible actress." She accused. "You set her up to do that, to get me alone."

AN: I am so SORRY it took me so darn long. I'm hours later than usual. I usually get stuck around halfway in the afternoons after I post, I sleep on it and wake up with more than enough to finish and start the next chapter… this morning that didn't happen. I'm SORRY! Anyway, Vulcan bonding to come, and the pirates, and 21st birthday parties! (Chris is 21 in September and it's August now!!!)

I love you all, thanks so much for your reviews!!! It totally makes my day! And hey, lets see if we can get over 1000 visitors to this story by the end of the month, only 280 to go! Tell your friends!!!


	9. Song, Meditation, Movies

The older Spock smiled, actually smiled with his lips and everything, very slightly. "Yes, I did request I be left to speak to you alone. I doubted that Spock would allow for you to be left alone in my presence if deception was not utilized."

Chris rolled her eyes. "You learned that from Jim."

The smile twitched slightly wider. "Yes, I did."

Chris found she didn't really mind the deceit. In fact it worked in her favor. She narrowed her eyes at the Vulcan. "You are, as Bones has said many times, a pointy eared BASTARD. But I'll add to that. You are a manipulative, sneaky, infuriating pointy-eared bastard."

The smile did not waver. "Thank you."

She sighed, exasperated, and dropped her head to the table top. "Why did you give me that little bit of hope? I could have gone possibly YEARS more, before I finally snapped. Before I finally realized I loved him." She lifted her head and glared at the older Spock. "Damn it, he doesn't love me. I KNOW he doesn't. I'm an empathy, remember? What I know you feel is NOT what he feels."

Those eyes widened slightly. "You are not a couple?"

She snorted. "Good God, you actually believed that?" she shook her head. "No, no. He noticed the look in Me'Me's eyes earlier and realized that I'm still a minor here. He did me a favor by pretending to be my lover."

"But he touches you." Was the soft, determined reply.

"Acting, remember?" She sighed. "He's my friend. He cares for me only as a friend does. I ought to know. And the worst part is, if I'm not careful… He'll see what I'm trying to hide and… I don't even want to think about it…"

She heard him shift slightly. "I would be willing to teach you to meditate, to heighten your natural Vulcan telepathy." He offered gently and the bittersweet emotions he felt made her realize he'd taught her the task once before… in another life. Her Spock could have taught it to her… if she didn't love him… or if he loved her…

She lifted her head. It wasn't a bad idea, in fact it was inspired. She nodded slowly. "I could come down tomorrow, after my shift but before my movie night with My Spock."

His lips twitched from their usual expression. "Your Spock?"

She nodded. "My Spock. I'm introducing him to Looney Toons."

She saw and felt the amusement he felt. "I remember that… our daughter had just turned five…" He trailed off, his eyes widening slightly. Chris bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying not to think about that sentence. "I apologize. I did not wish to cause you distress."

She shook her head. "I… we…" she bit back the words. "No, don't tell me. Don't torture me with knowledge that isn't mine to know." She took a deep, steadying breath and opened her eyes. "So… tomorrow evening, nineteen hundred hours?"

"I shall meet you." He answered just before Chris' Me'Me came back in, carrying a tray of mugs.

Spock watched his father as they walked back from the small house his Father now called home. There was something… off about his father. He seemed a bit too open, a bit too accepting. He seemed to genuinely LIKE Chris. And while it shouldn't bother him… it DID.

Sarek had distinctly NOT liked Chris the first time they met, at academy. He had considered her reckless and a rule-breaker. But it seemed as if his Father was… oddly happy Spock was seeing her. He wondered why. Before he could ask his Father spoke.

"You mother was very fond if Chris." He said, startling Spock and making the slowly healing hole in his heart ache.

"I was aware." He said slightly tersly. "She spent a week, last summer, with us both. She invited Chris to nearly everything we did." He'd enjoyed it, having his dearest friend so happy, and his mother so fond of her…

"She thought the two of you were lovers." Sarek said, startling Spock into stopping in his tracks.

"Please, repeat that. I must have mis-heard you." He said politely.

Sarek looked at him and Spock could almost see the amusement in his father's eyes. "You did not. Your Mother felt that Chris was the human you had mentioned dating. She believed that… the two of you would eventually reach this point. It is a shame she is not here to see it."

Spock fell back into step with his father, suddenly glad his Mother was not with them, because he could not have lied to her.

Sarek continued. "She would have gloated. She made a bet with me, saying that by this Christmas Chris would have wooed you."

Spock felt his brows raise in his surprise. "Woo me?"

Sarek glanced at his son. "You are my son, Spock. And… Chris is very like Amanda. Your mother wooed me, she felt that Chris would eventually woo you."

Spock bit his cheek, fighting away his conflicting emotions. He had not been wooed… he did not love Chris as a man loved a woman, but as a friend loved another friend. But it was so… very EASY to fall into the role of Chris' partner…

They reached the house and Spock immediately dismissed his serious thought when he saw the look in Chris' eyes. Something was distressing her, though she sat beside her two cousins, talking to the four Vulcans as if nothing were wrong… He immediately walked to her side, his fingers brushing her hair absently. It was surprisingly easy to make himself touch her…

The tension in her flowed away as soon as he was beside her and she leaned slightly back against his legs. She tipped her face up to look him in the eyes and he was given a fantastic view down the top of her dress.

"You ready?" She asked softly.

"If you are." He answered. She stood and motioned for him to take her seat. He did so and she walked around behind him, settling her hand on his shoulder. Her index finger just touched the bare flesh where his neck and shoulder met.

Immediately he sank into her welcome mind. It felt like dunking his head just under the waves of an ocean. (Though he had never done this he could imagine it as he had seen it in vid files). He could see everything just on the surface of her mind but much of the warm depths were dark to him.

"This was one of my Mother's favorites." Chris explained softly. "She used to sing it to me as I fell asleep. It… it's one of my first, and my strongest, memories of her." He felt her sadness like his own, as raw and new as his own.

'_Let's do this._' She thought to him. He saw the sheet music in her mind… his mind… their mind. His fingers began the song, plucking out the right notes for a few seconds before Chris began singing.

"_Spend all you're time waiting, for that second chance. For a break that will make it okay. There's always some reason… to feel not good enough. And it's hard at the end of the day._" Spock felt Chris begin to lose herself in the music, in the bittersweet memories. As much as he tried to stop himself he fell with her, his fingers moving across his father's lute with little to no conscious direction.

"_I need some distraction, ohhh beautiful release. Memories seep from my veins, and make me empty, ohh weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight. You're in the arms of the angel, fly away from here, from this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear_." Absently he felt her fingers move, caressing his shoulder. Though her skin had touched his before, the caress made his skin tingle, a powerful shock of electricity shot from her fingers to his groin, coiling into a hot ball.

"_You are pulled from the wreckage, from your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here."_ He opened his eyes, forcing distance from their emotions and his mind. It took effort, to keep them together but separate, because her mind felt… intoxicating. Far more so than the finest wine. He tried not to think about that, for fear she would hear it in his thoughts.

The song drifted to a close, haunting and sad. Unlike last time Chris did not remove her hand from his shoulder immediately, idily she traced a pattern along his shoulder.

"That was audibly nearly perfect." Sarek murmured gently.

Chris smiled and flushed a pale green. "Thank you."

The girls were shepherded off to bed and Spock made their excuses. "We must be up quite early tomorrow, it was a pleasant evening."

He saw the unease in Chris' eyes so he slid has hand on her back to guide her to the door. She smiled at the senior Vulcans. "I hope to see you all soon. Live long and Prosper." She said sweetly before preceding him out the door. He nodded politely and joined her.

Once out of earshot she turned to him and threw her arms around him in a very exuberant hug. "You are my Hero Spock! I could kiss you."

Spock felt… strangely warm at her words. "There is no need, Chris. We are friends and it did help me also." He didn't dare return the hug, aside from being totally improper he wasn't sure if that was all he would do. In fact he dared not even attempt to remove her arms from his person, lest his skin brush hers. He could not guarantee he could control his impulses, and around Chris he couldn't even anticipate his impulses.

But she must have sensed his unease for she released him and blushed emerald. "Oh, sorry. I'm just so relieved it went so well."

He shook his head and motioned for her to continue walking. "It is not a problem, Chris. I, too, am relieved." He tapped his communicator. "_Enterprise_, two to beam up."

2258- August 10th

Chris felt mildly guilty for not telling her Spock about the meeting with older Spock but she had a feeling he would seriously disapprove. At lunch she had expressed a desire to 'take care of a few things' before movie night to her Spock. She was to meet him in her rooms at 2200 hours.

She glanced at her watch. That date time gave her two hours and fifteen minutes before he would arrive at her door. Spock was nothing if not prompt. She dashed to the transporter room. She'd told Jim where she was going, he hadn't minded, but she'd also asked he not tell Spock. He'd agreed, but he'd looked really curious.

The engineer on duty was, thankfully, an Ensign. She scared him into telling no one where she'd gone, threatening the worst possible punishment she could think of (Telling Scotty to make the kid his personal bitch for a week). When the swirling lights faded she saw the aging face of Spock the older.

"Good evening, Chris." He greeted.

She glanced around and, seeing no one, replied. "Good evening Spock."

"Please, come with me." He said gently, settling his hand on her arm and guiding her to a small house in the opposite direction as her Me'Me's. The main room was exactly as she pictured it. Slightly sparse, tidy to the point of obsession, and done in black and grey.

She sank gracefully onto the provided floor pillow, tucking her feet under her knees. She didn't relax, however, until Spock (the elder, she had to keep reminding herself) settled down in front of her. "Close your eyes," he suggested softly. She did, felling nervous and hyper-aware.

For a long moment there was no sound, and then she heard the slight rustling of clothing on the floor and the very light groan of the footfalls. Music began playing. Her lips quirked up slightly. This song she knew, "Push" by Sarah McLachlan. "I love this song." She murmured.

"I am aware." Came the soft reply. "Relax, I shall do nothing but speak. This is, as you have said, 'all you.'" She snickered slightly but let herself relax, let her mind float, trying to think of nothing in particular.

"Good," he said, and she heard him settle back down, closer. "I will touch your arm so I might lead you to the right place, if that is alright."

She thought about it for a moment, "Not a mind meld?"

She could hear the smile in his voice. "There is no need. I have a lifetime of familiarity with your mind, and you are, as I saw last night, quite comfortable with my mind."

She frowned. "No… I'm comfortable with MY Spock's mind." She didn't need her empathy or her eyes to know she'd hurt him. She bit her lip. "Sorry… but, I can't explain it. I'm… comfortable with you but…"

"You have not yet shared such an intimacy with him, he has not yet seen your whole mind. You do not wish for me to 'be your first' in that regard." He said, his voice a little more distant.

"Partially, but… I just feel like I don't know you well yet… I'd like to know who I'm letting into my head." She explained and she knew it had been the right thing, logical and honest, her Spock would have liked it.

"I understand. But do not worry, it will be as little of a connection as you offered Spock last night." The older Spock murmured. She felt the heat of his hand a top hers without the touch of his skin.

Suddenly she was nervous. Would THIS Spock's touch do the same to her as HER Spock's? Would it buzz against her head and make her heart quicken? Would it make her stomach tie into knots and the warm wave of mild arousal hit her? How weird would that be? How terrible? Would it be like… cheating?

She scolded herself. It couldn't be like cheating, she wasn't WITH her Spock, or any Spock, or anyone- period. She was being stupid. Totally illogical. She had a quick, mental giggle at that thought. God… now she sounded like Spock. Forcing herself to relax she nodded once.

The warm hand engulfed hers, hot and tingling against her skin. The buzzing in her head began instantly. But there was no stomach knotting, no lust, none of the symptoms of love and lust she felt when HER Spock touched her… Instead she felt… not quite like she was safe in her Father's arms… but something very similar.

She relaxed further and felt the gentle tug of his mind guiding hers. It felt… like twisting in on herself, to look at herself from the inside. She had her eyes closed and couldn't see a damn thing… but it FELT like she was seeing. She was 'looking' into a vast expanse, dreams and memories and emotions all higgly piggly, rippling around her.

And how she KNEW what the amorphous blobs were… the ever changing shapes and colors, she didn't know. Absently she felt Spock withdraw. She didn't know if she WANTED it too organized… But she didn't want Spock… HER Spock accidentally seeing something when he touched her mind again.

It felt like only seconds had gone by when a soft voice said. "Chris, my dear…" The first word shattered her concentration ad she hadn't realized it was so fragile.

"Wha?" She asked, her eyes flying open in shock.

Older Spock chuckled, actually CHUCKLED. It was mildly unnerving. Her Spock NEVER showed so much emotion, even to her in private. "You must leave soon."

She blinked. "I didn't tell you when I was supposed to leave." She said, glaring slightly at him.

He looked completely innocent. "You were thinking about it, it was very close to the surface of your mind and I could see it." He explained.

She frowned. "So… Spock could do that. He could see things he has no business seeing?"

The eyes so like the ones she loved saddened slightly. "Yes, and I am quite sure he has. Last night it seemed as if he were having trouble keeping the two of you separate. I would speculate he was feeling your emotions as his own."

She winced. "Shit… well THAT can't happen again. Is it possible to… to stop things from leaking into that connection? Without totally organizing my mind?"

He smiled. "You do not wish to organize your mind?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Heck no. I LIKE my mind just as it is. I just don't want to let things slip."

"That is good. My… My Chris found she was incapable of organizing her mind to the Vulcan standard. She wanted to be organized and was… disappointed when she could not." Older Spock admitted and Chris felt herself recoil slightly. Why would she EVER be displeased with what she was, exactly as she was?

She glanced at her watch and blanched. "I should go…" she bit her lip.

He waved a dismissive hand. "I am busy tomorrow. The day after you may come back and we shall work on your control of what you share. Meditate tomorrow, practice finding your own mind."

She smiled. "I will. Thanks Spock. I'll see you in two days." She stood and dashed out.

Spock pressed the buzz on Chris' door and was mildly surprised when it did not automatically open.

"Hang on a sec!" He heard her call from her rooms with his Vulcan hearing.

The door hissed open a moment later and she was tugging on a sweater to cover her revealing night top. She looked very like she had the night Nyota ended their relationship, in white cotton pants, a dark blue top, and a black sweater. She motioned him in. "You're still in your uniform!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Is that not advisable?" He asked, curious as to why that would be a problem.

She pouted. "Spock… it's okay. It's just…" she shook her head. "No, it's okay." Her fingers curled around his arm, grasping where the cloth of his uniform covered his skin, and tugged him to the floor pillows. "Sit, I've got the replicator just finishing popcorn."

He did as he was bid, sinking into a pillow, while she went to fetch the 'snack'. He had tasted it before, on 'movie night' with the crew. It had been nearly unbearably salty. A bowl was set on the floor by his knee and Chris sank onto the floor.

"Computer, please play program 'Spock's reeducation one'." She ordered, grinning at him. The look in her eyes said she was teasing him.

A blank section of her wall became awash with color and images and he turned to focus on it. The vid was being projected onto the wall… quite creative. "Impressive, Chris." He told her.

She smiled and shrugged. "I have my moments. But I stole the idea from an old 21st century sort of TV. So don't give me too much praise."

Spock watched the entire program, three 'episodes' of a 'TV show' from the 20th century, 'Looney Toons'. An animated cartoon about sentient animals doing strange and stupid things for no logical reason. And then a 'movie' with real people AND the cartoons. 'Space Jam', it had been called.

Half way through the movie Chris had fallen asleep, her thin body spread out along the floor. By the time the movie ended she had shifted until they nearly touched. He looked down at her and fought a sigh. He couldn't leave her there. She would awake with severe back pain.

Her skin was completely covered, he noted. He could quite easily lift her, given her size and his strength. With what a bystander would call 'undue caution' he collected her small body into his arms and stood.

She groaned and curled into his arms, her face pressed against his chest. His heart beat sped up from it's usual 140 beats a minute to somewhere upward of 200 bpm. Her small hands fisted in his outer shirt and she nuzzled him, sighing. He stood completely still until she settled once more.

After a moment he carried her to her bed and settled her among the mess of pillows. He tried to stand but found that her grip on his uniform was quite firm. He would have to loosen her fingers… He steeled himself and gently coiled his fingers around hers.

Immediately his mind buzzed against hers, slipping into her sleep clouded mind as if he belonged there. His fingers buzzed against the back of hers, sending not unpleasant rippled up his arm. The sensation like a Vulcan Kiss but much more mild. Gently be began to loosen her fingers until they no longer held his shirt.

He straightened when her fingers, still loosely tangled with his, shifted, twisted, and brushed along his, pad of finger to pad of finger. He gasped at the fleeting sensation as liquid heat rushed along his skin from their fleeting touch up to his arm and down to his groin, burning away his control as it went.

He did the only thing he could. He ran.

AN: I love you all. As of right now we need 48 more visitors to reach my goal of 1000 visitors to my story since I posted it less than two weeks ago. And I've gotten more reviews for this one story than I have all my other stories combined! So thank you SO MUCH! You all rock!

Hope you enjoyed the little bit of tension there at the end. And no, he didn't RUN. More like… walk purposefully and swiftly away. Because Vulcan's do not run from anyone, even sexy little sleeping crewmates. ;)

Remember review = preview!!!


	10. Red Alert

2258 - August 12th 1930

Chris laughed softly as the Older Spock explained how he became her friend. "I cannot believe we didn't meet until the _Enterprise_." She exclaimed. "But that doesn't surprise me one bit I tripped into you."

The smile on the wizened face made her smile wider. "You never did explain why you tripped into me." He said softly. "You are not a clumsy person."

She snickered. "If I'd met My Spock under different circumstances… I could see myself deliberately tripping into him."

Those eyes widened. "It was deliberate?"

Chris nodded. "Probably wanted to see if you were as built under that uniform as I imagine My Spock is." She winked.

His eyes had a far away look. "That insight is… helpful to understanding."

"So is he? Were you?" She asked teasingly.

"'Built'?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with his amusement. She nodded. "I was, and still am, very strong, yes."

Chris rolled her eyes. "So not what I meant, and you know it." She quipped. "But I'll let it slide, since you seem determined not to answer my questions."

"I shall answer some, just… not that one." He answered. But his eyes said another story… he wasn't entirely sure of something.

She frowned slightly. "You know, I think Spock is attractive for a number of reasons. His easy grace, his tender heart, his eyes," she grinned, "the ears." She blushed. "His hands." She locked her eyes with the elder Spock's. "I know he's proably not… swimsuit model ripped. But that's a GOOD thing." She gently touched his arm. "I'm quite sure the other me felt the same."

The older man sighed. "You are too perceptive, Chris. You see so much about the pain and affections of others. But when it comes to the affections others feel for you… you are as oblivious as any Vulcan."

She sniffed, acting offended. "Was that an insult, a compliment, or a bit of both?"

"It was a compliment and an observation, never an insult." Was the smooth, heart-felt reply. He glanced at the clock. "We ought to focus on what it is you wish to learn."

She sighed and rolled her eyes but nodded. "But I was having fun." She complained lightly.

Those eyes, so familiar but so not, smiled brighter. "As was I, T'hy'la, as was I. But the time is short."

Chris felt… odd when he called her the endearment. She liked hearing it, in the context that he used it in. She just wished her Spock would be the one to say it. "Alright," she sighed, "So, what's the trick to it?"

There was a particular smile. "Simply do not actively think of it. And if it is an emotion… simply focus on a different one."

"That's like saying 'don't think of the number 10'." She said, laughing.

"I do not understand." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "If you say that to a human, all they can think of is the number 10."

He smiled. "I see the conundrum. But you are part Vulcan, and trust me when I say, you can do this quite well."

"So… it's just… practicing?" She asked and he nodded. "Yea… I guess we could do that. What should be my number 10?"

His eyes smiled. "Have you thought of a Christmas gift for my younger self?"

He reached forward and touched her hand. The shock of that touch made her startle for a moment. She could feel his mind, brushing against hers, overlapping very slightly. She looked into herself and 'saw' her own mind and where theirs over lapped.

'_Christmas?_' came the soft echo in her mind.

'_Halloween'_ she replied, decidedly NOT thinking about Christmas and her anxiousness for the holiday. '_I don't know what I want to be yet._' She confided through their bond. '_I'm thinking of bullying you into dressing up… The younger you. Maybe I'll get Jim to make it a ship wide order…'_

She felt the mental laughter. Like her Spock, his mind was dark and warm, but it was… less … something. There was something different between the two, nothing vital, or devastating, just a subtle… something. '_Age, my T'hy'la, it is the age and experience difference._' He explained. '_What about Christmas?'_ He prompted.

Instead she thought of her Spock, saw him in her minds eye, and began 'seeing' him in different costumes. A chicken suit, as the front half of a cow, the back half of a cow, a cowboy, an angel, a devil… The last two were met by mental laughter.

'_Christmas'_ He prompted again. Her mind wandered slightly, she saw Sarek's face as he walked her to her Me'Me's…

'_How about a superhero?'_ She asked, focusing again on Spock and Halloween. She saw him as Superman, then Spiderman, them Batman. She grinned. '_He can be Batman, I'll be Cat Woman.'_

'_I would not have worn spandex for you until many years into the relationship. Good luck with that endeavor.'_ He thought back at her.

'_I AM many years into the relationship. We have been friends for years.'_ She quipped back.

That gave him some pause. '_Christmas?'_ He asked and her mind wandered to images of Amanda, a scrapbook…

'_DANG IT!'_ She thought, pulling her hand from his and breaking their connection. "Arg, I thought I was doing so well…"

There was an indulgent smile. "You are much better, in fact, than I anticipated. How many times have you let Spock into your mind thus?"

She shrugged. "If it's every time we touch, skin to skin… maybe half a dozen or so times. But I've only really felt it twice." It didn't bother her much to think that he could have heard her thoughts. He was her friend… she loved him… she trusted him.

The older Spock looked contemplative. "You are… much closer than my Chris and I were far sooner. And yet you have not reached the romantic duality yet."

Chris shrugged. "There's something to be said for being the best of friends first, I guess. And I still maintain that friends is all we'll remain. Because unless he's hiding something from my empathy… He doesn't love me, and I won't risk our friendship. It means too much." She surprised them both when she kissed the older Vulcan's cheek. "Tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yes, tomorrow." As she turned and walked away he called after her. "Chris, the scrapbook idea. He will be most appreciative. As will Sarek."

She blushed but nodded. "Thanks, I guess I needed to hear that."

2258 – August 13th 0128 Hours

Spock lay, or rather sprawled, atop his regulation-standard bed pallet. It was not often that he required sleep, he was part Vulcan after all, but he had felt the deep fatigue that generally meant his body required rest. He was deeply and soundly asleep, looking much less like the stoic half-Vulcan First officer of the _Enterprise_ and much more like the young man he really was.

Sadly the peace was not to last for Spock that night. A shrill, high, piercing siren filled the air as the room pulsed with a red light. Spock launched off his pallet, his pale, bare chest heaving in his surprise. Instantly he realized what was happening and his breathing slowed, his dilated pupils narrowed, his heart rate slowed.

Immediately he knew what was going on, red alert had been activated. Something was very, very wrong. He lunged out of bed, grabbed his uniform.

"Spock to bridge." He said, sharply. "What is the situation?" He tugged his sleep pants off and pulled on his uniform underwear and pants.

"Mr Spock," said the panicked voice of his Night shift Science Station personnel, a lieutenant… something… "Three accounts of piracy in the last five minutes by passing merchant vessels."

Spock scowled. "And you idiots called Red alert for THAT?" He asked like he was talking to a child… maybe he was. But he did not stop dressing. He began on his boots.

"Original reports indicate that they might have been Klingon, sir." The petulant reply came after a few moments of silence.

"I shall come to relieve you in a few moments." He informed the idiot, stepping from his room purposefully, dressed and perfectly groomed. And walked right into Chris.

She bounced off his chest, stumbling. He grasped her elbows in his hands, pulling her upright. "Helluva way to start the day." She said, smiling wryly at him. They stepped together into the turbolift and he looked her over.

Her cheeks were flushed emerald, the vein in her neck pulsed rapidly, her eyes were tired, she wore her night clothes, a sweater, and her communicator badge. He frowned slightly at her, the barest down turn of his lips.

"Spock, just don't. It's way to early to bitch about my clothing." She tipped her head back against the wall of the tiny room. "Some of us can't control our immediate fear responses."

"You do quite well." He replied softly.

Her lips curled into a smile and he was at peace for half a second… and then the doors to the bridge opened. It was, generally, chaos. Together they stepped onto the bridge.

"Alright, shut up and calm the hell down!" Chris barked, pitching her voice in a way that made Spock want to jump and do exactly as she said. He shot her a look and she winked. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at her. "All non-essential personnel, get the hell of the bridge! You'd think we weren't expecting this!"

The crew, which had been running around like chickens with their heads cut off, settled. The turbo lift opened and Chekov and Sulu stepped into the room. Spock sat at his station and began studying the readings.

He did not need to look up to know that Chris made her was around the slowly emptying room. He could hear her footfalls, could hear the slow shift of clothing as crewmen slowly relaxed and calmed. She passed him, her fingers absently brushing his back too, he glanced up and she blushed green, realizing, he thought, that she had touched him… that she was actively making him at peace. She snatched her hand away.

"Sorry." She murmured.

He silently shook his head and turned his eyes back to his console. The charts and readouts all said the same thing. There had been three pirate attacks in apparent unison, scattered around the galaxy. One report, spotty at best, claimed it might have been either Klingon or Romulan. Which said exactly how little the reporting tactical officer's knowledge was as Klingons were NOTHING like Romulans.

The turbolift hissed open and Jim stepped onto the bridge. "Mr. Spock, what's the status. I heard so idiot blathering about Klingons."

"He is, indeed, an idiot Captain." Spock said firmly, keeping his sickly colored annoyance at bay. Chris snickered, settling into her seat beside Jim. "There was a single report in which an officer thought it may be either Romulan or Klingon."

Jim looked confused. "Aren't they like… not at all similar?"

"That is correct, Captain." He answered.

Jim frowned. "Chekov, Spock, can you make a decent guess for their trajectory and maybe see if their ion trails point to any particular ship make?"

"Aye, Aye, Keptain." Chekov said swiftly, his fingers tapping.

Spock let the mathematician backtrack their ion trail, he focused on running the necessary scans to determine possible make of the ship. Ion trails were not distinctive, like human fingerprints, but certain engines produced certain ion trails. And some engines were VERY indicative of certain races or groups.

"Keptain, sir. I haff determined where de are headed." His entire body trembling with the excitement he felt. Chris bit her lip to keep from grinning, wouldn't do for her to be grinning like a loon on their first big mission since Nero.

Jim felt a sudden vindictive satisfaction, he was looking forward to hunting down and slaughtering the pirates. "Good, give the coordinates to Sulu. Sulu, prepare to engage warp one." Jim turned to look at Spock. "Spock, what have you got?"

Chris looked at her friend, whose emotions she usually tried to block now, and noticed his slight wrinkle between his brows. "Captain they are… clearly Klingon ion signatures."

"Why does that bother you Spock?" She asked quickly, not letting Jim order Sulu after the pirates. Spock felt something… he was troubled.

"It is irrelevant." He retorted.

She sighed but Jim frowned. "No, no. Spock I'm big on intuition. If you've got a bad feeling about this- God only knows I can't believe I'm saying that- then you have to tell us."

"I do not believe in intuition." Spock argued.

Chris realized the best way to win him over was logic. "Spock, it's possible you sub-consciously noticed something that is illogical and you are feeling that. You simply have not consciously realized the flaw yet." She smiled patiently at him. "Tell us."

"The signatures are those belonging to WarBirds," Spock explained.

Chris frowned. "Isn't that weird? For pirates, who want to be ad… discreet as possible? To have engines belonging to our biggest enemies?"

"Yea…" Jim murmured.

Spock's eyes lit up and his brows smoothed. "Captain, it is a logical assumption that these 'pirates' are not pirates but Klingons using piracy as a means to draw us in."

"It's a trap!" Jim concluded, grinning like it was all his idea. Chris fought a smile.

"Do we go in then Captain?" Sulu asked, wary, "Now we know we might be able to turn their plan against them."

"The flaw in that logic, Sulu," Chris said, grinning at Spock, "is that we don't actually know their plans."

Uhura scowled. "There are no Klingon transmissions that I'm picking up. This was all planned in advance and they're working without direct communication."

Chris shuddered. That was bad… they were THAT organized? She could feel everyone's dread and it weighed heavily upon her. A hand brushed her neck discreetly and she was flooded with serenity. She glanced up and saw Spock walking past. He didn't look at her, or acknowledge that he had touched her, pulled her from her own mind.

Spock typed rapidly on a console and the main viewing screen became a sub-space map. Three red dots blinked slowly while a single green dot remained steady. "We are the green, the reported attacks all happened at approximately the same time, 0100 hours today. It is too great a distance for these attacks to be done by the same vessel. There are, without a doubt, at least three Klingon vessels. It is 95% likely that they are all Warbirds."

"Well," Jim murmured, "There goes the idea of storming into their midst, guns blazing."

"Not if you wouldn't be alright with going down in a blaze of glory." Chris added sarcastically.

Spock tensed and Jim glanced over his shoulder at her. They both had identical worried looks in their eyes, but Jim's whole face was worried.

"We wait them out." Jim ordered. "Remain on red alert and constantly monitor EVERYTHING. When they come back, which I am sure they will eventually, we need advanced warning. Because they will hit us hard, and they will hit us fast."

Bright blue eyes leveled at her. "Lieutenant Charis, please take the available time, and go get dressed in uniform then go see if the CMO needs any help. You've kept us calm long enough."

AN: Okay, tell me truthfully, did it suck? If it did I will HAPPILY rewrite and repost it. Constructive critism is not only welcomed, it's BEGGED for. I am aware action is my weak point. Help me to make both myself and my story better for you, my wonderful readers.

And hey… I posted twice today to reward all of you. Guess what we hit 1000 VISITORS to my story!!!


	11. Attack

Last Time:

_Bright blue eyes leveled at her. "Lieutenant Charis, please take the available time, and go get dressed in uniform then go see if the CMO needs any help. You've kept us calm long enough."_

She tensed, stood, glaring at both men, and walked sharply from the bridge. As the turbolift doors closed she growled and punched the button for her level. "How dare they." She muttered darkly. She looked down at herself. She hadn't dressed because she'd woken to everyone's PANIC and then felt the panic on the bridge and knew she was needed, immediately, to keep the idiots calm until Jim and Spock could get there…

The doors opened. "I am NOT a child." She growled, storming to her quarters. "There is no need to treat me like a child." Pulling her sweater off and tossing it forcefully onto her bed she decidedly ignored that Spock had needed to pull her from the overwhelming fear of the entire crew.

She violently pulled on her uniform and slid into her regulation boots. With a scowl on her pretty face she brushed and braided her hair. Looking at herself she decided against make up and headed from her rooms to Sick Bay.

Bones looked up the instant she came in and obviously recognized the look on her face. "They didn't send you here did they?"

She sighed and dropped onto his desk. "I get a LITTLE Sarcastic and they freak and ship me to you." She growled. Then he did something that seriously pissed her off… He frowned slightly in worry. "Oh no! NO! Not you too!"

"You're never sarcastic, Chris." Bones snapped, pulling out his tricorder.

"Yea, well I'm going a little crazy here. Everyone is panicking and I can only handle so much of the onslaught of emotions." She snapped. She was an empath for fucks sake, of course she had issues with extremely stressful situations.

"You handled them fine during the Nero incident." Bones snapped back, she felt his anger and annoyance at her attitude. "And stop being a bitch Chris, I'm the only one allowed to be cantankerous in my Sickbay."

She rolled her eyes, not seeing his hand reach for the hypospray he always kept handy, just incase Jim was being a real pill. "Last time I had a Vulcan to focus my empathy on, his peace was my peace."

There was a sharp prick on her neck (her arms were covered) and she yelped, slapping Bones in reflex. "What the HELL Bones!?"

"Very mild sedative, to relax you. You shouldn't…" Her world went black.

Chris woke with a jolt, knowing where she was immediately… and what had happened to her. She sat up on the biobed and snarled. "You gods damned pain in the ASS! I am part VULCAN! Do you KNOW what sedatives DO to us?"

A particularly warm and strong hand touched her shoulder and forced her back down. She looked up and saw Spock. "I informed him, Chris. When he called the bridge fifteen minutes ago, panicking." He said dryly.

"Informed?" Bitched Bones viciously. "More like verbally ASSAULTED me." Bones leveled a grey stare at Chris. "That… VULCAN is vicious, Chrissy. You need him on a damned leash."

Chris flushed emerald with anger. "I wouldn't need him to chew you out if you'd just do your damned job and …" she realized exactly what she was saying and whose anger she was feeling (Bones' self-directed anger and anxiousness). She took a deep breath and tried to close out the emotions around her. "Sorry Bones. I know you were trying to do your job."

Bones sighed, his eyes still angry, but he nodded and left for his office, muttering darkly. "You are welcome to my serenity, Chris, if that is what you need to retain your sanity." Spock said, pulling her thoughts from Bones.

She flushed even darker. Damn Bones for telling Spock she had needed him last time, and that she wasn't using him this time. "I… It just doesn't feel right." She murmured, not telling him WHY it didn't feel right.

"That is illogical, Chris. If my emotional control helps you keep the emotions of others at bay, then I must insist you focus your gift on me." He argued… debated, Vulcans never argue. "You have done so before, I do not understand why this is different."

"Things have changed, Spock." She said, trying desperately to explain.

His eyes narrowed very slightly. "Nothing between us has changed, Chris. We are friends." She could just SEE his eyes as he began putting pieces together. "It is the elder Spock." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." She couldn't lie, not to Spock. She just… couldn't admit it to him that she was in love with him now and that his emotions toward her, friendship, upset her because she wanted more.

His jaw tensed, which told her he was… furious. His jaw hadn't tensed since Jim emotionally compromised him… "I cannot stand beside you with my hand on your back. You will access my emotions remotely because you can and you have. We will discuss the problems with my Elder self after this situation is through." His eyes focused unerringly on her. "I am your C.O. and that is an order, Caris Pike."

She couldn't disobey… and she didn't want to. Spock's mind was… comfortable, warm, like a lake on a windless, cloudless day. She let herself focus on him and the rest of the ship… fell away. They nagged, vaguely, at the very edges of her mind, but she could easily ignore them.

She sighed, closing her eyes at the blissful peace Spock's emotions provided. "Sorry." She murmured… and then she realized his hand was still on her slim shoulder. She opened her eyes and he immediately removed his hand.

"Then we should both return to the bridge." He said, stepping away so she could sit up and join him.

Two hours later Chris was bored out of her mind, but at least she, and her crew, were calm. Sadly she had yet to learn that when she was deeply bored the shit, invariably, hit the fan.

"Keptian, there is a ship coming in fast. I tink it is Klingon." Chekov all but yelped. Chris could feel the nagging of his emotions bloom into definite tendrils of black fear and blood red excitement. She felt the tension as everyone shifted in their seats, sitting straighter, more alert.

"Red alert!" Jim snapped, she could feel his fear, stronger than most, because he was so close… too close. For a second it overwhelmed her and she missed him yelling, "Weapons at the ready and…"

Chris yelped and was ripped from Jim's tangle of emotion as the ship shook under the onslaught of the sudden attack. Sulu was knocked from his chair and Chekov all but quivered in fear. She fought to compose herself, to focus her mind into a place of calm to give it to her crew, but she couldn't find the peace in herself…

"Shields?!" Jim yelled, over the noise of the onslaught, the roar deafening Chris' ears and shaking her to her core. His fear ensnared her for a moment longer before she forced herself to focus onto the quiet First Officer. But even Spock's mind was tinged with nervousness, a pale and sickly green.

"They are at 80%, Keptain!" Chekov replied, and Chris caught sight of his wide eyes and his slightly quivering hands.

"What the hell is attacking us?" Jim roared, his fear banishing with his anger and vicious need for retribution, making his blue eyes hard and bright with fire.

"Klingon ship, Captain," Spock answered in his perfectly calm, even tones. "A D-7 Battlecruiser." Instantly Chris felt Jim's anger shift to amusement and astonishment. One loan D-7? Cake walk. The entire bridge brightened considerably, their panic falling away to be replaced by confidence.

Jim snorted. "Chekov, lock weapons and fire. Destroy the idiots."

As soon as Chekov began locking onto the enemy ship the attack stopped. "Dey are leawing, Keptain Kwrk. Maximum warp." He said,

Jim looked up at Spock and Chris saw the silent communication between them, a communication that would have been impossible only a few months before. Jim's bright confidence flared even brighter at Spock's obvious approval. "Sulu, set course to follow. A few D-7's we can handle."

But Chris felt a mild nagging in the back of her mind. It pulled gently on her consciousness, begging for attention like an annoying fly. Mentally she swatted the feeling away, ignoring it in favor of the blue-green confidence in her friends that took over her mind.

Sulu punched the speed up to maximum warp, the space around them became the silver streaked black as they hurtled after the retreating D-7. They fired on it as they followed. Chekov whooped as Chris felt his thrill of excitement and victory, just before the Klingon ship shuddered and bloomed into a billow of flame until the oxygen was consumed.

The ship slowed, seriously damaged, and Jim grinned. Chris finally got a good look at the ship. It small compared to the Enterprise and not a huge threat. She fought a giggle of excitement and victory, she knew the emotions weren't all hers, or even mostly hers. As she eyed it she tried to focus better on Spock, calling on his calm. The ship hung in the open space like a bug waiting to be squashed. It felt… almost… to easy.

Chris shivered. Something was wrong… she could feel it in her gut now the overpowering emotions of her shipmates was sufficiently blocked from her mind "Jim…" She said, nervously, just as the entire ship shook again.

Chekov, ever one to state the obvious, yelped. "Three Klingon WarBirds haff dropped out of their cloaking, Keptain! Dey are firing on us!"

"Fire, now!" Jim roared, his confidence gone in a flash and fear overpowering him for a terrible instant. She began to reach for him as he caught hold of the fear and rose above it. So she was off balance when the ship took a particularly nasty hit from one of the Klingon vessels and the ship shook violently. She was thrown from her chair and onto the floor. "Evasive maneuvers, Sulu."

But not everyone had Jim's control. Even firmly planted in Spock's emotions she could feel the press of the panic as it descended on her crew. She knew she had to do something if they were to survive. Closing her eyes, not bothering to move from the floor with the rapid movement of the ship and the violent tremors as torpedo after torpedo hit, Chris focused on peace and calm. She'd never projected it so widely but she didn't have time to physically touch everyone.

Slipping into the Vulcan breathing Spock, the older, had taught her Chris saw her ability as a pulse beacon- a wave of peace and calm that would go in every direction, through every wall. She put everything she had into it and the world went black.

Spock felt his heart stop beating for a moment, though it was totally impossible and illogical, when he saw Chris become limp. He felt the rush of her empathy, giving the deep blue calm to his mind, and he saw the effect in everyone on the bridge. He opened his mouth to call for a medic but Jim beat him to it.

"Bones, get your ass up here!" Jim roared over a personal com.

"A little BUSY here Jim!" The cantankerous Doctor responded viciously.

"Chris collapsed!" Jim yelled back, "So get you vicious, old ass up here, that is a fucking ORDER!" He slapped the com, closing the link to the Doctor and opening one to Engineering. "Scotty, boost the power output, we need to give the shields all we got!"

"Ah'm tryin' Capt'n." The Scottsman replied. "But we're really pushin' the engines. We might do major damage if we aren't careful!"

"Better that then DEAD!" Jim roared back.

Spock didn't think it was helping much but roaring seemed to make Jim feel better. Illogical and ineffective but Spock didn't thing it was the right time to have that discussion. Instead he focused on the readings on the screens in front of him, forcing himself to NOT think of the delicate blonde sprawled on the bridge floor.

Immediately he saw a problem. The Klingon's shields were charged to the Federation photon and torpedo wavelength. "Ensign Chekov," He said, "The Klingon ships have set their shield frequency to match that of our weapons. Please reconfigure our frequencies."

"Aye Commander." The boy said swiftly as the turbolift doors opened.

Spock looked up to see Doctor McCoy storm in and promptly scoop Chris into his arms. He knew exactly how much Chris weighed and he was surprised that the Doctor could lift her so easily. She did not weigh much but he had assumed that the doctor lacked the physical strength.

"I've got her." He stated as the turbolift door closed behind him. "I'll let you know." As much as he and the doctor didn't get along, there was a weight lifted off his breast knowing Chris was with the abrasive man.

He focused himself back on the three Warbirds and the D-7. It would take a particular sort of luck for them to survive. He could only hope that between himself, Jim, Scotty, Chekov and Sulu, that they would pull it off…

Chris woke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright for the second time in less than twenty four hours. Looking around she saw an eerily familiar sight. The sick bay was bustling with every single medical officer, the lights dimmed because of power losses, cries of pain echoed… The ship shook under her and she bit back a cry of fear.

"Chris!" She heard Bones yell from across the room, his voice dry and hoarse. She made her way to him, weaving past the bodies of her crew mates. "How are you feeling? What do you remember?" He demanded as she reached him. His hands didn't stray from the woman he was tending but his eyes did, dark with his worry…

His worry… she couldn't feel his worry at all… She couldn't feel the fear and misery that should have swathed the room, should have choked her. "I… I don't feel anything." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Bones asked sharply and she realized how that could have sounded… like she felt no pain, no numbness, like she didn't even feel her own body…

But she did. Her body ached mildly, her head throbbed, her hands shook with her own nervousness, increased tenfold. "I can't feel your emotions." She whispered.

But Bones relaxed and nodded. "Yes, that's to be expected. I think you over worked yourself. It should come back, slowly, but for now…" Chris fought the urge to cry. As much as it drove her batty… her empathy was a part of her, it defined her. She wasn't herself without it…

She pushed away the fear and deep feeling of uselessness. "What's been happening?" She asked quickly. "Do they need me on the bridge?"

Bones muttered under his breath. "I'd say to stick around, you're too fragile, but Jim needs you. He's been calling down every ten minutes asking if you're okay." He scowled. "You take it easy, Doctors orders, but get back up there."

Chris nodded and pressed a kiss to his rough cheek. "Cheers." She said before weaving through the crowd as quickly as possible and then sprinting to the turbolift.

Chris stepped onto the bridge and was received with sighs of relief and a very small nod from Spock before he focused back on his work. She had noticed that while they were on red alert, and sirens screamed and people ran around like head-less chickens, the ship hardly shook and there was no deafening roar of weapons fire.

"What's been cracking?" She asked as she slid into her seat beside Jim.

Her captain grabbed her hand and held it firmly in his for half a second before releasing it. She imagined that could she feel his emotions he'd of feel grateful and relieved that she was alright.

"We managed to match our frequencies to theirs and make a few critical blows but we've got a problem." Jim said quickly and Chris noticed Chekov punching numbers on his console, his hands shaking and his lips muttering to himself. "We're dead in the water," Chris would have smiled at the old nautical saying and how her friend used it, but it was not the time or the place. "The engines blew and we've only enough power for basic systems.

"But they're immobile too, thank god. We destroyed one Warbird and the D-7. We damaged their weapons systems but Spock estimates it'll take…"

"No more than fifteen minutes and thirty seconds." Spock interjected smoothly.

"To repair their systems. We're without shields, they aren't. But we have weapons." Jim finished. He offered her a bitter smile. "Any ideas oh wonderous one?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be a twat, Jim." She murmured just loud enough for him to hear. "Can't we reconfigure our weapons again to be on the same frequency?"

"Nyet," Chekov growled, slamming his hands down in frustration. "Dey are using a fluxuating frequency. The wawelength changes too fast. It would take ewen me well ower fifteen minutes to reconfigure our weapons to match de EXACT frequency."

Chris looked up at Spock, an idea hitting her like a bolt of lightning. "We don't NEED the exact frequency, do we Spock?" She asked quickly, he lifted a lone brow in confusion. Chris sighed and turned to Chekov, since apparently he was going to be the only one to understand her. "Do you remember the Kobiyashi Maru?" She asked the Russian boy.

He blushed and nodded. "Da. But why…" His eyes lit up. "DA! DA!" He punched the air and began typing like mad. "I will need you, Chris, if we hope to do dis."

"Do what?" Jim asked sharply.

"Beat the Klingons like they beat my test." Spock interjected, his eyes smiling very slightly. "I failed to think of that situation."

Jim spluttered about the unbeatable test while Chris laughed slightly. "Don't worry, Spock, it was an embarrassing day, you probably blocked it from your perfect memory." She nodded at Chekov. "Where do you need me?"

"Here." Chekov said as he stood, still typing. "Do you remember da codeing?"

Chris nodded slowly. "For the most part." She slid into the boys seat and continued typing. "You go to the weapons section in engineering, I've got this."

Chekov grinned and nodded, running off like a shot.

"Someone tell me what the HELL is going on here!" Jim snapped, annoyed. Chris snickered as she continued typing. "I am the Captain, I ought to okay everything!"

"We don't have time for this, Jim. I promise, this should work. And I'll explain everything later." Chris snapped, trying desperately to remember the entirety of the equation.

She felt the heat of Spock against her back before he touched her or leaned into her space. His hand touched the pad, punching in a part of the equation she'd been spacing on. She sighed in relief and took over as she remembered more of the equation.

"No, it needs to be a negative sign." Spock murmured, his hand brushing hers as they worked together on the equation.

"Thanks." She murmured absently, too focused on her equation to really pay attention to the crew around her, or to the delicious heat of Spock against her back and around her. Without her empathy she couldn't feel their shock and awe at how easily the pair worked together, their obvious comfort with one another. She failed to realize that the crew had noticed that there was nearly no personal space that they were not sharing.

If she had noticed her embarrassment and subsequent nervousness would have hampered her concentration, so it was quite the good thing that she could not feel them. As it was they cut the time limit very close… having spent three minutes being briefed, two minutes arguing with Jim, and eight and a half minutes working on the equation, they were down to the last two minutes.

"Kris!" Came Chekov's voice over the com. "Are you ready?"

Spock nodded slightly and she felt it more than saw it, they were so close. "It is complete and correct, to the best of our knowledge." He murmured to her.

"Yep, ready when you are!" She called, hitting the code to enter the equation into the trajectory and wavelength. "You finished?" She asked quicky, knowing he was altering the charges to explode before contact with the ship, scrambling the shields and allowing a single photon to be shot through.

"Nyet, nyet. Just a minute more." The kid answered, distractedly.

Chris set up the sequence in her mind. There would be only one shot, only one hope. If she messed up their shields would recover and their chance would have passed them by. She had to fire the photons at just the right moment, not too soon and not too late…

"DA! Finished." Chekov yelled over the crackling com. "Fire, Chris, FIRE!"

Jim growled wordlessly. "Damn it, do as he says." He snapped but she was already punching in the right codes. The two torpedoes went straight for the Warbirds and Chris waited with baited breath, her fingers poised to type the final code the moment…

"They're trying to beam aboard Captain!" Roared a science officer as Chris waited, waited…

The bloom of color was her cue and her fingers flew over the tactical pad. As the four photons headed for the two ships she closed her eyes, unable to watch. The resulting explosions shook the _Enterprise_ like a dog shakes a bone and would have sent Chris flying if it weren't for the strong arms on either side of her. As it was she was slammed forward, hitting her forehead and arms against the console, shattering the glass with the force of her landing.

AN: Okay, sorry for the terrible wait. I know, I know, it's been well over a week, I'm horrible. In my defense my girls came down with H1N1 (Swine Flu) and I was stuck being their nurse and trying to keep myself healthy for the weekend and half of the week, and then my Grandmother showed up and then there was the 4th… Anyway. I apologize and I send my love to all of you.

Remember, Review = Preview. Criticism welcome as it is an action chapter and might suck. And if it does suck, I can always repost.


	12. And The Shit Hits The Fan

AN: Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait last time, so instead we're gonna see if I can crank these out even faster (like before my 18 day vacation starts Thursday…). Anyway, enjoy the last of my action chapters (ARG it's so HARD to write action).

Spock watched, mildly amused, as Bones snapped and growled while he tended the minor lacerations on Chris' arms. He had observed that the Doctor might be extremely cantankerous and seriously lacking in a bed side manner, but he was an efficient and caring man, who honestly seemed to desire to heal everyone.

Blue and green eyes met his. "Spock, save me." She whispered, just low enough that the Doctor could not hear but just loud enough that Spock could. He lifted a single brow at her in his mild amusement. She glared at him for a moment before turning back to the very agitated Doctor.

"Bones, please." She begged. "I'm fine. It's a bunch of little cuts. You're making a big deal of…"

"Don't." McCoy snapped, glaring. "You have been in here twice before this in the last six hours. Last time you were here it was because you passed out and NOW you can't use your empathy!"

Spock felt cold all over, a sickly red-yellow filled his mind. Chris could not use her empathy? Why had she not told him? For a moment he was hurt and insulted before he forced himself to consider it logically. They hadn't exactly had time to discuss anything aside from how to defeat the Klingon ships.

"I told you to take it easy," continued McCoy, ranting away while his hands deftly moved over the broken and bleeding skin of Chris' arm, pulling glass from the wounds. "And what do you do? You get yourself thrown into Chekov's console and shatter the glass! That was not taking it EASY!"

As Chris shot him a helpless, begging look he took it upon himself to stop the argument. "Doctor." He interjected smoothly. "She was doing what she could to prevent us all from being killed. I do believe that her current state is greatly better than her state would have been were we all killed."

Grey-blue eyes leveled at him and the Doctor's scowl increased, further darkening the haggered face. "You shut your trap, you green-blooded hobgoblin!" He snapped. "I'll deal with you once I'm through with her." Spock nearly winced at the reminder of his newest injury. His hands ached from the glass that had been embedded in them, his blood sluggishly oozing from the lacerations.

A hypospray was waved violently in his direction from the doctor. "And don't think I'll be as gentle on you as I am Chris. I ain't fond of you, damn it, so I'm not going to be nice."

Chris winced at the threat Bones threw at Spock. She knew his hands were much more sensitive than her arms and that he much be really hurting, though she couldn't feel it.

"Bones, you're busy." She said quickly, ignoring his darkly muttered reply. "Why don't you finish up with me and release me to rest in my rooms. Spock will accompany me and I can clean out his hands there." So I can be more gentle, she thought but didn't dare say. "You only took time away from the others because you don't trust me to anyone else."

He huffed, grey-blue eyes focused on her face and she could see him thinking. He'd never admit that he was a little over-protective of her because he cared for her as a friend (same as Jim), but he wasn't stupid and he had to know that she knew. Slowly he nodded and set a small medi-kit on the bed beside her. "You can tend him then, I'm too busy to deal with his minor wounds anyway."

He pulled the last shard of glass from her arm and ran the medical tool over her bloody arm. It didn't remove the tacky, emerald mess that her blood had made, but the pain stopped and she knew the injuries were healed.

"Thanks Bones." She said before pressing a kiss to his scruffy cheek. "You're my hero." She half teased.

He rolled his eyes, "Get out of here, go on." He motioned for the door before locking her with his hardest, firmest look. "Bed rest until we return to Vulcan II, do you understand? You're off duty, as you should have been forty minutes ago."

She just nodded mutely, knowing better than to argue with him. She followed Spock as he led her to her rooms. His face was nearly completely Vulcan blank, telling her he was obviously in great pain.

When they entered her rooms she took his elbow and forced him to sit. "Are you in pain?" She asked softly, hating that she couldn't FEEL it. "Don't lie to me."

He nodded briskly. "My hands are… very tender." He admitted. She rolled her eyes, had the replicator make a bowl of hot water, fetched a clean cloth and a pair of tweezers. She motioned he place his hand on the table between them. As he did he spoke softly. "Are you incapable of sensing my emotions right now?"

She scowled but nodded, forcing herself to concentrate on his hands. After wiping most of the blood away with the warm water and the cloth, she pulled the first shard from his palm. He winced, actually making a soft noise in the back of his throat. She bit back her surprise… his hands were VERY sensitive, much, much more so than her own.

"Do you want a pain killer?" She asked gently, brushing a finger tip gently across his bare wrist in an attempt to soothe the pain she caused.

Spock twitched a second time, but not from pain. Her finger caressing the very tender flesh of his wrist sent a bolt of heat through him, white hot but dark and powerful. "No, I wish to be able to perceive if there is any glass remaining in my hands before we close the wounds." He said softly, a bit too quickly.

She didn't seem to notice his discomfort and he realized how very human she was without her empathy. He often forgot that she was not like him, half-Vulcan, that she did not know Vulcan Culture. She simply relied on the emotions of others to guide her in her actions.

He, to his immense shame, whimpered a second time when she gently plucked glass from his palm. "Sorry." She murmured gently, her free hand slid under his, her palm against the back of his hand and one finger wrapping around to half caress, half hold his wrist.

He fell, helpless to stop himself, into her mind and realized, with a shock, that she knew he was there.

_Hello_ she greeted him mentally and he could see her lips quirk into a smile. _I'm getting better at this, huh?_ She teased. He heard the 'plink' of glass against metal and realized she had pulled a third shard from his hand. He had hardly felt it.

_Indeed._ He answered, expecting her to be surprised at his ability to respond. She was not. _You have been seeing my Older self._ He mused, drawing the only logical conclusion from her increased prowess. The thought made him ache with deep and sickly green jealousy and orange malcontent. He was pleased that she couldn't feel the emotions, they were private, for once (he was usually more than alright with her sensing his emotions).

_I asked for a few lessons._ She admitted.

_What is it he said to make you uncomfortable with me?_ He asked.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected but the flash of his elder self in her mind and the echo of his words, "Our Daughter…" and "My T'hy'la" were defiantly NOT it. He felt her panic and shame at letting something slip past her control.

_Apparently,_ she admitted slowly, _in his universe, he and the other me were lovers. But this universe is different._ She continued. _We're obviously not lovers, and I don't think we could ever be. But… it was awkward, feeling your emotions after hearing what he let slip… after feeling his emotions._

_They are like mine._ Spock concluded, feeling angry at the very thought that the older Vulcan's feeling for her would make her uncomfortable with him.

_Yes. With the two of you in a room together I couldn't distinguish which were yours and which were his except by direction and simple proximity._

The warm wash cloth stroked over his bruised hand and he hissed, pulled from her mind. "Sorry." She murmured again, her fingers stroking his skin. "Any glass left in that hand?"

"No." He murmured, not wanting to speak for fear of reacting to the new information. "You did well."

She smiled and passed the bio-medical tool over his flesh, knitting it back together and ending the pain. "I'm much more gentle than Bones, right?" She teased.

He nodded slightly, falling away from his confusing and troubling emotions and back into the contented serenity that being near her and being her friend usually offered. "Indeed. I have come to believe he derives pleasure from causing me pain."

She laughed and with that sound, for now at least, his world became right again. The danger had passed, he and his friend were safe, and she was relaxed with him once again.

It had taken less than five minutes at maximum warp for the _Enterprise_ to get to the trap, it took over eight hours to return to Vulcan II after over two hours of the engineering crew working all out to fix the engines as best as they could.

Chris spent the better part of the first hour stuck in the Sick Bay, the better part of the second hour cleaning up Spock's tender hands and talking with him, and the entire remainder of the trip zonked out on her bed, her music playing rather loudly. In fact she hadn't realized how tired she actually was until she closed her eyes.

She was so deeply asleep that she didn't notice when there was a series of loud raps on her door and then the chime sounded to indicate it had been opened. She slept on as the intruder walked into her rooms and perched on her pallet.

Chris woke slowly, her mind rising from the depths of sleep as she looked up at the man who woke her. "Jim?" She asked, groggily. She could feel the soft rush of green friendship, the gentle blue caress of affection, the golden tickle of amusement.

"Hey sleepy head." Jim murmured, brushing her mussed blond locks from her face. "I was worried about you." He hesitated and she felt a trickle of embarrassment. With a jolt she realized that the emotions were HIS, not hers. With a comfortable sigh she relaxed, overjoyed and at peace because her empathy was back. "And I need to apologize, for snapping at you on the bridge."

Chris smiled. "No biggie, Jim. You were tense, we didn't exactly explain it to you. And I'm okay." She showed him her blemish free arms. "See, Bones made sure I was right as rain."

Jim smiled. "Good. So you know we're finally back at Vulcan II, and the older Spock is asking for you."

Chris sighed and rolled over, burrowing her head in a pillow, totally unaware that Spock (her Spock) was waiting by the door. "I am so not up for that old geezer and his mind games. You wanna tell him I'm alive and will come play with him tomorrow?"

Jim laughed softly and she felt him stand. "Sure thing Chrissy. I'll tell him to expect you at 10 Hundred hours?"

She nodded into her pillow, already half asleep.

Chris smiled when she saw the wizened face of Spock's older self. His eyes twinkled at her but there was an underlying darkness that deeply bothered her. She walked to his side and he fell into step with her.

"I'm sorry about last night." She said softly in Vulcan, worrying if the darkness in his eyes was because of her. She would have opened up her empathy but it was a little over sensitive since she woke up.

His hand twisted in a dismissive motion. "I understand that you were tired, Chris." He replied in the same language. "You did not offend me. I was simply worried. Jim assured me you were quite well."

She nodded and flashed him her arms. "Good as new, and no scars too." The twinkle increased slightly but did not banish the dark. They walked to his house in silence but once safely there she turned on him, determined to discover what was bothering him. "What is wrong? You are upset."

"My younger counterpart visited me earlier." He said smoothly, it that very Vulcan tone that she knew meant he was upset. "He was… less than pleased that I have been allowing little things to slip about my Universe. He explained that you were hesitant to feel his emotions."

Chris frowned. "I just… I don't like feeling his friendship for me but nothing else when I care for him more than that. You know? He was right though, I was being foolish. And it wont happen again."

The twinkle returned. "I do not doubt that. You often do not need telling twice."

She sank gracefully onto the pillow he indicated. "I'm like that." She quipped, brushing off the compliment that she knew was in the statement. "So what's today about anyway? I thought it was up to me to simply practice now."

He sank onto the pillow beside her. "It is. I had an offer for you." Chris nodded, intrigued. "Your gift for Spock, for Christmas, is inspired and heartfelt, but I wondered if I could give you something more to give him."

Chris felt her curiosity peak. What could he give her to give her Spock? "What did you have in mind?"

"I have many memories of my mother that Spock will never be allowed to make. I may give them to you, to hold onto, until Christmas, when you may give them to him." Was the simple reply.

Chris felt herself get a little giddy. Giving Spock such a gift… it would be a wonderful thing to offer him. But… how would she… "It would require a Mind Meld." She said, knowing it was the only possible means of transferring memory from one person to another.

The older Spock nodded. "Yes. I am aware of your… hesitation with melding with me, however…"

"No." Chris said, cutting him off gently. "No, I don't have any hesitations. I trust you Spock. And for him… Even if I didn't trust you, I'd still say yes." She smiled at him. "Besides, I miss Amanda too."

The older man nodded. "Yes, that I can understand. My Chris and my Mother were very close. I can imagine that you would also be close to this Amanda." His strong hand brushed her face, thumb just under her left eye, pointer finger just above said eye, and the other three fingers curling along her temple and cheek. She could feel the intense heat and pressure of his finger tips though they touched her with the gentleness of a butterflies kiss. Already she felt the buzz in her mind and the gentle intrusion.

"My mind to your mind," he said softly, his voice deep and gravelly, "My thoughts to your thoughts."

His mind was dark and warm to her, there was no light but she could 'see'. It was completely organized, there was a place for everything. Unlike her mind, which was an open expanse of tangled memories, blending and leading from one to another; Spock's mind was compartmentalized, as if he had sectioned off rooms in his mind and then built file cabinets in the walls of each room. Everything was filed and stored in a specific, logical place.

_Thank you._ Said the warm, older voice in her mind. Obviously having logical order to his mind was a good thing. _This way_, he encouraged, guiding her to a specific 'room'.

She was overwhelmed by memories, thoughts, images, sounds, emotions… emotions as powerful as her own and then some, strong enough to drown her had he not kept them at bay. _This is every memory I have of Amanda._ He said softly. _I shall give them to you. It shall not hurt you._

She had the strangest sense that something ALIVE moved in her head for a few moments. But the feeling settled and she found herself looking inward, as opposed to in his mind. _Do you see it?_ He asked her.

She wasn't quite sure how she could NOT see it. The memories were, for lack of a better way to describe it, in a locked trunk in her mind, in a quiet corner where her memories of Amanda floated and tangled. _Yes._ She assured her companion. _I can lead Spock to this, if he does not see it himself._

_Good_ he said softly before withdrawing his mind from hers slowly. _While I am sure it does not feel it this has taken quite some time. We must call this to an end._ Chris was struck by the overwhelming disappointment, she wanted him to stay… to stay longer. As she'd imagined… it was not unpleasant to share her mind with someone. There was a deep mental laugh. _And I do not wish to stop either, T'hy'la, but we must._

And then she was alone in her own mind and his hand was in his lap. She swayed slightly before catching herself. "Woah." She said, unintelligently.

There was a dry, amused chuckle, nearly silent, from her partner. "Indeed." He took her hand in his. "I must thank you. I had not realized quite how much I missed my Mate until I melded with you. Nor how very different from her you really are."

Chris smiled. "Hopefully not in bad way." She only half-teased.

He stood but shook his head. "Indeed, no; neither better nor worse, simply different. As I am different from my younger self." He paused for a moment and she could see his mind whirling, considering the differences… "Perhaps that is a good thing, though. That you are both different. If you were My Chris I doubt you would fit him as well as you do." Chris blushed and shook her head silently, not knowing what to say. "I shall make us tea." He said softly, turning to walk into his kitchen area.

"All _Enterprise_ crew, return to the ship!" Roared her com, the scared voice of a nameless ensign on the other end. "Klingons have managed to stowaway on board and are attacking!"

Chris leapt to her feet and offered the older Spock an apologetic and nervous smile. "Next time. Apparently we have a bug problem on board." She turned and practically ran from the house, smacking her com as she did. "Chris to _Enterprise_, beam me up."

The swirling lights grabbed her and she was weightless for a second. When she materialized the room was dark and the red-alert light pulsed. She dashed forward and grabbed the Ensign's arm, sending him calm. "Am I the last planet side?" He nodded dumbly, eyes wide. "Be a good lad, shut down all transporters, no one gets off this ship." He looked helplessly panicked and her gift just wasn't enough. She shook him, forcing his attention back on herself. "Do you understand me Engisn?"

He shook his head and she sighed, annoyed, and shoved him out of his chair. "Chekov, my Russian genius, tell me you can hear me!" She roared on a com to the bridge.

"Chris!" Jim exclaimed while Chekov said, "Yes Kris! I am here. What is it you need?"

Chris sighed in relief. "You, my Russian, are going to talk me through shutting down the transporters."

"One moment!" Jim said sharply. "Chris, where are you?"

"Transporter room one, on deck six."

She heard muffled cussing. "Is Spock there?" Jim sounded… almost hopeful and very afraid.

Her blood ran cold. "No, what happened?"

"He went to come get you. We lost contact. The Klingons are on Decks three through five, they want to tae the bridge." Jim explained gently. "We told him not to go, he ignored me, for once."

Her hands shook and for a moment she couldn't breathe for fear. She had to know… no matter how overly-sensitive her empathy was… She opened up all her channels to Spock, every mental and emotional link she had made with him over the years. For a moment she felt absolutely nothing from where he should be in her mind…

AN: Okay, so I was going to let this be one chapter because I doubt the next bit will be very long… but I couldn't help my self. CLIFFIE!!!! Is Spock still alive? Is he terribly injured? Will the _Enterprise_ crew survive this terrible turn of events?!

Guess what, I DON'T KNOW! *Evil cackle* Okay, okay, I DO know. But you don't!!! Mwhahaha MWHAHAHA

Remember! Review = preview!


	13. That's My Vulcan!

AN: I hope you all enjoyed my evilness with the cliffie! ;) I just couldn't resist. So this is probably going to be a bit shorter than my usual 6-8 pages. But maybe not, you never know. So, to resume where we left off…

For a moment she felt absolutely nothing from where he should be in her mind… And then it bloomed into an explosion of color. Pure red rage, violent and deadly (even more potent than when Jim had provoked Spock); nearly black-blue determination, steady and intense; and a frightening sickly green-yellow of panic.

She sent him comfort, calm, and serenity. The beautiful and soothing pale blues and greens hit him and broke over his emotions, rather than blending. She couldn't affect him, not this time. But the sickly green-yellow faded all the same, so he'd obviously felt her. And then the bloom of orange stars hit them both… she gasped. He was in pain…

"Chris! Caris Pike you ANSWER ME!" Jim roared, ripping her from her mind and back to the present.

"Jim!" She answered. "Jim, Spock's alive. But he's in pain." And he was coming to get her, hell or high water be damned. "He's snapped Jim, no one should try to stop him if they see him. He'll kill anyone in his way." She was sure of it this time.

"Fine, you listen to me. You shut down the transporters and then you hide. You're no match for a bunch of Klingons. Bones is working on something, and they're doing major damage to the power systems. The plasma conduits are unstable." The tone of voice was one she would usually listen to, so similar to her Father's 'Commander Voice'. But this time she had no intention of doing as she was told.

"Orders acknowledged, Captain. Is Chekov ready?" She said, feeling guilty for basically lying to her friend.

"Aye, Aye, Kris!" The boy chirped. "What you need to do is…"

Spock was not himself. He had absolutely no control over his body. It was as though he were watching himself from a slightly removed position. He knew he was out of control, he knew he was facing Klingons to find her, but he also knew that Chris would not stand a chance against a Klingon. And he was NOT going to let a disgustingly violent and barbaric BEAST take her from him.

And his logical Vulcan self simply sat back and enjoyed the ride. He did not want to control himself, not this time. Chris had once said an illogical action undertaken out of love and friendship is never illogical. He hadn't understood then, but he did now.

No, he thought as his body reacted without any direction and shot a Klingon, killing it instantly, he was not about to lose her, not now and not ever.

Chris finished locking down the transporters and sighed. "Thanks Chekov." She told the boy over the com. "You lot be safe up there." She told the entire bridge crew… her friends… her family.

"You too Chris." Jim said softly before cutting off the com.

Chris turned to the poor Ensign. "When I leave lock the door and hide. Let no one in. You should be safe, the Klingons want the bridge, not the transporter room." She would have stayed longer, attempted to make him a little calmer, but from her link to Spock a second bloom of orange stars and flashes of red reminded her of the danger he was in.

She stood and punched in the code to open the door and focused on the direction she felt Spock's emotion. At least two floors up, through Klingon infested decks… She turned in a slow circle, eying the corridor. The access panel to the power and plasma conduits… They were malfunctioning and volatile, but they ran along shafts just big enough for a small crewman to move through.

She dashed to the access panel and wrenched it open, slicing her palms on the cold metal edges. Ignoring the pain Chris reached up, grabbed the opening, and hauled herself upward. It took a distinct amount of shimmying and gymnastic ability but she was flexible and determined. Eventually she was inside the small pathway and moving as swiftly as she could to the pulsing red beacon in her mind that was Spock.

Spock had been particularly fortunate during his rampage. He had never come across groups of Klingons. He knew, as did most, that a Klingon was far stronger than most Vulcans, and particularly stronger than a half-Vulcan such as himself, but he had surprise, tactical knowledge, and his own burning rage on his side.

But that burning rage that consumed him prevented him from utilizing logic. He failed to check down a corridor as he rounded a corner and ended up face to face with four Klingons. Their sudden appearance and his shock were enough to dislodge the control his rage held and he utilized that moment to regain control.

He dodged the downward swing of one axe, twisted away from the jab of another, but was not quite able to sidestep the reversed upward stroke from the first. He did not react outwardly as the long, disgustingly dirty and rusted blade bit into his side, skimming along his ribs before he could slip away.

Silently he backed up to the wall behind him. The Klingons ranged around him, filling the corridor intersection, preventing any escape but not attacking. The one who had caught him with his blade smiled a very unpleasant smile.

"toDSaH" He snarled at Spock mockingly.

Spock leveled his phaser at them. "I am no weakling," he said calmly. "You shall find I provide a unique challenge. And I do not wait for rescue."

He heard the violent fizzling of the power and plasma conduits in the access panel above his head. He knew, without much doubt, that if he did not move soon then he would be caught in the resulting blow out.

One Klingon took his challenge to heart and lunged forward. Spock twisted away from the blade and shot the idiot with his phaser. The others lunged forward but the first roared a command in Klingon.

"Stop! He is the Vulcan Spock. He is important." They froze, halting in their assault. "You will open the bridge up to us."

Chris looked through the access panel grating. She was looking at a T-intersection of the corridors. The wall she hid in ran along the top of the T and her panel allowed her to see down all three corridors. There was someone tall and dark all but storming along one corridor, his emotions a red pulsing in her mind. She saw the four Klingons striding swiftly toward her and she had to bite her lip to prevent herself from calling out to Spock.

She saw him blunder into them, unable to warn him, and saw them immediately attack. She couldn't stop herself from noticing how incredibly attractive he looked, dark and furious, his usually coiled and contained grace on display and he dodged and twisted to avoid the Klingons' axes.

Chris could feel him force the emotions away, retake control of himself. As his logic prevailed she forced herself to look away. She could do nothing for him, not yet. And he was more than capable on his own.

The plasma conduits beside her fizzed, little sparks striking her bare skin and making her wince. The bloom of orange stars from Spock and she nearly cried out in frustration and their shared pain. She had to do SOMETHING! The plasma fizzled again, searing her delicate skin. Her eyes flicked to the long, slightly glowing bands, her mind whirling.

The question was not could she damage them enough to incapacitate the Klingons, it was could she do so without killing herself and Spock. She peered back out, catching a glimpse of Spock just below her and the Klingons a man down. If she could get Spock to move down the long corridor, away from the small shaft she hid in, he could survive, were he perhaps ten meters away or covered by something… or someone.

She began jerry-rigging an explosion. The plasma and power conduits would generate a nasty but not far reaching reaction, if she made them overload at just the right possible moment… She dimly heard them talking in Klingon, heard Spock's smooth, dark reply.

She strained, mentally, to connect herself to him. Her empathy gave them a link, and she was Vulcan, Damn it! She should, technically, be able to utilize the pre-existing Betaziod bond as a link to speak to him mentally without touch. But try as she did she couldn't reach the warm darkness that was his familiar mind.

"Damn it all!" she cursed aloud, in Vulcan, just under her breath.

She felt the shock from Spock and turned to see his back tensing and his head turning very slightly. She was filled with peace through their bond, and relief enough to make her knees buckle and her eyes water. He HAD been looking for her.

"I'm going to blow the power and plasma conduits." She whispered, praying he caught on. "You need to move away but keep the Klingons within the blast radius." There was a sickly green worry from him and she realized he wasn't attempting to block or control his emotions, so she could feel and understand him better. "Don't worry about me, Spock." She ordered. "I promise, I'll be fine." She felt the ripple of annoyance and smiled. He hated the word 'fine'.

"It is only logical that I lead you to the turbolift," Spock said quietly in Klingon, the harsh language sounding… wrong coming from his lips. He dropped his phaser and took a single step forward.

The Klingons argued for a moment, as she knew they would. Chris took the last few moments to tie a strip of cloth, ripped from her pants, to the conduit control and her waist. She watched as the Klingons shoved Spock forward, ahead of them, and ordered he march. They allowed him to get ahead of them significantly before they took a step and Chris knew it was now or never.

Grasping the top of the access panel opening she kicked the panel away and swung down, kicking the biggest Klingon, the leader, as she came down. The tie on her waist tightened and pulled, ripping open the conduit and starting the blowout. She had only a second or two.

She hit the ground and rolled with the force before lunging to her feet. She had reached Spock but they were still to close. As she felt the heat on her back she lunged at her friend, knocking him down and covering as much of him as she could with her body.

The overheated and volatile plasma cloud hit her first, searing her back. She screamed as the agony washed over her and she fell into the welcome black.

Spock sat in Sickbay, hours later, glaring darkly at anyone who dared to attempt to make him leave. His burns had been minor, he had taken the 2.35 second lapse between the first and the second explosion to haul himself and Chris' limp body into the scant shelter of a doorway. His right arm had suffered second degree burns but they had been swiftly tended by a medical aide.

There was no lingering ache, no scar, but he refused to leave, sitting in a corner, watching the private ICU with wary, constantly alert eyes. He could not see into the room, the walls were frosted glass, but he could see the dark shapes moving within.

Chris was in that room, lying limply on a biobed, her entire back covered in horrible third degree burns, her long hair burned short, and the rest of her thin body covered in bruises and scrapes.

Doctor McCoy was the best, Spock knew, but he could not convince himself to leave, though logically his remaining was without purpose. Should she live Chris would not wake for days, possibly weeks. His continued presence did not increase her chances of survival, but he could not control the overwhelming emotional NEED to remain as close to her as he possibly could. Should he lose her, the very thought made him nauseous and his heart clench and his mind fill with a black cloud of sorrow and hate as powerful as the one he had felt at the destruction of Vulcan and the death of his Mother, he was going to be as close to her as he could until she passed. He could not, and would not, waste the precious time he had left.

AN: Do you hate me? I'm sorry. But it had to happen. What do you think? Chris being willing to die for Spock, on the off chance that he might survive. Now THAT is real love. And Spock is coming to realize exactly how much Chris means to him.

But don't get your hopes up too high. Spock is stubborn and still not ready to make that leap from friendship (deep and powerful as it may be) to a romantic attachment. But it's like holding back a flood. It'll work for a while, but as it builds and builds the pressure will eventually become too much and that dam will burst in a torrent. And trust me, when the dam bursts it'll be worth the wait!


	14. Shore Leave Day One

AN: So, we're officially finished with the troublesome Action chapters. Hope you liked them, but we're back to what I do best. People to people interaction!

2258 – August 31st

It had been twenty days since the attack. It had taken those twenty days to repair as much of the _Enterprise_ as needed for the ship be mobile and to begin to limp back to Earth. They were still three days out.

The crew had returned to the usual flow of things, minus a few of the usual personnel. The Klingon assault had caused a good number of casualties. Four of the engineering team had suffered severe injuries that required weeks of medical leave, five of the security team had been injured and were restricted to non-strenuous activity, and even the Medical staff was down personnel, two of the nurses having been injured.

But the worst felt blow was the loss of four officers. Markus Brent, a Physician's Assistant, died saving three of his crewmen from an explosion. Sarah and Lily Jones, sisters and members of the Security team, had been the ones to originally discover the Klingons. Lily died protecting Sarah long enough that Sarah could get word to the bridge, ruining the Klingons' element of surprise. Sarah was cut down mid-sentence, but the message had gotten through.

And last was the loss of the ship's Counselor, Caris Pike, injured saving her best friend, she lay in a drug induced coma for fifteen days. To Bones' disgust the sickbay saw a constant stream of visitors for Chris. He did not mind that Chris had visitors, but the ever constant stream made him very annoyed. After the first week he began turning them away, insisting that in her coma she wouldn't know if they were there or not, damn it.

Spock was the only one who never was turned away. Whenever McCoy tried to turn him away Spock simply utilized a Vulcan Nerve Pinch on the man and stepped over the prone body. Which is what found Spock in the Sickbay, just before midnight, on the last day of the month.

Spock sat in the chair beside Chris' prone form. She was on her back, her now shoulder length hair splayed around her. Absently he reached for her hand, initiating touch in a desperate attempt to reach her mind.

He fell into the ocean of her mind, warm and comforting, but it was dark. He could see nothing, feel nothing. It was as if she were dead, except she was still there, just out of his reach.

_Chris!_ He yelled through their bond, desperate to get a response. She should have woken, McCoy said the only thing that had been keeping her in the coma was the drugs. They were officially gone from her system and yet she refused to return.

_When my Mother died,_ he told her softly, letting his pain slip through their connection, letting her FEEL him, _and you were angry with me, I told myself I needed you to forgive me. Without you I could not handle the situation, the grief. That I did not need you normally, but I did at the time._ He would never have told her this, knowing it might hurt her feelings, but she had to know now… She had to understand that, for him, things had changed.

_There are no stressful circumstances for me now._ He continued._ There is no reason for me to NEED you. Yet I find that I do._ He admitted, both to himself and to her. _I see the others, Jim and McCoy, Nyota and your Orion friend, they want you back. I NEED you back. You must come back, I am… unstable without you._

_I yelled at Jim today._ He admitted, ashamed at his loss of control. _He mentioned your Father, how we would have to break the news to him. It is well we were in his quarters. I yelled that no one would need to tell the Admiral, because you were coming back._

He looked around and saw that no one was around, so he indulged himself further and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to the pallet she lay upon, her hand in both of his. _I cannot meditate. I find I cannot even sleep. My work is being affected._ He was loath to admit it, but he had noticed a 15.8% drop in his efficiency, which he took very seriously. _Come back._ He implored, though it was pointless and an illogical waste of his dwindling energies. _Come home._

There was the slightest flicker of blue, so dark it was nearly black, in the 'ocean' around him. _Chris!_ He called, hearing the urgency in his own thoughts and not caring. _Chris answer me!_

A flash of green, a deep emerald he associated with friendship, bloomed around him in answer. He thought he heard a whisper of her voice.

_Return to the living, Chris._ He ordered gently.

_But I'm not dead,_ came the soft, teasing reply as golden stars bloomed in their connected minds.

He lifted his head and saw her eyes flutter open to peer at him in the darkness. "Welcome back." He greeted verbally, in an attempt to hide the magnitude of his relief.

Her lips curled into a lazy smile. "Miss me?" She asked softly.

He could not admit it to either of them so he simply tightened his hands around hers. _Do not do that again._ He ordered sternly.

She just laughed, the sound was hoarse and rough, but it was still her laugh. "I'll try, sir." She teased, "But I make no promises." She looked around before returning to her back with a sigh. "What time is it? And how long have I been asleep?"

Spock, while loath to lose having her to himself, knew that the Doctor would be very ornery if not contacted soon. "I shall allow McCoy to explain it to you." He said gently, disentangling their hands and calling the doctor.

She just smiled softly. "I'm so glad you're alright." He heard her murmur as she closed her eyes. "I know it was stupid but I couldn't let them hurt you. I don't know what I would have done if you'd died."

He said nothing but he knew exactly how she felt.

2258 – September 4th 1130 hours

Chris wandered from her bathroom, dressed in jeans and a comfortable teeshirt. Usually she would wear a tank top when not forced to wear her uniform, she enjoyed exposing as much of her skin to the sun as possible. But her new, fine, pale green cobweb looking burn scars were ugly to her, and she was ashamed of them.

"Something is bothering you." Said the soft, deep voice from her table.

Chris yelped and scowled at the Vulcan. "You scared me Spock." She said, mildly annoyed.

"You are typically very aware of my emotions and thus where I am." He said simply. "I assumed you would know I was waiting for you. I apologize."

She waved his apology off. "No, it's not a big deal. I'm just… a little twitchy of opening myself up again. I was really receptive for a while, it made everything much worse." She curled onto the pillow beside him.

"Tell me what has you upset." Spock entreated, his eyes focused and his mind clearly whirling. She opened herself to just his emotions, curious what he was feeling.

"I… It sounds stupid." She said, trying to dodge the question. She felt his quick flash of annoyance and hurt. She sighed. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way." She said softly, touching his cloth clad arm. "I would do what I did again in a heartbeat."

"It was foolish and you may be less lucky next time." He informed her, worry and anger flashing through his mind. "I was very displeased that you would risk yourself for me as you did."

She rolled her eyes. "How do you think I feel about you taking it upon yourself to go through every Klingon between the Bridge and the Transporter rooms, just on the off chance you might find me." His hurt flared but he controlled it, pushed it away. She could still feel it. She slid her hand to his, letting their minds brush. "I don't mean that I'm not appreciative." She told him, letting her see that it was the truth. "But it was reckless, and you can't have a double standard Spock."

He stared at her for a long moment before nodding. "You are correct, please continue." She released his hand, letting hers hand in her lap.

"I … My scars." She admitted, guiltily. "They're ugly. They make me ugly."

Spock felt a small ripple of shock. Chris was not a particularly vain woman, he was surprised it would bother her so much. But she continued.

"I… you remember I like someone?" Spock tensed at the reminder of her unrequited feelings for someone. It made him irrationally angry. He nodded. "I'm afraid he'll think they make me less attractive."

"Show me." Spock commanded gently. "Put on a top that will show the scars. Let me be the judge."

She laughed softly. "You?"

He nodded. "I am not blind, Chris." He reminded her.

She rolled her eyes but stood and found a shirt before slipping into her bathroom. A moment later she stepped back out and turned. The top had a low back and a cut out. He could plainly see the fine network of pale green scars. They were slightly iridescent, and slightly raised. He stood and walked to her, his fingers itched to brush across the marks. They were not disfiguring, in his opinion. They were beautiful, rather like the thin veins on a flying insect's wings.

"They are not unappealing, Chris." He told her gently. "They are rather beautiful."

She looked over her shoulder at him, blushing. "Really?"

He nodded. "Vulcans do not lie if it is possible to be proved a lie. You can feel that I am not lying to you." He told her. "They do not make you unappealing." Truthfully, as she looked over her shoulder at him, the emerald blush staining her high cheeks and her tipped ears, the pale green web of her scars just exposed from under her brown shirt… she was very appealing. He turned away and resumed his seat on the pillow, trying to force himself hide the emotions lest she feel them.

She smiled softly at him. "So what are you doing for leave?" She asked, sitting beside him again.

He was loath to admit it but he was disappointed with his own plans. "I am planning to stay in my Academy rooms and complete some personal research." He said, attempting to prevent her from knowing how distasteful it sounded to him. He enjoyed solitude, but after nearly losing her, he did not look forward to over a week without Chris.

Chris rolled her eyes, exasperated. "No, no, no." She smiled at him. "You are coming with me. It's my twenty first birthday this week and Daddy is obviously planning a party. You can kill two birds with one stone." He could see the hopefulness in her eyes and the slightly desperate edge to her voice. "Research on the spectacle of the twenty first birthday, and you can have an actual vacation."

Vacations were illogical and a waste of time best spent doing other tasks. But he knew better than to tell her that. She would find some way to twist logic until it suited her and throw it back into his face. And he was pleased and slightly honored that she would ask him to come.

"My research is not pressing." He admitted.

Chris grinned. "You're coming with me then. I promise you'll have fun."

There was no point in telling her than Vulcans did not 'have fun'. She would simply remind him that he was not fully Vulcan, a fact he was more and more acutely aware of recently without her reminding him.

"Is there anything in particular I should bring?" He asked instead, wondering what a twenty first birthday might entail.

She smiled, the expression had a teasing edge he noticed only a moment too late. "A weeks worth of clothing, jeans, pants, nothing too fancy, shirts- the ones with color, please-" She winked. "And you might want swimwear. We live on the beach."

He would have preferred to wear all black but he nodded slowly. Then stood. "I must repack then." He admitted, to her amusement- he could see the laughter in her eyes. "Shall I met you at the shuttle?"

She nodded, smiling, her eyes laughing still. "You go, repack, and I'll call Daddy. He can make sure one of the spare rooms is made up for you." With a nod he left, finding himself pleased with the turn of events.

1600 hours

Spock felt mildly out of place, as he walked out of the shuttle port, watching Chris run ahead of him and launch herself into Admiral Pike's arms, screaming like a little girl. "DADDY!"

He heard the Admiral, who he had always viewed as a very withdrawn and controlled, if sarcastic, man, laugh openly as he caught the flying blonde. The older man nodded briskly as he saw Spock. "Commander, I'm pleased, if surprised, you'd join us."

Spock nodded. "I am honored you would allow me to intrude."

Chris snorted, drawing the attention of both of them, to Spock's mild amusement. "You two are like foreign dignitaries greeting each other for the first time. Lighten up!" She gently pushed them both. "We're on leave, there are no titles, no chains of command.

"Daddy, this is my friend Spock. Spock, this is my Dad. You can call him Christopher, or Chris, if you feel like having us both answer you."

The Admiral rolled his eyes. "We'd best just do as she says, Spock. You know my girl is as stubborn as they come."

Spock inclined his head, falling into pace with them as they strode from the building and into a car park. "Indeed I do, Christopher." He had to force himself to call the Admiral by his first name but the rewarding smile Chris shot him made the difficulty worth while.

They reached the Admiral's transportation, a dark blue old Earth vehicle of some sort. He looked at Chris and lifted a brow, she smiled. "It's an antique, a Ford Mustang Shelby GT Cabriolet, circa 2008." She lifted her bag into the rear seats of the vehicle and then glanced up at him. "Do you want shotgun?"

His response was immediate. "Why would I want a barbaric and antiquated weapon?" He didn't understand why the Admiral and Chris burst out laughing, but he did understand that he had obviously misunderstood the question. "You did not mean the firearm." He said and Chris- still giggling- shook her head and pointed between the available rear seat and the front passenger seat.

"I shall take the rear." He said, slipping into said seat after placing his bag with Chris'. "I do not understand the previous question. Why would I want shotgun?" He asked as they slid into their seats.

Chris was the first to stop her laughter, but only by a few seconds. "Shotgun is an old colloquialism to refer to the front passenger seat. I think it has something to do with that passenger being the one who shoots in car chases because they have the best line of fire."

Spock filed the information away as the Admiral pulled from the parking lot onto the main roads. The lack of a top allowed the wind to pull at Chris' hair, making it fly about around her face. She tipped her head back and sighed, her eyes closed. To him she looked… completely at peace. It was an expression he hadn't seen on her face in a long while. It made his emotions flare a deep red-pink from within his control. He wasn't quite sure what the emotion was, but he found it a… very pleasing feeling.

Chris smiled as they pulled up to her childhood home. It still looked exactly the same. Moderatly sized but beautiful, it had an open design in which there were basically no boundaries on the main floor. She glanced at her stoic friend.

He seemed… tense… unsure. She opened her empathy again, letting herself feel both the men in the room. Her Father was estatic and a little sad, but proud. Spock was slightly nervous, if the sickly green was any indication. In an attempt to loosen her friend up she bounded over to him and caught his elbow.

"Come on Spock. I'll show you where we can drop our bags and then we can go for a…" Her sentence was drowned out by loud barking just before something large, black, and shaggy hit her chest hard enough to knock her flat on her back.

Once she could breathe again, dodging the slobbering tongue that was aiming for her face, she laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Mia, Mia stop!" She cried, struggling with the black dog (or was she a horse? She was damn near big enough). "Daddy, help!" she cried, wiggling to avoid the slobbery tongue, and failing miserably. "Urg, dog breath!" She cried.

Her Father was no help. He leaned against the doorway and laughed. She looked up at Spock but he watched her with amusement in his dark chocolate eyes, his stance relaxing very slightly. No help from him either, but at least he was relaxing.

So Chris tugged Mia's thick legs out from under her, ignoring the painful thump as said mountain of a dog landed on Chris' chest, and then rolled the dog off her an onto it's shaggy back. She rubbed Mia's belly, laughing. "You silly dog. I missed you too."

"That is a dog?" Spock asked, eyeing Mia's bulk.

"It's Mia, my Irish Wolfhound." Chris playfully ruffled the big dogs ears.

"It is very large." He commented.

Chris rolled her eyes. "She is very big, Spock. Mia is a girl." She didn't move from her place on the floor, instead she reached a hand to her friend, making a 'come hither' motion with her fingers. "Come pet her, say hi before I let her up or she'll assault you too."

He moved slowly toward her, but did as she said, kneeling beside her and gently stroking the dog's face. Mia licked his hand enthusiastically, to which Spock's brows furrowed very slightly in disgust. "She is… enthusiastic."

Chris snickered, realizing her Father had left them for a moment. "She still pretty young, about two years now."

"Will she continue to grow?" Spock asked, almost alarmed.

Chris snickered. "Naw, she's as big as she'll get. But she's small for her breed. About 32 inches tall and only about my weight, maybe 110 lbs. They get up to four inches taller and fifty pounds heavier."

His chocolate eyes widened very slightly. He stood, giving his hand a look of distaste. Chris nodded toward the bathroom in the far end of the house, the only completely closed in room on the first level. "Bathroom's in there. Go on."

Spock followed Chris as she wandered down the beach. He had never before been to a beach. Chris had warned him not to wear shoes but he had ignored the warning. He now carried them in his hands. Chris had changed from her top and jeans before they left. He had never seen her wear less clothing.

Her top hardly covered her breasts, consisting of emerald green triangles of fabric with ties to hold them together and on her body, paired with the shortest shorts known to existence. She had bounded down the stairs, completely oblivious to the reaction the cloths had on him. Part of him was horrified, the Vulcan who was hypersensitive to touch, but the very human half of himself was… very pleased with her choice of apparel.

He watched as Chris threw a yellow disk of plastic and the dog bounded after it, leaping to catch it in her mouth. The shaggy beast then ran it back to Chris, who would wrestle with the dog to retrieve the disk, only to throw it again. She glanced at him over her shoulder, the hot sun glistening on her pale skin as it began to set.

"You alright back there?" she asked him, smiling.

He simply nodded.

She turned and waited for him to catch her. "You sure, you look like you're not sure what you think of all this." Her hand motioned to their surroundings.

"I am unsure, yes." He admitted. "I have never before been to a beach."

"So," she prompted, "What do you think?"

"The sand is… strange against my bare feet," he admitted. It wasn't unpleasant but it was odd. "The sun is warm, which is pleasant, however the breeze is a less than desirous temperature." The dog returned to them, dancing around in an attempt to earn their attention.

She just shook her head slightly, the loose and now short strands playing about in the light, slightly salty and damp breeze. "It's the sea breeze." She explained. "If you don't like it much then you really won't like the ocean, it's a lot colder." She sighed. "I guess you don't want to go for a swim then."

He eyed the dark steel-blue water. "Not particularly. However you may if you desire to do so."

She shook her head. "Naw, tomorrow, when it's sunny and warmer, I'll swim." She grabbed his hand, causing a quick thrill of pleasure and excitement. "I wanted to show you something you might find interesting." She said before looking at their hands and blushing, releasing his hand. "Sorry, didn't mean to." She said swiftly.

Without thinking Spock took her hand in his, not palm to palm (as would be a Vulcan caress), but his palm to the back of her hand. "It is not a problem."

He felt their shared thrill of electricity through the gentle mental connection, and her happiness at the simple touch. They resumed walking.

AN: What do you think? PLEASE don't kill me. I figured they, and I, needed a break from the hectic Starfleet Officers life. And I'm going to the beach in a few days, so… yea. If you have any ideas for their week long break, let me know. And Chris' birthday is while they're on leave (her 21st). What do you think her friends should gve her?!?!

BTW, I'm driving tomorrow (Thursday), to Las Vegas to catch my flight on Saturday. So I will probably not update until Sunday. Because I'm on Vacation the updates will be slower, but they WILL happen. I'll need the break from my family and they like my writing anyway, so they encourage me to keep it up. So I'll see you all Sunday, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	15. Shore Leave Day Two

AN: I am a terrible, horrible person, I know. I apologize. Also I have excuses. Ask me about my trip on Saturday, let me rant, trust me, it was a Murphy's Law sort of day. Also ask about my Spa treatment day, all day Wednesday, or my scuba diving today (Thursday) and next Sunday. And my sister being allowed to drink and me being her designated baby-sitter (She is a FUNNY if LOUD drunk, let me tell you). However I have wonderful ideas, so no death threats, not yet!

LOVES!!!

2258 – September 4th

Spock's excitement at Chris' little surprise for him blazed over her heart. She knew he'd like it. It was her special little place, where she came to study, to be quiet, to be at peace. As a scientist, she knew her friend's love of knowledge. She knew he would find her little place intriguing.

She smiled as he knelt beside the little tide pool. It teemed with sea life. The beautiful anemones and sea urchins, the little crabs and a few, little, bright fish fry.

"I have never had a chance to study Earth sea life." Spock murmured, looking intently at the deep, bright little pool.

Mia, knowing from past summers with Chris, lay down beside the pool as opposed to splashing into it. Chris knelt beside her friend. "It's called a tide pool. The tide will come in and fill it, depositing other animals, removing some." She placed a single hand on his back to help her balance as she placed her fingers into the cool water. "This has been my favorite, secret place since I was little and we moved here." She glanced at his handsome face. "Daddy doesn't even know of this place." She admitted.

He felt a rush of brilliant yellow pride laced with dark blue affection. "I thank you for sharing such a private place with me." He said, after a long moment of silence.

Chris rubbed her hand against his back gently before removing her hand. "I knew you'd like it." She admitted, trying not to let on exactly how much his thanks meant to her. "There are other, really neat places I can show you. But this will have to wait until tomorrow." She told him, gently prodding him. "We've got to get a move on if we're to make it out of these drated, slippery rocks before the sun fully sets and the tide comes in."

He looked about and nodded. "You are correct." He said, standing and looking down his handsome, large nose at her. She could feel the contentedness he felt at that moment, even as a quick chill raced over his arms as the ever cooling breeze hit them full force.

2258 – September 5th

Spock woke relatively early. He was, oddly, feeling a strange anticipation for the events of the day ahead. He glanced at the clock on the table beside his borrowed bed. It read 5:30. He blinked at it before realizing it was not a military time clock, but the less common twelve hour sort. Still, it was 0530 hours, knowing Chris as he did he had well over an hour before she would even begin to stir.

Rising from the bed and pulling a shirt to cover his bare chest, he sunk to the floor in a patch of sunlight and closed his eyes to meditate.

Spock opened his eyes some time later and was surprised to hear the hiss of water running. He glanced at the clock to verify his internal one. He was correct, it was 0645. He surmised that the Admiral was awake and showering. As far as he could tell it would be polite to join his superior for the morning meal, thus he ought to also shower. With that in mind he collected a pair of black pants, a dark blue shirt, and headed into the on-suite bathroom.

Fully dressed and comfortably clean, Spock descended the staircase nearly… hesitantly. While the Admiral had been very welcoming the evening before, during dinner, Spock still felt, illogically, as if he were intruding. There was a particular ease Chris had with her Father that she had with no one else, not even himself. He had the particular feeling of being an outsider when he watched them interact.

With that thought Spock turned toward the kitchen and felt a quick ripple of surprise. Instead of the fully dressed and composed Admiral he'd expected he saw the slim, lithe and blonde form of Chris. She wore a blue shirt that reached mid-thigh and nothing else but a belt around her waist. Her damp hair was rolled up in a loose bun, held together with… he looked closer… paintbrushes.

"Good Morning Spock." She chirped, turning and offering him a steaming mug of his preferred tea, Mint. In her other hand was a cooking implement of some sort.

He accepted the mug with a soft murmur. "Thank you, Chris." He looked over her slim shoulder as she turned back around, intent on her task. "What is it you are making?" He asked, mildly curious.

Chris flashed him a bright smile. "Omelets. Egg, cheese, mushrooms, and peppers." She nodded to the kitchen table. "Do you want one? Do you eat egg?"

Spock fought a slight smile. Chris was so human sometimes… it was… what did humans call the pale green-purple motion he felt for her at that instant? Endearment. She was deeply endearing. "I do, indeed, eat eggs." He informed her.

"Good." She told him, grinning, "because yours is finished." She slid the yellow thing from the blackened skillet to a plate, which she set in front of him. "It's all I can make really. Daddy would kill me if I tried to make anything else." She added, blushing a faint green.

"Because I do not need the expense of rebuilding the kitchen," grumbled the Admiral from behind Spock.

Chris felt Spock's very slight shock as her Father appeared behind them. She'd felt him coming, as she had Spock. She handed him his coffee, very strong and black, with no sugar. He accepted it with a wash of gratitude toward her.

"You want an omelet Daddy?" She asked softly, knowing he was still half asleep. He was in a grubby, ancient shirt and a pair of worn pajama pants. She saw Spock lift a brow in her direction with a glance to her Dad. She smiled slightly.

"Please." Her father managed to grumble, his eyes still half asleep. His eyes, blue like one of her own, flicked up to Spock. Quickly, as the eggs cooked, she evaluated her friend. His hair was very slightly damp, perfectly brushed. He was dressed in black slacks… had she ever seen him not in black slacks or his uniform? She thought for a moment… no, she hadn't. The dark blue color of his pull over looked good against his pale skin but she wondered about the long sleeves… it was hot out.

Her father was obviously having similar thoughts, judging from the rippling emotions across his mind, but he said nothing. Which was good. He was as tactful as a frikin' shot gun in the mornings. Instead he took a deep sip from his big mug and sighed in contentment.

Spock caught her attention with the flash of orange and yellow from his mind. His surprise and enjoyment washed over her like a welcome tide. She glanced at him again as she flipped the omelet and added the cheese and veggies. His chocolate eyes were slightly wide, unnoticeable to anyone but her most likely.

"This is…" He hesitated, searching for the right word as he so often did.

She smiled and waved a hand at him in embarrassed dismissal. He didn't need to say it. "Thanks Spock." She said softly.

"It was not a compliment." He said quickly, dark eyes focusing back on her. "It was simply a statement."

She rolled her eyes, turning back to her Father's omelet. "Spock, it was a compliment. That's what saying something someone did is good, is."

"But he didn't say anything." Her father groused, apparently too sleepy to fully follow their silent communication.

Thirty minutes later, as Chris washed up, her Dad perked up. "What do you want to do today, baby?" He asked her, giving only a quick glance to Spock. Assuming said man would follow her around like a puppy apparently. She wanted to giggle at the mental image that offered her… Spock with a cute little tail, black like his hair... maybe a collar… no, no collars. She shoved the thought away as a plate slipped from her slightly numb fingers. Spock plus collar did NOT equal cute. It equaled Sexy… she needed to get laid.

She turned to her Daddy, smiling. "Is my baby still here?" She asked, not sure if he would have kept the 'vile, dangerous, pile of junk'.

His nose wrinkled in his disgust. "Yes. I figured you'd just buy an even shittier one if I did. Since you have money now."

Chris squealed and hugged her Father, giggling happily as he yelped about soapy, warm water and his clothes. She ignored him, they were ugly night clothes anyway. "Thank you Daddy!" Spock lifted a single brow at her and she felt the wash of slight curiosity. "Not a child, obviously. It's an antique, a motorcycle. I got it running years ago, Daddy has been trying to convince me to get rid of it since the day I bought it." She flashed him a hopeful smile that she didn't believe would work. "Want to come for a ride with me? I could show you the town."

It did not require telepathy or empathy to read the hopeful look in Chris' mis-matched eyes. Spock couldn't bring himself to destroy the bright emotion in their gem-tones depths. 'How terrible can a ride on a motorcycle be?' he asked himself.

"I have nothing planned, if you desire to do so we may ride your 'motorcycle'." He told her, watching the very attractive smile grace her features. Had he been paying attention to the Admiral he would have also noticed the look of shock on his commanding officer's face.

"Great. We can get going in a few minutes." She said, drying her wet hands off on a towel. "I just need some jeans and boots." With another smile she bounded up the stairs, her excitement evident in every line of her tiny body.

"I can't believe you just agreed to that." The Admiral said, his voice filled with awe. "What has my baby girl done to you, Spock?"

Resisting the urge to bristle at the tone of voice Spock offered the Admiral a very blank look. "To what do you mean, Admiral?"

The man chuckled. "Christopher, remember? Chrissy will have our asses if we don't follow her rules." He reminded Spock, who tensed slightly. Jim was his friend… the Admiral was not… not quite. "And come on, it doesn't take a genius to notice that you've changed since I met you when you first joined the academy." He took a long sip from his cup. "It's a good change, don't get me wrong. But it started the semester Chrissy took your class."

Spock could not deny that fact. He was… far less controlled in all aspects of his life. He allowed himself to do activities with his 'friends', activities that would be called 'fun'. "Chris has aided me in learning more of human culture."

The Admiral laughed. "Spock… I think it's much more than that. You like my girl… you trust her." He was smiling broadly, proudly, as if Chris being important to Spock was a great endeavor.

"Chris is my friend." He answered simply, not feeling the need to elaborate on how very important she was in his life. His thoughts on her were his own. "And this conversation is highly inappropriate, you are my superior officer."

Chris' laugh startled him very slightly, but he did not show it. "He's my Daddy, Spock, not the Admiral." Her soft hand settled onto his shoulder and he was enveloped in a comforting blue emotion, just under his control. "But you're right, he shouldn't be harassing you." She curled her fingers on his shoulder and tugged very slightly. "Come on, so I can go swimming in the ocean before it gets too rough because of the afternoon winds."

He nodded and stood, her hand falling from his shoulder to brush his arm before dropping back to her side. "If you are ready." He told her, nodding to the Admiral. "I shall see you later, Adm…" Chris cleared her throat, he heard her foot tapping in agitation. "Christopher." He corrected with some difficulty.

The older man laughed. "Later Spock, Chrissy." He said as they walked from the house. "Try not to kill him Chrissy, or yourself. God knows what Jim would do without either of you." He called after them.

Had the door not closed tightly behind them so quickly they would have heard him mutter to himself. "There is something going on there, damn it, and I need to figure out what."

Chris felt his shock as she pulled the tarp off the shining, black and silver monster of a motorcycle. She couldn't stop the bubble of excitement and affection that boiled up from her chest. She adored the bike. It was her pride and joy. Four years, from age thirteen to seventeen, she'd spent all her free time working on getting the damned junk pile working.

She stroked the glossy chrome before throwing her leg over the thing and straddling it. She grinned up at her tall friend. "Well, hop on." She teased but her mind was running in circles. Spock would have to sit behind her, hold on to her, his chest to her back, his arms around her…

Chris wondered if it was pathetic that the thought of his strong arms around her got her a little weak in the knees. She sensed his shifting trepidation as he followed her suit and threw a long leg over the bike.

"To what do I hold on to?" He asked, thought she knew he had probably already figured it out.

She blushed despite herself. "Me. I need you to move as I do so you'll need to be pretty close…" 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' she yelled to herself in her head. 'Such a bad idea. Bad, very bad Chrissy.' He tensed up almost immediately and she knew that the ride wasn't going to happen.

"Never mind. We'll take the car." She said, standing and shifting to remove her self from the bike.

A strong hand settled on her hip, making her freeze and her heart leap into her throat. The contact, even impeded by her jeans and shirt, was enough to feel every emotion he was feeling, though she tried not to. Nervousness, shock, horror, and surprisingly excitement twisted in his mind, under his control but ever present.

Determination hit her just before he spoke. "It is alright." He said gently, his voice warming her to her core. "It was a shock." He pulled her gently back onto the bike and slid forward, almost tentatively. His chest slowly pressed against her back and she fought the immediate groan as the heat of his body engulfed her. Strong arms slid around her waist, loose for now but she knew he would grasp tighter once they really got going.

She pressed her thumb to the ignition and it roared to life, new technology integrated into the classic. She felt the tiny thrill of nervousness from the man behind her before it faded into trust. She flashed him a playful grin. "Hold on." They flew from the garage and down the driveway.

Spock walked down the small town's main street with Chris beside him. Her blonde locks still in the messy bun from before, they did not hide her ears from the passers by. At the fifth dirty look that was given to her he met the glare of said bigot with a firm stare. The idiot had the sense to look away, obviously nervous.

He glanced down at Chris. "They did not know you are not wholly human when you lived here." It wasn't a question, he knew she was likely to have hidden her abnormalities, he himself had tried to be fully Vulcan, ignoring the human half.

She nodded, glancing up at him. "Yea. I sort of didn't think it through, walking down main street when the town is a little xenophobic." She glanced around quickly. "Would you like to leave?"

He considered the question. He felt no care one way or the other. She enjoyed her little town, and it was aesthetically pleasing as well as practical, so they should stay. However the population clearly was uncomfortable with his presence and the realization Chris was not fully human…

Which made his emotions boil under his control a red-black flashing with sparks of colorless heat. It was the same illogical rage he had felt when the Klingon's attacked and he was cut off from Chris. He wanted to make the bigoted people pay, as he had wanted to make the Klingon's pay. It was illogical but as there was no reason to leave, they could stay and their presence would continue to unnerve the bigots, which oddly soothed the boiling rage the fact also created…

He shook his head minutely. "I believe we ought to remain. The day has only begun and you have showed my very little of the town."

Her bright smile cut through the rage, lightening the controlled emotions. "So we could go see a movie, or go shopping- I'm sure I've missed some new fashion- or just wander aimlessly around."

He couldn't see the logical point to 'wandering aimlessly around'. He knew better than to ask, however. She would laugh and make some comment about logic, beginning a playful banter…

"There is no logical reason to' wander aimlessly around' as you put it." He said, realizing he quite enjoyed their banter.

Her beautiful eyes rolled and she grabbed his hand. "Who cares? We're on vacation. Not everything needs to be logical, Spock."

The rush of her warm mind against his let him know she was enjoying the banter too. "On the contrary, everything ought to be logical and purposeful."

She smiled and he heard in her mind '_I've got you now.'_ "Logically, seeing the place I grew up, seeing where and how I spent my time and with whom I spent my time with, will give you insight into me that no one else has. So 'wandering aimlessly' will give me an opportunity to point out things and recount stories of my childhood that particular sights, sounds, or smells trigger."

His lips twitched in amusement but in their minds he laughed, she did, indeed, have him. "You are correct." He told her, attempting to hide the fact that her invitation to know her better than anyone left him quite breathless and deeply honored.

AN-

Alrighty, sorry for the wait. I'm terrible and horrible and I'm sorry. But here's the first vacation inspired update. Tell me what you think, be honest, is Spock a little OoC? So, next chapter will include sunbathing, body surfing, and possibly baking cookies!

Who has ideas for what Spock and the others should give Chrissy for her birthday?


	16. Sailing and Snorkeling

Okies! On with the entertainment of Spock and Chris on Shore Leave! *insert evil cackle here*

2258 – September 5th 1300 hours

Chris leapt headlong into the ocean, hardly feeling the bite of the colder water for the bliss of being back. She'd always loved the sea, loved to swim, loved to wander the beach. She surfaced and took in a deep breath before turning and glancing at her friend. Spock stood at the waters edge, the wave she'd dove under just lapping at his toes. He winced at the cold and took a step back. She laughed.

"Spock, come on, don't deny yourself the experience." She teased as a wave passed her, lifting her a few feet before it passed and rushed to shatter itself on the beach. The waves were rougher than she'd expected but she was a more than capable swimmer.

"It is hardly 18* Celsius. I am Vulcan Chris." He answered firmly. "We are not well adapted to the cold."

With a sigh she caught the next big wave in, letting it drag her body onto the shore. She stood and walked out of the knee-deep wake, up to her friend. "You are half Vulcan, Spock, and it's not that cold. Besides, we both know Vulcans can survive just fine in the cold, you just don't like the feel of it."

She watched his eyes narrow very slightly. "Vulcan have no preferences to temperature of environment. We are simply most accustomed to the desert."

She grinned, realizing she had won, and grabbed his arm after scooping up two snorkels and masks. "Good, then you'll come snorkeling with me. We can study the local animal life. It's a quick swim to the reef."

Spock did not particularly enjoy the idea of entering fully into the cold salt water, however the prospect of studying something he was intrigued by was appealing. As was the idea of pleasing Chris and spending time with her. However… he took two steps forward and had to control the involuntary urge to leap back as the cold wave hit his ankles and feet.

"No Chris. It is cold." He said firmly, stepping back.

She pouted and shoved one of the two masks into his chest and turned. He grabbed for the plastic tool as she stormed into the waves. She said nothing but he knew in an instant that he had upset her. It was cold, but he would become accustomed to the cold…

Dark blue, curved fins caught Spock's eye as he watched Chris swim, her face down in the water as she used the mask. Panic rose in his chest. What animal on earth, with dark, curved fins tended to swim in the ocean off California? Sharks.

"Chris!" He yelled, attempting to get her attention. "Chris, return at once!" She either did not hear or ignored his cries, as she did nothing. Panic and fear bubbled up, past his control and his heart rate increased, his breathing quickened and every muscle in his body tensed. Pulling the mask over his face he ran headlong into the ocean.

With his fear and panic like fire in his veins he did not feel the cold of the waters as he swam, powerfully, toward Chris. Within a few moments he was by her side and the finned creatures were much closer. He grabbed her arm and hauled her against his chest.

She spluttered, her head coming up and her eyes narrowing on him. "Spock, what the hell?"

"Swim," He ordered, pushing her toward the shore. "Swim quickly."

"Spock what?" Her eyes slid from his face to the fins behind him and her expression shifted from a mask of annoyance to a bright smile. "Spock! Look behind you! It's dolphins!"

A warm something butted against his mid-section, forcing him flush against Chris. Looking over his shoulder he felt like a complete idiot, a feeling he was totally unaccustomed to. "Dolphins?" He asked, staring, eyes wide. She nodded. "I see."

She giggled, from her mind (his hand was still wrapped on her bare shoulder) he saw her figure it out. "You thought they were sharks, didn't you?" He nodded, ashamed. "You are so SWEET!" She said brightly just before a warm pair of lips pressed to his cheek. "You came to save me."

His body, which was finally feeling the cold, warmed all over; his breath hitched and his hand tightened involuntarily on her. The creatures swam around them, nosing, prodding, and Chris pulled free from him, running her hands over the animals. For a long moment he couldn't pay attention to the fascinating animals, so enthralled was he by the joy and child-like wonder in her eyes.

A wash of water splashed over his head and Chris laughed. Looking behind him he saw the dolphins jumping, doing flips, in general playing around them. Chris closed her hand around the fin of one and suddenly she was pulled over fifty feet from him, giggling. His lips quirked up as he watched her play with the dolphins, he turned his eyes from her every now and then to examine the aquatic mammals.

Below her own bright and roiling happiness Chris could feel the fluttering of Spock's excitement and curiosity. She stroked the back of one of the animals while she studied the Vulcan.

He looked good, his hair plastered to his head, his powerful arms and legs keeping him afloat. If only his idea of a swimsuit hadn't been a frikin' dive skin. Only a millimeter thick it offered no warmth but it shielded his skin from the sun as it covered his well muscled, tall frame from knees to elbows in a deep red cloth. Still though… he looked good.

The dolphins eventually got bored with the slow bipeds and swam off. She was pleased to find that once his panic had worn off Spock had not returned to the beach but agreed to follow her to the reef. Chris felt his contentment once they reached the collection of rocks and coral outgrowths. Catching sight of a sea urchin she took a deep breath and dove for it. Slipping her hands under the creature she made sure she didn't squeeze it, instead she lifted it gently to the surface.

Spock's brow arched in interest as she gently extended her hands to him. "Palms flat, don't squeeze it." She ordered, settling the hedgehog of the sea into Spock's large palms. His eyes grew slightly wide a moment later and Chris assumed it was using its suction cup appendages to grip onto his skin.

"It has attached itself to me." He commented, treading water effectively with just his legs. Dark eyes flickered to Chris'. "What is this creature?"

Chris smiled. "It's a sea urchin. They're the not dangerous type; the long spiked things are the more dangerous cousins. This breed is pretty neat though."

Spock closely examined the critter, placing his masked face into the water and looking it over intently. Chris smiled and left him to it for a moment, searching for other, equally interesting, sea animals. Along the bottom, half buried in the sand, something caught her eye. Not an animal, but the remains of one.

Taking a deep breath Chris dove into the water and swam for the object. Nearly thirty feet down the sandy bottom was deep and her lungs burned as she reached it. Curling her fingers gently around the remains, Chris swam powerfully up, exhaling to make her lungs burn less with the Carbon monoxide.

When she hit the surface she panted, gulping air greedily for a few moments. She felt Spock's eyes on her before she looked up to see them watching her as intently as they had the sea urchin. She swam to him, smiling.

"What do you think of it?" She asked, nodding to the living critter in his hands.

"A most fascinating creature." He answered. It might have bothered someone else but Chris felt his emotions and she knew from experience that 'most fascinating' was a very high compliment from her stoic friend.

She laughed, excited and pleased. "So I'll swap you and return it to it's home." With one hand Chris broke the little animal's grip on Spock's flesh and balanced it on one palm. She pressed her find into his empty hands. "This is what one looks like once it's died."

As he studied the sea urchin remains she returned the living critter to the place where she'd found it. When she resurfaced Spock offered her the 'shell'.

"Should this, too, be returned?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Naw, it's all yours. I figured you might like it." She admitted. The very slight twitch to his lips and the dark blue flare of contentment and joy were the only clues to how much the statement affected him.

"You are correct, I do find it intriguing and am not opposed to keep it." He said softly, his arms brushed hers as they tread water together. "As you were correct about the intrigue this holds for me. I thank you for pushing me into joining you."

Chris smiled slightly and fought the urge to wrap her arms around her friend. Instead she just nodded. "My pleasure. I'm really glad I get to share this with you." And if she kept it to herself well enough he would never need to know how much it meant to her.

2258 – September 6th 0700 Hours

Spock looked up at Christopher, startled by the offer. "I know you two might have plans for today, but, you know. If you're interested." It did not take a genius to see that the Admiral's eyes flickered to Chris and he looked… a little sad. Spock knew that until the Academy Chris had been close only to her Father and they saw very little of one another.

"Well," Chris was saying, looking guilty and torn. "I was planning on taking Spock to…"

"Chris." Spock interrupted. "I would be most intrigued to 'go sailing' with your Father. Perhaps we might plan the Zoo trip for another day?" He had been looking forward to the Zoo, but sailing was an intriguing possibility.

The Admiral smiled slightly. "I haven't been to the Zoo since you were ten." He said to Chris.

Spock saw another opportunity. It would be awkward, spending time with both of them, as he often felt like an outsider when with the two of them, but Chris' eyes were distant and her lips curled into a smile at the memory.

"Perhaps we might make a day of the two?" Spock asked. "The three of us could go sailing this morning and to the Zoo this afternoon and evening."

The Admiral shot Spock a grateful look as Chris eagerly nodded her head. "That sounds great." Chris exclaimed, beaming. "When should we leave?"

The admiral glanced at the clock and Spock wondered if the man could handle the ship alone given his slightly weakened state. "I'll call the guys." The Admiral stated. "We should leave the dock by… 0930 hours. So We'll leave in two hours time."

Chris nodded and began collecting the used plates. "So I'll have time to wash up and grab my things." Spock realized she intended to wash up alone, again, and decided it was most uncouth to allow her to do so every day. He began to collect his used dishes and utensils. "Spock," Chris said, her hand gently stilling his with a touch that created a pleasant jolt of heat, "I can do this."

He shook his head. "No Chris, I shall aide you and you shall have more time to prepare." He stood seamlessly and removed the plates from her hands. She laughed and shook her head but said nothing. For a moment he was afraid he had done something to upset her as the action of shaking one's head was a usual human sign of annoyance.

But he saw the humor and the gratitude in her eyes and realized that, as with many human actions, a single act might have many possible causes. She was not annoyed, nor upset with him. He set the dishes into the sink and Chris set the water running and added the soap.

"You wash, I'll dry and put away?" Chris asked softly as the Admiral spoke in soft tones to someone over the video communicator. "Since you don't know where everything goes?"

Spock did not mind dirty work and the water was warm, and he did, indeed, not know where anything belonged. "That is acceptable." He informed her, dipping his hands into the hot water.

An hour later Spock stood in Chris' bedroom doorway. He had come to ask her what he ought to wear and bring on the boat, he was quite out of his depth when it came to sailing. A feeling he was becoming more and more accustomed to the longer he knew Chris. However he was stalled when he opened the door at her beset and saw her.

Her hair was up in twin horsetails, fully exposing her shoulders and mostly bare back. The pale sun glistened through the windows and made her hair look like white gold and her scars almost glitter, though it wasn't possible. She glanced over her shoulder at him, a sweet smile on her lips that died as soon as she saw him.

"Is that what you're wearing?" She asked, her voice almost incredulous.

He glanced down at his black slacks and long sleeved shirt. "Yes." He stated simply. "Is it not appropriate?"

She rolled her eyes. "Spock, tell me, do Vulcan's suffer from sunburn?"

The question surprised him. "No, we do not." What did sunburn have to do with his choice of dress?

She rolled to her feet gracefully and strode to him. "Do you even own shorts? A T-shirt?"

"I do not." He informed her easily. Why would he wear clothes which allowed for accidental skin to skin contact?

"Do you have jeans? A regular button down shirt?" She asked, looking up into his face, her eyes unreadable.

"I do not." He answered, wondering where the discussion was going.

He watched Chris glance at the clock and do a rapid calculation with her fingers, which he knew was completely unnecessary. "We don't have time for a shopping trip today, so tomorrow you and I are going to but you some normal, human clothes."

For the barest moment he felt self-concious. "Is what I wear not acceptable?"

Chris shook her head and laid her hand on his, her mind brushing against his and flooding him with ease. "It's fine. Just slacks and nice sweaters are so… formal. You could use a few casual things." She eyed his clothes. "Besides, if they get wet won't they chafe?"

They would, indeed, chafe if wetted down, particularly the sweater. "Am I mistaken about the purpose of sailing? We shall ride above the water on a boat." His clothing should not get wet…

She snickered. "Well, yes. But the water will splash, you will get a bit wet."

The look of very mild distaste in Spock's oh-so human eyes told her how distasteful the idea of becoming wet was to him. "Indeed." He said blankly.

Chris snickered and strode to her closet. Digging through the mass of hanging shirts she found her stash of men's shirts. Soft as cotton could be, light and airy, and huge, she usually wore them as dresses. Pulling a dark red one from the hanger she threw it over her shoulder at Spock.

She turned to see him examining it. "It'll be more comfortable to wear if it gets a bit damp than the sweater." She explained.

"Thank you." He said simply and she felt the quick wash of gratitude as he strode from her room into his borrowed one. A minute later he walked out, the deep crimson looked good against his pale skin.

He'd tucked the shirt in, buttoned it to the collar, and the sleeves were a little too short. Chris smiled at the image he portrayed as he walked to her side. "You are correct, this is quite soft and will likely not chafe if dampened." He told her, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Chris took his hand and began rolling the sleeves, ignoring his twinge of shock. "Do you own regular button downs? Aside from the one I gave you and your silk, suit one?"

"I do not." Spock informed her, relaxing slowly into her newest form of space invasion.

"Well you look far too formal still." She told him gently. "There are a few great ways to make formal or semi-formal clothes look casual." She smiled at him softly. "We're friends Spock, so there's no need to look formal with me or my Dad. So you can roll the sleeves to your elbow," she finished with his sleeves and reached for his collar. He stiffened again but did not step back, a clear sign f his trust for her. "And unbutton the top few buttons of your shirt." Standing so close she could feel the heat of his breath as if wafted across her face. For a moment she couldn't remember what she had been doing for the …interesting… mental images the feeling provided her with.

She undid the collar one and the one directly below it, spreading them to expose a little of his chest and the very slight tuft of dark chocolate chest hair she didn't know he had. Turning she pointed toward the reflection in her mirror. "What do you think?" She asked.

He viewed himself critically and she took the opportunity to do the same. He looked good… damn good. "Interesting." He said, studying him self. "I do see the difference, thank you Chris."

Chris brushed off the thanks. "No biggie Spock, that's what our friendship was based upon, remember?" The slightly awkward talks about human interaction, the even more awkward first few outings, the easy relaxation of the musicals and plays, the total comfort and sense of belonging with him that she had finally reached…

"I do remember." He said, though the question had been mostly rhetorical. She'd have to work with him a little more on rhetorical questions and sarcasm, he was still having difficulty with those…

Spock felt the rocking of the boat as he watched Chris step aboard, he knew that her balance was adequate enough for her to maintain her footing but that knowledge did not stop him from stepping forward to offer her his hand in aide. He was, as Jim would say, 'beaten to the punch' by a young human man who stepped forward smiling in a most familiar way at Chris.

She accepted the man's aide before looking him full in the face, her expression a mingle of uncertainty, joy, and oddly enough horror.

"Luke?" She asked, her voice most unsure.

"Hello Chrissy." The human said familiarly, pulling Chris into a full body hug, which she returned after only a moments hesitation. "You look good."

"Luke I can't believe you're still working for my Daddy!" She exclaimed, tightening her hold on the man… boy. "How are you?" She pulled back from the hug to press her lips to the man's cheek, which was dark with stubble.

The boy… man returned the gesture. "I'm good, and of coarse I am, for the summer and fall semesters. I took a break when I heard what happened." The man helped Chris down the little stairs and onto the front of the boat, motioning for her to lay on the pillows sprawled about. "I'll be your bartender today, so if you want anything, you just ask me, alright sugar?"

It was odd how the same dark rage from the Klingon attack returned, blended with a dark, sickly green emotion that made him want violence. The same emotion he had felt when Chris told him about her unrequited feelings but worse. He quivered slightly with the force of the emotion and his displeasure at being ignored. He needed to CONTROL the emotion… Why wasn't Chris noticing?

But in his distraction they had continued talking. "…And this is Spock, my closest friend." Chris glanced at Spock and shot him a sweet smile but her eyes were worried. "Spock, come here and meet my high school boyfriend, Luke."

He moved stiffly to her, sinking beside her with a farce of his usual grace. Immediately she moved her hand toward his, two of her fingers just barely touching the back of his hand but the simple touch was more than enough. He relaxed, not because of her gift but because of the warm comfort of her mind against his.

_You alright there Spock?_ She asked him silently while regaling her human friend with the story of how they had met. _You're feeling all twisted up under than Vulcan control of yours._

_I am quite controlled now, thank you._ He didn't want to try and explain something even he didn't understand fully.

The human, Luke, was extending his hand toward Spock and it took a moment for Spock to understand what he desired. His lifted his hand, feeling mildly ill at the thought of touching Chris' old boyfriend when Chris' hand covered Luke's.

"Luke, Spock is Vulcan. They don't touch strangers, or even their lovers most of the time. They're touch telepaths." Chris explained quickly.

The human simply smiled as the boat moved under them and shifted from the dock, the little motor humming. His hand reached up and brushed a lock of Chris' hair behind her pointed ear, deliberately, as far as Spock could tell, brushing his finger along the shell of the sensitive organ. "You seem to like being touched well enough."

Spock sensed the explosion of raw lust and panic from Chris, felt the emotions with her as their minds were connected. He twisted his hand and curled his fingers around hers, thinking the most unappealing thing he could at that moment, which was the physics professor at the Academy, a truly ancient old human woman in the most revealing of Chris' bathing suits he had seen thus far.

It worked, startling a laugh out of his friend and generating enough disgust to combat the tide of lust and allow her logical mind to regain control. Chris pulled away from the touch and closer to Spock, nearly into his arms.

"I feel like a bottle of water." She said simply, offering a slight grin to the human, Luke. "You Spock?" She asked.

"That would be most appreciated." He said, shifting slightly closer to Chris, positioning himself, without touching, as he had often seen Jim with Uhura. Chris had explained it laid a claim without being too overt. It seemed to work as the Human's brown eyes flicked from himself to Chris twice before he nodded and left Spock and his friend alone.

AN: I am terribly sorry. It's been a helluva week since I got back. You ever feel like you have all this shit to catch up on after a vacation that you need another vacation again? Well that's how the last six days were. AND My car broke down, AGAIN. Just a week before a planned road trip and three weeks before classes start up again! Arg. Anywho, I know I promised cookies but they had to wait since… well… I had such a blast on my sailing and snorkeling and diving that I had to toss some of it in there!

So, next chapter is Spock and Chris sailing, at the Zoo, cookie baking, and clothes shopping! Spock in jeans, wife beater and button down! I think I just gave myself the chills…

Also, ideas for birthday gifts?! Party ideas?! HELP ME!!! I LIVE off the plot bunnies of my fans! Seriously, without them I'd like… die. Crash and burn baby.

And for my friend Miller330, your latest idea is wonderful but I dunno if I'll use it now or later on. But I am so going to use it! Love you babe!


	17. Shore Leave All Good Things Must End

SO! I'm back and I think I'm on a roll again! WOOT! So, give me your plot bunnies to keep the inspiration wolf well fed! On with the sailing!

Spock had continued to act off the entire morning. By lunch it had Chris worried. Hell, the instant she noticed the roiling dark emotions she was worried, the instant she saw how stiffly he moved, the way his hands trembled with the force of his emotions, she was worried. By lunch, when it wasn't better but in fact worse, she wasn't just worried, she was in stitches trying to figure out what was wrong.

She had not seen him so tense since the last time she had spent time with the older Spock and her Spock had found out. Chris wanted to wrap her arms around him and hug him but she knew her Father and the crew would find it… odd to say the least. And really it was deeply inappropriate, given than he had been raised Vulcan. Her typical friendly touches, a hand on his arm, a brush of their shoulders, was deeply inappropriate.

But he was her friend and she loved him. So as Luke fetched their lunch she reached out and twined her fingers with his, giving him all the comfort she could.

_What is wrong, Spock?_ She asked, even though she knew he wouldn't tell her.

_It is nothing._ He lied. Clearly he heard her recognize the line as a lie because he thought to her. _It is nothing you can control. I am simply having difficulties with my emotions right now._

Luke leaned over them, his shadow casting a cool spot across her sun-heated skin. "Lunch?" Luke offered, thrusting a plate of fruits at them. His appearance made her jump, both with the suddenness of his approach, she'd been too focused on Spock to notice him, and at the sudden intense reaction of Spock's emotions.

All the calm she had given him disappeared in a rush of dark dislike. She shot Luke a sweet smile, determined to get him away from Spock, realizing that he, clearly, was the source of Spock's problem. "Would you be a love and take over for Daddy? I don't want him to know but I'm a little worried."

Luke's face flashed with some odd emotion, which she could have deciphered had she really cared. "Sure, not a problem." She took the plate from him as he slid down and took her Daddy's place.

Her Dad slowly made his way to the very bow of the little boat and Chris turned back to Spock. His eyes shone with gratitude and his emotions quieted. "I thank you Chris."

She knew better than to ask why Luke upset him so. He'd never tell her. All she really cared about was making him feel better. Besides… Luke had been a major creeper, fawning over her and touching her in an obvious attempt to get a reaction from her.

Instead she lay back, head pillowed in her arms, and let the sun bake her. "I didn't do that for you," She lied in a conspirators whisper, "He was totally bugging me. I like touching but he's being way too touchie, especially since I haven't seen him in years."

Spock shouldn't have liked that she was uncomfortable with her past boyfriend's affections but he did. It made the dark rage dissipate into a comfortable, green glow. Beside her, with her easy companionship and affection, he could relax.

The Admiral slid up to them as he heard Chris' heart slow as she drifted off to sleep in the sun. "She's such a cat." The Admiral said, laughing. "Girl can sleep anywhere, as long as it's warm or in the sun."

Spock looked back down at her and fought a smile but he felt his lips twitch. "Indeed," he said, seeing the parallels the Admiral was noticing, "she is very feline like. However she is also very social, felines are not social."

The Admiral nodded. "Very true, Chrissy is very social. Which is why I'm so surprised you're so close."

Spock tensed slightly, not liking where the discussion was heading. "Why is that?" He asked.

The Admiral offered him an odd look. "You're not really a social person, Spock. Yet you do so many things I would never think you'd do, because Chris mentions them."

He glanced down at her, her blonde locks splayed across the dark blue pillows, her body mostly bare in her 'bikini' and glowing slightly golden in the sun. "She has the unique ability to make all those around her happy." He admitted. "I find watching her as she does very intriguing."

The Admiral looked like he didn't quite believe Spock but let it drop and began telling the younger man all he could about the boat and how it was powered and steered.

Christopher Pike glanced at his daughter and the Vulcan man he had learned to call friend. It ought to have unnerved him, how close they had become. As he understood it Vulcans were not welcome to touch as a rule, however his Chrissy had been giving Spock small, discreet touches since they had arrived.

He knew her abilities were heightened by touch, as were Spock's, but he couldn't think of why his daughter would be needing to touch Spock so frequently to calm his emotions. The Vulcan in question seemed, to the untrained observer, the exact same as he had been when he entered the academy ten years before.

But Christopher was not untrained. He knew Spock very well and he prided himself of noticing every detail. It was what made him a good Admiral and a better Captain. So he did, indeed, see the changes in the man who had been his First Officer.

Spock was, when with Chrissy, less tense. His shoulders would not be so perfectly postured, his hands would often be slightly more relaxed, his eyes slightly less Vulcan, more human. When Chrissy was around Spock Christopher could almost read the emotions in the Vulcan's eyes.

So he did notice, almost immediately, how Spock reacted to Luke. The boy wasn't a bad sort, he was just socially awkward and very much into Chrissy. But he saw the immediate dislike in those brown eyes when Spock looked at the boy. He was not fool enough to miss the envy in those same eyes when Luke touched Chrissy freely, when Chrissy greeted her old flame so happily.

Christopher wasn't a genius, but he was a father, and father's often had a sixth sense about their daughters. Christopher knew, as Luke took the helm and left the pair alone, by the way Spock relaxed and tipped his body slightly toward Chrissy, that the Vulcan cared more for his daughter than he would admit. In fact he was willing to bet the _Enterprise_ herself that Spock was in love with Chrissy, but didn't realize it yet.

Spock glanced at Chris as they pulled up to the dock. He'd collected their things and was ready to depart but he could tell she was still deeply asleep and he didn't feel the need to wake her immediately. Luke was still busied with the ship and as such Spock did not feel remiss in leaving her alone to help the Admiral from the ship.

While touch bothered him he knew the man was proud but still his body was weak from the torture Nero had put him through. Christopher would accept aide from no one else. As such he leapt off the boat and onto the dock and grasped the Admiral's lower arm. There was no skin to skin contact but it did offer him a vague insight to the man's mind.

The Admiral was contented, relaxed. Spock released his arm as soon as the older human was steadily on the dock, the contact, while not uncomfortable, was not pleasant. He stepped back onto the boat, intent on waking Chris, to see Luke bending over Chris, his mouth very close to Chris' face.

With a nearly silent growl he stalked forward to loom over the boy. Luke looked up, shock written on his face, his eyes wide. "Yea man?" He asked.

Spock fought back the violent rage, coiling his quivering hands into fists. "I shall look after Chris." He said in his most Vulcan controlled voice, attempting to hide his rage. For a moment Luke met his cold gaze and didn't move, defying him.

The human boy leapt back as a voice cut through the tension. "Luke, man, get off yer ass and help me tie this lady up." He stumbled, turned and moved away.

Slowly his hands relaxed as the tension left him. Spock reached down and closed his hand on Chris' shoulder. He didn't need to shake her, as humans would need to.

_Chris, we are here._ He said into the warmth of her mind as a single finger brushed her bare skin.

_M'seeping_. She mumbled from her mind, the quiet haze unmoving. _Warm._

He chuckled in their slightly connected minds. _Chris, you must wake up._ He gently shook her. _Luke is watching. Should I allow him to kiss you?_

"So not funny!" Chris snapped, sitting upright suddenly. He could feel the haze that was sleep leave her mind instantly. Chris mock scowled at him. "You have been spending too much time with Jim and Bones."

He removed his hand from her person but did allow a very tiny smile through his control. "You are most probably correct."

Spock stepped back, allowing her to roll to her feet. He handed Chris her shoes and walked toward the back of the boat. Chris followed him and waited as he stepped down the stairs. As he turned to face his friend he saw her balancing on a single foot to place her shoe on.

Luke walked forward, his hand reaching toward Chris' ample rear. Before Spock could warn Chris or snarl at the human boy Chris shifted forward, deliberately avoiding the touch. Spock saw as the motion forced her weight too far forward and she lost her balance.

She yelped, realizing what was happening, and tried to throw her weight backward, to catch herself. But it was too late. Happily he was gifted with his Vulcan reflexes as well as Vulcan strength. Spock had just enough time to shift and catch her slender, lithe form.

Her chest pressed to his, her arms around his neck, and his arms wrapped firmly around her waist, his hands splayed across her bare back. He felt a jolt of a white heat flood to his groin and stomach before he setteled her onto the dock gently. Slowly he released his hold on her, watching the beautiful emerald blush crawl across her cheeks and ears.

After a second he realized what the hot, black emotion in his gut was and he stepped back, his Vulcan control snapping back into existence. He carefully distanced himself from her warm body and controlled his blush. He looked up at the human, Luke, and gave him a very firm, blank look. The boy stepped back and turned his eyes away. It didn't make Spock's emotions easier to control, but it did make one of them disappear. He'd obviously, finally, forced the boy to realize that Chris was off-limits.

Chris bounded past Spock toward the tiger exhibit, her enthusiasm literally coming off her in waves. Between his telepathy and her empathy he could feel her emotions though they weren't touching and she wasn't actively attempting to give him any. "I love the tigers!" She exclaimed as he reached her side.

The Admiral chuckled and leaned in toward Spock. "She was exactly like this eleven years ago, when we last came here."

Chris rolled her eyes and Spock knew she had overheard her Father. "Yea, well then I didn't have an old friend working with them!" she flashed a smile at them over her shoulder. "I called Laura. She's promised she'll let us say hi to a few of the younger tigers."

Ten minutes later Spock and Chris stood together in a fairly large area waiting to greet the 'tigers'. He shot her a quick look.

"You called in this favor for my sake." He said, knowing without needing to ask that it was the case. She knew that he was intrigued by Earth animal life and given that she had been spending the last few days finding ways to bring him into close contact with such animals he made a logically assumption.

She smiled. "Well, yes and no." She admitted as a door opened and a trio of little tiger cubs, no taller than Chris' knees, tumbled into the arena. Chris knelt and made a soft mewling noise and the cubs slowly crept toward them. "I knew you'd find this fascinating. But also," she rubbed her hand gently to the head of one of the cubs. Spock heard the little animal purr. "I really do love them, and I've wanted to do this since I was a little girl."

Spock slowly lowered himself to his haunches to greet the fascinating animals. The smallest pressed its orange and black-stripped face into his palm. With his hyper sensitive hands he could feel each and every strand of fur; the whiskers, stiffer than the rest of the cub's fur, brushed against his hand, creating a not unpleasant tingling sensation.

The rest of the afternoon was a blend of meetings with intriguing animals, watching Chris and the Admiral tease one another… Spock felt an odd emotion, warm and pale it glowed in his mind. After meditation he realized, close to midnight, that the emotion was the exact one he had felt the week he spent the year before with his Mother and Chris.

2258 – September 7th 1000 Hours

"You've never bakes cookies?" Chris asked, incredulous.

"Vulcans do not eat cookies." Spock informed her, his voice patient and firm. "So no, I have never made any."

Chris, who firmly believed that baking cookies with one's family was an incredibly important rite of childhood, grabbed her best friend's wrist and pulled him toward her. "Well you're about to learn."

She didn't pay close enough attention to her hands in her excitement. Her fingers brushed along Spock's wrist, caressing his palm as she released him. Fortunately for her, and unfortunately for Spock, she wasn't paying very close attention to her fingers and his emotions. She was too wrapped up in creating a mental list of what she needed to find in her father's poorly organized kitchen to notice the shiver that wracked his body and the flash of desire in his very human eyes.

She released his wrist and dug through the drawer to find an apron to fit his tall, lean frame. Chris found the blue one she'd given her Daddy ages ago. She thrust it into Spock's hands. "You might want to put it on."

Spock lifted it to his chest and looked down at it. He looked back up at her, a single brow lifted in disbelief. "Kiss the Cook, but don't touch his buns?" He asked, his voice showing none of the shock he felt.

Chris snickered. "I bought it for Daddy for the PTA dinners, to try and win him some attention from the sexy single Mothers." She explained.

"Did it work?" He asked, pulling the neck strap over his head and tying the waist straps.

"Not really." Chris said, grinning at her friend's slightly mussed hair. "Mostly it got him longing stares from the already married mothers and nasty glares from the fathers."

She pulled her favorite apron over her head and tied it behind her back. His eyes widened slightly. "What is the best thing one can do with one's lips?" Spock asked her, his eyes fixed on her apron.

She glanced down at the bright orange lettering. 'Smile, it's the second best thing you can do with your lips.' She flashed her friend a big smile. "I could think of two things, but I think it means kissing."

There was a very faint green blush that bloomed on the tips of his ears. "Ah." Was all he could manage.

Chris decided to let him off the hook by finding the collection of ingredients they'd be needing.

Spock helped Chris by measuring out the flour into the mixing bowl while she set the oven to the correct temperature. She showed him how to crack an egg. He twitched as she thrust the second egg into his hand, her fingertips brushing his.

"It's easy Spock. You can do it, just try it in a little bowl for now, incase you break shell into the mix." She coached, her hand covering his much larger one.

Nervousness was not an emotion he often felt, however he was able to recognize the sickly yellow emotion. However he was completely able to force it away. He gently tapped the egg on the edge of the bowl, with Chris' guidance he placed his thumbs into the crack and pulled gently. The shell split and the liquid inside fell into the bowl.

He could not control the very slight smile of success that made Chris smile in return. "Well done." She said playfully. "Now the ingredients are in why don't you mix this up and I'll grease the tray." Her nimble fingers stole the eggshell and handed him an electric mixer. "Just push the on button."

He stared at the mixer for a moment before placing the silver ends into the bowl and pressing the on button with his thumb. With a deeply undignified yelp he dropped the mixer as a veritable WAVE of flour flew up and covered his head, face, and chest.

It did not help his pride when he heard the low chuckle of the Admiral and the poorly stifled giggles from Chris' direction.

Chris couldn't help the hysterical giggles that bubbled up from her control. The sight of her Spock in his classic dark sweater, black slacks, and her father's apron, covered in flour with egg dripping from his hair onto his cheek and Greek nose.

He looked as sour as a Vulcan could look. "I believe you failed to warn me of the multiple settings." He said, his voice, surprisingly, more of a growl than she had ever heard it before.

Which, of coarse, made her laugh even more. "I" she gasped through her laughter, "am s… so… so…sorry!"

Eventually she laughed herself out and Spock cleaned himself up with a quick shower. So to pass the time Chris scrapped the first batch, which happily had no chocolate or rum in it yet, and tried again. So when she felt the familiar emotions of her best friend, and heard the steady footfalls she could pick out of a crowd, the cookies were ready and just out of the oven. "Cookie?" She asked her friend, shooting him an apologetic smile.

Spock wore his black slacks and sweater get up, as usual. On the plus side the sweater was a pale blue so he didn't look so severe. He shook his head, looking at the cookie she held in her bare hand with a flash of unease. "Thank you, no."

Chris pondered his refusal for a moment before realizing that it was not the cookie but the fact it had touched her bare skin and he would need to eat it with his fingers. Rolling her eyes she popped said cookie into her mouth, ignoring the slight burn of the still almost too hot chocolate on her tongue, and grabbed a plate. She lifted a cookie with the spatula, set it on the clean plate, and shoved the plate and a fork into Spock's pale hands.

A tiny smile pulled at his lips. "If you insist." He glanced at the cookie. "I presume that you made a fresh batch." When she nodded he carefully used the fork to separate a piece and lift it into his mouth. She knew his sense of taste was a little less sensitive than a humans' but he ought to be able to enjoy the flavor of the vanilla paste and rum.

As she watched his eyes flickered slightly, darkening in pleasure that she felt roll off of him. "It is acceptable." He said after he swallowed.

Taking it as a compliment she smiled and lifted another cookie off the still hot cookie tray, hissing in pain when her finger tips touched the hot metal. Hyper sensitive compared to a human, the burn hurt far more than most humans would have expected it to. But Spock was not human, he was Vulcan, and he understood.

His hand, burning hot but pleasantly so, curled around her hand and he put the burned appendages under running cold water. She could feel the mild worry he tried to hide from her, their minds slipping effortlessly together. "I trust it was not severe." He said, more of a statement than a question but she could hear the very slight tinge of worry to his voice.

She nodded, feeling like a child. "Yea, I'm fine Spock." She realized someone was missing from the scene as Spock turned off the water and tended her burned fingers with a gentle efficiency. "Hey," she said, glancing up into his dark, coffee eyes. "Where's my Dad? He's a sucker for cookies."

And he should have been there as soon as the oven chimed, stealing as many of her cookies as she allowed… The fact he wasn't was deeply suspect. She looked as Spock and saw the odd expression in his eyes, as if he were trying to hide something. She glared at him. "Spock, tell me what you know." She curled her fingers around his so he could not end the touch, allowing her access to his mind.

"I have promised the Admiral not to say." He admitted, looking away. The wash of guilt that he felt hit her like a ton of bricks, supplemented by nervousness, excitement, and shyness.

Spock was never shy… why would he be shy? His mind drifted for the barest moment and while he was too disciplined to give any specific thoughts away she got the impression of her friends, night time, and music… A party… her Dad was throwing her a surprise birthday party…

Spock scowled a Vulcan scowl, the barest tightening of his eyebrows together and the slightest down turn to his lips. "You were not supposed to know."

Chris scowled too. "He wasn't supposed to throw me a party dang it." She complained. "Now I'll have to look cute. And I didn't bring anything cute to wear." Which of course only made her grin. "Didn't I say I was gonna take you shopping?" She asked him. His eyes drifted closed for a moment, as if he were attempting to control an urge, probably one to run.

"Indeed." He said finally, almost as if pained. "You did mention such an outing."

"Fine, you're coming with me. I'll get something for the party and so will you." She said, beaming. If she had to deal with a party then at least she could get Spock into some jeans… she had a sneaking suspicion that a good pair of jeans would look killer on his long, lean legs and fantastic ass.

He twitched and gave her an almost incredulous look and Chris realized their hands were still twinned and his dark mind still overlapping a bit of hers. "You are fond of my ass?" He asked, deeply shocked.

She dropped his hand as if HE had burned her and shrugged as casually as possible, trying to hide her deep attraction to him. "Spock, you are a very attractive man. I, as your friend, am allowed to notice such things and help you dress yourself to show off your assets better." She giggled, realizing the tacky pun she just made. "No pun intended."

Spock allowed her to lead him into the garage and into the car. As she started up the engine he asked another question. "Why should I 'show off my assets better'?" He asked, giving her an odd look.

She fought the urge to say, 'Because then I could check you out more.' Instead she forced herself to say, "Because other girls are bound to notice you Spock, and since Uhura left you, you're officially on the market again." Either he didn't like the answer or he had to think on it because he was silent the entire drive into town. She could have used her gift to figure it out but she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Spock followed Chris fairly meekly through the clothing store. It was large, having both men's and women's in all the current fashions and some of the one's that never went out of style, like jeans and a good button down. She was a little surprised by his compliance, but tried not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She handed him three pairs of jeans, all well washed, soft, and dark blue, in different styles. He accepted them quietly but she saw his fingers testing the material and the look of relief in his eyes.

"They are quite soft." He said to her, quietly, as she eyed button downs.

She nodded. "You know I know all about Vulcan hypersensitivity to touch. I wouldn't ask you to wear clothes that might irritate you." She nodded to the shirts. "I'm going to grab a few different sizes but think about the colors because you can buy a bunch of the same style and size in varying colors."

So as he stood and eyed the clothes critically she pulled down three sizes for him and one in a much smaller size that she knew would fit her. He glanced at the smaller shirt. "I do not believe that will fit me." He said stoically but she could feel the tiny bit of humor through his emotions.

She rolled her eyes. "No, but it will fit me, and it's a beautiful color." It was a dark, silvery charcoal grey that would bring out her eyes and her hair. "You keep looking, I'm going to check out the girls clothes and meet you at the dressing room in the back in ten minutes." He nodded idly and she scooted off to find a cute dress or skit and top.

Ten minutes later Spock met her outside the dressing room. Chris smiled broadly at him, liking her arm with his, and pulled him inside. When she saw the attendant she about walked right back out.

The dark haired woman smiled a nasty smile at Chris. "Hello Chris."

"Hello Bianka." Chris said, trying to be nice to her High school prom queen and top bitch. She was a total xenophobe and since Chris' hair was showing off her ears Bianka had an eyeful. "I have five things, my friend has seven."

Bianka tensed slightly but nodded to the end two rooms. "Men are not allowed in the same changing room as women." She snapped as Chris all but dragged Spock away, sensing the rising discomfort and annoyance from her tall friend. "Trollop."

Chris gave the bitch the finger behind her back and gently pushed Spock into the room adjacent her own. "Try everything on, I want to see those jeans on you." She all but ordered. Quickly she tried on all the clothes she'd grabbed and decided on what she wanted almost immediately. She was sliding from the dressing room when Spock opened his door and stepped out in the first set.

Chris felt her mouth go dry. The boot cut jeans looked amazing on his long legs, the dark blue denim just the right size and clung to his thighs in an almost illegally good way. The shirt was too wide in the shoulders but the dark, nearly black green looked fantastic against his pale skin and paired with his dark eyes.

"Turn around." She ordered quietly, trying to hide all the tell-tale signs of her attraction to her best friend. He did as she bid and Chris wanted to weep. The jeans clung to his ass just as they did his thighs and her hands actually itched to touch him. "What do you think?" She asked in an attempt to control herself.

He turned back around, to her relief and disappointment. "I think they are comfortable and do not irritate my skin." He answered simply, but coming from him it was high praise. "Do they look as they should?" He asked her.

Instead of making a fool of herself she simply nodded. "We have to buy you a pair of those."

To her relief none of the other pairs of jeans fit him so deliciously well but he did like the straight cut pair also. So they returned to the shelves and picked out a black pair and a dark blue pair of each. And he chose three button down shirts, the dark green, a black, and a grey to match the one she carried. But before she allowed them to leave she grabbed for him five different graphic wife-beater tank tops to wear under the shirts. She wasn't sure he'd ever wear them on his own, but he could have something for when she took him out on their next shore leave.

Spock was, surprisingly, quite content with the purchases Chris had insisted he buy. The 'jeans' were comfortable and did, indeed, look good on him; The button down shirts he could pair with slacks for a much less casual look, but the 'tank tops' he was a little dubious about. Chris had, however, assured him that for a casual night it was fashionable to wear them under an open button down with the sleeves rolled to the elbow and jeans.

As the Admiral had requested Spock keep Chris out of the way for as long as he could, he requested a walk down Main Street once more, allowing his beautiful friend to 'window shop'. So they walked, side by side, carrying their bags, down the rather pleasing looking Main Street. Dusk fell slowly upon them and the air grew a little cooler. Chris talked, he listened… it was comfortable.

A sudden sigh of longing from his little friend made him stop dead in his tracks and turn. Chris looked through a window into the light display of necklaces. "Isn't it lovely?" She asked him, pointing to the center one. "It's called a cameo necklace." She told him in a wistful sort of voice. "If I had the money I'd buy one, but they stopped making them in the late 21st century. All the remaining ones are antiques, worth a fortune that I just don't have."

Little gems, yellow and orange, and tiny pearls hung along the delicate gold chain and at its center there was an intricately carved pendant. White stone, carved as a face of a human woman, set on a gold coin. It was, indeed, beautiful. However Spock thought that it was too much for his little Chris… too much movement and excess. But he kept that thought to himself as they resumed walking toward their car.

AN: NEXT Chris's Birthday!!! A special thank you to all those who helped me with ideas! I got so many wonderful ones in some cases I just didn't know what to choose. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me longer than I expected but hey, it's done and I'm on to the next chappy!

Can you guess what Spock gives Chris? Sadly, no, it is not himself wearing nothing but a big, red bow. But maybe for Christmas ;)


	18. Birthday Party

AN: And now to the PARTY!!! *Insert evil laughter here* Who has guessed Spock's gift to Chris? HA I'll bet none of you get it right, but that's okay.

ADVANCED WARNING: You will, if I've written this right, both laugh and cry by the time the chapter is through. You might need tissues and an oxygen tank (I intend to have you laughing so hard you can't breathe ;) ).

And a special thanks to all of you who helped me with Birthday gift ideas! I love you all and even if your ideas weren't actually used they did inspire me! Thank you a million times, thank you!

2258 – September 7th 2045 Hours

Chris glanced at Spock as they pulled into the garage. "I'm assuming they're here already." She said, holding up a hand to silence him when he opened his mouth to try and salvage the situation. She smiled. "Chill. Go to where ever, tell them I'm running to the toilet and will be right out. I'm going to change, and I promise, I'll act surprised."

He slowly closed his mouth before smiling oh so slightly. "Yes, that is a good plan." He reached into the back seat and grasped his bag. "I thank you for keeping my slip to yourself."

Chris rolled her eyes. "It wasn't your slip, Spock." She assured him. "It was Daddy's odd behavior that tipped me off." She grabbed her bag and bounded out of the car. "See you in five." She dashed away.

In her bathroom she threw on her brand new clothes, removing the tags as she did, slapped on a bit of eye shadow and mascara and her favorite pink-red lipstick. Her hair she coiled into a loose bun that had little strands framing her face. Smiling at herself she looked good but not really done up. Perfect for a party. Leaving her shoes off she bounded back down the stairs and opened the door to the patio.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled a mass of people, confetti falling from some overhead thing into her hair. She jumped in mock-shock, laughing and smiling.

"Oh my GOD!" She exclaimed, looking around and drinking in the wave upon wave of excitement, love, friendship, and over-all happiness. Spock stood beside her Daddy, offering her a sweet, Spock-esque smile. Jim was bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking like the raving lunatic she suspected he really was. Uhura stood beside him, laughing at her lover. They shared an indulgent smile at his expense.

She saw Sulu, Scotty, Bones, Chekov, Lily, and Galia all lounging around her huge patio which her Father had apparently spend the afternoon converting into a grill, bar, and dance floor. There was even a mic and speakers. Seeing those she wasn't sure if she ought to cringe or smile.

She didn't have to choose because almost immediately she became the center of a mass of bodies. Her friends hugged her, greeted her, and laughed. Chris had to fight back the tears of joy that threatened to overwhelm her. She hadn't really realized it, over the past week she had really missed her friends… her family.

Spock, as a Vulcan, could only salivate when ingesting food. However when Chris threw open the door to the patio his human mind convinced his body to try. He had not seen what she had purchased at the store, it hadn't been entirely relevant and he had been preoccupied. But he was making up for lost time.

He drank in the sight of her slightly tanned, shapely legs in the short 'denim' skirt that really, ought to be illegal. The glittering red top clung to her like a second skin. It was not, however, the tightness not the way it clung that convinced his body to attempt to salivate and for his pants to become slightly tightened. It was the beautiful expanses of her lightly tanned body that were exposed by strategically placed cutouts.

He could see the swell of the tops of her breasts, the gentle curve of her shoulders, and the insides of both her wrists. When she turned to hug Jim he realized he could also see the beautiful expanse of her back, from where her scapula began to where they ended, the fine network of scars contrasted exquisitely with the red of the top.

He took the time, as all the attention was focused on Chris, to make a swift escape for his borrowed room.

Spock desired to change his clothes to something Chris had bought him as most of the men at the party wore 'jeans'. Also because he wished to see the slight darkening of her mis-matched eyes that he thought was due to attraction but he could not be sure. But first he had to meditate very quickly in an effort to control his bodily reactions to Chris' outfit.

He coiled into a comfortable position on the floor and opened his mind. He had never reacted that way to anyone before. He had desired Chris many times during the last week and before, he had felt lust for Nyota also, however it had not been the same intensity he typically felt for his blonde friend. But desire so great he lost total control of his body… it was unusual and highly un-Vulcan.

Sighing very softly in relief when he had control again, Spock rose and began emptying his shopping bag. He chose the black jeans Chris had shown the best reaction to, the 'boot cut' style, the grey button down Chris had the mate to, and a blood red 'wife beater'. He did not understand the naming of the top but he did not have time to research it. He made a mental note to research it at a later time.

Reaching the patio he considered his shoes for a moment before dismissing them. No one else wore shoes so he did not feel the need to do so either. He stepped back out and joined the party. Immediately Chris' eyes found him and he watched as they widened very slightly with appreciation. She smiled a slow, odd smile he had never seen grace her features. He thought it was beautiful, as all her smiles were, however he thought it had a slightly hungry edge to it.

Christopher smiled widely as he watched the group of younger officers mingle. They had a particularly open, friendly, relaxed nature among themselves that he had lacked with his crew for years. It was impressive, how close they had become, but not surprising. Especially given his daughter…

She moved among her friends with an ease he had always expected her to have when she'd found good, close friends. Chrissy hugged Chekov and kissed the cheek of the pretty young girl who clung to the Russian genius' arm. He didn't know her personally but from the way the pair greeted Chrissy they were close.

Jim sauntered to his side, grinning like a loon. "You and Spock did really good with all this." The lad commented, taking a long draw from his Bed Classic.

Christopher scowled at the young man, remembering his worry for the _Enterprise_ and, more importantly, his little girl. "You, my good Captain, are in for it." He growled at the kid. He grabbed his arm firmly and glared. "You let both my girls get very nearly blown up."

"Technically Chris decided to blow herself up." Jim argued, attempting to save his own skin. Christopher fought a laugh, controlling himself and keeping up the disapproving, disappointed look. After all, he hated doing dishes…

"As it was not an official but a personal request there will be no formal repercussions." Christopher said gravely. "However if you expect to be allowed to live through tonight you will be on dish duty for the evening."

Jim opened and closed his mouth a few times, rather like a fish out of water, before nodding surprisingly meekly. "That sounds fair, Admiral." Those always laughing blue eyes met his almost gravely. "It nearly killed me, thinking we had almost lost her."

He had not expected such a reply so for a moment Christopher stared at the boy, stunned into silence. His eyes softened and turned to his baby girl, who was laughing with Uhura. He tapped his beer to Jim's. "I'll drink to that, Jim." He said before offering a thin smile. "And for tonight, it's Christopher."

Chris sprawled herself over Bones' lap as she happily ate her rare mushroom and swiss burger covered in barbeque sauce. Bones complained good-naturedly at how it was difficult to eat around her but she knew that the growl in his voice wasn't real.

"You bitch at me much longer, Doctor," She quipped, teasingly, "And I'll just have to find you a good woman to keep you in line and teach you manners."

Bones snorted. "The only good women I've ever met are the four here, and they're all spoken for." He said with his pronounced drawl. "Save you, and you're too much trouble."

Chris snickered as her other friends laughed. She probably was too much trouble… Blowing up part of the _Enterprise_, not waking up for ages… Forcing her friends into odd, amusing, possibly embarrassing situations…

"I believe you shall find that you are mistaken, Leonard." Spock said from his chair where he was slowly eating a veggie burger. Looking good enough to eat himself, which was why she had chosen to distance herself from him…

Everyone fell immediately silent and turned to stare at Spock, Chris included. Her heart leapt into her throat and began beating faster than a humming bird's. Did he really just mean what it sounded like he meant? That she was taken? Was he interested in her?!

"Wait one SECOND!" Her Daddy roared, standing and glaring at Spock. "You mean to tell me you've been dating my BABY GIRL this whole time and you didn't even have the curtsey to even ask my permission? Or at least TELL me when you came to visit?!" She would have been worried, except she could feel the humor coming from her Daddy. He wasn't angry, just fucking with Spock.

Chris burst out laughing at the look of horror that bloomed in Spock's very human eyes. It hurt, a little, that he hadn't meant it that way, but the expression in her Vulcan's eyes, not his face because it was as impassive as ever, was simply too funny.

"No." Spock said, looking very stiff. "No, I meant that she was not too much trouble. Chris and myself are nothing but friends."

The shock her Daddy felt made Chris curious, however. Had he really thought they were a couple? No… surely her Daddy was more observant than that… "Really, Daddy." She said, grinning. "Spock and me? Not while I'm in another man's lap."

Her Father laughed and Bones chuckled when Jim decided to speak up. "Besides… I'm the one who's gotten to snog her."

Uhura knew the whole story from Chris so when she stood, eyes wide and angry, Chris knew her friend was just messing with the Captain, as payback for something he had done over the week no doubt. "What?!" Uhura yelled, eyes livid. She stole the very sharp prongs off the grill and hefted them like a knife. "You snogged my best friend and didn't TELL ME?"

Jim made the smart move and ran. Uhura made a bee line after him down the beach, yelling curses in every language she knew after him. "Run Jim!" Chris yelled, laughing. "RUN!" The entire group fell into fits of laughter, except Spock who was looking after the pair slightly worried.

Spock found he was quite enjoying the party. He had not expected to be so at ease with his peers and the copious amounts of alcohol he knew Admiral Pike had procured, however the group was not drinking in excess.

He watched Chris dance with Lily, Uhura, and Galia on the makeshift dance floor to the pounding music. He was not the only one staring. Every other male there, save for the Admiral, stared at the women with particularly hungry stares, even Chekov. He could not understand the hunger in their stares. While the women danced in a most provocative manner he did not find it particularly arousing unless Chris caught his eye while she danced. He would have to ask Jim to fully explain their reactions at a later date.

Eventually the dancing slowed and Chris sprawled herself beside Spock, her head resting on his shoulder as she took deep breaths. He looked down at her, watching the beautiful emerald flush slowly fade from her cheeks. "Having fun?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled. "By the way," she said, her eyes giving him a once over. "You look great. Those jeans…" She let the sentence fade away as a blush stained her cheeks emerald once more.

He did not need their minds to be connected to know she was slightly embarrassed. "Thank you." He said, attempting to be polite while his emotions surged against his control. Bright excitement, blue joy, and blue-green affection boiled against the glassy surface of his Vulcan control in his mind.

Jim, who Spock knew had finished off five beers, smiled boisterously. "Gift time!"

Chris leapt off their shared seat. "WHAT?! Gifts?!" She yelped, apparently horrified. "I don't need gifts! You guys being here is enough!"

"Tough!" Jim declared, smiling. "We all brought you something." He winked teasingly as Spock and he felt himself stiffen. "Even Spock, but his might not be as awesome as mine!"

Spock would have been insulted but Chris' eyes flicked to his face and she smiled shyly at him. "You really didn't have to." She murmured to him softly before Jim pulled her into the middle of the group, thrusting a mini PADD and envelope into her hands.

Chris pushed the little play button on the PADD and a vid file opened, creating a perfect halogram. An old Frank Sinatra song, "Luck Be A Lady", began playing. Halographic dice rolled landing on a 2 and a 1, little chips fell from no where. Cards were dealt and then exposed, an Ace and a Queen of hearts with her smiling face stared back at her and Chris burst out laughing. The Queen reached out and grabbed a slot machine and pulled the lever, the wheels stopped eventually to say, "Hope you hit the Jackpot tonight!" Words flashed, replacing the little halogram. "Happy 21st Chrissy!"

"Jim!" She squealed, throwing her arms around her friend Chris hugged him tightly as he laughed. "That was awesome!"

He smiled as she released him. "I programmed it myself." He admitted before tapping the envelope. "Open it." Chris carefully tore open the paper and burst out laughing as she stared at a gift certificate chip to Hustlers. Jim grinned. "I didn't know your size." He explained.

Instead of slapping him like she should have she kissed his cheek. "You're sweet. Thank you Jim."

Chekov blushed and shyly handed her a beautifully wrapped gift. "Thank you Pavel." She said to the boy, kissing his cheek. Gingerly she tore open the wrapping. Inside she found a beautiful mahogany box, five inches square and four inches tall, with mother of pearl inlays.

"Oh'peen it." Pavel insisted softly. The entire group was silent as she opened it. Music slowly filled the air, slightly cracking with age. Pavel hummed along. "It vas mi Greet GradMuders." Pavel said shyly. "Shee vould haff leked you werry, werry much. Iit is an old Russian lullaby."

"Pavel…" Chris said, feeling tears prick at her eyes. She hugged the boy, kissing his forehead gently. "I love it. Thank you so much."

"Я люблю тебя тоже, сестра." Pavel murmured into her shoulder. Chris' chest tightened a little. He released Chris when Scotty asked if anyone else could give Chris their gifts or if they should wait, a blush staining his cheeks. Chris teasingly ruffled his hair, giving the boy a wash of affection.

Lily bounded up, locking her arm around her blushing, younger boyfriend. "Me next!" She said, thrusting a full, big, black duffle bag into Chris's hand.

"What is it?" Chris asked her young friend, jokingly, "A body?" It sure was heavy enough… But still, she unzipped it and pulled it open. "Oh. My. God." She gasped, staring in the bag. She looked up at Lily. "I could kiss you."

Lily laughed. "So, no more stealing mine, okay?" Chris just laughed, nodding.

"What is it?" Uhura asked, leaning over Chris, her curiosity hitting Chris full force.

"Lion bars." Chris said, smiling.

"What?" Jim asked, peering over his girlfriend.

Chris rolled her eyes. "Never mind, Farmboy." She teased, zipping up the duffel. And carrying it back to her seat, where she promptly sat back down. Spock had vacated his side of the loveseat so she gently placed the box from Pavel and the card from Jim beside her.

"Ahm next!" Scotty cheered, thrusting a heavy, wrapped gift into Chris' hands. "Yer gonna lahk dis one, lassy." He said, winking.

Chris was almost afraid of what it could be but still she hooked a finger under the paper and gently removed the shining material. It was a textbook. A textbook on Auto mechanics. Chris laughed and threw her arms around the man. "Time ye learned, lassy!" He teased, hugging her back. "Once yer done, I'll see if Ah can borrow ye from tahme to tahme."

"It's great, thank you Scotty." Chris said softly, kissing his scruffy cheek. "You're so sweet." He blushed and made some noise about how a Scott was never sweet. She ignored it.

Uhura quietly handed Chris a black leather-bound book with gold-guilded pages. Chris peered at the cover before smiling up at her friend. "Robert Frost? Uhura, you shouldn't have. This must have cost a fortune!"

Uhura shrugged. "Not really." She said, smiling. "Besides, I know how much you love Frost." Chris would have argued but she could feel the determination and affection Uhura felt for her. There was no arguing with that woman.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Uhura smiled, satisfied. "My pleasure."

Bones looked almost shy as he handed her a heavy gift bag. She glanced at the pink princess designs on it and lifted an eyebrow. He blushed. "Joanna helped me wrap it." He admitted, "Her birthday was two days ago. She said I needed a bag and loaned me one of hers."

Chris smiled. "It's perfect. Next time you send a message to her, tell her I say thank you." Her gruff, Southern friend nodded and she opened the bag before bursting out laughing. She lifted the bottle of Southern Comfort up for her friends to see and smiled even brighter at Bones. "Southern Comfort?" She teased. "Are you offering?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Nah, I prefer Mint Julep m'ah self. Ah just figured Ah'd get you some of da good stuff, now yer actually legal."

She stood and kissed his scruffy cheek. "You have to promise to open it with me, back on the _Enterprise_." He just nodded, the light pink still tingeing his cheeks. She wasn't going to tell anyone, but he was a really, really sweet man, under the gruff and the sarcasm.

Sulu and Galia glanced at one another… Well, Chris saw Galia give Sulu the stink eye and Sulu just glanced between them before settling back into his chair. Galia smiled boldly and bounced up, handing Chris her gift.

"This is a totally practical gift, I assure you." Galia said, smiling like the cat that got the cream as she sat back down.

Feeling deeply nervous Chris opened the box. And burst out laughing before slamming the box closed. No matter how they pried, Chris avoided her friend's questions (and Spock's deeply curious glances) as Galia howled with laughter. Chris just hoped no one got their hands on the box before she hid the contents.

She didn't need them to see the new, bright green, waterproof vibrator, rechargeable dilithium battery cartridges, and a recharging station. Because if they did they might ask why her friend had bought her a new one, and she didn't feel like telling them that she had accidentally forgotten that her other one wasn't waterproof and taken it in the shower with her after her dinner date with her Meme, pretending to be Spock's intended…

Sulu, sweet, sweet Sulu, came to her rescue. He handed her a beautifully painted gift bag with a smile. "This is only half of your gift. The other half you will get tomorrow, when you return to your quarters." He felt no nervousness, only the sweetest familial affection.

Chris opened the little bag to see a beautifully painted mask. Lifting it from the bag she gasped, realizing what she held. "It's a kitsune, a playful, trickster, fox spirit from my culture's mythology." Sulu explained. Chris lifted out the PADD. "A collection of every myth I could find, translated, and a basic guide to traditional Japanese language."

Chris stroked the PADD, knowing exactly what she would be doing in her down time for a long while. "It's wonderful Sulu. I love it."

The Japanese man smiled. "Yes, I know. And you're welcome."

Chris carefully replaced the gifts in their bag, which her Father wisked away to put with all her other gifts. He returned with two beautiful boxes, one wooden, seven inches by eight inches by three inches, and one wrapped, three inches cubed.

Chris took the wooden box slowly, tentatively. Her Daddy smiled down at her. "That is not from me." He murmured, just loud enough for her friends to hear as well. "It's been in my care for the last seventeen years, but I have no idea what's in it." Chris felt the raw grief and love in her Daddy's heart and knew immediately who the box was from.

Her heart clenched, her jaw tightened, and tears pricked in her eyes. She didn't bother trying to blink them away. "Mommy?" She asked softly.

Her Daddy nodded, his eyes sad and pained. "When she knew she was dying she collected these things and told me to give them to you on your twenty first." He laughed softly, tears falling from his eyes to get lost in his scruff. "But that's your Mother for you. Always prepared, planning ahead."

Spock watched as the tears in Chris' jewel-tone eyes slowly slid down her cheeks. It looked odd paired with her terribly sad, bittersweet smile. The box she held glittered, the copper metal inlays catching the firelight. Slowly she opened it.

From his vantage point, standing behind her, Spock could see the two items inside the box. An outdated vid disk and a much smaller box. Chris picked up the box and opened it and he saw the light catch on more metal. She lifted a ring from the little box. Two oval shaped gemstones glittered, one dark blue and one brilliant green, the exact colors of her eyes.

No one spoke as Chris slid the ring onto her right ring finger. It sized itself, stretching to fit her hand, and she showed the ring to her friends. She didn't speak as she closed the box, tears running down from her face. Absently she ran her finger over the metal and stones, smiling sadly.

Without thinking Spock reached forward and touched her shoulder. Immediately he pulled his hand away as if he had been physically burned. He clamped his control on his body to suppress the sob that threatened to tear itself from his throat. Her pain and loss, as raw and overwhelming as his had been only months before, had been too much for him to bare.

For a full minute no one said or did a thing, then (to Spock's immense surprise) Jim stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Chris' shoulders. "Shhh, it's okay."

Spock saw the change in Chris immediately. She squared her shoulders, sniffed, and pulled her head up, all physical cues that she was suppressing her grief. She leaned into Jim's arms for a second before pulling away. "Thanks Jim." She murmured. Jim just kissed her temple and released her. Spock found that he… envied his Captain. He wanted to comfort her but hadn't been able to control her emotion as well as his own.

The Admiral handed Chris the second box. "This is from me baby." He said, kissing her hair. Chris opened the box and Spock saw the very expensive, high resolution, infinite memory data crystal. "Pictures and video from this leave and every vacation we have ever taken." Spock couldn't see the Admiral's face but he was able to discern by the tenor of the man's voice than he too was emotionally unstable. "And video of your Mother, going all the way back to her childhood."

Spock watched as Chris reached back and grasped her Father's hand. He did not need to be an empath to know that Chris was giving her Father love and support. He also did not have to be an empath to know that the party had officially ended. The last gifts had made the group feel tense, awkward. And Spock figured if he noticed it, it was quite obvious to every one else.

The party broke up slowly, making Spock wait longer than he wished to before giving Chris his gift. Only after Jim finished washing, drying, and putting away all the dishes for the party did the Admiral go to his room. Spock had remained to keep the pair company, allowing Chris to go to her room for solitude he had a feeling she needed.

Finally he was allowed to go to his room and fetch the beautiful little box that held his gift to his dearest friend. Nervousness so strong it nearly made his hands shake filled his mind, pushing against his control. He knew she would find the gift beautiful, he simply hoped she would accept it.

He knocked on Chris' bedroom door, hearing the almost silent sniffling. His chest tightened. She was crying… she should not be crying on her birthday… And his gift would not help lift her mood, he thought almost miserably. The door opened and he caught sight of her. She had yet to remove the ties that held her bun but most of her blonde locks had fallen free, her eyes were emerald blood-shot, her cheeks flushed green and wet with tears.

"Do you wish for me to leave you be?" He asked her softly, fighting the tingle in his fingers. She shook her head and opened the door wider, allowing him in. He had never given a birthday gift before, especially one so… special. He simply offered the box to her. "My gift to you." He murmured.

She sniffed and gave him a smile. "You didn't need to, Spock." But she took the box from his hands.

"I could think of no one else who would suit it." He said simply, fighting the vague tremble in his hands. His nervousness grew one hundred fold as she slowly opened the box and stared at the gift, her eyes wide.

"Spock." She murmured, breathlessly. Her pale eyes flicked to his and the emotion in them washed away his nervousness. "Spock… this is your Mother's."

The memories he could not control took him away…

_Spock and Amanda sat in the small restaurant, waiting for Chris to arrive. Amanda was scheduled to leave on the first transport in the morning and she had made a comment about a wish to spend her last night 'out on the town' with her son and his Chris. Spock had agreed immediately to the plans but he tried to convince his Mother that Chris was not his anything. She had smiled and just waved him off._

_But as they waited Amanda leaned across the table and passed a beautiful, black box to Spock. He stared at the box, unsure what it was for. "This is for you, Spock." His mother said gently. "To give, as a gift, to a woman."_

_Spock felt his eye twitch very slightly. "Mother, there are no women in my life."_

_Amanda laughed softly. "Spock, my wonderful son, Chris and Uhura are women, and they are in your life." She tapped the box. "I want you to give this to a woman who means the world to you. Who you cannot live without. It has been in my family for four centuries, given from mother to daughter, but I have no daughters, so I give it to you."_

_Spock opened the box and stared at his mother's favorite necklace. "You cannot give this to me Mother." He insisted, trying to return the gift._

_Amanda shook her head. "No. Please my son, do as I ask."_

_His Vulcan obedience and logic took control of his human shock and he finally consented. "As you wish, Mother." Amanda smiled brightly as Spock covered his hand over the box, pulling it into his jacket pocket. _

_Chris bounded up, smiling. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was terrible!"_

Chris stared, wide eyed, at the beautiful necklace nestled in black velvet. The pale white gold cameo necklace struck a cord in her memory. It was the necklace Amanda had worn every time she'd seen her except for their last night, when she'd worn a diamond pendant.

Spock nodded solemnly. "My Mother wished for me to give it to a woman who I cared for. I believe she meant for me to give it to you." Chris' heart clenched, tears pricked her eyes again. "She was very fond of you."

Chris shook her head. "Spock, I can't accept this. It is too special."

He simply closed his hands over hers and pushed very gently toward her chest. "This is for you." He insisted. "I wish for you to have it and I shall not take it back."

Chris felt the tears slide down her cheek once more and she nodded. "Alright, thank you." She murmured, pressing a kiss to Spock's cheek. "I hope you know how much this means to me." She felt him nod once more. It should have worried her that he was so quiet, but the warm blue-green affection he felt mingled with the grief and loss let her know he simply was struggling to contain himself.

He disentangled himself from her and surprised her by touching her cheek with his burning hot fingers. "Good Night Chris. Rest well." When he left her she curled up on her bed and let herself fall into the black, twisting pain and grief. It gripped her heart, making it hard to breathe, and she cried.

Chris cried for the mother she could hardly remember, who loved her more that she had ever known. She cried for the woman who she had loved like a mother, who had clearly loved her. And she cried for the man who she loved, for his loss, and for the fact that he was what she could never have.

AN: Did you cry?! Tell me you cried! PLEASE CRY! I cried writing this! Do you like Spock's gift to Chris? He's starting to realize how much she means to him, he can't live without her, he doesn't like others possibly being hers… He's so CLOSE!!!

Sigh, anyway. Next chapter is packing, the trip back to the ship, and the introduction of my three new characters! HELLO Livie! WOOT! You will all love Livie and read my spin off, "What A Doctor Needs". Right? Please, pretty pretty please?

Remember, review = PREVIEW!!!

Ciao!

Oh yea, I almost forgot. What Pavel said is Russian, it means "I love you, sister." Because he sees her as family, which is why he gave her a family heirloom!!!


	19. Return to the Enterprise

AN: And so we return to the ship… Will Spock remain as open with Chris as he has become or shall he revert back a little? And is Luke gone for good? Or Shall the creeper return? What is the other half of the gift from Sulu? Lets find out!

2258 – September 8th 0600 Hours

Chris groaned as her alarm screamed in her ear. Her head pounded like someone had taken a jackhammer to the back of her skull and her face felt slightly sticky and puffy. She rolled over and attempted to bat the alarm away, to shut it up, but she'd placed it strategically on the far side of her nightstand so she would have to stand up to turn it off.

With eyes still closed she rolled to place her feet on the ground, preparing herself mentally and physically to stand and find the offending mechanical beast, when the alarm was blissfully silenced.

"I could kiss you." She told whoever had spared her the trip and fell backward onto her bed.

"Open your eyes, Chris." Prompted the gentle, fairly monotone voice of her best friend. Muttering to herself she did as requested and then smiled broadly. A large, pale hand held out a steaming mug to her. She sat and gently took the mug. "Black tea, sugar, and milk." Spock said as she took a sip. "I am correct, this is how you take your tea, yes?"

She nodded and took another, deeper sip. "You're my hero." She croaked, her voice hoarse from crying until three hours ago. She looked her friend over.

He looked like he'd just had the best night's rest a person could ask for. Mind he ALWAYS looked that good, which was deeply annoying to her when she looked as shitty as she knew she did. His hair was perfect, his clothes- black slacks and their black uniformed undershirt- were neat, totally crease free, and fit him just right, as usual.

But there was something off about Spock that morning… he looked the same as always but there was defiantly something… odd. "Might I sit?" He asked, nodding to her bed. She nodded and he gracefully lowered himself to sit beside her. "You are suffering from emotional distress."

Chris tensed slightly, wondering what he was thinking. "Yes." She admitted; she was defiantly suffering from emotional distress.

"You once aided me with my emotions by offering physical stimuli to the muscles of my back. I…" he hesitated and Chris realized what he was offering, tears pricked her eyes yet again. "I am offering to attempt the same for you, should you feel you need it."

Chris grabbed his hand and flooded him with the gratitude she felt. "My emotions are really out of control right now, Spock." She said gently. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Spock inclined his head slightly. "Turn around." He commanded gently. "I meditated and believe my control will be sufficient for the endeavor." Chris turned very slowly around, pulling her hair over one shoulder.

Spock had spend the entire night in meditation to build up his emotional control. It should not have taken him so long, however he had struggled against his very human half that was most distressed by Chris' crying. He did not know exactly how to help his Chris, unlike her he could not dull the pain she felt, take away what she could not handle, and he did not even know how to properly give a massage.

But he placed his hands upon her back, ignoring the inadequacies he feared, and pressed his thumbs into her back. Immediately she dropped her head and he felt her back relax. "It's easy Spock," she murmured, quite obviously sensing his unease. "You really can't go wrong."

Spock's hands tightened on her back again, his thumbs and fingers pressing into her muscles, gently kneading. Chris smiled slightly. Was he good at everything? She could feel him relaxing into his new position and she relaxed too. He was warm, comforting, and not at all judging. He knew her pain, her loss; he understood. His touch soothed her, helped her control the old pain again.

Tears ran slowly down her cheeks but they weren't the painful sort as all her others had been. The tears felt good, healing, like removing the toxin from her soul. After a while, ten minutes or so, Spock's hands relaxed on her back. "Thank you." She murmured.

She felt the wash of affection from him, magnified, she assumed, by his touch. "You are most welcome." He answered before releasing her completely. "You are well now?"

Chris nodded. "Yea, I'm fine."

She turned to see his slight, Vulcan scowl. "'Fine' has a variable definition, 'fine' is unacceptable."

She smiled, a real, sweet smile for her friend. "Thanks to you, Spock," she said, "I'm okay. Not good, not great, but I'll get there." She looked at the clock and blanched, seeing it read 6:36. "Crap, I've got to pack!" She groaned. "And shower… Damn it, now we'll be late."

Spock smiled a very tiny Vulcan smile. "On the contrary, Chris, is you shower swiftly I shall aide you in packing and we shall be on time."

Chris smiled slightly. "But Spock, don't you need to pack too?"

"Indeed I did need to pack, however I finished the activity earlier, after meditation but before you awoke." Spock told her easily. "I am prepared for our departure and may aide you if you wish."

Chris sighed and kissed his cheek again without thinking. "You really are my hero." And she bounded away to shower.

Chris, wearing her own pair of uniform slacks and her new, grey button down, pulled her dirty clothes from her hamper and tossed them onto her bed to pack in her Federation duffel. Spock stood at her desk, collecting her gifts and her PADDs. She was a little worried about fitting all her new things into her bag but, as an expect packer, she figured she could somehow make it work.

Her clean clothes, the new ones, she folded and placed in the fabric, eco-friendly shopping bag to keep them from the masses of dirty things she stuffed in after them. She glanced at Spock. "Toss me the boxes, I can pad them with the clothes."

He did not actually toss the more delicate ones but handed them to her and she packed the box from her Mother and the box from Chekov into the middle of the bag, away from any possible damaging forces. She glanced up and motioned that she was ready for the next one, the box of… things… from Galia.

Spock lifted the box with one hand, steadying the other gifts with the other, when the box fell free from it's lid and tumbled to the floor. Chris felt the embarrassment and apology from Spock as he knelt to pick up the contents before she could tell him no…

Spock knelt to collect the gifts Galia had given Chris before he got a good look at them. For a second all he could do was stare, attempting to understand what, exactly, he was looking at. In a long, plastic tube about three inches in diameter and nine full inches long, lay a bright, dark green replica of a male's genitalia.

He felt his ears burn as a blush crept down from the tips of his ears to his cheeks. He picked up the dilithium battery cartridges and wondered why anyone would need battery power for a replica of… It vibrated… His blush darkened and he looked quickly up at Chris.

Her cheeks and ears were the exact same color as the vibrator, her eyes wide in shock and horror. "You weren't supposed to see that." She said, her voice nearly a squeak.

"Galia gave you such a gift?" He asked, feeling almost numb. She nodded. "Might I ask why?" As soon as the words left his traitor mouth he cursed himself. He didn't want to know that!

Chris' blush darkened. "That's not something you need to know." She said quickly, leaning over and snatching up the item, the battery cartridges, and the recharging station. She stuffed the items into her bag and out of sight. "It was a joke."

He knew she was lying. He had heard Galia say that the gift was practical, for use. So he knew Chris was intended to… he forced the mental image away quickly before it shattered his control over his bodily reactions. "Indeed."

0800 Hours

Spock lifted his bag and Chris' bags into the Admiral's vehicle, allowing Chris to say good by to her dog. He watched as the black beast romped around Chris, tail swishing from side to side with a potentially dangerous force. His friend stroked the dog's back. "I know, I know." She said softly to the dog. "I love you too, and I wish you could come with me, but no pets allowed on starships."

She kissed the dog's black nose, earning a full face lick. He fought a cringe, she laughed. "I know, I know. I'll miss you terribly. But you have to take care of my Daddy for me. Okay Mia?" The dog barked, seemingly in agreement, and Chris closed the door into the house, leaving the dog behind.

The Admiral looked at Spock. "I forgot my license. Why don't you two wait here for a second, I'll be right back."

"Of course." Spock said simply as the Admiral turned and entered the house.

Chris looked up at him and smiled. "I'm really glad you came with me Spock." She said softly, her hand curling around his lower arm. "I hope you had as much fun as a Vulcan can have." She said and he had the impression she was teasing him. "Because I had fun."

The admission made his mind fill with a warm, yellow emotion. "While Vulcan's do not have fun," he said, "I would not have preferred to spend my shore leave elsewhere." Her smile was in his eyes, though it was totally illogical, brighter than the sun.

"Aww, that's sweet." Interrupted a slightly rough voice from the garage door. Spock spun to face the intruder and fought a scowl when he saw Luke. "He can't even tell you he had fun. What kind of boyfriend is he, Chrissy?"

Spock tensed and glanced at Chris, who stepped smoothly between them. "Spock is not my boyfriend, Luke, he's my friend. But if he were my boyfriend he'd sure be a better one than you were." Spock saw Luke stiffen but felt himself go a little warmer than usual. Chris thought he would be a good partner? Or simply better than Luke… which could mean very little.

"He's an emotionless, green-blooded goblin." Luke snapped and Spock felt a tiny thrill of anger. He was far from emotionless. "He can't care for you and more than a robot could."

It was illogical to have an argument with an apparently bigoted man, there would be no winning, as Spock well knew. But Chris was not driven by logic, he reminded himself as she stormed to Luke and slapped the human. "Don't you dare bad mouth my friends Luke, especially Spock. He's Vulcan, my mother was Vulcan, I am part Vulcan! You insult him, you insult me."

"Are you fucking him to move up in rank?" Luke sneered. The human locked his gaze on Spock, pushing past Chris to walk up to Spock, invading his personal space. "She roll onto her back for you?" He asked forcefully. "She never did for me, no matter how much I deserved it."

When Spock did not react the human laughed. "So she isn't. Nice. She's holding out on you too." He shrugged. "Not that I blame her. Why would she give that to you? You couldn't possibly deserve her. And if you aren't dating then don't worry, you never will." Those words struck a cord in Spock's very human mind, giving the anger even more fuel. He had not entirely realized it for himself, but he did in that instant.

He cared for Chris. More than as a peer and crewmate, more than as just friends, more than as the best of friends… He loved her, as his Father loved his Mother, as a man loves a woman. And he could never have her, because she did not feel the same way for him. He would know, he had seen her mind, she did not have the Vulcan training with which to control her thoughts, she could not hide such a thing from him…

And that realization inflamed his rage, shattered his control, he wanted her, she was HIS, and the stupid, ignorant, stubborn human was NOT going to say otherwise. In that brief moment of rage he punched the human in the gut, sending the boy flying backward to land in a crumpled pile at Chris' feet.

Chris wished she could know what her friend was thinking as he walked slowly, deliberately to stand over Luke's crumpled form. She'd felt the realization, the deep, almost unbearable sadness, and the overwhelming rage that flashed through Spock and shattered his Vulcan control. Before the situation could escalate further she sent her friend affection and calm, begging him, silently, to relax.

His shoulders did not loose the tension they had, Spock moved with the coiled, deadly grace of a panther on the hunt, and his eyes were filled with rage though his face was blank. He looked down on Luke, who coughed and groaned, clutching his stomach. "You will never," Spock said in a cold, frightening, deadly whisper, "speak of Chris again in such a manner. She is better than you, which is why she left you, and do not presume to know me."

He offered a hand to Chris, who took it immediately, her palm brushing the very heel of his and his wrist. She said nothing as Spock led her to the car and held the door while she stepped into it. "I shall be back momentarily." He said to her very quietly.

Chris watched, only slightly worried, as Spock collected Luke and carried him from the garage. Her Father returned, smiling triumphantly. "Found it!" He said, looking about. "Where's Spock?"

1725 Hours

Chris opened the door to her quarters and sighed. "Home sweet home", she murmured, setting down her two duffels and stepping further into the room. She glanced about and smiled. As sad as she was to leave her Daddy and Mia again… she was at peace once more. Among her anthropological studies and artifacts, her books, her orchid… She did a quick double take. Orchid?

There, on her desk, was a beautiful pale green pot, shallow but wide, filled with dark soil and a thin, beautiful orchid with three flowers. The tips of the petals were a pale red, becoming darker as they reached the center until they were the red color of human blood with similarly colored veins. There was a little card on the desk, leaning against the pot.

Chris snatched up the card, admiring the flowers up close for a moment before opening the card.

"Chris," it said in a slightly messy scrawl, "Klingon Blood Orchids are hardy, long lived, and beautiful. I hope this one reminds you of how much we all care for you for a very, very long time, even after we have gone different ways." It was signed, "Hiraku."

Chris stroked the petals delicately, loving the velvety texture. It was a truly beautiful gift. She sighed and inhaled the sweet scent. She needed to find Sulu a girlfriend, soon, because he was sweet as spun sugar, even though he his it well.

"Lieutenant Caris?" Came a voice over her com.

"Yea?" Chris asked, recognizing the voice as belonging to a girl in Engineering whose name she just couldn't remember.

"The Captain requests your presence at the shuttle dock at once. The three new crewmen are about to land."

Chris scowled slightly, remembering why they needed new crewmembers. "I'll be right there." She replied, slapping her badge on her grey shirt and heading out her door. So much for getting settled…

Chris stepped into the docking room and gently nudged Jim as she slid between him and Bones. "So, one Medical, one Engineer, and one Security?" She asked.

Bones growled something wordlessly and she gently squeezed his arm. He felt like hell, losing one of his staff. He took his job very seriously and he felt as if he'd failed… She looked around, seeing Scotty and the head of Security, Bradley. The greeting party was all there…

The shuttle docked and the metal door opened slowly. Chris got the best view, given as she was in front and the shortest. There were two women and one man. The man was tall, stocky, and gifted with wavy dark hair and big green eyes. He was clearly the new Security officer judging by the red colored uniform shirt and the bands on his wrists. Chris could feel his eagerness and excitement.

The woman beside him was quite tall, 5'8", and thin. Her eyes were brown and her hair a natural pale red. She was slightly nervous and awed, as if she were about to met her idol. The way those dark eyes focused on Scotty Chris had little doubt who that idol was.

The shortest woman wore the blue of the Science officers she envied so much. Her eyes matched the color and her dirty blonde hair was cut to just brush her ears. Her mouth was pressed into a neutral expression but her eyes glittered with intelligence and mirth. Chris had the distinct impression she'd met the woman before… Her emotions were slightly nervous but excited. However as her eyes drifted the greeting crew behind and beside Chris those emotions jumped to extreme joy, love, and excitement, and a touch of annoyance.

The blonde woman smiled brightly and threw herself at the group. Wrapping her arms tightly around Jim. "JIMMY!"

Chris would have been nervous but Jim roared with laughter. "LIVIE!" He yelled in response, lifting the petite blonde and spinning her in a small circle. He set the woman down and looked at the group, all of whom Chris could feel were dumbfounded. "Guys," Jim said, grinning like a loon, "This is Samantha Livine Kirk, my twin."

The blonde smiled slightly and Chris realized why she looked familiar. She had the same eyes, the same nose, and the same smile ad Jim. "It's Livie, please. I hate Samantha."

AN: WOOT! Hello LIVIE! She'll be a minor character in this story but she's the main gal in "What a Doctor Needs". And as for that, I was planning on writing it in tandem with this one and posting them alternating one then the other. However I'm afraid I'll lose my roll and then this one will en up dead in the water. So "What A Doctor Needs" will be officially posted once this is finished. However some of the events in this will be mentioned in it, and some of the little events in this will be brief mentions of big events in the other story.

HA! Two postings in one day! Say you love me, go on, say it!

And the orchid is just like this one ./154/368656584_?v=0

But the yellow is replaced with the red color of the veins. And the Veins and center are much deeper, darker red. :D


	20. Mind Meld

AN: Okies, four more chapters (I think) until we're done! YAY! This chapter: Spock broods over His Chris and how she isn't really his. Envy makes him green… wait, isn't he already green sometimes? NM ANYWAY! I love you all for your support and I hope you will continue to support me. I've had an epiphany of my own recently. Sulu really does need a girl, and I think I have just the gal. So! Sulu gets his own spin off too! After McCoy's because McCoy is sexier (I mean come on… who doesn't love the cantankerous Doc?)

2258 – September 26th 2000 Hours

Chris had spent the last 18 days attempting to learn more about her new crewmates. Livie was a teasing, playful sort of woman, defiantly Jim's twin, who had a particularly wonderful professional side and the ability to seemingly NEVER get angry. But aside from that she knew nothing about the other blonde!

Laura, the newest engineer, was Irish, thought Scotty was a bloody genius, and had a thing for Whiskey, as (she claimed) all good Irish girls should. And the newest security officer, Blake Carelson, was a particularly sweet man, good to all those around him. She doubted he even had a mean bone in his body and as such she couldn't believe he worked security.

So, as she, Jim, Bones, and Spock played chess one evening she decided it was time to try an old favorite. "I think we need to get to know our new crewmates better." She said suddenly, making the three men look at her slightly startled. "I say we play a game of "I've Never" again. Breakdown some of those formalities and have some fun."

Jim grinned, his eyes shining. "Livie would love that. She's always on the lookout for new blackmail material on me."

Bones snorted. "It's not blackmail material if you'd freely admit it to half the crew, Jim." Chris heard him add under his breath, "Otherwise I'd be set for life…"

She just grinned. "Alrighty then, Jim call in the troops, say meet back in fifteen?"

"You are a wonderfully evil little woman Chrissy," Jim said, punching in his captain's code to do a group com for the rest of the usual crowd and the new members. "And I love it."

He began his little message as Chris headed to her rooms for her bottle of SoCo.

When she returned the group had gathered and was already seated in chairs pulled into a loose circle. The entire group had segregated the genders, men on one side, women on the other. She wondered what she missed…

"Oh my dearest Jimmy-boy," Livie said, grinning like a loon. "You might have Spock on your side," she taunted, "but there's also YOU on your side. And I bet good money that the girls here will take less drinks, over all, than the men."

Jim snorted, ignoring Bones' motion to shut up, to Chris' amusement. "That bet is on, Livie. But I'll do you one better. If I win all the guys on my team get a kiss from the girl of their choice on your team."

Chris laughed. No way the men would win. "You are so on," She teased, taking the seat between Livie and Lily, "Jimmy-boy."

Livie grinned a slow, beautifully teasing grin. "I'll even let you go first." She glanced around. "Right girls?" The group of women nodded, smiling.

Jim grinned and lifted his shot of Fire Whiskey. "I've never stolen the keys to my Step-dad's corvette and dared my twin to drive it off a cliff."

Livie made a face and took a sip of her glass of sweet smelling amber liquid. "Very funny, brother-dear. Just you wait."

"Hold it." Bones said, looking between the twins. "A Corvette? What year?"

Livie leaned back in her chair, grinning. "1966, fire engine red. In mint condition, original propulsion system and everything."

Bones looked horrified. "God in heaven, WHY?"

Livie's and Jim's eyes darkened simultaneously. Chris felt horror, pain, and fear from the girl beside her, strong enough to make her hands quiver; and hate, rage, and failure from Jim. It didn't take a genius to know what they would say…

"No reason." They growled in unison.

"Mah turn!" Scotty said boisterously, forcing the attention off the Kirk twins to Chris' relief. "Ah haff never kissed a man!"

Every girl, Jim, and Blake drank. Blake blushed and refused to meet everyone's eyes. Chris realized immediately why… Blake was gay. "I dared him to," Livie said quickly, smiling evilly, "in High School, in a misguided game of Truth or Dare. I needed proof my crush was gay and Blake is a super sweet friend." Chris knew from the ease Livie said it that it was either true, or she was a fantastic liar. Chris highly suspected the former, but she also knew the dark man was gay.

"I have never kissed a girl I didn't really like." Sulu said, his eyes flicking very slightly to the tall, fire-haired Laura. Jim, Bones, Scotty, and Galia all drank.

"You're supposed to be getting the girls to drink!" Jim complained.

Chekov didn't give Sulu a chance to respond. "I haff newer played streep pookehr."

Everyone besides Spock, Lily, and Laura drank. Bones chuckled. "Boy, we need to make that happen sometime for yeh. S' entertainin'." Bones toasted the group. "I have nevah wanted to be a Star Trek officer."

Everyone but Lily, Livie and Blake drank. Blake smiled slightly. "I'm only here because of Livie. Can't let my only good friend go get herself into trouble without me."

Livie blew a kiss at Blake. "And I'm here because of my twin." She didn't elaborate and Chris felt the sadness in her that told Chris that her reasoning wasn't the entirety of the story.

"So, I've never…" said Blake, saving the awkward looking Lily. "…I've never made love to a girl." Chris noticed the wording but it seemed the men, aside from Spock, didn't. Spock shot Chris a questioning look and she nodded slightly.

Galia, Jim, Scotty, Sulu, Jim, and Bones all drank.

Spock lifted his beer and wracked his mind. What could he say… what could he say… "I have never…" He locked his eyes with Chris'. "I have never caused a power conduit line to explode, risking my life." Chris glared very slightly at him but he had a feeling that she didn't really mind.

"Next time," Chris quipped lightly, "I'll let the Klingon's kill you."

Uhura laughed. "No you wouldn't. And I've never kissed a girl." Spock and all of his 'teammates' drank, as well as Galia. The Orion woman looked slightly flushed, as did Jim. If he had kept count correctly they had each drank five shots thus far.

The Orion help up her glass for a moment, her head tipped to the side as she thought. "I've never slept with a Klingon." She finally said. No one drank, not even Jim.

The red-headed human woman, Laura Kelly, smiled very slightly. "Though I am an Engineer I have never had sex in the Engine room."

Scotty glared at his newest team member. "Ahm gonna get ye, lassy." Around him the group chuckled.

The little girl who was Chekov's romantic partner smiled. "I've never received head before."

Chris burst out laughing opposite him, slapping the girl's leg. "Good one girl." Spock looked around as all the men on his team, aside from Chekov and himself, drank.

Jim scowled. "You can't have received head, you don't have a dick!" He complained, pouting.

Spock watched as Jim's twin grinned. "So true, which is why Lily is a genius."

Chris smiled at Spock, her eyes firm. "I've never lost my temper and brutally beaten my First Officer." Spock lifted his mug and took a drink. Were it anyone else he would have been offended, and it might have bothered him that she would say it at all, except that her fingers were idly stroking the pendant he had given her, which he had not seen her without since he'd given it to her.

Livie, Jim's twin, gave the captain a particular smile. "I've never actually driven a car off a cliff." She teased.

Chris smiled as the third round came to a close with Livie's final turn. The slightly shorter blonde smiled at her twin, continuing their unspoken game. "I've never been involved in a Vulcan Mind Meld."

Chris felt herself go cold. She lifted her glass to her lips, enjoying the slightly vanilla aroma of her SoCo before she took a sip. It didn't burn persay but it made her throat feel almost… hyper dry. She felt Spock's eyes on her, in fact she felt EVERYONE'S eyes on her, but Spock's burned far more than the others'.

Livie saved her once more. "HA!" She said, pointing at her twin. "We've had a total of 38 drinks between us, you men have had 71!" She winked. "We win."

Jim groaned. "Dang it." He tipped his head back and sighed. "Whadya want Livie?"

Chris missed the emotions Livie was feeling because she was too focused on Spock's. He was hurt, upset, and angry. "We'll let you know."

And so the group dispersed; for the most part the women walked each other back to their rooms (Galia with Uhura, Lily and Laura) but she wasn't surprised to notice Livie join Bones and Jim, following them discreetly.

She had been nervous of Spock following her, unsure of what to tell him or how to make him less angry, however Blake had rounded on her friend and was asking him something. Chris took the moment to escape to her rooms. In the end she wasn't quite sure if she was pleased or a little hurt that Spock didn't knock on her door that night…

2258 – September 27th 0630 Hours

Chris walked into the mess hoping that maybe, just maybe, Spock stopped being angry at her. She'd thought through the night and couldn't completely understand why he was so angry. She hadn't told him about the mind meld… but it was a private sort of thing… so by Vulcan standards he wouldn't expect for her to have told him…

To her chagrin he didn't look up at her when she entered. Or when she sat at their usual table, between a haggard looking Jim and an overly awake Livie.

"Morning." Livie said happily. "Last night was fun, it was a fantastic idea Chris."

Her warm, friendly, open emotions hit Chris like a tidal wave, boosting her mood a bit. Chris found a smile in return. "Thanks, but you made it entertaining." She flicked her eyes to Jim, who was muttering curses. "You two sure got into trouble as kids." The conversation helped take her mind off Spock's anger but his silent presence and his very Vulcan expression mostly negated the effects. She had a feeling it was going to be a long, tense day.

2258 – September 27th 1700 Hours

Spock was not used to having no control of his emotions. Indeed that was very rarely a problem for him, however for the past seventeen hours, fifteen minutes and thirty-eight seconds he found himself a proverbial powder keg. His mind was a knot of red anger and black hurt that pulsed every time he looked at, or even thought of Chris. Which meant that for the last seventeen hours, sixteen minutes and forty seconds his emotions pulsed, flared, and boiled threatening his logic constantly.

So as soon as his shift was over Spock returned to his quarters to attempt to meditate. He dimmed the lights, light his incense and sank to the floor to clear his mind. He had not even regulated his breathing when his door hissed open. He did not bother to open his eyes, only two people could open his door and Jim's footfalls were far heavier than the ones that stopped directly beside him.

"I am attempting to meditate, Caris." He said tersely, only wanting her to leave him in peace so he might control the violent rage that threatened the safety of all those around him.

"You're angry with me." She accused, apparently ignoring him.

"Vulcans do not get angry." He said firmly, refusing to open his eyes.

"Don't give me that bullshit Spock," she snapped. He heard her sit beside him. "I'm an empath, you're angry, and it gets worse when you look at me. Thus you are angry with me."

As she placed her warm hand on his the buzz of her mind, surprisingly, soothed some of his anger. He could feel her worry, her hurt, and her confusion. He pulled his hand away from her. "I am attempting to meditate." He repeated. "I request you leave me to it."

"Fine," she snapped, standing and taking a step away from him. His anger was overshadowed by hurt as he heard he storm away. "You're being an ass. I don't even know what's wrong, and if I don't know I can't fix it." The door hissed and she was gone. His anger simmered and the hurt raged, it was so strong he nearly went after her. Somehow he found the strength to control his humanity and stay seated.

It was not Vulcan to be hurt that she did not tell him of her Mind Meld. It was a deeply private and intimate thing, of course she would not tell him. However… they were friends… She called him her 'best friend', and they were close. They had shared many private things…

He was angry too. Angry that she would not tell him. That he would have to discover such a thing during a drinking game. And he was angry at both her and the Vulcan who had melded with her, for it could only be one. His older self… And he was angry with himself because he was deeply jealous.

Jealous that someone else had been allowed into her mind, had full access to her secrets, her thoughts, her memories. No one should have that right, no one but him. Because she was his… But his older self called her _T'hy'la_, beloved… He doubted, now, that his older self considered Chris as only a life-friend, in another universe Chris had been his lover… And that too made him jealous.

He opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall. 2350 Hours… Chris would be sleeping. It was impolite to awaken her, given the time. However he desired to speak to her. His emotions were not controlled, indeed they were worse than before. His limbs itched and tingled, giving him the odd desire to pace.

He stood and walked to his door before he realized what he had done. He clenched his hands into fists to prevent them from quivering. He should not be so very undone by such an unimportant event. For logically he knew it was completely unimportant in the larger scheme of things… but it felt very important to him.

Spock opened the door and strode down the hall to Chris' door. He knew the override code for her room as she knew the one for his, he did not need to risk waking her if she slept. He could simply open the door and check for himself… The thought made him feel almost… dirty. He turned to return to his room.

The door hissed open.

Chris knew she looked wretched. She had spent the entirety of the time since she had left Spock's quarters in a huff in the rec room, working her body to exhaustion. If her body was too tired to keep her eyes open, surely she would be able to fall asleep. She entered her quarters and glanced at the clock. 11:49 pm.

With a groan Chris stripped off her work out tank and her shorts, tossing them into her hamper. Her anger had finally subsided into hurt and sorrow and she was able to sense the emotions of those around her. One room over Sulu was having a nightmare, or watching a horror flick really, really quietly, on the other side Chekov was dreaming of something happy- knowing him it was either Lily or some tactical model, 50-50 chance either way. And directly outside her door Spock was hurt, jealous, angry, and nervous…

SPOCK?! She grabbed her robe and pulled it on as she snuck to the door to listen. His weight shifted and she heard him take a step away. She didn't know what she was doing but she pressed the open button for her door.

The source of her emotions turned and stared at her for a long moment before dropping his dark, coffee colored eyes to the floor. "I trust I did not wake you." He said in a particularly stiff, very Vulcan-controlled voice.

Chris leaned against her doorframe and eyed her tall friend. "No, I just got back in." She admitted, her lingering anger flickering out like a light. She wished she could be angry with him, his idiocy, his refusal to talk… But she couldn't. "Do you want something?"

"I wish to speak with you." He said simply. Chris hesitated for a moment, seriously considering closing the door but she wasn't angry with him, just hurt, and she knew, in her gut, that closing the door wouldn't make anything better… Hell, it wouldn't even make her feel better. She stepped back and into her room, letting him in. As he passed her he murmured, "Thank you."

Chris sunk onto one of her floor pillows, watching as Spock stood above her, looking stoic and unfeeling. "So speak, Spock, or go away." She growled after a few moments.

Spock sank, with his damned-able grace, onto the floor pillow opposite her. "You entered into a Vulcan Mind Meld with the Spock from the other universe." Spock said simply, clearly cutting to the chase.

Chris didn't see the point in lying. "Yes."

"You did not tell me."

"No."

"Why?" Finally, Chris thought, a question!

"Because the whole Klingon attack thing happened, then I fell into a coma, and then we went on Leave. I really didn't think about it much." She said tiredly, finally feeling her workout. "It wasn't like I planned it," she defended, catching the look in his too human eyes, "He offered but I was against it at first. But I kept going back for help controlling my mind.

"You know, so I could deliberately show you things when we touch. So you didn't get every silly little thought that crossed my mind." Chris knew she was sort of rambling but she needed him to understand… She just had to be sure she didn't mention what, exactly, she didn't want him to glean from her thoughts. "And I had to see if you might like the Christmas gift I had planned for you." SHIT!

But apparently that was the right thing to say, because Spock's beautiful eyes lightened slightly. "He did not force his mind on yours?" He asked but she could tell from his tone that he knew she would have told him if that was the truth.

"Goodness no." She said softly. "He… he convinced me."

Spock scowled a Vulcan scowl. "Did he tell you of what he could have done to you?" Chris shook her head. "He could have permanently altered your mind, Chris." Spock snapped, his hands curling almost tightly around her lower arms. "Without properly preparing what you endeavored to do put you in danger."

Chris saw the dark fire in his eyes and was, surprisingly, soothed by his anger. With a small smile she took his hand and lifted it to her face, settling his finger tips against her cheek and eyebrow. "I trusted him, and I trust you. But if it would make you feel better then YOU make sure I'm fine."

His face entirely shut down, a classic Vulcan trick to control emotions. Through their mildly connected minds, which she hadn't even felt when they merged it was so comfortable to her, she could feel his shock. "Chris… I am not… I have never attempted a Mild Meld before. I, very easily, could damage you."

"You will never hurt me Spock. And come on, you feel how easy this is." She said, tapping his hand that rested on her face still. "I trust you, Spock."

Spock very much wanted to take Chris up on her offer. It was a very human desire, one his Vulcan logic could control easily enough now his anger was, for the most part sated. He was not angry at Chris, he was angry at his older self. He was, however, worried for her. While her behavior had not changed, Chris could have been altered some how. And he would be able to see such a change…

"You are entirely sure this is what you want?" He asked, his fingers shifting to the correct Meld points.

He felt the rush of trust. "Yes."

"My mind to your mind," he began, "My thoughts to your thoughts."

Chris' mind was, as always, warm and welcome, alight with beautiful snarling, pulsating ribbons of colored emotions and memories. It blended with his mind, dark and collected, completely organized and compartmentalized. Unlike his mind she had no rooms, no doors, only open expanse.

_Hey_ She whispered in their mind. _You're mind's so different from his._ He saw a picture, a flash of memory, of the older Spock's mind. Like his, totally organized but dark, with no emotions flaring just under his control. _He hides his emotions in boxes._ She explained. _I like yours._ He felt as if she looked him over. _Pretty._

His emotions were a colored mass just under the logical portion of his mind. His control was like a glass floor, he could see and identify his emotions but they did not affect his logical mind, his memory, his decisions. _It is not meant to be pretty._ He answered. _I am simply less controlled than he. But as I am younger it is expected._

_Don't change._ Chris pleaded. _This… This is better, I think. You know what you feel, you're in touch with your emotions, but they don't own you._

Spock felt her exhaustion and remembered his purpose. He felt Chris snicker in their minds. _This is new to me, Chris._ He said, defending himself though he did not need to. Searching through her mind for a taint was simple. Vulcan minds were nothing like hers, he could safely presume, and, as he searched, he saw nothing but Chris.

_I'm good then? _She asked suddenly, as he strayed into the corner of her mind where he caught a translucent image of his mother's face. _Because I'm tired._

She was, indeed, tired. However he could feel her sudden nervousness. _What are you trying to hide Chris?_ He asked, annoyed and slightly hurt again.

He felt a rush of embarrassment from her. _Spock…_ But he saw what she tried to distract him from. A dark 'box' for lack of a better description. Chris had no form or real organization, nor storage. The 'box' did not originate in her mind.

_What is this?_ He asked. _Open it._

_Please,_ Chris begged. _Please don't ask me to do this. _He, oddly, felt her pulling him from that place in her mind. _Trust me?_

Chris felt the anger that her request ignited in Spock. And she saw it. The 'floor' of his mind flared with a violent red. _He has altered you, and you knew._

Chris tried to control the hurt and anger his accusation flared in her. _You're an ass, you know what?_ She snapped, dragging them both back to the memories of Amanda. _You want to know what it is?_ She asked rethorically. _Fine, ruin you're Christmas gift._ She unlocked the 'box' and released the memories of Amanda that were not her own.

_She saw herself and Amanda, both older, talking and leaning over the edge of a balcony. Amanda laughed at something she said._

_Amanda tucking in a young Spock, telling him a story to appease herself, not because Spock desired one. But even as a child who wished very much to be Vulcan, he loved his mother and did find some comfort in her soft, low voice._

_Amanda stood, tears in her eyes but not on her cheeks, as Spock graduated from the Vulcan Science Academy with the highest honors. He allowed himself the slightest thrill of emotion, joy, at the pride in her eyes._

_There._ Chris said, softly, the memories having taken away the hurt and left her with a painful longing. She missed Amanda… and so did Spock. _He offered to give me all his memories of her, to give to you if you ever wanted them._

All of a sudden she was alone in her mind and toppling backward, as if she'd been pushed away. Chris hit her pillow and the floor with a huff and opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling of her quarters. She lifted herself onto her elbows and looked at Spock who was staring at her with his very blank, Vulcan shocked look. Gently he collected her and lifted her back to sitting position, his fingers brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"You under went a possibly dangerous Mind Meld with a man you did not wish to Meld with, to gain those memories for me?" He asked her gently, his voice and his expression giving away none of the emotion she knew he felt… gratitude, affection, awe, shock, and apology. She nodded. Spock stood and helped her to her own feet, his back ridgid as ever as he reverted to his Vulcan teachings in his shock. Slowly he lifted his hands to her shoulders and pulled her against his broad chest in a very… tentative hug. His back remained ridgid for a long moment, his body not giving in to hers.

"You okay?" She asked, unsure why he would initiate such very unVulcan contact when it clearly made him very uncomfortable.

He relaxed very slightly. "My intent is to…" he hesitated and leaned back slightly, looking into her face. "express gratitude. However a simple 'thank you' seemed… lacking, and a handshake would be…" He trailed off.

She snickered. "Highly inappropriate because it would be a kiss to you. I understand." She tightened her arms around him, hugging him properly. She yawned, leaning her head against his chest. If he didn't pull away from her then she wasn't about to end the contact. He was warm, firm, and strong and she most certainly enjoyed the feeling. "I'd say my pleasure, but it wasn't really a pleasure. Just not a real hardship."

His hand splayed across her back and the tension in his body left, his emotions settling from being ill at ease to comfort. His hand rubbed her back slowly, as if soothing her. "You require rest." He said slowly, pulling away from the hug a bit. "Sleep now and tomorrow we shall discuss a better date for me to remove the memories from your mind."

Chris laughed, forcing herself from the easy contentment of being in his arms… a thing she should not allow herself to like so much. "Oh no Spock, you can wait for the rest of them until Christmas." She put her hands on his chest and pushed him toward the door before he could 'debate' the issue with her; less because she cared about keeping the memories a little longer and more because if she stood there with him for much longer, enveloped in the heat of him and the wonderful smell of him she'd ruin everything by kissing him.

He stepped backward out the door and offered her a Vulcan smile. "Good Night, Chris." As the door hissed closed she thought she heard him say, "My Chris," but couldn't be sure.

AN: Yes, yes, I told many of you it would likely be about noon-ish server time and it's defiantly NOT, and I'm sorry. But hey, it's longer than usual AND sweet! Also I needed to be sure the end bit wasn't too human on Spock's part. It's such a hard line to walk dang it… I LOVE YOU Kay Bee! You are my hero! This sounds SO much better after your little pointers!


	21. Halloween

Author's Note!!!!!

Alrighty folks, here's your time to vote. Next Chapter really IS Halloween. Why, you ask, am I doing this? I want your opinions! What should the _Enterprise_ crew dress up as for Halloween?!?! What should they do? Who should do what? ETC.

I have some vague ideas but I need your suggestions!!!!

Ciao!


	22. Mr Spock Dances

2258 – October 4th 2000 Hours

Chris glanced at Jim and Liv as they sat side-by-side, heads bowed together, voices low. She was a little worried as to what they were planning. Over the few weeks she'd learned the hard way that those two working together meant a prank was in store for someone.

But Liv looked up and smiled at Chris, motioning her over. Chris gave Spock an apologetic look as he sipped on his tea. "I'll be right back, Liv and Jim want me for something." Spock simply nodded and Chris darted off. "What's up?" She asked as she slid into the seat beside Liv.

The blonde grinned a most playful grin. "Halloween is coming up." She said, "If a certain Captain made a ship wide order for everyone to attend a Halloween party in one of the cargo holds, would you support said order and be sure a certain Vulcan First Officer attended… in costume?"

Chris shot Jim a half horrified, half excited look. "You're really considering this?"

Jim nodded. "Scotty and Galia are in, they're handling the decorations, Livie said she'd take the music, all I have to do is make the order to attend and take all the credit."

Chris snickered. She had a feeling that was a common thing with the Kirk twins. Jim was a genius but Livie had the particularly conniving mind that produced the best pranks and schemes, but Jim always took the credit… or the blame, depending on how you looked at it. "Heck yea." She said, feeling excited already. "How about you say they have to check in with me and log their costumes so we don't have duplicates?"

Livie squealed and threw her arms around Chris in a hug. "How did I live without you? You are a genius! I could kiss you, but you're blonde, and no offense to us blondes, but I don't do blondes."

Chris just laughed and hugged Liv back. 'Is this what it feels like to have a big sister?' She wondered absently as Liv released her and argued with her twin over the musical selection for the evening.

2258 – October 5th 0900 Hours

Chris watched as Jim set up a ship-wide announcement. "Attention _Enterprise _crew. As the thirty-first of this month is Halloween, or All Hallow's Eve, I am going to throw us all a party. Said party shall be held in Cargo Hold Alpha, and all crewmen must attend. However to be nice, only the senior officers must stay the whole time. All personnel must be in costume and to prevent overlap please give crewwoman Pike your costume plans to reserve the right to them. That is all, thank you. Kirk out."

Jim grinned around the bridge to look his senior officer's in the face. "So, who's excited?"

2000 Hours

Chris all but ran to Jim's quarters and pounded on the door, looking frantically about. "Goddamn it Jim, open the bloody door before I find Spock and we break it down!" She snapped, pounding harder.

The door wooshed open and Chris nearly fell atop a half-naked, dripping wet Jim wearing nothing but a towel. With a yelp Chris leapt back. Jim just laughed. "What's so important Chris?" He asked, motioning for her to enter his quarters.

Chris did so slowly, unsure if she should dare given her Captain's and friend's state of dress. "The crew are livid and they're taking it out on me." She about cried, sinking into a chair. "If I have to deal with one more pissed off person who yells at me because they don't want to find a costume I am going to go postal."

Jim snickered, apparently familiar with the colloquialism, "So what would you have me do?"

Chris threw up her hands. "I dunno, but please, PLEASE, make it stop."

Jim sighed and frowned. "Fine, fine. Tell those who out right refuse to find a costume that if they don't want to be very festive then they may wear formal clothes and a mask. However as a compromise they have to stay for the whole party, no showing up and running." He grinned. "That should get them in the Halloween spirit."

Chris bounded to her feet and hugged Jim, ignoring, for the moment, that he was in nothing but a towel and still damp. "You are a wonderful, sweet man. I could kiss you, but since Uhura would chase me with meat tongs…" Jim cackled and Chris released him. "G'nite, O' Captain, My Captain!" She left him with a definite bounce in her step.

2258 – October 25th 1900 Hours

Spock twitched and looked sharply at Chris. "You are mistaken. I shall wear formal dress and a mask." He informed her, watching as her bright eyes dimmed slightly.

"Please Spock?" Chris begged, moving her queen to threaten his King yet again. Her illogical tactic-less tactics were quite effective. "I NEED you."

He would have huffed in mild annoyance, if he were human. "And why is it that you 'need' me?" He asked her, moving his rook to take her queen.

She moved her knight to take the rook and threaten his King. "I want to be an Earth characterature, a 'Southern Belle' from the U.S.A.'s history. And no good Southern Belle would be out without an escort."

"You wish for me to be you're escort?" He asked, moving his King, both curious and pleased that she would desire his company for the night.

Chris smiled her particularly beautiful, sweet smile at him. He knew, immediately, that he would give in. Because there was no logical reason to deny her request, and he could not bring himself to shatter her hopes. "Of course I do. I trust you. And you're the only one who doesn't already have a costume planned." She moved her rook to threaten his King. "Check."

As he eyed the board, searching for a way out of the Check he asked. "What would you have me wear?" He moved his final knight to protect his King. He knew he wouldn't win, but he could continue to fight… to enjoy the game a bit longer.

"Those jeans and the black button down we bought on leave, leather chaps, leather boots, and a cowboy hat." Chris chuckled, taking the knight. "Check and mate."

Spock tipped over his King. She won more often, he noticed. Either she was getting better, or he was getting worse. As the later was quite impossible, the former was likely. Chris was highly intelligent and had a learning curve nearly as impressive as his own. "I do not have the later three items." He said simply.

Chris grinned. "Not a problem, I've got a friend on the next SpaceStation, Vedelk. I placed a call to him last week. He'll have what we need when we reach them next week."

Spock nodded slightly. "I shall escort you, if you so desire."

Chris smiled as bright as the Earth's Sun. "I do so desire." She said smoothly, leaning across the table to close her hand on his, letting him feel the wash of gratitude. "You're my hero, again."

She released his hand and began setting up the board for a second game. As she did Spock allowed himself the momentary pleasure that her sincere words made him feel. His Chris wanted him to escort her. His Chris trusted him. His Chris considered him her hero. She might not be HIS persay, but she was as close as he could get, and for the time being it was enough.

2258 – October 31tst 2000 Hours

Chris didn't know what to expect when she stepped into the Cargo hold, but what she found was most certainly NOT it. Galia and Scotty had out done themselves. The large, slightly cold, metal box had been converted into a slightly spooky haunted grove. Real feeling trees and shrubs hid the walls; climbing vines covered the posts and climbed up the table legs. A smoke machine covered the floor with a thin layer of fog that moved with each step, and lights set into the floor and ceiling cast a misty, haunted sort of glow.

She was the first to arrive, Spock had been held up be the complaints of a fellow Science officer and had bid her to dress and go ahead, which only made the entire thing more creepy and beautiful… She spun in a slow circle, laughing to herself.

"Chris." Said a familiar voice. Chris spun around to smile at Spock but her smile died on her lips.

"Where's your costume Spock?" She asked, half accused. She'd gone through quite a lot of trouble for the damned costume for him to simply show up in his bloody uniform.

A single brow lifted but it did so slowly, jerkily, as if it were not a normal motion for the man. Chris frowned and looked closer. This Spock was shorter than her Spock… His shoulders less tense… And, now she looked for it, a single eyebrow was slightly crooked.

The not-Spock laughed. "Whaddya think Chrissy?" Asked Bones' drawl. The Not-Spock grinned a crooked, very Bones-esque grin.

Chris hugged her friend tightly. "Bones, that is amazing. You had me so fooled!" His arms lingered slightly on her, as if he missed the contact. Which given his solitary life he probably did.

He finally let her pull back and gave her a once over. "You look stunning. Right out of a dream I once had as a boy."

Chris laughed and twirled in her gigantic hooped skirt, curtsying just a little. "Why thank you, my good sir." She said as demurely as possible, putting on her best Texan Twang.

"Hello Chris." Drawled Jim. Chris was spun into his arms and out again. "You look amazing."

Chris glanced up at Jim but realized she didn't have to look up as much as she usually did. It looked like Jim, it sounded like Jim, it even moved like Jim. But the Jim in front of her was in uniform and two inches too short to be Jim. But those blue eyes were a dead giveaway. "Livie?" She asked, laughing.

Livie, dressed as Jim, bowed. "It was my height, wasn't it?" She sighed, still using Jim's voice. "Damned platform boots only go so high."

"And yer might break an ankle, and then where would you be?" Bones growled.

The Livie-Jim pushed the Bones-Spock. "Bite me you cantankerous Bastard." She snapped back good naturedly.

"Holy hell!" Said Jim from the door. "Who is that?" Chris turned and blushed a dark emerald at what she saw. Okay, fine, she blushed because she liked what she saw. But hey, she was only Human… mostly. Jim, the real Jim, strode in wearing nothing but a caramel colored leather panel skirt that reached his knees, gladiator sandals, and a sword strap across his chest. Even she had to admit… Jim's toned, slightly golden, absolutely perfect six-pack abs, his well defined pecs, and his strong arms made her very jealous of Uhura for a moment.

"I'm Jim Kirk," Livie-Jim said, leveling a glare at her twin. "Captain of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_. Who the hell are you?"

Jim looked shocked and annoyed. "I'm Jim Kirk, Captain of the _Enterprise_!" He snapped.

Chris had a feeling it would have gone on and on and on so she stepped in. "Jim," Both Jims looked at her. "Who has your eyes, and knows you well enough to mimic the way you walk, talk, and flirt?"

The real Jim grinned. "Livie, that is INSPIRED! Let see how many people we can mess with tonight!" And then his eyes flicked to the Bones-Spock. "Man, Spock. I told you to dress up!"

Before Jim could bitch at Bones further the real Spock walked in the door. His chocolate eyes first found Chris, where they warmed slightly, and then swept the room, focusing unerrously on Bones-Spock. As he eyed the Bones-Spock Chris eyed HER Spock.

The black cowboy hat had slight holes to allow his ear tips to peak through but still looked very sharp, casting a shadow across his chiseled face. The jeans, the dark blue boot cut, clung to his fantastic ass and thighs, dropping down his long, long legs to meet the black leather cowboy boots. Half covering the denim was a pair of black leather chaps that hung just so off his slim waist and hugged his thighs. Paired with the button down shirt, black, with the top few buttons undone, showing off the slightest bit of chest hair… Chris half wanted to drag her tall friend from the room and have her wicked, wicked way with him… He looked positively good enough to eat.

"Fascinating…" He said slowly, forcing her attention to the pair of Spocks. "Doctor McCoy, I presume." He said simply.

The Bones-Spock scowled a very Bones scowl. "Yea, yea. Ruin my fun." He glared at Spock. "You want me to change, yer green-blooded hobgoblin?"

Spock didn't even twitch, probably sensing the lack of malice in the words. "Indeed no." Spock said, surprising everyone. "The effort you put forth is admiral and the effect is only ruined by four small factors. I applaud your creativity, Doctor." He turned to walk to Chris but spared Livie a passing glance. "And Ms. Kirk, Indeed the only flaw is your height, very well done."

It had been difficult not to appreciate Chris' costume but the curiosity of the Doctor's and Kirk's costumes had given him something to occupy his mind. However as Spock walked toward his friend he allowed himself to appreciate her.

She had curled her blonde locks since he had last seen her and half pinned them up, creating a glittering cascade of white gold down her neck and across her shoulders. Said pale golden shoulders were exposed to his eyes by the wide neck of her pale pink dress. Finishing the look was his mother's pendant nestled in the hollow of her throat.

Chris saw his examination and twirled slowly for him. Her skirt did not flare as it was held out by a something underneath the pale pink skirt, adorned with pale yellow lace. But his eyes were drawn to the small expanse of her scarred back that was exposed glittered in a particularly urethral manner. Were he a less logical man, prone to religious imaginings, he would have classified her as a heavenly creature.

She offered him her pale hand covered in a matching pale pink glove. Having done the necessary reading on the character he played Spock took it gently and she curtsied. "You look good." She complimented as she stood. "I love the hat."

Spock accepted the compliment though he did not share the sentiment. It was not uncomfortable but he felt a bit out of place in it. "Hey, Spock!" Jim said loudly, clapping him on the back with more force than necessary. Spock lifted a questioning brow at his friend and captain. "You look really human in those jeans. Just like at the party last month." He did an odd motioning of his eyebrows paired with a teasing grin. "Bare feet and jeans… so very human."

Spock would have replied to the quip but a soft voice interrupted him. "Jim, be nice, or you won't be getting any tonight." Uhura quipped, walking into the room. Spock found he approved of her state of dress. She slid her arm around Jim's and smiled up at him through her wooden African mask. "I think you look dashing Spock."

Chris laughed as she twirled around the dance floor with Uhura, leaving the men to talk. "That dress is beautiful. I'm so jealous." She confided in her friend, eyeing the pale beige dress. She particularly liked the golden at the hemline, lancing up as if slowly creeping up the dress.

Uhura smiled. "Thank you. To be honest Jim bought it for me." Chris stared at her, dumbfounded. Uhura nodded, laughing. "Yea, that's what I thought. Then I remembered he has a twin with great taste and probably had help and just took the credit."

Chris nodded. "Yea, that sounds like Livie. She doesn't seem to like the limelight." She and Uhura glanced at the twins, Livie, dressed as Captain James T. Kirk, and Jimus the Mighty Emperor of Rome argued for a moment before the Captain snagged the Roman man's arm and hauled him onto the dance floor.

Uhura snickered. "That is such a funny sight." They watched for a second before Uhura asked. "Oh my gosh, is Jim dancing the girl's part?"

Chris watched for a moment before laughing. "He IS!" She shot Uhura a look. "Maybe it's because he's in a skirt…" A couple in bright colors twirled past the two women and Chris sucked in a breath. "Good Lord, is that Pavel and Lily?"

"I think so…" Uhura said softly, watching the beautiful pair.

"She looks so CUTE!" Chris sighed. Lily spun, her yellow gown catching the light. "And check out Chekov, he looks like a real prince!" The long white billowy sleeves hid the fact his arms weren't as well defined as they would be. The dark plum colored doublet made his chest look a little broader, and the long breeches and boots made his legs seem a little longer. The small crown nestled in his curls made her smile. "Which historic pair do you think they are?" She asked.

They had stopped dancing to watch their friends when Spock appeared on Chris' side nearly silently, making her jump slightly. "They are, if my guess is correct, the little known of Prince of Russia Dimitri Romanov and his bride, the princess of the United Kingdom Alene of Marlborough."

Chris stared at her always surprising friend. "How the hell did you guess that?"

A single brow lifted. "I do not guess, Chris." He informed her. "It was a logical deduction based upon the period of their clothing, Earth's 1880's in Europe, and their own heritages. They were a couple who were ordered not to wed and defied their families, and logic, to wed. They were disowned and removed from most history books."

Chris laughed. "I'd ask how the hell you know that but it doesn't matter." She took his hands in her gloved ones, palm to palm, in a way that would have been in appropriate save for her gloves. "Dance with me."

Spock knew how to dance, Chris had been teaching him since May. However he was still, inexplicably, nervous beneath his Vulcan control. The music was swift and haunting but just right for the Viennese Waltz. He gently took pulled her onto the dance floor and collected her into his arms. His left hand held hers, enjoying the slide of the warm silk glove against his skin, and his right arm wound around her, his hand splayed across her left shoulder. Her left arm laid along his, her hand splayed across his bicep, leaving him feeling almost too warm, which was not a common problem for Vulcans.

Chris had taught him well, he knew, so there was little hesitation in him as he tool the first step. Chris reacted immediately to him, picking up his lead and going with him. The dance was pure turns and change steps but it was beautiful and graceful and with his sense of balance it was easy.

After a moment he noticed Lily and Chekov join them, following the steps he set. His eyes focused back on Chris. She smiled up at him and he did not feel as if everyone were staring. Instead it felt as if no one else existed. Until the dance ended and they were met with applause. He felt the tips of his ears burn and was quite glad of his hat to hide the evidence of his embarrassment.

Chris, however, did not seem to be bothered by the attention at all. She grasped his hand and curtsied. He took the cue and bowed slightly. He allowed Chris to guide him to the side of the dance floor and to a table. She was smiling.

"That was fantastic Spock." She said slightly breathlessly and he noted the slight flush across her cheeks. "You're a wonderful dancer."

"I had a very capable teacher and a gifted partner." He retorted, watching as she smiled brighter. It was odd how his human half was proud at having been the cause of the smile as he knew, logically, that many things made his Chris smile.

Chris smiled as a handsome pirate grasped her hand and glanced at Spock. "Arg Matey. I be stealen yer wench for a tahm." Spock didn't have a chance to argue before the Pirate pulled her back onto the dance floor. "You look fabulous Chris." Said a familiar voice.

She glanced up into the handsome face and tried to see who it was under the beginnings of a beard, the eye patch, and the make up. "Blake?" She asked.

The Pirate broke into an infectious grin. "Aye Lassy. Its Blake The Terrible!" Blake the Terrible could dance decently well, Chris thought, as he moved them around the room in a foxtrot. "Ah thought yer could use ah dance with ah man who yer aint lustin for."

Chris, in her shock, missed a step and trod on Blake's boot. He hissed in pain but didn't lose his step in the dance. "How do you know?" She asked in a hushed voice, leaning close to the gay man.

"Honey, I'm not blind." He said teasingly. "You've got it bad for our First Officer, and everyone but said First Officer knows it." He held her a little tighter and smiled. "Expect to be asked to dance a lot." He quipped. "Because Livie has it in her head that if all the single men dance with you Spock might get jealous."

Chris snorted and opened her mouth to make a crude, disbelieving comment when a hand landed on Blake's shoulder. "Can Ah cut in, Laddy?" Scotty asked, pulling her from Blake's grasp before said man had a chance to argue.

Chris laughed. "Livie got to you too?" She asked the man, looking him over and trying to discern what he was. Ripped and ragged black slacks smudged with dirt and fake blood, a short-sleeved white button down half open to show a white wife beater, both stained with fake blood, and a red tie tied about his head like a bandana. His face was smudged with fake dirt and blood.

"Indeed lassy," he quipped. "What do ya tink of mah costume?"

Chris snickered. "I like it. Who are you?"

He looked mock offended. "Ahm ah bloody brilliant actor from the 21st century as his character, 'Shawn'. From the movie "Shawn of the Dead"!"

Chris nodded, giving the impression she understood and cared. "A horror film?"

Scotty shook his head. "Nah lassy! A comedy!" For a while they were quiet, enjoying dancing with each other. Scotty couldn't dance well but he made up for it with enthusiam. Chris was watching him when she saw his eyes flick to the door and widen. "That there lassy is quite ah woman." He said, smiling slightly.

Chris followed his eyes and smiled. "Galia?" She asked, half teasing. "Yea, she's amazing. And she's dressed as Elphaba from the 21st century Musical 'Wicked'." The black dress looked good, especially with her dyed chocolate-colored hair. She saw the longing in Scotty's eyes and pushed him in her direction. "Go, ask her to dance. You've done your duty."

"Aye, thank ya Lassy. Yer a good sort." Scotty kissed her cheek and left to go to Galia's side. Chris snickered and returned to Spock, who offered her a drink.

She took it and smiled. "You are wonderful."

Spock watched as Sulu danced with his Chris. The Japanese pilot showed off his heritage by dressing as a Samurai. He had noticed that many of the crew who did wear costumes showed off their own heritage or, as with Chris and himself, dressed as classic characters from throughout Earth history. Most of the non-Human species did not dress in costume, as he had planned, instead wearing formal attire from their own culture and a mask of some sort.

Sulu spin Chris, pulling her into his chest and dipping her low. Spock curled his hands into fists to control himself before deliberately flattening them on the table. He did not like how the Japanese man treated Chris. While the flirtation of Jim and Bones was clearly part of a mutual game, the mild flirtation Sulu treated Chris to was not.

He stood and walked to the dance floor, intent on retaking what was his. Chris looked at him from over Sulu's shoulder as he tapped the man's back. Black eyes widened as Sulu caught sight of him. "May I cut in?" Spock asked, offering Chris his hand.

He was infinitely pleased to see Chris' smile brighten and feel her warm hand clasp his. "You don't mind, do you Sulu?" She asked the Asian man, slipping from his arms before he could even speak.

"Not at all." Sulu said, nodding to Chris. "Thank you for the Dance, Chris."

Spock pulled Chris into his arms a little too firmly, her chest brushed his as they fell into step but neither of them moved apart. There was space between then, unlike many other pairs, but he could feel the heat of her against his chest. While it was highly improper for a Vulcan to be so close to anyone unless it was his mate and he was in the throes of Pon Farr (and in the privacy of their quarters). As she was not his mate, and he was not in Pon Farr, it was inappropriate. However, he told himself logically, he was half human, Chris was his friend, and they were just dancing…

AN: So, do you love it? Do you hate it? Is he too human? Next up, a little bit of action and exploration! Two more chapters to go!!!

Also, if you wanna see the outfits I have websites for pictures of most of 'em. Just ask in the review and I'll send you the url with next chapters preview!!!


	23. Take Me Away

AN: One more chapter left after this one… I think. Probably…. No, defiantly. One more chapter. Enjoy my last hurrah for adventure!!!

2258 – November 8th 2300 Hours

Spock opened his eyes. He had overheard Jim and Uhura discussing Christmas gifts with one another in the Mess as he ate his dinner. The small portion of the conversation he had heard got his mind spinning. He had nothing for Chris. As he recalled from their MindMeld she had a gift for him, memories of his mother to share. Yet he had nothing for her.

The year before they had not exchanged significant gifts. He had gifted her with a small Romulan Cultural text, she had gifted him with a text on Earth Marine Life. Uhura had gifted him with a sweater, a kiss, and a text on Swahili Culture and Language. He had given her three texts on Vulcan Culture that could not be acquired anywhere but on Vulcan.

However he believed gifts of such a nature, impersonal if thoughtful, would not do. Chris' gift to him was acquired at great risk to herself and was deeply thoughtful and meaningful. His gift to her had to be similar in nature. While he had meditated upon the question for hours he was no closer to thinking of an acceptable gift.

Deciding he was clearly unable to think of an acceptable gift at the time Spock stood, sniffed his incense, and settled himself on his bed. Perhaps sleep would help him. Chris claimed her best ideas came to her as she dreamed…

"Computer," He ordered, "shut off the lights and the music." The dimmed lights darkened and the soothing sound of chimes and the Vulcan lute ceased.

2258 – November 13th 1000 Hours

Chris scowled at Spock from across the ready room table. "If the situation is potentially dangerous it is best for all if unnecessary personnel remain upon the _Enterprise_." Spock reasoned.

Chris ignored her friend and focused on Jim. "Captain I'm the best choice for this mission. I'm a gifted linguist, as Uhura is, however I also have a very impressive cultural knowledge of most known alien species." Jim's blue eyes looked contemplative. He was seriously considering it… "And with my empathic ability I can sense if any living thing we encounter intends us harm, and I can soothe tense situations."

Jim glanced at Spock, who was hyper tense and defiantly in full 'emotionless Vulcan' mode. "Sorry Spock, but Chris is right. Bones, Chris, Livie and myself will go down to the planet."

"Captain I must protest…" Spock argued.

"No," Jim said, cutting Spock off. "Spock this is purely an exploration mission. We'll be fine. I mean, come on man, what could possibly go wrong?" Spock remained tense and his eyes clearly disapproving but he said nothing more. Jim grinned. "Okay, Bones and Liv, back your bags. Chris and I will meet you at Transporter room one in fifteen minutes to beam down." Jim stood and everyone followed suit. "Mr. Spock, you have the conn."

As Chris passed Spock she tried not to feel smug. She was good at what she did… why would he try and make her stay back? And, in fact, how dare he? What was going on in that Vulcan mind of his…

But a strong, hot hand curled around her upper arm gently, halting her for a quick moment. A hot hand brushed the back of her neck, two fingers touching her bare skin and causing the familiar slight buzz.

_I must ask you be careful._ He said in her mind. _We nearly lost you once and I do not believe any of us wish for a repeat._

But she felt his worry for her now he was touching her, her own annoyance not enough to block out his emotion through their connected minds. _I'll be fine Spock_. She assured him. _Don't worry about me, my friend. I'll always come back to you._ When she stepped away he let her. Their interaction had only taken a few short seconds, no one had noticed. She joined Jim in the turbo lift with a smile.

Spock stood and watched Lieutenant Kirk, Dr. McCoy, Jim, and Chris stand on the transporter pad. He was highly displeased that Chris would ignore him so, appealing to his superior officer, but it did not surprise him. He knew that his Chris was far more independent than was always wise.

He questioned why he was so disapproving of a potentially smooth and event-free mission. He had allowed her to fight a Cardassian in a bar, encouraged her to defy the population of her home town… However during those events he had been with her… there to help should she need him. As she disappeared into the swirl of lights he was completely unable to be there for her… and it made him highly uncomfortable.

Chris materialized beside her friends in what could only be described as a rainforest equal to the Amazon three hundred years past. The sunlight was a pale green as it filtered through the canopy and dappled upon the forest floor… what little she could see of it. Almost every available patch of sunlight, no matter how weak, was utilized by some plant.

The calls of animals surrounded them. Chris laughed, turning to her friends. "I'm in heaven, right?"

Liv laughed back, smiling. "No, but I sure hope Heaven looks like this." She plucked at her uniform. "Just less humid!"

Chris snickered as Bones rolled his eyes and Jim muttered his agreement with his twin. "So, do we split up or what?" She asked, not knowing the exact protocol.

"You're with me," Bones snapped quickly, catching her arm. "One medic per team, Liv can try to control Jim."

To Chris' amusement Liv pouted, clearly annoyed. "But BONES! Chris is so much more sensible than Jim."

Bones snorted. "Which is why I'm going with her." With his warm hand on her arm he marched her off toward the east. "See you back here in two hours!"

"Kommander Spock, the avay team has made it safe to ze surface." Chekov said, shooting Spock a look that clearly expressed his nervousness. Spock could not understand why the boy was nervous. Or why the rest of the bridge crew seemed to be tense. It was, as Jim had said, a simple mission. He simply did not wish for Chris to risk herself needlessly.

"Thank you Mr. Chekov." He told the boy.

The teen's eyes shifted from side to side, not stopping and not meeting Spock's. "Zey haff spleet up, Kommander. Lieutenant Pike and Dr. McCoy haff left the Keptain and Lieutenant Kirk and are walking in opposite directions."

Irrationally Spock felt a flash of a dark emotion akin to anger but it did not show on his Vulcan-controlled face. "Thank you Ensign."

The boy turned swiftly around and focused on his station with unnecessary concentration. Indeed the whole group was acting… off. He would usually turn to Chris for an explanation, however since she was absent he turned to the next best person. Uhura. "Lieutenant Uhura, please walk with me." He said, standing from Jim's chair. "Sulu, you have the conn." He walked into the ready room without hesitation, hearing Uhura follow him. The door hissed closed and he turned to face her.

"Please explain to me the tense atmosphere of the bridge." He said tersely.

Uhura shifted slightly, a sign of her own nervousness. "You… can I speak freely?" She asked. Spock nodded. He might not feel a romantic bond to Uhura, however he trusted her opinions and insights. "You're more tense than usual, Spock. Everyone can sense it. It's just like… just like right after the destruction of Vulcan, except not as bad." She shrugged. "No one wants to risk your temper, they all remember…"

He nodded briskly, not wishing to recall the moment of his truest loss of control. But he did feel the stab of regret and embarrassment from the mention of the incident. "Jim is particularly gifted at angering people, especially when he is actively attempting to do so." Spock pointed out.

Uhura nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes he is, and even when he's not trying." Spock felt the flash of shared amusement between them, teasing their friend and colleague. "I'm glad you can be friends with me still Spock. After Jim and everything." She said suddenly.

Spock did not understand the reason behind her gladness. They were colleagues and valued each other's opinions, why would their romantic relationship ending and her finding another ruin such a bond? He did not know but did not ask. Humans were odd and he could simply ask Chris when she returned.

The thought of his Chris on the planet without him to aide her made his stomach twist, an odd and unpleasant sensation. Uhura sighed. "And as your friend," she said, snapping Spock from his mind, "I want to give you a little advice." Spock nodded. Uhura smiled. "You are in love with Chris, Spock." She said simply, as if pointing out that he wore a blue shirt. However the statement filled him with shock. In love? Him? With Chris? Did the emotion he felt for her constitute love? "Just do yourself a favor, Spock," Uhura continued, "tell her how you feel, kiss her, something. Or you just might lose her for good. You're not the only one interested in her."

With that Uhura excused herself and left the ready room. A minute later Spock, setting aside his troubling thoughts, followed her. The crew was far less tense when he returned and he suspected Uhura had said something. He was grateful, for he would not have known how to well handle the humans' emotions. He was struggling with his own…

Chris knelt beside a beautiful looking blue flower, examining it. Sulu would just die, she thought happily as she snapped a quick image of the plant. She wondered if it was un-catalogued, if so maybe she and Sulu could name it. Rising she glanced at Bones as he glared at her from his place beside a large tree.

"Can we please go back?" He asked with his yummie drawl, exasperated. "We've established there is no sign of advanced life forms, you've felt nothing, can we please just go?!"

Chris snickered at his annoyance. "Bones, come on, where's your sense of advnture?"

He just glared. "I am a doctor, Chrissy, not a damned adventure seeker. That's Jim."

"And Livie." Chris added, collecting her pack. "But fine, if you are going to keep bitching then we'll just go back." She headed off at an angle to their route into the depths of the forest, back along a different path. "Let's go." She quipped.

"That's not the path!" Bones cried, annoyed and slightly excited. She knew he had a well-hidden rough and tumble sort of man under that Doctor polish and Southern gruff charm. "Chris!"

"Where's the fun in following the same path each way?" She called back to him, leaping nimbly over a fallen tree.

"At least it's SAFE!" Bones yelled back but she ignored him, jumping over another fallen tree.

Damn, she thought, there's a lot of felled trees in this area… maybe it's got rot or something. I'll mention it to Sulu. She leapt over a third tree and hit the ground. Only to pitch forward as the loose dirt under her gave way. She yelped during her descent, but it blended into a cry of pain as she landed, snapping her right leg.

"Chris!" Bones yelled and she heard him running to reach her…

"NO!" She yelled and she heard him skid to a stop just before the third tree, dirt crumbled and skidded into the hole. "Don't climb over the tree, go around! There's a big hole!" She tried to keep her voice steady, to keep herself thinking about something other than her snapped leg. If she thought about it too much the endorphins wouldn't be enough to stop her mind from recognizing the pain.

Apparently she couldn't keep her voice steady enough. Bones cursed and she heard him scrambling around above her. Five minutes later she saw his gruff face above her by ten feet. "You okay there darlin'?" He asked, looking her over with highly critical eyes.

"No." She managed to say without whimpering. She was slowly feeling the pain, a sharp ache in her leg that would soon bloom into… NO She wasn't going to think about it.

"Shit." Bones growled. "Spock is going to kill me for this, you know that, right?"

Chris giggled. "He'll be impossible to live with." She added. "He'll use this as an excuse to keep me on the ship more than ever!"

Bones' rough laugh soothed her. If the man was mocking their friend and not cursing up a storm at her then she would be fine. "I'm calling the _Enterprise_ for an immediate beam up for us." He called down, his face disappearing from the hole's edge. "Bones to _Enterprise_." He said, clearly tapping his com. "Bones to _Enterprise,_ Chris needs an immediate beam up to sick bay."

There was silence as they waited for a reply. One never came. "Bones to _Enterprise_!" Bones said a little more urgently, she could feel the ripple of his worry tinged with fear. "Damn it _Enterprise!_ Someone answer me!" His ripple of worry became a wave of fear touched with panic. "Chris, they ain't answerin'. Let me try OOF!" His voice cut short, accompanied by a loud thump.

"Fuck, Bones!" Chris yelled, "Don't tell me you fell over too! You're no good to the situation hurt!" She expected his annoyed, waspish reply… It didn't come. Panic set in. "BONES?!" She yelled, struggling to stand on her one good leg. "Bones, damn you, answer me! This is NOT funny!"

A dirty looking something flew over the edge of the pit, glowing slightly red, like an ember. She followed it's descent with her eyes before she realized it WAS basically an ember… something smoldering… like a big hunk of incense. And it was smoking! As it hit the ground she grabbed her shirt and lifted it to cover her nose and mouth. Crude but it might work long enough…

Her eye sight lost focus and she pitched to her left, screaming as she broke her fall with her broken leg. She tried to move, to stand or at least sit, but her arms felt weak, leaden… her head swam… everything went dark.

AN: Okay, I lied. I like this as a chapter ending. And I figure I NEED an update because it's been AGES!

And if you care, my trip to LA was awesome! Sadly I saw no stars, but I ate at Musso and Frank's Grill, which was wonderful, and saw Legally Blonde, which was cute (mind you, my sisters were singing the damn song "Ohmigod You Guys" like the ENTIRE rest of the trip, which drove me insane). And I went to the Santa Monica Pier! We ate a Bubba Gumps, if you haven't done so, DO it is GREAT! And anyone seen "Moonlight", the TV show from '07? Well I rode the rollercoaster on the pier, where the kid vamp loses his head! I sat there all four rides and giggled, replaying the scene in my head!


	24. Save Me

AN: Okies, so, here we go, let's see if I can finish the action bit by the end of this chapter! Sorry for the super long wait, btw, I love you guys!

2258 – November 13th 1300 Hours

Spock glanced at Uhura. "Lieutenant, have they returned any of our attempts at communication?" He already knew they hadn't, she would have told him if they had. But he had to ask, because perhaps he was wrong…

"No sir." Uhura answered, her voice tense. "It has been nearly an hour since they were supposed to contact us."

"I am aware." He said forcefully, probably snapping slightly. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He could not take his rising panic out on the crew. He could not lose his emotional control. He had to remain objective, logical. "However we cannot send another away team down, the ion storm is too strong and may disrupt the beam down."

It could also effect the communications, which could be why the away team hadn't contacted him… why CHRIS hadn't contacted him. But it was too neat, as Jim would have said. It was too perfect. While statically possible it was highly improbable that an ion storm would have simply appeared from an almost perfectly clear atmosphere.

"I could pilot a shuttle down, Sir." Sulu said quietly, looking at Spock with an odd blend of emotions on his face. Spock could have deciphered them, had he the time or the inclination. As it was he had neither. "Ion storms make it risky, but nothing I can't handle."

That was correct, as Spock well knew, Sulu was a gifted pilot. However it went against their directive. They knew nothing of the life signs on the planet. Should any be particularly sentient then they might notice the shuttle entering their atmosphere. As he knew nothing of their technological state, or if they existed, then he could not risk disrupting the cultural evolution they would take.

"You could, I agree." Spock said simply. "However I must not allow it. The act would go against our Primary directive, do not interfere." As loath as he was to admit it, they had only one option. "We must wait the storm out, Sulu. We do not know if the away team is even in danger. It is highly likely that they are simply unable to reach us and have taken refuge to wait out the storm. There is little probability that you need worry yourself."

Sulu snorted but turned. While what he muttered was not said loudly, Spock could hear the words. "I need worry, what about you, you emotionless ass? Chris is down there and she might be hurt."

Were he human he would have snapped at the Asian man. He WAS worried for Chris. Beyond worried. However he controlled those emotions and thought logically. Logic said Chris was most likely fine. However even his Vulcan half was not soothed by that logical thought.

Chris groaned as she slowly came too. Her head throbbed, her eyes burned, her throat felt dryer than Vulcan… God, she wondered, what did I drink? And then, as she opened her eyes to a dark, disgusting, dank CAGE she realized she was NOT on the _Enterprise_, suffering from one of the Universe's worst hangovers.

She sat bolt up right, yelping as it jarred her left leg. Oh yea, she thought as she cringed in pain, forgot I'd broken that…

"Bones?" she whispered loudly, feeling around her as her eyes adjusted. "You here?"

Her hand brushed something and she about yelped and leapt back, but she controlled herself. She reached out again and began attempting to figure out what she was feeling. It was warm, soft to the touch, but very firm… like a person…

"Chris," came Jim's voice, cracking slightly. "Uhura might be annoyed if she found out you were groping my ass."

Chris half laughed, half cried in relief, realizing what, who, the thing was. It came out an odd strangled sound but she heard Jim snicker softly, sadly. "Jim, oh my God!" She gasped, forcing herself closer to him, ignoring the sharp pain in her left calf as she dragged herself over to him. "You okay?"

He rolled over onto his back with a groan of pain. "My head hurts." He commented miserably. "And I don't think my legs are working properly. What happened?"

Chris found his chest by touch. "I dunno, but I'm gonna check your legs. I'm NOT groping you, okay?" Her hands started down his chest, feeling for injuries, over his stomach, and down to his thighs.

He snickered again. "Yea, sure. Keep telling yourself that." He said softly, she could just imagine his shit eating grin. He hissed playfully in mock pleasure as her hands skimmed over his thighs, packed hard with muscle. "Yea, like that baby."

Chris smacked his chest hard before returning her check. "Perv." She muttered, reaching his knees.

"That kinda hurts Chrissy." Jim gasped, twitching as her hands passed his knee caps. She made a soft, soothing noise and continued her blind examination. He yelped loudly in pain as her hands hit something irregular, hard, wet, and sticky. "FUCK!"

She didn't need to see to know what had happened. "You broke both your legs." She told him softly. "Feels like compound, complex fractures."

"Hey!" Came a soft voice to her left. "That's too technical for you Chris."

Chris could have cried. "Liv?!" She took a shuddering breath. "Tell me Bones is with you!"

"Yea," Liv whispered. "I think. But he's been hurt. I can feel blood around his face and head." Chris tried not to worry about him… he meant so much to her… No, no he would be fine. "You two okay?"

Chris sniffed, trying to ignore her own pain, which was quickly becoming all she could think about, it intensified so much now she wasn't focusing on Jim. "Jim's broken both his legs. Feels like multiple fractures, and bone has punctured the skin." Liv cursed. "And I broke my left leg, classic tib/fib fracture. But I don't think it's too bad. Bones saw it before I blacked out and he wasn't too worried."

"Thank God for small mercies." Liv muttered. "Jim leapt over a fallen tree and fell, dunno what happened because next thing I know I get hit in the head…" She drifted off and Chris listened as she hissed in pain. "Okay, apparently I'm bleeding too."

Chris heard a masculine groan of pain. "What in the name of God happened?" Growled Bones' rough drawl. Chris fought the tears of relief. Tears could come later.

Spock glanced at the chronometer. Fifteen hundred hours… They should have been back three hours ago, He thought. The ion storm had long since ended but the team's signals had disappeared, as if their communicators had been destroyed. He stood in Jim's ready room and leaned bodily against the wall. It was a highly unVulcan thing to do, however the door was closed and no one could witness his slip.

He was worried. No… the roiling, sickly orange emotion was more than worry. It was pure panic. It pushed against the glass of his mind, tried to leak through cracks in his control to influence his logic, his decisions. He could not allow it to do so. He could not risk the 426 lives of the remaining crew…

Spock pushed himself from the wall and walked to the porthole, and stared down at the planet. His human side screamed at him to go down there and look for his Chris himself, to take the situation into his own hands. He should have been with her to begin with, he should have insisted that Captain Kirk remain behind…

But there was no helping that now. The past could not be altered. And he could not risk himself to search for the wayward away team, it would be foolhardy. For if he were injured or unable to return the ship would have no qualified crewman to act as Captain. No, he would be forced to stay behind… to wait for word. But he could send teams down, teams to find their missing crewmembers.

He strode from the ready room and onto the bridge. "Uhura, please contact the top six ranking security personnel. Inform them that they are to constitute two away teams to search for the missing away team." Uhura nodded and Spock looked around the bridge. "I require two personnel willing to go down who have knowledge in tracking over rough terrain." He glanced at Chekov. "Please make the announcement Engisn Chekov. In form the crew it is a volunteer request. This may very well be dangerous."

The Russian boy's voice filled the room but Spock did not listen. He focused on the large green and blue orb in front of them on the view screen. "Sulu, bring up the last known positions of the two teams." Four little dots appeared in groups of two, approximately ten miles apart. The two teams must have traveled at about five miles an hour, a swift but not recklessly so, speed for humans. "Send those coordinates to the transporter room one. Each team will go to a different location."

"Commander Spock." Uhura said, catching his attention. He nodded in her direction for her to continue. "The security personnel are ready, sir, however there appears to only been one member of the crew who feels able to track over broken terrain with any certainty."

Spock hesitated for only a moment. "Sulu, you have the conn. If for any reason you lose contact with us send an urgent message to StarFleet apprising them of the situation. Then contact Admiral Pike and do as he suggests if it is logical." He turned on his heel and headed toward the turbolift.

"Commander Spock! You can't leave this to me!" Sulu exclaimed, eyes wide in terror. "I'm not cut out for this."

Spock locked eyes with the younger man. "You are capable and I am needed for my tracking ability. I had hoped to remain however things do not always go as planned." The turbolift door closed before Sulu could try to argue further.

Chris wanted to scream as the twin pair of strong, rough hands closed around her arms and hauled her upward, onto her feet. As her weight settled onto her broken leg she did scream in pain, feeling the burn up into her side; the leg collapsed, leaving her hanging in the grip of the two aliens.

Even with their bare skin against hers, she couldn't feel their emotions. They were blank, empty, were she less educated she'd call them soulless. She'd never complain about Vulcan's again, because they made even the most controlled Vulcan seem human. She could hear Jim yelling and Bones cursing but she couldn't for the life of herself, manage to focus on the words enough to understand them. All sound was drowned out by the roaring of her ears and her own screams.

She had a feeling as if the ground under her moved, as if she was being dragged/carried. It didn't matter, she couldn't tell. For all she knew she was still just outside her little cell. Light flared, orange and red, directly in front of her. She couldn't be in the same place… She felt, dimly, the heat of the flame.

Someone gripped Chris' wrist hard, nearly hard enough to break it. She fought, struggled, but the nausea induced by her pain made her weaker than a normal human man. She didn't know the aliens' species, but she knew they were stronger than her.

She felt the heat on her palm increase, her hand was moving toward the flame. She fought harder, struggled with all she could muster. And she began to speak, in any and every language she knew. "Please, please no… _Sanoi, sanoi ri!_" She continued in absolutely every language she knew, when she reached Andorian they hesitated.

"It speaks?" She heard one say in a rough dialect, ancient and crude sounding compared to the more modern and most common dialect.

"Please, please." She begged in their language, shaking with fear. "Don't hurt me."

"I fetch Lord." One said, thrusting her entirely into the grasp of a single alien. The one who'd spoken walked off, back the way they had dragged her from.

Spock knelt at the edge of the pit and looked down into the shadows of its depths. His eyes were better than a human's in failing light, Vulcan was often too hot during the daylight hours for travel, so in the shadows he was able to discern the glitter of green among the dark soil. His stomach felt as if it were attempting to turn itself inside out, a deeply unpleasant feeling, as he leapt smoothly into the pit to examine the substance.

The dark soil had, for the most part, greedily absorbed the green liquid, however a black stone imbedded into the bottom of the pit had allowed some of said liquid to remain. Gently he tapped his fingers to the shining substance, rubbing them together to feel the texture and lifting his hand to the light.

He didn't need the light to know, however, what it was. Blood, even a few hours old, was something he was sadly well acquainted with, given his childhood. The blood was, indeed, a dark emerald green and thus belonged to Chris. For a quick moment bright, blinding red rage shattered itself against his control. Spock could not think of her possible injuries, he knew too little.

As such he tried to focus on the many possible small injuries that could have caused her to bleed. He knew nothing of the amount of blood she lost, thus it was entirely possible she had simply split her lip or grazed her hands. The flaw with his logic was, of course, that she could have also bled quite a bit from any number of serious and deadly injuries…

"Commander?" Asked a Security personnel, "Are you quite alright, you've been silent since we arrived."

Spock forced himself to mentally shake off his worries and fears. His Chris was fine, utterly fine, all he need do was find her to prove it to himself. He looked around the pit, searching for signs of struggle or ascent. The walls were mostly smooth and undisturbed.

"I am well, Lieutenant. Caris Pike fell into this pit and was injured, she did not climb out. Thus she must have been removed." Skillfully he scaled the loose dirt wall, finding the roots that could hold him.

"There's red blood over here." Called another man, peering at a point on the opposite side of the pit. "Probably belongs to the Doctor. He must have been struck, look at the splatter on the bush."

Spock walked to join the young man and inspected the 'evidence'. He had to agree with the Ensign, it was clearly medium velocity blood splatter with a small pool of it. Also, as the Ensign did not notice, there were footprints from a good number of individuals, none of which were human or boot-shaped. He noted the absence of drag marks.

"The Doctor and Lieutenant were carried, not dragged, from this place by at least four individuals of an unknown race." He stated before pressing his com. "Spock to _Enterprise_," He called. "It is clear that Caris and McCoy were taken by unknown and potentially hostile aliens. We shall follow the tracks to their source."

"_Enterprise _here," Sulu's voice answered back. "We got all that. The other team says something similar. I hope you meet up with them at the end of your trails. _Enterprise _out."

Spock nodded to his team. "Follow me, remain silent, on the trail and do not disturb anything." As he set along the only slightly broken trail he kept every sense alert. Given what had clearly happened to his Chris and McCoy, he and his team were likely putting themselves into great danger. He should have been nervous, afraid even, under his Vulcan control.

Instead, he noticed dimly, he was determined and at peace. He was hunting those who had hurt what was HIS, and he was going to free Chris, and his friends, and then exact justice for the injuries they had taken.

Chris wasn't sure exactly, what had happened. All she knew for sure was pain, so much pain. And fear, fear bordering on terror it was so overpowering. She wasn't even sure if it was all her own.

But she was aware enough to know that the weight holding her up on her injured left side was a friendly one. The arm wrapped around her waist was trying to hold her weight enough to let her half stumble with her good leg. She clung desperately to the person who held her and hobbled.

There had been pain… so very much pain. And heat, heat and sharp things, and terror. And then a voice, an angry, powerful voice in the darkness. The voice called something she should have been able to translate but she hadn't been capable. And then more pain, and being dragged.

Then a loud clang and a roar of human rage and hate. And then hands, human hands, and love, and friendship, and desperation. And then she was lifted, painfully, to lean against and be held by the friend. A bright light hit her face and she winced at the suddenness.

And there were more voices, angry and raised, and then there was hands holding her that burned in a totally different way, in a good way. But the hands disappeared as she leaned into them in relief and she cried out, afraid it was all a dream, a hallucination brought on by the pain… But the good burn returned as strong, gentle arms lifted her carefully and the pain, while still present, dimmed slightly.

She could feel anger and hate strong enough to make her head spin, relief strong enough to make her knees weak, and love… love so pure and powerful it made her fall into a welcome, warm blackness of unconsciousness. As she fell she wasn't sure if her mind played tricks on her, or if the hot, gentle lips that pressed to her temple were real. If the hot breath really caressed her ear and said soft, sweet words she couldn't understand.

Spock held Chris in his arms, her head rested on his shoulder and her body was limp. But he was at peace as the white swirl of the transporter surrounded him. Her beautiful body might be broken, bruised, and bloody but McCoy assured him of two things. First and most important, she would be well if gotten to the _Enterprise_ quickly. And second that retribution had already been dolled out in spades.

Everything was going to be as it should. He'd found her, she was in his arms, safe, and he was taking his Chris home. And he had absolutely every intention of never letting her go.

AN: Alrighty, so I hope you enjoyed. I'll give a bit more about what happened to Chris in "What A Doctor Needs" and a much better accounting of how they escaped but I don't want to spoil the surprise. ; )

As for her injuries, it will all be explained in due time. Probably a very dark themed one-shot to go with this once it's done. Let's just say it's REALLY not pretty or nice and call it good for now.

Last chapter coming VERY soon! I hope the Chris bit at the end wasn't too hard to understand! All my love my Doves!

Ciao!


	25. Say You Love Me

AN: The final chapter… Does this make anyone else really sad? It almost depresses me. Like I'm all excited to go on to "What A Doctor Needs" but still… I'll miss Chris and Spock. They keep me entertained. *Sigh* Enjoy, my Loves, the final chapter of "What A Vulcan Wants". For those of you wanting something M rated keep an eye on my new stories, I'll get to that eventually, but this is gonna stay a steamy T.

2258 – November 13th 2200 Hours

Chris woke with a jolt, her heart hammering in her chest. For a long, terrible moment she thought she was back in the dark cage, broken, trapped, and cold. But rather rapidly a hot hand pressed against her shoulder gently, forcing her to stop struggling.

"Chris, you are safe. Do not thrash about so or the Doctor will remove you to Sick Bay." Spock's voice was firm, controlled, but such a welcome relief that her eyes pricked with tears.

"It's too dark." She whimpered, grasping his hand and clinging to it as if he would disappear, as if the comfortable bed under her would dissolve into a cold, stone floor.

"Computer," Spock ordered, "Lights at twenty percent." The room, HER room, came slowly into focus as the light globes flickered and glowed a minimal amount.

The light and the heat of Spock's body so close kept the frightening memories at bay, allowing her to focus as best she could on the actual chain of events. She couldn't remember much aside from pain… pain and fear. "What happened?" She asked softly, looking up into his face for the first time since she woke. "How did I get here?"

His dark coffee eyes narrowed slightly, a clear sign he was distressed or annoyed, likely distressed given the situation, but perhaps annoyed… His full lips tightened into a fine line. "You were half-carried by Lieutenant Kirk out of the facility. As your group reached the exit the away team and myself met you. I took you from Kirk and held you as we beamed aboard.

"Once in sick bay Doctor McCoy tended your injuries and released you to my care for the evening and night. He felt you would be most content in your room." Chris blinked a few times before realizing that her left leg, indeed, felt perfectly fine, and the smaller puncture wounds burned only slightly, causing her entire half to only ache.

"Oh." She murmured, remembering faintly the warm arms and the gentle breath on her ear, and the lips that caressed her temple… Had that been real or a product of her delusion? Pushing it aside she smiled very slightly at Spock. "You came to save me."

He inclined his head very slightly. "Indeed, we cannot leave any crewmember behind." Then his eyes softened and the stiffness in his shoulders and back loosened slightly. He gently touched her cheek, his hot fingers brushing the bruised skin there tenderly. "I informed you, I shall not lose you again."

She felt the flash of his annoyance, as his fingers brushed her bare skin, and the familiar and reassuring tingle as his mind brushed hers. "You can say it." She murmured, leaning slightly into the uncommon but very welcome touch.

"I do not know to what you are referring." He stated but she felt the very slight flash of amusement.

"That you told me so." She murmured. "You didn't want me to leave, and you were right, I got hurt."

His amusement disappeared in a flash of only barely suppressed rage; the blinding crimson burning into her, then slowly dissolving into a muted, controlled red. She wondered what he was thinking, why he was so angry… was he angry with her?

He must have heard the thought across their slightly connected minds. "No, it was not because of you." He admitted, removing his hand from her cheek and letting it settle into his lap. "It has many causes, none of which are you. You were correct, you were an ideal choice for the mission, and you were right to appeal to Jim."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly, knowing he would say no but wanting him, willing him, to open up to her just a little more.

"No, I do not. And you must rest." He gently pulled the sheet to cover her more. "Sleep Chris, your body must finish the healing McCoy began."

Spock watched Chris frown slightly but curl up into her pillows and fall slowly into sleep. He was displeased with himself for lying to her. Logically there was no reason to lie, in fact there was every reason to tell her the truth, but he had reacted impulsively. He did not wish for her to know he had debated for a long while with the Doctor to be allowed to remove Chris to her rooms once she was tended.

It was not that she could not find out the truth, indeed all she had to do was ask the Doctor. However Spock did not desire to explain to her, or anyone else, that he had removed her to her quarters so he might spend the night with her. So that he could satisfy the irrational and illogical human NEED to be entirely sure that she did not disappear as soon as she left his sight. That she would return to the tortures of an alien species that was apparently cruel and emotionless, and that this time, he could not save her.

He resettled in his chair and watched her, his Chris, as she slept. She looked particularly fragile and innocent when she slept, he noted. Just as fragile as she had felt in his arms, covered in her own emerald blood. So fragile he had been driven by an impulse too strong to control to press his lips to her skin in a gentle kiss.

Uhura was right, he concluded, as he watched his beautiful Chris sleep. He loved her. Loved her with every fiber of his entire being, even though it was illogical, bordering on stupid, and could shatter the friendship he valued more than his own life. But given the choices he could make, and the potential consequences, he knew he could not risk keeping his emotions to himself. Should they die, as was entirely possible given their hazardous occupations, he would be deeply regretful at not having told her, showed her, the extent of his love for her.

And he knew exactly how he would show her…

2258 - December 24th 2000 Hours

Jim had arranged yet another party… Whether or not it was such a good idea Chris was still not yet convinced. But she was in attendance none-the-less. She smiled as she watched more and more of the crew filter into the Mess Hall. Garland hung from the ceiling along the walls, trimmed every table and the mock bar. Little white lights paired with candles and a small, computer-generated hearth complete with stockings finished the room, making it seem… almost homey.

Chris wandered to the bar to examine the refreshments Jim had arranged for. Liv had assured he had, thankfully, NOT cooked or mixed anything. Apparently Jim plus any sort of food preparation was a disaster waiting to happen. Chris wondered what might have happened, had Liv not joined their family and taken it upon herself to protect the crew from her twin.

The Egg Nog smelled distinctly of booze and Chris snickered. Typical Jim. "Good God." Growled a familiar Southern Drawl from behind her. "You could strip paint with that." Bones leaned over her shoulder to examine what had her attention, his nose wrinkled in disgust. "God, even I wouldn't drink that crap."

Chris snickered and nodded to the far wall, pointing out to the older man the Karaoke Machine. "Are you so sure?" She asked teasingly.

Bones scowled. "Good Lord… maybe I spoke too soon." Before he could finish his thought Jim bounded up.

"Shame on you BOTH!" He cried, "Where's your Christmas Cheer?!" Jim promptly dropped a bright Santa hat on each of their heads.

Chris just rolled here eyes, Jim's good mood dampening her own mild annoyance at the over enthusiastic Captain. Bones, however, was less forgiving. "You're still living, aren't you?" He growled before stalking off to hide in a corner.

Chris frowned slightly, sensing Bones' deep pain. "Jim, why don't you leave him be? He's really hurting tonight."

"He misses Johanna," Liv added from Chris' elbow. "She loves this holiday, and he misses her. The Bitch won't let him call her, so he can't even tell his little girl 'Merry Christmas'."

Chris tensed, looking at her friend. "Do you think… ?" She started.

Liv just smiled and settled a hand on Chris' arm. "Don't worry about him tonight, Chrissy. I can take care of him. You just think of a way to make a certain handsome man stop being so damned dense."

Chris blushed but giggled slightly, feeling a burst of nervous excitement ripple through her. Tonight was the night… if she was lucky. God, she rayed silently, let him love me too.

Spock watched Chris as she wrapped her arms around Chekov and kissed the boy's cheek. The boy blushed and returned the gesture. Were it anyone else he would not be as relaxed as he was. However he knew, without a doubt, that Chekov loved Chris as a boy loved his older sister. And the boy was clearly deeply infatuated with the young engineer Lily.

He was one of the last to join the party, as he had expected. He had the final touches to put upon Chris' gift and the last to supply lists to finalize. But those tasks were finished and he had assured both Jim and Chris that he would attend their 'Christmas Party'.

Still he found the holiday too material and illogical. However seeing the joy in the eyes of those he had come to call friends… He found he quite enjoyed the holiday. The crew, mostly human, seemed to need the excitement and relief that the day offered. Even those who still clung to their religious faiths and whose faiths did not celebrate 'Christmas' seemed to be 'going all out', as Chris had said.

The soft laugh from Chris' corner of the room caught his attention and he turned his attention back to them, feeling the corner of his lips twitching oh-so very slightly up into an involuntary smile. His feet moved of their own accord to bring him closer to the group. He knew the instant Chris noticed his emotions, or lack there of. While she kept her face toward Jim, who she was arguing with, her body language changed slightly, turning toward him minutely. He had her attention though she still discussed … mistletoe.

"Jim, you can't just put up sprigs of Mistletoe over the rooms of unsuspecting crewmembers! Most folks have to share their rooms!" Chris said firmly, but her lips were curled into a smile.

"Aww, come on Chrissy! It'll be so FUNNY!" Jim whined… yes, whined like a human child.

"Whoever gave you the idea is a monster. Surely they knew you'd take it to heart and then some." Chris said in mock disgust. He recognized it due to the laughter in her eyes, for she looked totally disgusted with their Captain and friend. She turned her eyes to him. "You joined us!" Her hand gently brushed his arm in greeting, a welcome gesture that made his heart feel lighter in a most pleasant way.

"I was ordered to do so by the Captain." He responded. Seeing her soft, delicate smile wane he added. "I have been looking forward to observe a proper Christmas Party since I entered the Academy." It was intriguing, seeing and participating in the very popular holiday.

Her smile brightened slightly, taking on an edge he had never before seen. "Good, because we're going to begin singing our favorite Christmas songs. And you can endure Jim's singing with me." She grabbed his arm and led him near to the make-shirt stage/dance floor.

"Is this entirely wise?" He asked, remembering the last time he heard Jim sing, when he was significantly less drunk than the he was currently.

Chris snickered. "Not really, but we're gonna support him anyway!"

Chris watched as Jim sang 'Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree', Uhura and Galia sang 'White Christmas', Scotty butchered 'Mistletoe and Wine' (AN: Correctly identify the artist who sang this and get a prize. Hint- he is NOT American and spells color with a 'u'). As Liv bounded up to grab two mics her heard began to pound in her chest and the burst of nervous excitement became a tidal wave. She might love to sing, and be quite gifted… but nearly the entire crew watched Liv as she smiled down at her.

The older woman grinned and offered Chris her hand. "Folks, Chris and I are going to sing our favorite Christmas songs for you. Don't worry, we're better then my dearest twin." The soft chuckles helped her relax and she took Liv's hand, letting herself be pulled into the center of the stage.

She stole a mic and smiled. "This was one my Mother used to sing with me, 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'." The music began and she closed her eyes to enjoy the old memories.

_Emerald green eyes smiled down at her as she cuddled into her Mother's embrace, the fire crackled, the milk and cookies were waiting for Santa on the table…_

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light, from now on your troubles will be out of sight." She sang softly, letting the bittersweet, long hidden away memories come back in a rush. "Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Make the yule-tide gay. From now on our troubles will be far away." They'd been hidden for so long, too painful to remember because she and her father were only half of a family, always missing someone…

She opened her eyes, hearing Liv harmonize with her. The whole group was quiet, their eyes shining. Spock was watching her with a beautiful and frightening intensity. Jim looked relaxed and at home, his finger swaying to the beat as if conducting them. Even Bones had a softer look in his dark, haunted grey eyes.

She could feel the contentedness and joy of the assembled crew. She could even hear some hum along. Nyota began singing softly and Chris motioned for her to join them. She shook her head but sang slightly louder, to harmonize with them too.

The memories didn't hurt anymore, Chris realized, because she had a new family. A second family. And that one was complete. The song died and the applause knocked Chris back for s moment, forcing her to fully enter reality. She smiled and teasingly curtsied before motioning to Chekov to start the next song.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack frost nipping on your nose, Yuletide carols being sung by a choir, and folks dressed up like Eskimos." They began, Chris smiled as Chekov pulled Lily into his arms and onto the dance floor around them. Some of the others began splitting from the group and dancing. Chris laughed, feeling the quiet joy at being with family. She missed her Daddy, and her Mother, but with the crew dancing around her, Liv beside her, and Spock watching her with his dark, dark eyes, she was more than happy.

Spock enjoyed Chris' excited smile as he led her to his quarters. Clearly she was planning something, however he was also. They entered his rooms and he fought the slight smile that threatened to quirk his lips upward slightly at her shocked gasp.

He had worked very hard to procure the necessary items to set the scene for the evening. Her smile widened as she turned to look at him, "You did this, for me?" She asked softly, drawing the obvious conclusion that it was for her as he did not celebrate the frivolous holiday himself.

He nodded simply. "I did indeed." He said smoothly.

He watched as she turned back to stare, wide-eyed at the room. His main quarters looked very much like a modern home, complete with Christmas tree, lights, decorations, music, and a computer generated roaring fire. Under the tree is even the red wrapped gift he bought for her. He blinked, surprised. There was a golden wrapped parcel also. Where had that come from?

He glanced at her sharply and she smiled. Her hand found his and he let her guide him to the floor beside the tree and mock fireplace. She folded herself onto the bare floor. "You have to have known I'd get you something tangible too."

Spock hesitated only a moment before joining her, sitting just close enough that he could reach out to her, should he desire to do so, but not so close that they might brush against one another accidentally. His nervousness, which had faded during the party, was back stronger than before; a fluttering, sickly green-yellow pulsating in his mind. He did not wish for Chris to feel the emotion through an accidental touch.

She reached for his hand, turning to face him. Surprised he recoiled very slightly, catching her wrist and halting her touch. "Don't you want the memories?" She asked softly, looking surprised as he was.

Spock nodded slightly. "Indeed, however we may access them another time. It is late and the process will take quite a while." He released her and handed her the wrapped package he'd labored over. "Merry Christmas." He said, using the line Jim had encouraged he used though it felt odd on his tongue, unnatural.

Chris smiled and pulled open the wrapping slowly, neatly. Spock watched as her hands slowly, almost cautiously, opened the garment box. Her jewel tone eyes widened and she looked up, her eyes fixed upon his own. "It's beautiful Spock." She glanced back down at the red Vulcan robes in the box. "I thought they only came in black, grey, or brown."

Spock inclined his head in a slight nod. "Indeed, they do. However I called upon an old classmate who owed me a debt." She lifted the robe out and stood, holding it to herself. It was simple, for daily wear, but he knew she loved it from the soft, affectionate look in her bright eyes.

"I love it." She said softly, folding it back into the box and settling back down beside him. He felt a flash of satisfaction at her statement and her smile but it did little to abate the nervousness he still felt. He could not quite believe he was going to do…

A gold wrapped package was thrust unceremoniously into his hands. "Happy Christmas, Spock. I hope you like it."

Gingerly Spock unwrapped the glittering paper from the surprisingly heavy gift. As he lifted away the final layer he stared. It was a book. Or… it looked like a book, however it was slightly too tall, far to wide, and the pages were not paper but plastic. The black leather cover had embossed gold lettering, his name is Terran English and in Vulcan. He opened the cover.

Page after page, he saw as he flipped through, was covered with pictures. Pictures of himself as a small boy, as a youth, as a teen, and from all throughout his academy days and his teaching career. Images of Jim, Nyota, Chris, and the others laughing, waving. Pictured of himself and Chris walking along a beach, standing close, his head bent slightly as he spoke with her. His chest felt warm, almost light.

He traced his fingers over a particularly familiar image. His mother smiled back at him, her arm wrapped around Chris' shoulders, himself standing beside the pair. "How did you come into possession of these?" He asked softly, unsure if he could control the longing, the loss, and the affection the images produced in him.

Chris smiled in a secretive manner. "I have my ways, Spock, I have my ways."

Chris felt a thrill of surprise as Spock wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest in a tight hug. Gingerly she wrapped her arms around him, expecting him to realize what he had done and tense up. Instead he relaxed further into her arms, dropping his head to rest his cheek on her head.

"Thank you, Chris." He murmured into her hair, his breath hot. She couldn't hear the emotion behind the words, but she could sure feel it. Spock was overwhelmed with gratitude, affection, and love.

Chris let herself lean slightly into his warm, strong chest. "My pleasure." She smiled slightly. "I have one more, nearly the exact same. I'm going to send it to your father."

She felt his hand brush her back and up into her hair. "He shall be most appreciative." Spock murmured, tightening his arms slightly before he released her. He looked down at her with beautiful, dark, dark eyes. "I have a final gift for you." He said softly, "One that I hope you enjoy." All of a sudden she could feel his nervousness, which was strong enough to make her nervous and excited… what was he going to give her?

"Computer," Spock said clearly and slightly louder, "play Spock Christmas file three." He shifted back from her so they were farther apart than they had been since they entered the room. His eyes, his very human eyes, were dark with his nervousness as he took a deep breath.

Music started, soft and beautiful. Chris listened, tipping her head as she tried to figure out if she knew the song. "This was my Mother's favorite song." Spock murmured before singing softly. "Remember those walls I built? Well, baby, they're tumbling down; and they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound."

His singing voice was very like his usual voice, dark, rich, and smooth - like dark chocolate. Not surprisingly he could sing pretty well, not amazing, but she loved the sound just the same. "I found a way to let you in but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo I got my angel now."

Her heart sped up and her breath hitched slightly. His eyes were dark, but not with nervousness anymore. She would have called the dark emotion love and lust, were he human. Was he calling her his angel?

"It's like I've been awakened. Every rule I had you're breakin'. It's the risk that I'm takin', I ain't never gonna shut you out." God she hoped so… she hoped he never shut her out because she wasn't sure if she could handle it. He continued, his voice getting stronger as he continued, his eyes locked on hers. Chris found she couldn't look away, like he'd mesmerized her.

"Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace." His hands twitched and her eyes were drawn away from his to look at them. He had his hands clasped, as if he were stopping himself from doing something. As soon as she looked though, he relaxed them, letting them sit on his lap. "You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away."

The music continued, slowly dying, but he didn't sing the last chorus. Instead he watched her, his eyes unreadable. Chris wasn't sure if he meant what she thought he meant. He'd been doing so much better with cultural differences between Vulcan and Earth but maybe… just maybe he didn't mean the song like THAT. That she was his angel… that he loved her.

"That was beautiful Spock, thank you." She leaned forward and pressed her lips gently on his cheek. "You should sing more often."

As she pulled away she noticed him turn to watch her face. "You enjoyed it?" He asked. Chris nodded, fighting to force herself to smile. Clearly he didn't mean that he loved her… he was her best friend. Spock nodded back before rolling to his feet with a liquid grace she adored and found incredibly hot. "May I fetch you a refreshment?"

Spock couldn't tell if the song had made her realize his affection for her. If it had then clearly she did not desire him as more than a friend. He punched in the number for hot apple cider into the replicator and watched Chris from the corner of his eye.

She watched him with a dark look in her eyes. A Dark look he was familiar with. She'd had the same look when he tried on his jeans, when he appeared at her party dressed casually, when he wore his Halloween costume… She'd also had the same look in her eyes when looking at Doctor McCoy (however that was not recently) and he knew that then, at least, the dark look had meant she was attracted physically to the person. Thus, logically, she wanted him. He could not let the failure of the song deter him.

He handed her the mug of steaming apple cider and sat beside her, watching as she turned her eyes from himself to the fireplace. "I can see why Amanda loved that song." She said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Indeed," he said, watching as she leaned back, settling herself onto her elbows. "She once said my Father sang it to her, when they were not yet married. I did not believe her at the time." For which he was ashamed. He should have known his Mother would not lie, but he could not see his Father, his stoic and perfectly Vulcan Father, sing a love song. However he could not have imagined singing it himself.

Chris laughed softly. "I don't blame you. If I didn't know any better I'd say your Father wasn't capable of letting go of his Vulcan reserve that much." She sighed softly, smiling fondly as her fingers brushed the familiar pendant at her throat. "He must have loved her very much."

_As much as I love you I would imagine._ Spock thought to himself. "Indeed. She was very fond of the song, and often sang it to me when I was a boy and Father was away on political business. I told her I did not require to be sung to sleep like an infant when I was eight, she ignored me." He shot her a glance and noted her smile. "I would assume it is a human trait, to ignore what you do not wish to hear."

Chris smiled, knowing he did not mean and insult by the words though they were slightly harsh (by human standards). "Yea, yea. We just love you, Amanda and myself, and we know that you don't really mind, you're just trying to keep yourself within those Vulcan standards you love so much."

"I am Vulcan, Chris." He said, attempting to lighten her mood. He had noticed the slightly bitter tone to her words though he could not understand why. "We do not love our standards, they are simply logical and necessary for a peaceful existence."

Her lips quirked into the teasing smile he was so familiar with. However he had a feeling in the back of his mind that he had not bettered the situation.

Chris was quite certain, now, that Spock did not love her. That the affection she thought she heard and felt while he sang was simply a product of her mind due to her pathetic love for him. She yawned deliberately, thought she was not tired, and allowed her body to sag slightly.

As she knew they would Spock's eyes focused immediately onto the chronometer. "It is late, Chris." He said simply, shifting to roll to his feet. "I shall accompany you back to your quarters."

Chris nodded and did the same, forcing herself to stand. She didn't want to go. Really what she wanted was to stay the night, to be with the Vulcan she loved so very much. But since she knew it wasn't going to happen, getting out without making an ass of herself and endangering their friendship was paramount. She followed him to the door, the box with her new robes in her hands.

The door hissed open and Chris hesitated, looking into her friend's face. Did she have the courage… did she dare? No. No she didn't. She was pathetic and cowardly, she couldn't tell him. From the corner of her eye, as Spock joined her, she saw a flash of green. She looked directly up.

Above them both was a spring of a green plant with little white berries. No way… She was going to KILL JIM! Spock's eyes followed hers and she watched as they widened slightly, which for him was a huge expression. "Jim." She explained, feeling light-headed. Did she kiss her best friend? It was tradition, but he was Vulcan…

"Did he not mention cameras to accompany the mistletoe?" Spock asked, giving a Vulcan glare to the offending sprig of foliage.

Chris bit back a curse. "Yea, and a humiliating punishment if the crewmembers in question didn't adhere to tradition." Oh she was SO going to kill Jim for this… The bloody sneaky BASTARD!

Spock's chest moved in a silent sigh of annoyance, his eyes found hers. "Then I believe it is best if we adhere to tradition to satisfy the Captain."

Chris nodded. "Yea, I'll just have Liv help me get him back for this." She said, trying to focus on her anger as opposed to her nervousness and excitement. She was going to KISS SPOCK! Holy CROW!

"I have had very little experience," Spock admitted as he lowered his head to hers. She began to rise onto her toes. "I apologize in advance."

Chris would have assured him that one couldn't fuck up a peck on the lips when his hot mouth descended on hers. His lips were dry but not chapped, and surprisingly soft. And the instant they touched hers Chris gasped at the bolt of electricity that shot through her. She couldn't help herself, she wrapped her arms around Spock's broad shoulders and returned the kiss, forgetting completely that she'd meant to simply peck him and then run.

The familiar tingle of his mind against hers flared as they both tipped their heads slightly for better access. A single hot arm wrapped around her, the hand splaying across her back to hold her closer. A tongue tentatively brushed along her lips and she couldn't think of a reason not to let him in.

Spock could not think with her lips pressed to his, her tongue teasing his own. The moment he'd pressed his lips to hers the walls holding his emotions at bay shattered into power. Dark blue affection, green friendship, pink love, and nearly black red lust rippled through him, driving his every action.

Never had kissing Nyota been anything like kissing Chris. Never had he lost control simply by kissing her. He could feel the love she felt for him through their connected minds, echoing the love for her that he'd hidden for so long.

His hand curled into her hair, tipping her head back to give him slightly better access. He heard her moan softly into his mouth, felt a single slightly cool hand slid from his shoulder, down his arm, and pull gently. He wasn't thinking, and as long as she wasn't pulling away he couldn't deny her a thing. He let her pull his hand from the small of her back.

When her palm pressed firmly to his own he couldn't stop the shocked gasp of pleasure the action elicited. It felt as if a bolt of lightning went straight from his hand to between his legs. Her fingers trained along his palm, the pressure teasing, light then firm. Once she reached the pads of his long fingers he was quivering, the nearly black-red of his desire for her growing exponentially. He could feel his pants becoming tight, he shifted in an attempt to loosen them.

When he felt the gentle scrape of her nails running back along his fingers he literally growled into her lips, closing his teeth over the lower one. Her whimper and the very slight shock of pain he felt from her mind was, thankfully, enough to cut through his emotional haze and give his logic enough strength to regain control. He pulled his mouth from hers and curled his fingers around her wrist to stop her from tormenting him.

She leaned against his chest, panting. Spock allowed himself to lean back against the doorjam before realizing they were in a highly public place. He pulled her into his room, allowing the door to close behind them. He leaned back against the wall, holding her. "Holy cow." She breathed, chuckling. "Not good at kissing my ass. You're frikin' fantastic."

Spock allowed himself the flash of pleasure and pride at her compliment. "And you are quite adept at the Vulcan form." He murmured, half scolding, into her hair. She was NOT supposed to do that to him. However the simple act of kissing her wasn't supposed to shatter his control either…

She snickered. "I have a fantastic imagination." She quipped and for a moment Spock wondered what other things had she imagined… "Like," she murmured, trailing her fingers from his neck up to his ear, "how sensitive are your ears, compared to mine."

Spock couldn't control the hiss of pleasure as her fingers teased the very sensitive appendage. He grasped her hand in his own and held it too firmly. "Quite sensitive." He said in a voice that, he was surprised to notice, was more a growl than he would have expected. "I would not advice doing that again."

Chris just smiled up at him, looking very satisfied with herself. "I love you, Spock." She murmured, rising onto her toes to press a kiss to his chin, which was all she could reach.

He could not tell her, not yet, how he felt, but he allowed her to feel the magnitude of his emotions for her through their mental bond. _My T'hy'la._ He said in their minds, releasing one wrist to stroke her cheek gently. _Mine._

She laughed and leaned into his caress. _I have been for a long while._ She admitted wordlessly.

Chris knew, as she slid from Spock's room and made her way to her own, that the emotional display she'd received from him would likely not be repeated for a long, long while. That it had been caused by months of pent up emotion and relief at finally having her as his own. But she didn't mind. Because from then on he wouldn't hide his emotions from her, so she could constantly feel his love for her. And while they might not have much P.D.A., or many private ones either, feeling the emotion he had for her was enough.

She smiled at him as she slid into her door, enjoying that he watched her from his doorway. She caught sight of the mistletoe. She'd have to thank Jim eventually…

Spock watched until Chris' door closed before he pulled the mistletoe from the doorway. He would have to thank Pavel for following them and placing it in the doorway as he'd requested. And for passing along Spock's idea to the Captain. It had worked flawlessly. With a very slight, self-satisfied smile, Spock retired to his rooms. Merry Christmas indeed.

AN: It's FINISHED! OMG I hope you all loved it, I loved writing it. And I'm sorry for the wait. Last week was the first week of classes and Saturday was the start of Rush Week, and yes I'm actually going Greek this year (3 years late but better than never, right?).

So, any who. I would love you all to keep an eye out for "What A Doctor Needs" Because the first chapter will be up soon. But I must warn you. The first few chapters will be DARK! Leonard is not a happy man, he's damaged and broken and Liv is little better, though she might act like she's fine. So it'll be Angst/Romance, and rated M for Bones' potty mouth and sexual situations and Jokes (Liv and Jim are terrible… heehee) and while I promise humor to lighten it up as it progressed the first few chapters will be VERY dark!

Ciao my wonderful readers! See you soon!


End file.
